YuGiOh School Project
by Tasha3
Summary: The gang reunite at Isis' house, only to get their fair share of each other. What's even worst now, is the semester project, "Get to know your class mate." Worst enemies are now going to be closest buddies, or die trying... (TB IsisYami)
1. Ch2 Yami's intuition

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey! Yay I have a brand new story out! I really hope it's my best one yet. It's my last Tea/Bakura so I hope it's to your liking. Just a heads up, but this chappie's going to be a bit boring. It's Yugi reminiscing on the past, and well it just introduces the story really. It should be longer then the other ones I've written but MUCH shorter then Y-G-O in Europe. Anyways I'm just going to wing it. (^_^)

Everyone: (O)_(O)

Zoeygirl: Hey don't give me that look. (-_-) Anyways you guys don't worry, I'm going to be writing for another year. Even after that I'm not taking my stories off nor am I going to quit READING stories. (^_^) So just relax and yeah…

Enjoy!

*Yugi's POV*

    Well I guess there is such a thing as happy endings…they just don't last forever. (Sigh.) Now that I look back on it I really don't know how to explain what happened to me, my Yami, and my friends. Nothing stays the same for long though. It feels like so long ago when we went to Duelist Kingdom and beat Pegasus at his own game. I'll never forget when that happened. But once you think it's over new threats come along. You either make enemies or you make friends, and sometimes you make both. I guess that's really the only way to describe Kaiba, even now…hehehe…Sorry I'm laughing at myself when I think about it. I mean we had our mix ups with people like Rebecca and Duke, but that didn't last too long. I guess the most memorable moment would have to be during Kaiba's Battle City.

Battle City…that's when Malik entered the picture. I didn't think anyone could've been as insane as Pegasus but I was wrong. Even Yami underestimated him. I mean he tried to kill us! I couldn't believe it. And when Isis told us of Yami's past I would have to say I was a bit speechless, but then again anything's possible. And then there was Bakura…(O)_(O) I felt so bad for Ryou. (Yeah that's what I have to call him now. The spirit liked the name Bakura so that's what he wanted us to call him, and Ryou…well is now called Ryou.) (*_*) Do you know how many times Me, Joey, Tristan, and Tea mistaken the spirit for Ryou? (-_-) A lot. Yeah um, Bakura and Malik I think were working together for a while. That was until Malik's uh own Yami blew him away. I think all our hearts cracked when that happened. After the Battle City tournament, all we could think about was Ryou… 

Well anyways, I don't want to get into it, but Malik lost and his Yami was gone I guess. Isis took her brother back to Egypt and we didn't hear from them for a while. I guess Kaiba was still upset because he lost and all, but he thanked us just the same. We still don't have a mutual understanding of each other, and even though we've tried to befriend him countless times, he refuses to have anything to do with us. Yami's given up on him but I haven't and I won't. 

Everything went pretty quiet after that. Joey ranked 5th in the world and he was REALLY close to beating Kaiba but at the last turn, Kaiba called forth all three Blue Eyes White Dragons, and well it was all over. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, that Isis returned all three God Cards back to where they belong. They were put away somewhere secret I heard, never to be bothered again. (Shrugging.) I guess that's it on that matter. You'd think everything would go back to normal but it didn't. Sadly to say the secret organization that works for Kaiba and set him up, and helped Pegasus with his scheme, was up to no good again. We were on a road trip and well the trouble started back up again. There were these guys with strange powers and well first they controlled Mai then they got a hold of me, and then there were three new DRAGON cards involved. Let's just say new enemies, new problems, and something new to fight for. I'm sorry I don't remember too much on that event, I was kind of under some hypnotic affect but let's just say we won. (^_^) Mai was freed, so was I and we even made some friends along the way. After that, everything went back to normal. Mai and Joey got a lot closer after that whole mess happened and Tristan and Duke once again were chasing after Serenity. (O_O) Tea was trying to pursue her dream of dancing, which I hope she makes, and Kaiba was…Kaiba. Oh yeah I forgot we met Pegasus again and I'm happy to say he's doing much better. He and my Yami have a mutual respect for each other now, thank goodness.

Well as I was saying, that's when this summer rolled around. For Yami's sake we went to Egypt and unlocked a few more memories. The whole gang came, by the way. Oh, and we ran into Isis. She was doing well, and her brother was slowly recovering. I can't really help but feel sorry for the Ishtar family. They've had a rough life. I offered to pay Malik a visit, to settle our differences, but Isis said seeing me would probably not be good for him right now. He was on some medication and all, but um…yeah. (Sweat drop.) 

Oh now I remember why I brought this up! Shadi paid us a visit! Yeah that's right Shadi! He had helped us along the way every now and then but he only showed himself to me. I asked him why, and he said he had no interest in the others. But that day when we were in one of the pyramids, he showed himself to ALL of us, and freaked everyone except me out. Yami took over and asked what the meaning of this was. Well this gets a bit freaky because who should appear but Ryou!!! That's right! Everyone was so excited we were about to run and hug him, but Shadi stopped us. He said Ryou wasn't fully there yet, and he was right. If you took a close look you'd notice that Ryou's eyes were empty. It was as if there was no soul there. That's when Shadi explained everything. He told Yami, that the Tomb Robber's spirit was sitting in his puzzle as they were speaking that very minute. If you could've seen Yami and the others reaction, you would've fallen off your chair. (*_*) Well anyways, by the spirit taking residence in the puzzle, Ryou couldn't die. Even if he hadn't Shadi said he would've saved Ryou anyways. Right now Shadi was keeping Ryou and his soul locked away deep within himself, until he could find the Tomb Robber. I noticed the millennium ring around his neck and pointed it out. 

"Ryou and the tomb Robber are one, they are the light and darkness, if one dies then the other shall too." Those are the words Shadi spoke to all of us…

Joey was pretty upset. He didn't want a creep like that Tomb Robber living again. Next to Y/M, Bakura was the worst. But we really didn't have a choice. If we didn't return Bakura to Ryou's body, Ryou wouldn't be able to live alone. So much to our distress, Shadi had to extract Bakura's soul from my millennium puzzle and place it back into Ryou's millennium ring. After that, Shadi began speaking in a different language and before you knew it, Ryou was back!  

"Yay!" That's what I cried out when he looked around clueless. It came as quite a shock to him to know two whole years had gone by. I hope his dad took it well, if he even knew Ryou was gone. 

Of course it didn't take long, because soon after that Bakura took hold and sneered at all of us. Tea nearly ran out of the pyramid screaming, and well Tristan was trying to hide behind Joey and vise versa. I just stood there, and my Yami was glaring back. I guess you'd be upset too, if you knew an evil spirit was living deep inside you all that time. 

Um, well Bakura was going to say something or do something, I don't know but it never happened. Shadi put his hand on Bakura's shoulder and Bakura whirled around. Bakura was about to attack him, but he backed off at the last minute when he noticed the millennium items Shadi had. That's when Shadi told him, that he was the thief he was looking for, who took Pegasus' millennium eye. Bakura sneered again and stepped back. The rest of us watched from a safe distance as Shadi explained.

"I shall separate the both of you, from eternal bondage, but it still remains, if one dies so shall the other." That's what Shadi said after Bakura and Ryou separated in two. I think that's around the time when Tea and Tristan passed out. (*_*) Uh…I guess it was a lot to handle. Um anyways there they were, Ryou and Bakura standing side by side, staring at each other. Bakura wasn't sure what to say, but Ryou was just standing there in awe.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bakura asked finally turning around. "It's simple really. I'm giving you both a second chance." That's what Shadi said. None of us really didn't know what to say. 

"But heed my words Tomb Robber. I can unlock your mind whenever I feel, and if there is a plan to abuse the power you have, just a simple plan, you shall be judged and you shall be punished. That also includes killing your other half. Remember, if he dies you do too. I will be watching." Those are the last words Shadi spoke, and I'll tell you what, I've never seen someone so angry and nervous at the same time. Bakura couldn't say anything because I think he was scared. I guess that was the end of his world domination plans. I think all his hopes and dreams were shattered when Shadi said that, because he looked paler then usual. I felt pretty bad for him, because on the inside I think he was hurting. He spent so many years trying to do that, and now he was a prisoner to this world in a way, living the life like all of us, except with a millennium ring. I think Ryou sensed it too, because he tried to say he was sorry, even thought I don't know why, and the Tomb Robber just shrugged him off. 

"So what now Tomb Robber?" That was my Yami speaking. He had his arms folded and he was looking pretty serious right then and there. 

We waited what seemed to be forever but no one said anything.

Finally he spoke. "Just call me Bakura." The Tomb Robber said smirking. Wow, he gave us quite a shocker when he said that. I mean if you knew who this guy was, you wouldn't have expected him to say that! Anyways after that he walked passed us, and left. Ryou thanked us dearly but told us without words that he had to chase after his now separated Yami. My Yami nodded, and once again I was in control. After that, I think they flew back to Domino because we saw Ryou once we got back. Of course everyone was scared to go near him because of his Yami, so…uh…that was the last time they saw him, until the first day of school, which by the way hasn't come yet. I ended up being the only one who saw Ryou, and he was always coming to my house. Anyways, that was all for now.  

Oh yeah I knew I forgot something! Today in the mail, I got a letter! It seems Isis and Malik moved to Domino a week ago. Isis said they both needed to get away from their past, and it would get Malik away from so many troubles. She said this would let them both start a life all over again. I guess she bought the museum that held her artifacts in it. I'll tell you what, Kaiba's not the only wealthy person around here anymore. Well, Isis wrote that Malik was much better, but he was still very quiet and he'd been home schooled for a while, so living here for a change may help him come out of whatever slump he was in. I hope it does help. I know he's not bad, just confused. Oh as I was saying, Isis invited everyone who was involved with her brother, over for dinner as her way of saying sorry and thank you. The dinner's actually tomorrow! I think everyone else has gotten their letter by now, but no one's said anything. I'm not sure if their scared or not, but I think I should remind them. It would be rude if we didn't show up. The way she wrote, she seemed very excited. I think their just nervous because Malik's going to be there. (Sweat drop.) From what I heard Duke's going, Kaiba's coming, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Mokuba, Mai, Ryou, and uh…I don't know why but I have a feeling Bakura might be there too. (*_*) This SHOULD be interesting, I dare say. Wow, this is going to be a busy few days here. School starts this Monday, and with this reunion coming up and all, I have to say I'm pretty excited. I can't wait to see everyone there together again! (^_^) 

Well journal, that's really all I have to say. I'm glad I spoke my mind, because I really needed to get that out in the open. I don't know how tomorrow will go, but hopefully it won't be a repeat of anything like the past two years. Right now Yami's fast asleep, so I better go to sleep too. I'm going to need my energy, I'll tell you that. Hopefully Malik won't get too upset when Yami comes. Oh did I mention Yami and I are separated too!? Yeah it's true! Shadi asked us if we wanted to, and we both agreed. So right now he's living with us, but the same rules for Bakura and Ryou apply to us too, except our friendship's a bit better then theirs, or rather a lot better. Well, until tomorrow, Goodnight!

*End of Yugi's POV*

Yugi stretched his arms out wide as he yawned loudly. Rubbing his eye tiredly, Yugi stood up, closed his journal, and placed it in the corner of his desk. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

8 hours, 34 minutes, and 46 seconds later-------

"Yugi! Yugi wake up! Yugi!!" Yami tried his best to wake little Yugi up, but I'll tell ya what, the little guy could sleep. Finally, the small, spiky haired boy started coming around, as Yami continued to scream from the side of the bed.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked sitting up.

"You slept in again." Was all Yami said as Yugi's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Yugi jumped out of bed in a hurry and tripped over the chair, crashing head first into the garbage can.

(---))___((---) "Uh Yugi while your getting ready I must remind you that Ryou called. He wanted to talk to you at HIS house. Personally I don't think we should come." Yami stated dully.

"Now Yami, just because Bakura's there doesn't mean we have to be rude to Ryou-

"Damn right it does!" Yami shot back, shaking Yugi's bedroom.

(O_O) Yugi said nothing. He simply got dressed, and ran down stairs, leaving Yami behind. Well Yugi did say one thing.

"If you don't come you're not coming to see Isis tonight!" Yugi yelled up, a smile plastered on his face.

Yami's jaw dropped, and 3 seconds later, he was down the stairs and out the door.

*Yami's POV*

Can you believe him!? How can he do that to me!? After all I've done for him, he goes and black mails me!? Th-that was NOT suppose to happen! So I don't want to see Bakura, who the hell would? I should've obliterated his butt first chance I got. (-_-) But NOOOO, I'm the Pharaoh so I have to show some discipline, and responsibility! I have to be the good guy! Every SINGLE time! Okay, okay I'll calm down now. 

(-_-) So here I am FOLLOWING my aibou like a dog, over to Ryou's house. Now I have to endure Bakura's stupid temper and dirty mouth. How Ryou deals with that brat I'll never know. (-_-) Yugi sure didn't mind. If anything he was excited to see Ryou and that demon from hell. Of course I do feel bad for Ryou. I don't think anyone's seen him since the start of summer, in the pyramid. Then again, his father bought a new house and left for another expedition, so no-one knows where he lives. I know Tea & Serenity wanted to visit him but they were a bit afraid with his rabid half and all. Truly, I wouldn't want the girls going over there without someone watching that maniac. (-_-)

Well here we are, Ryou's house. It's really not a bad place. It's a bit bigger then Yugi's grandpa's shop and a whole lot nicer. I suppose the word to describe it is quaint. Personally I'd prefer a palace, but this IS Domino City we're talking about. I have to say its way too nice for Bakura. He should be locked away in the deepest, darkest, smelliest-

"Yami we're here!" My aibou chirped out to me, 20 feet ahead. Obviously, the way he was tapping his foot he wanted me to hurry up. 

Well excuse me for wanting to take my time. It's not like I wanted to come. (-_-) Oh well, I guess I better hurry up and come like the good dog I am. (I don't deserve this I really don't.) Then again, if I didn't come he wouldn't let me go to the Dinner thing tonight and I wouldn't be able to see…Isis. (Sigh.) He might even tell somebody about my little infatuation. Damn, I thought I was in charge here!

"Yami are you okay? You look pretty pale." Yugi asked, pointing to my cheeks.

"I'm fine Yugi. Let us go in shall we?" I forced out a weak smile but my stomach was churning inside every time I stared up at the blue house. I did not want to go in. In fact I felt pretty sick right now. 

Whatever hell we went through in the past, it did not compare to the way I was feeling when Yugi rang Ryou's doorbell. I kept thinking that white haired cobra was going to jump out and attack me! Hey, this isn't some kid who lost his freaking mind! This is another spirit just like myself, with a millennium item of his own! (O_O) 

I decided right then and there I was going to turn around and haul it home when yep you guessed it, the damn door opened. (I think I'm in one of those moods again. After 5000 years anyone would.)

Well who should show up at the door but Ryou himself.

"Well hello there chaps, how are you?" A warm, innocent smile gleamed back welcoming us in. I smiled weakly as Yugi shook Ryou's hand. I really had nothing against Ryou, he was a wonderful person with a heart of gold, and who valued friendship as much as Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan but his evil look alike REALLY was another story.

"Yami won't you come in?" Ryou asked, his eyes giving off that same innocent glow my aibou's gave off. Damn their innocent eyes!!!

Oh well. Right now I'm smiling to myself, because it must make Bakura sick to his stomach to endure that every day. Hmmm, now that I think of it, I wonder what Ryou's dad thinks of there being two of them. I wonder what excuse Ryou made up. Luckily for Yugi and myself, Grandpa fully understood everything, and welcomed me as a second child, though I must surely be 60 times his age. (-_-)

"Hello Ryou how are you?" Yugi asked looking around.

Ryou closed the door as I took my time walking in. I felt my life flash before my eyes as I walked in. Bakura was going to jump out anytime now and slit my throat I just know it.

Well at that very moment Yugi must've read my mind. "Hey Ryou, where's uh…Bakura?" I winced at his shaky voice. It was clear to Ryou and I he was nervous too. Well as usual Ryou smiled and picked up a glass sitting on a near by table.

"He's upstairs in his room. Don't worry Yugi you guys are fine. I think Shadi's words really sunk into him." Ryou replied walking into the kitchen. 

"Oh that's good." I replied sarcastically, folding my arms as I looked around. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. I hate it when he does that! It drives you insane!

Ryou stopped and turned around. "Well, I wanted to talk to you in person about Bakura." 

Bakura…It's always about Bakura!!! Now how many times did I save the world from domination!???!!!

"You see I was wondering if you could let your friends know that Bakura is coming and he'll be on his best behavior. If I told them they'd run away, but well Isis asked for BOTH of us to come. So yeah…" I watched as Ryou trailed off. Life I think had been hard for him. He can't make friends with his damn Yami around. I felt really bad, and I wish there was something I could do, but this time there was nothing within even my power.

"Sure Ryou of course." Once again Yugi's managed to cheer someone else up. If you could see how bright Ryou's face lit up, it would've indeed blinded you. I'm thankful Serenity wasn't here to see this.

"Oh thank you Yugi, thank you so much! I know if they just give us a chance, they'll see he's harmless now!" Ryou yelled out holding the glass tightly.

Bakura harmless!??? HA! Even Ra had to have fallen off his chair hearing that! What utter bull-

"Hey would you guys like some sandwiches?" Ryou asked, as Yugi chased after him.

"Sure, can I help?" That's my aibou. He's a helper to all. I must say, I do admire him for that.

Ryou smiled and nodded and they both disappeared in the kitchen. I let them go and decided to stick around Ryou's living room. I must admit I enjoy just keeping to myself occasionally. I guess that is where Kaiba and I are similar. BUT…that's it. (-_-) 

I could hear laughing coming from the kitchen. It sounded so cheerful and pure you could only guess who it was coming from. I smiled to myself noticeably. There's no way Bakura could endure that without an aspirin or two. (^_^)

As I wandered around, I noticed a few spares of clothes in a basket and on the seat cushion near by. I must admit I always thought of Ryou as a neat freak but I suppose I was wrong. Then again that ugly white cobra was around here somewhere.

Just out of curiosity I picked up what appeared to be boxers maybe, and stared at them. They had puppy dogs on them. (0_0) I guess it took me back a step and I mean that literally. I tripped and fell on the couch, my head going right into the basket of clothes. Luckily Ryou and Yugi were in the kitchen. It wouldn't come off right if they saw a Pharaoh going head first into pile of laundry. 

Well just the same I got out of there quickly still holding the boxers in my hand when who appears less then 8 feet away? Yes it WAS Bakura. 

(O_O) Frankly I hate it when people give you that certain stare and believe me I've received a lot! He was just standing there, his arms by his side and he was wearing the SAME blue and white shirt he had been wearing in Battle City! I have to say Ryou NEEDS to take him shopping. But really that's not what irritated me. What irritated me was the fact that he had seen me fall into the pile of clothes and he was standing there like he was so much better then me. (-_-) The fool…

My gaze reverted into a glare as he stood there, his stupid white hair standing on end like some kind of wild animal. And yet he remained perfectly calm. It was only until he stared down at my hand, (You know the same one holding the boxers) that I realized I was still holding the underwear.

"What are you doing?" He said obviously disgusted with me entirely. Well being the cool, calm, collected one that I am, I just stood there serious and stern, giving him my most mature look.

"I was picking these up from the ground." I spoke as if I was so much higher in the food chain then him, and well I am. 

"Is that a problem?" I sneered as I threw them in the basket.

Ugh, he just looked at me with those devil eyes and pointed at my face.

"Then what are you doing with my underwear on your head." He spoke simply.

(O)_(O) Please, PLEASE tell me it was just a trick! I couldn't have been that careless to let something like THAT happen in front of him! My heart was racing as I put a hand up to my head and pulled off a pair of white boxers. Damn my spiky hair! My hair annoys me to such ends sometimes!!

I…really didn't know what to say at that point. He just cocked an eyebrow up at me as

if he were my master or mother or something. How dare he.

"Uh…………well I…ahem." I casually shrugged it off and threw them in the basket as well, my face beat red. Dear Ra I've never been so embarrassed! I mean the white haired freak just stared at me as if I was a side show animal! 

"I see, well if this is what you do at little Yugi's house I'd advise you not to do it here Pharaoh." Bakura practically spat the words out at me. But that's okay because I'm good at keeping a cool head in situations like this one.

"You're not one to be giving me advice you wretched animal!!!!!!" I lashed out at Bakura, pointing an accusing finger at him. I spoke so loud Yugi and Ryou came rushing in.

(-_-) Okay so I didn't keep a calm head, but I didn't use violence LIKE SOME PEOPLE! 

"What's going on here?" Yugi asked getting between the two of us.

Ryou looked to his Yami, as if he knew who had started it. "Bakura please, Yami's trying to be nice to you, but he can't do it if you're going to make threats at him every time he comes in sight." Ryou said, as if it was expected. Little did he know I'm the one who fell into the pile of clothes. (*_*)

Well I was about to say something but Bakura's face was priceless. His jaw was practically hanging limp! (^_^) I wonder how it felt for him to be accused of a crime he didn't commit. 

"What?!" He snapped his hair prickling up. "I did nothing aibou!" He shot out. I was almost positive he was going to attack Ryou. Well I very well couldn't let an opportunity like this one get away now could I? So what did I do? Well I merely helped the slight situation along. 

"Now Bakura, it's time you take responsibility for your own actions. It's only fair and right." I stated as if I were his father.

Ha! The words were gold to Yugi and Ryou, who nodded their heads viciously, but it was venom to Bakura's ears! I swear if Shadi's words hadn't rang through him that exact moment, he would've jumped on me and ripped my head off if I gave him the opportunity.

Bakura growled lightly and stormed towards the steps an obvious smirk on my face. He really hadn't done anything wrong but I had my pride at stake here. 

"I swear Pharaoh you shall die!!! I will dismantle you with my bare hands if I have to!!!" He snarled slamming the door to I guess was his room.

Yugi let out a frustrated sigh and motioned to me that it was time to leave. 

"I'm sorry Ryou, maybe it was Yami's fault. He really doesn't know when to quit." Yugi spoke quietly as if I was his child!!! Which by the way I'm not! (-_-) You know I told him I didn't want to come but NOOOOO!!!

Ryou just nodded and opened the door. "Oh it's alright Yugi. I guess we'll just see you at Isis' home tonight. Goodbye." 

Yugi smiled and I nodded as I raced out the door and down the road. I think they were giving me odd stares maybe a mile back but I wasn't sure I was out of range. Besides I had to pick out a perfect leather outfit, and so did Yugi. Isis was going to be there and I had my work cut out for me. It's been so long since I've seen her, actually it's been so long since I've felt that way about any woman! (Sigh.) I can barely wait. My only regrets are Kaiba and the ugly, white cobra I left behind. Malik, well he was just misunderstood. I actually felt quite bad for him, his father had done awful things and his Yami was no more controllable then Bakura was. His job was to protect my tomb too and I owed him that much. I just hope he's changed as much as Isis has described. Well I suppose ALL of us will find out. It's less then 7 hours away…

Zoeygirl: Okay an interesting start, but I had to set it up ya know? Hey I can't just jump to the good stuff ya know? Besides now ya know right? Well just to let you know this is mainly humor and romance so don't think it'll get angsty or anything. Well see ya later.


	2. Ch3 The Arrivals

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey! Well yep I got another chappie out pretty soon. You'll find half of this story from someone's point of view so hope ya don't mind. I'll try to reach everyone's point of view though, so enjoy.

***Isis POV***

"Malik come down here and help me!!!" I yelled up hoping to reach that boy's ears.

"I'll come down when I'm ready do you hear me?!" Malik snapped back in a startling voice.

I'll tell you this whole dinner has got me stressed out. I'm just trying to make it as amazing as possible but if my poor excuse of a brother doesn't help me out, it's going to get a lot harder. I swear, I've used everything on that kid!!! Positive reinforcement doesn't work on him and my father learned the hard way that negative reinforcement doesn't work on him either! I should just give him up to foster care.

(-)_(-) All I ask for is a little help here and there. I know 2 years ago, we didn't really get to know each other a whole lot. I mean he and I drifted apart until he left entirely after taking the three God cards, but come on he's going over board with the silent treatment! Wait, he's not even silent! Ugh, the little brat!

Keeping a cool head I walked over to the dining room, checking to make sure everything was in order. I had a 20 foot long table, hopefully that would fit them all. 

DING! DONG!

No! They can't be here already! I told them 5:00 sharp not 4:00 sharp! Who could it be?

"I don't need this now." I mumbled to myself racing to the door, with my nicest robe on. My heart raced as I opened it wide. And can you guess who it was?!

"Rishid what are you doing here?" I asked sternly. I swear he follows my brother around like a lap dog! Doesn't he have a life of his own that doesn't involve nipping at my brother's heals?

"I am here to pay Master Malik a visit." He said calmly, flashing me a SLIGHT and I do mean SLIGHT smile. 

Okay, he's been in our lives for a long time, he's helped us in times of needs, and he fully supported my brother's evil, demented plans or any of my brother's plans for that matter, but this is enough! 

"Rishid you visited my brother 3 times this morning. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" I asked, obviously tired. 

"Yes but I must make sure Malik is well tonight." He stated concerned. 

"Rishid, you live in the house we built for you less then 30 feet away." (----)____(----) 

"Yes but-

SLAM!

Too late…I guess I closed the door before he could say anything. Oh darnet I didn't MEAN for that to happen. (-_-)

Wait what? I hope that's not Rishid's face in my window………………IT IS! I can't believe this, Rishid's peeping in our window now! (O_O)

"MALIK GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!!!!" I hissed, rocking our entire house. I suppose I don't do that too often because that was the fastest I've seen him move. 

10 seconds later he's standing right in front of me, half glaring half concerned.

"What now?" He growled as if he were so much better then his own flesh and blood. 

"Malik tell Rishid to stop peeping through the window and tell him you'll see him tomorrow or I swear I'm calling the police!" I practically yelled right in his face.

He simply removed his hands from his pocket and raised both his eyebrows at me. "Well why don't you do it yourself?" He asked calmly.

"MALIK!" I snapped storming back to the dining room. 

I swear he was rolling his eyes! And if he was, Ra so help me I'll slap him across his head! I'm so sick of his attitude! I understand what he's been through, he's my little brother, but 2 years of pampering him and getting him help has just turned him into a spoiled brat!

"Oh and Malik?!" I yelled from the kitchen now.

"What is it now woman!" He snapped back after closing the front door. I guess he told Rishid to leave hopefully.

"I'm tired of you wearing that same short, hoody shirt! It looks stupid on you and so do those pants! I want you to change!" I yelled or rather screamed.

I think he broke a plate because I heard a loud crashing noise. So instinctively I ran in, holding a part of my robe so I wouldn't trip. When I arrived at the front door, there was one of my nice glass goblets on the ground……in 400 pieces!!!!!!

Malik just glared at me. "You can't treat me like a child woman, your not my mother! I run my own show here! If I choose to dress this way then so be it!" He snapped turning his back on me.

I'm unsure what happened at that exact moment because I think I blacked out. I don't know if it was after I was seeing red, or I was grinding my teeth, but the next thing I knew it I had Malik by the ear loaf. 

"OWW! What are you doing Isis!?" Malik yelled out, twisting his body to the side in pain. I suppose he knew I meant business now. (^_^)

(Sigh.) When worst comes to worst, grab him by the ear loaf. 

"Listen here LITTLE BROTHER! I am not going to let the dinner go down the drain because you wanted to do things your way! Now you ARE going to go up stairs and change or I'm sending you back to Doctor Leach!" I warned, narrowing my eyes. With my eye liner, I must say it adds to character.

"Now wait just a minute-OOOWWWWWWW!" Man could my brother scream in agony when he wanted to.

What can I say, I twisted his ear for insurance. Well he kept talking what else can you do?

"Okay, okay I'm going just let go!" I released Malik's ears as he shrugged me off and stormed up the steps. I heard the door slam close, and I winced as a piece of the ceiling came falling down. My brother has such a tantrum problem sometimes.               ((--))__((--)) Luckily I invited Bakura to cheer him up somewhat or at least keep him occupied. I would have to remember to sit those two next to each other, as long as there was some adult supervision. I'm sure they had a lot to catch up with, uh especially with Y/M and all.

Well, while my brother was changing his clothes and tearing his room to pieces because he couldn't have his way, I finished the last accessories. 

*An hour later*

Ding! Dong!

Hmmm, must be the first arrivals. I have to say I'm very excited! It's been so long since I've seen Yami…and um everyone else. 

Oh no! that's when I remembered! My make-up needs touching up! I can't very well meet them if I'm not ready myself.

Ding! Dong!

"For Ra sakes, Isis answer the damn door!" Malik screamed from the dining room.

"Malik you answer it, I-I'm not ready yet!!" I stuttered running to the powder room.

"ME?! You're joking right?!" He hissed, knocking his chair over. For Ra sakes can he just keep his temper at a minimum?!

"Malik please!" I pleaded closing the door.

Once again I had a feeling he was rolling his eyes. (---___---) What a little dear he is…

***Yami's POV***

Ding! Dong! 

Will someone please answer the door!? I'm sick of standing out here! Of course Yugi here looks worried that no one's answering the door, and Bakura keeps glaring at me like he's going to slit my throat, and well it looks like Ryou's sweating. Everyone else isn't here yet, then again we arrived 15 minutes early. 

"I'm so sick of this let's just leave." Bakura replied still glaring at me. He had a sick frown on his face. 

I swear to Ra if he growls at me one more time I'm going to-

"WHO THE HELL IS AT THE DOOR?! STOP RINGING THE DAMN DOORBELL I'M COMING!!!!!!!!" A voice replied within the mansion.

((O))__((O)) I…think that was Malik. I turned around and even Bakura had a bead of sweat rolling down his left cheek, his eyes as wide as Yugi's and Ryou's. All of a sudden I REALLY wanted to go home. I didn't need this. (-_-)

Too late, the door flew open, and when I mean flew I mean 2 of the 3 latches came flying off. (Sweat drop.)

There standing in front of us with a rather annoyed, calm look on his face was Malik Ishtar himself. 

Oh Goody……………

Yugi was the first to speak since Malik was just staring at us with a bored frown upon his face. He acted as if he didn't even know us. Another one to add to the Yami hit list I'm afraid. (*_*)

"Uh we're here for the dinner…Isis invited us?" Yugi began somewhat unsure. There was a lot of anxiety in the air.

Malik just cocked an eyebrow and stepped out of the way. Bakura and I furrowed our eyebrows at him as we walked in. It was a very nice place to say the least, filled with old jewels and artifacts from all over the world. It was truly amazing and I was a bit nervous Bakura was going to grab one of them anytime now. I mean he was giving off that glow on his face that made you feel uneasy. And I'm a Pharaoh! (O_O)

I was kind of disgusted by the way Malik was just perfectly ignoring everything and everyone. It was quite insulting to say the least. I'm a Pharaoh and the King of Games and I don't even treat people like that! No, instead he walked to what looked like the dining room, his hands in his pocket and his back slightly slumped over. I didn't notice until now, but he was wearing some unusual clothes for a change. He had this blue hoody shirt and these baggy blue pants that didn't look too becoming with all the jewelry he had on. (-_-) 

Of course it wasn't as bad as what Bakura was wearing!! The white cobra had the same freaking blue and white shirt he wore this morning! Did he not care about style or was it just me?! How distasteful! I should take his-

"Pharaoh stop staring at my clothes!" Bakura snapped at me, his flaming eyes boring hatred. 

I'll say this, if Isis hadn't walked through the door that exact moment I would've rang that filthy vermin's neck until he was good and de- 

"Yami! Yugi! Ryou!.......Bakura…So glad you have all made it!" Isis replied walking in, looking beautiful.

She was breathtaking to say the least, and I would've given her the very Nile if I could.

"Stop looking at her like that and someone tell me where the damn bathroom is!" Bakura shot out, rubbing his temples. 

I went scarlet red when he said that, and I think Isis did too. She merely pointed to the bathroom on her right frowning as Bakura passed her by. That little idiot!! I'll kill him!

I suppose Malik over heard, because I could hear him clearing his throat loud enough for us to hear. (Sweat drop.)

"Isis, so glad to see you." Yugi replied beaming another one of THOSE smiles. (-_-)

"It is good to see you as well Yugi. Ryou I'm so happy that you have come. I really haven't had the chance to meet you but I've heard great things." She replied taking Ryou's hand in his.

No she's right, all those times it was BAKURA she met. (-_-) 

"Isis it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryou said, smiling back with that damned innocent smile of his.

I'm not sure what it was but I felt a pang in my heart when she did that. Ugh, I don't appreciate this feeling. 

"Well please sit at the table and make yourselves comfortable. I think I just heard a car pull up so everyone should be here shortly." She said kindly, smiling my way. 

I gave her one of my appreciative nods and followed Ryou and Yugi to the dining room. As we walked we passed the bathroom and I secretly prayed Bakura was drowning in the toilet or slipped and knocked himself out. (^____^)

Well the Dining room was stunning. The paintings on the walls, was of ancient Egypt and the Table was an amazing sand wood. Sitting near the front, on the left side of the head chair was Malik. He was simply supporting his head with his hand, a sleepy look in his eyes, and a KNIFE a twirling in his other hand??????

I have only one thing to say…Issues, serious ones. (-_-)

Please, please, please don't let my aibou or Bakura's aibou talk to him! Please let them just keep their mouth shut!

"Hey Malik how are you?" Yugi replied way TOO happily.

Nope I was wrong he couldn't keep his mouth closed. (--___---))))

"Bite me little Yugi." Malik mumbled turning the other cheek.

Oh I can tell this is going to be a lovely evening. (-_-)

Ryou and Yugi smiled sheepishly and sat at the far end of the table. Shue! So glad they were smart enough to do that at least. Well as usual I felt like standing so I did.

***Isis POV***

Ding! Dong!

Ding! Dong!

Ding! Dong!

Okay JOEY needs to stop ringing the door bell! It's not a toy for goodness sakes! 

By this point I was running to the door to just stop that noise echoing through my house! Starting tomorrow I'm going to de-wire it!

Finally I reached the door and noticed it was slightly opened. (*_*) Two latches were off and a piece of wood was missing! "MALIK!" I mumbled under grinding teeth.

Finally my hand reached the knob, but I wasn't the one who turned it, oh no. (-_-) Whoever it was, practically let themselves in.

"Hey Isis! How are ya!" Joey beamed, letting himself in.

("_") "Oh hi Joey, it's a pleasure that you came." I replied maturely, as the rest came walking in.

A young brunette sweetheart walked up, and gripped the blonde haired boy's arm gently. "Joey that was rude of you." I'm guessing the way the little honey was so responsive to Joey's actions, she had to be his little sister I've heard so much about. She really is a doll. I just wish those manners rubbed off on her brother. He was sniffing the air for food. (----))))______((((----)

"Joey!" Serenity pleaded, pushing Joey's head down.

Joey turned around and gave her those puppy eyes. "What?" He whined.

"Joey will you give it rest just for one night? I looked over at the girl with short brunette hair. She had her arms on her hips, her black purse hanging over her right shoulder. She had a pretty ticked look on her face, but I could tell by those soft eyes of hers, she was incredibly kind at heart.

'So this is this same girl I met when Yami came to visit the museum 2 years ago. And she is the same girl my brother controlled.' I thought to myself with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry Isis, Joey's been a bit excited." Tea replied, with a heavy sigh and a snickering Tristan behind her.

"Tristan what are you snickering about, you're the same way?!" A blonde headed girl replied from behind Tristan.

Tristan sweat dropped, as Mai stepped forward, a red shade of lip stick in her hand. 

I have to say this girl appreciates make up more then any human being on this earth. ((o_o))

Joey smiled and put his arm around Mai, with a proud look on his face. Well I could tell what that meant. (-_-) 

"Hey Mai danks for sticking up for me-

Slap!

Wow, that Mai had an arm on her. Her hand went up in a flash and across Joey's head in an instant. She's good.

"OWW! Mai what was dat for?" Joey whined once more rubbing his head. I'm not sure but I saw a spiky haired boy's head pop out from the dining room. 

"For being rude Joey!" Mai replied simply, flipping her hair to the side.

"Yeah Joey, you idiot!" Tristan laughed.

SLAP!

"Ow, Tea what was that for!?" Tristan yelped out, rubbing his head now. 

Jeez, this was like a chain reaction here! (-_-)   

"For laughing at Joey because you're just as bad." Tea mumbled.

I heaved a heavy sigh, as my eye lashes lowered. If this is what I was going to expect all night, I had my work cut out for me.

"If this is what I am expecting then I think I should leave right now." A cold voice shot out in the doorway. Hmm, I wonder who that could be. (-_-)

"Kaiba!!" Everyone gasped turning around.

I swear, I heard a chair flip over in the dining room, and I could only guess it was Yugi and Ryou restraining Yami. (O_O)

"Yes well I'm only staying because Isis invited me but that's it. I'm leaving in approximately 3 hours." He replied darkly, glancing down at his watch. 

(Sigh.) At least he was nice enough to come, right?

"And I see the dog is here as well?" He mocked, frowning at Joey, who was growling right back.

Oh look, he's going to use my other guests as amusement for himself. That's just wonderful, really it is.

I thought I was going to have to get in between the two, but sure enough Tristan did that for me. He stepped in front of Joey, his face quite serious. "Okay that's enough Kaiba! You've barely walked through the door and you're already trying to start trouble!" Tristan began, as Kaiba merely cocked an eyebrow up to him.

"Fine, I'm not here to argue just the same." Kaiba said, walking past everyone. 

"Well," I began. "If it's alright with all of you, shall we proceed to the dining room?" I asked as politely as possible. 

"Wait! Wait for me!" Everyone turned around that exact moment, and right there in front of us all was Duke!

What is with everyone today and making their grand entrance? (-)_(-)

Serenity stepped forward, and smiled politely, and I could tell the way Duke was looking at her, there was obviously love in the air.

"Grrr." Tristan's growls also radiated that jealousy was in the air too. (*)_(*)

"Oh Serenity I'm so glad you came as well!" Duke ran up, taking Serenity's hand in his. "I missed you!" 

"Oh Duke well I uh…missed you too." She said politely a bit taken back by his actions.

"Well I missed her more so back off!" Tristan replied, grabbing Serenity's hand from Duke's and hiding her behind him. (o_o)

This was interesting to watch.

"Will you guys stop fighting over my sister?!" Joey yelled literally picking Serenity up, and moving her away from both of them. I have to say it was cute the way Joey was being so protective of his sister.

"But she's MINEEEE!!" 

"No MINEEEEE!"

"NO MINE-

Okay I couldn't take it anymore! "Okay that is ENOUGH!" 

(O_O)

Okay why are they all looking at me like that? Isn't it okay for me to blow up once and awhile?

"Um I'm sorry all of you. Please, let's all take our seats shall we?" With a smile plastered on my face, I lead them to the dining room where I was less then pleased to find Yugi and Ryou restraining Yami near the curtains, and away from Kaiba, who was also standing.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" I yelled out.

"Uh Sorry but Yami went berserk when Kaiba walked in and well Kaiba only made the situation worst when he-

"Opened his big fat mouth!" Yami snapped out, the eye on his forehead glowing.

WELL…that can't be good. And where was my brother the entire time? Oh yes he was the one fiddling a knife in his hand, staring down at the table like nothing was happening at all, how nice.

"Come on you guys, just chill alright?" Duke began stepping forward.

"Yeah don't ruin Isis' dinner you guys." Tea spoke out, still looking ticked. I had this strange feeling Tea was going through that time of the year again. She looked very agitated.

After some mutual agreements from Yami, everyone settled down and greeted each other, except for Kaiba and Malik of course. 

"Hey Isis?" Tea whispered coming up to me.

I gave her a puzzled look and asked what I could do for her.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" She whispered again, her purse squeezed tightly in her arms. I knew it.

Well I didn't want to mention the one Bakura was using, let alone leave her there, by herself with him there, so I mentioned the one upstairs.

"It's to your left, second door." I said, kindly as the girl ran past me with incredible speed.

"Well if you're already shall we sit down now?" I said out loud, silencing everyone.

"Yes Isis but where do you want us to sit?" Mai asked looking around.

"Well I left a reserved seat next to my brother, but anywhere else is fine." I said. Uh…maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my brother was sitting right there.

My brother looked up at all of them, a cold glance in his eyes, and for a second I thought Kaiba was going to tackle him.

SILENCE……

Okay so that was a bit eerie. 

"Uh he's okay now right Isis?" Tristan whispered to me, loud enough for EVERYONE to hear. (0_0)))))

"Yes I'm fine you fool." My brother spat out, placing his head on his arm once more, uninterested by anything around him.

Tristan laughed nervously and stepped back.

"Well Ryou where would you like to sit?" I asked spontaneously, being the polite one that I am.

"Oh Isis anywhere's fine, I don't want to be a burden mind you." He said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. 

"RYOU!!!!???" Everyone screamed at once rocking my house once more and causing Malik to come crashing off his seat. ((@_@))

OOPS…

Joey backed up as Kaiba stood up from his seat. "d-dat means his Yami's here too!" Joey stuttered, his eyes as wide as my plate dishes.

Well, I guess there is a thing as perfect timing, because at that exact moment, Bakura stepped out of the shadow and stood right next to me, his hands in his pocket and a gloomy look upon his face. I heard the toilet flush in the back and I couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing in there all that time. (((------____----)))

"AWWWWWWW!!!"  (X_X)

I sweat dropped as everyone except Ryou, Kaiba, Yugi and Yami backed as far against the wall as possible! I watched a bit embarrassed for them as they clung on to one another. It really was a bit sad. (*_*)

"Yami do something!" Tristan yelped out, as he and Duke fought to hide themselves in front of each other.

"Um you guys.." Yugi began but didn't finish. It seems Kaiba wasn't all too thrilled to see Bakura either.

"First Yami, then the Ishtar maniac, and now HIM! What's he doing here?!" Kaiba stood up pointing to Bakura.

Bakura smirked, shrugged it off, and walked passed me stopping right in front of Malik. Malik looked dully up and Bakura stared down. You could tell it's been awhile since they've come face to face.

I could tell by the way Bakura was staring at my brother, he couldn't believe this would be the outcome for him. He was a bit shocked to find Malik living like this and not trying to still avenge our father and take control of whatever he intended to take control of. Malik's eyes were lifeless to him compared to what he once was. To see Malik in this current condition I suppose disappointed him.

As for Malik, he could care less about Bakura's intentions. He was only worried about what he had done to both Ryou and Bakura afterwards. He knew and they knew it was Y/M not Malik who destroyed them, but he felt he had to take responsibility for the actions, and he's felt a bit ashamed of himself ever since.

"Malik." Bakura said simply.

"Bakura." Malik nodded, looking less then amused.

I was about to break this little reunion up with some of my own words when I heard the pitter patter of running feet.

***TEA POV***

I didn't want to keep everyone waiting but it was a girl thing, there was nothing I could do!! Besides I got lost up there, she had like 20 rooms! (O_O)

When I got to the bottom of the steps I noticed it was oddly quiet. I hope they weren't waiting for me or they weren't eating yet! I wanted to be there for that. Besides I can't lie to myself, I was hungry. Or perhaps someone was dead..(Gulp.) I don't know, with Kaiba and Joey in the same room it was possible.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I raced over and I was a bit startled to find everyone hunched near the window curtains, clinging on to each other like scared little kids. Isis was staring at me and boy did she look tired.

"Uh did I miss something?" I said loud enough to turn heads. 

That Malik guy cocked an eyebrow up at me, and I looked away a bit startled. Ugh, ever since Battle City I don't even want to look at that guy ever again! My heart was racing like a million miles per hour!

Oh but that's when I saw Ryou. He was standing there, and his back was facing me. Well I was so excited to see him I couldn't resist. So I walked up to him and ruffled his hair bit in a "how are you" jokingly fashion.

"Ryou! Hey I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" I chirped stepping back and waiting for him to turn around. But he didn't, instead I watched his hands curl up in tight little fists. I wonder what that was all about. 

"Ryou?" I asked again, hoping he wasn't mad at me. 

"Yes Tea?" 

I turned my head and out walked an innocent white haired boy from behind Yami. He smiled sheepishly at me and that's when my blood ran cold!

If he's there then who's……………………here?  (O_O) Uh-Oh…

"Hey uh Tea…" I turned my head slowly and watched as the entire group gave me a totally freaked out look. Joey motioned over to the one I just ruffled and I stepped back.

(((O)))________________(((O))) UUUHHH-OOOHHH.

"Y-you're not Ryou." I said a bit too dumbly. Of course it wasn't Ryou, it was his demented half!

That's it! That's the last time I use the restroom at someone's house! I'm always missing something, and then I get the worst of it!

"Do I look like that idiot half of mine Tea?" Bakura said rather annoyed at me, as he turned around. 

Oh my, was I mistaken!! (O_O) How could anyone mistake that spiky white hair, and those slanted eyes for Ryou?! Ugh, I felt really sick right about now. 

"Uh sorry didn't mean anything by it." I said smiling sheepishly, as I walked behind Isis.

Isis stood between us and I'd rather keep it that way. But NOW I was right next to Malik, who was still just staring up at me! You know the one who took over my mind during the duel with Joey and Yugi and the finals! GREAT…this is just great! (-_-) 

I heard Isis sigh from behind and I knew she'd had enough. I relaxed quite bit and pushed my hair back as everyone stepped forward going back to their seats. I waited patiently to find the empty chair. I knew everyone must've chosen their seats already and I didn't mind, even if it meant sitting next to Kaiba or Malik. 

Well my mind wandered somewhere else and I didn't realize what I was saying before it was too late.

"Uh Bakura you have toilet paper on your shoe." I said pointing to the material clung to his sneaker.

There was a long silence before everyone broke out in laughter…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OHH, THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN!"

"HAHAHA, I THINK I JUST POPPED MY GUT!"

"OH MY STOMACH!!"

"HOW EMBARRASSING!"

I swear even Ryou was laughing his butt off. (^_^) Kaiba covered a portion of his face with a napkin, hiding the smirk that couldn't be contained.

Well uh…Bakura's face was pretty sour. A faint blush made it even worst but the look he's giving me is REALLY scary right about now! 

"Oops……sorry." I said meekly, cringing as the pupils in his eyes went to the size of almost nonexistent. 

With one finger he motioned me to come over to where he was, as if he was the adult or something.

Okay…am I going to walk up to a psychotic, deranged, mad spirit bent on ruling the world and wanting revenge with incredible power and who's currently really mad at me???........................YEAH RIGHT! (*_*)

No, instead I backed up and way from him. It looked to me that he was grinding his teeth and the veins on his arms and neck were bulging out. OMG I really want to curl up and die somewhere! I didn't mean to irritate or embarrass him, it just kind of came out. (Gulp.)

"I…was…just trying…to help." I said meekly as the laughing died down.

"Hey don't apologize Tea, guys get over things like that pretty quickly." Mai said reassuringly, putting her arm around my shoulder.

I watched how Bakura made a cut throat sign with his finger. (*_*)

Forget things pretty quickly??! NO WAY! He's going to hunt me down first chance he gets! 

I don't think we've ever been serious enemies and I don't think he's thought of me as anything much, but I think he hates my guts now. (O_O)

***BAKURA POV***

THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!! I'll kill her! No one makes a fool of me, not even the Pharaoh himself!! Now everyone's lost respect for me!!! AW, they'll never look at me the same. Ugh, I quickly removed the toilet paper from my foot and threw it at the ground. It took every nerve in my body to keep myself calm!

And what the hell is the Pharaoh laughing about!!!!?? I was accused of fighting when the entire thing was HIS fault the little bastard!! 

Oh and I see Joey and Tristan find it funny. Well, we'll see how funny it is when I tell them I'll be in their CLASS THIS MONDAY!!! Mahahaha!!! Who'll be laughing then huh?! HUH?! HUH?!!!!!!!! 

(*_*) I have every right to be pissed. I didn't even want to come except for the fact that Malik was here. He and I have unfinished business. He's been my only friend and well I'd like to know what's been going on with him lately. 

(-_-) Their STILL laughing! Maybe if I throw a roll at Dice Boy's head they'll shut up. 

(Shrugs.) It's worth a try. I quickly picked up a roll, as I glared at the snickering fools…and with one quick shot I chucked it straight for Dice Boy.

BULL'S EYE! 

"HEY WHO DID THAT?" Duke asked in his pathetic voice, as he rubbed his useless head. ((X_X))

NOW they stop laughing. It's not so funny when the joke's on one of them!

"MAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I broke out into laughter sending shivers up their spineless backs. 

Humph, it seems to me that Yami doesn't find it funny anymore. Oh what a shame. He's glaring at me as if I did something to HIM. Wish I did, but he would've seen it coming. Humph, him and his little golden heart, always concerned for his friends. Weakling…

"Bakura why did you do that?" My filthy aibou asked as if it really mattered.

Well to tell him plainly I've done much worst. He'll 5006 years ago I killed my closest friend, this is nothing compared to that!

"Because I'm sick of your laughter!" I snarled finally sitting down.

"Apologize Bakura!" Yami stood up and roared, his millennium item glowing. 

"Make me." I said smirking. Ha! If you want to get the Yami mad, pick on his friends.

"Hey Duke are you okay?" The girl who pointed out the toilet paper asked, her name I remember being Tea. 

That girl ran out of the dining room, and I do mean RAN and rushed back with an ice cube in her hand. The concerned brat placed it over Duke's head as if he had a concussion. 

Holy SHIT people it was a freaking ROLL! 

"I'm fine thanks Tea." Duke smiled giving her a thumbs up. 

"Are you sure?" Joey's sister asked. 

"Yeah." He said again a bit huskier. That BOY needs to put his hormones to a rest. 

(-_-)

Everyone there sent me a death glare even that idiot Kaiba, but I really didn't care. It pleased me just the same when Isis Ishtar cut in.

"Everyone please sit and relax!" She said finally. Her voice hinted some wearisome within it. I really think she's being calmer then she let's on to be sometimes. I bet she lies as much as Malik and I do. 

All I have to say is the Pharaoh better not sit next to me! Then again I don't want my aibou or that Teletubby, Yugi sitting next to me at all! As a matter of fact, I don't want the dog or point Dexter sitting next to me either! And dice boy annoys me to such ends, and so does the blonde woman whom I take it to be Joey's girlfriend, I think her name is Mai. Oh and I have no patience for Kaiba's sarcastic humor so if he's wise he'll STAY AWAY… UGH, and the one called Serenity is too sweet for my taste, I might have to slit her throat with the butter knife if she smiles at me again. (O_O) Hmmm, And dear RA if Tea even dares to approach me all hell will break lose! Well…if I had it my way Hell would've already broken lose long ago. (Grinning.)

What the hell am I doing here anyways? I have better things to do with my time then this…I would like to THINK about gaining all 7 millennium items, and ruling the world, but the strange man whom I WILL find and murder will know and put an end to my dreams and me. (-_-) Asses, their ALL asses!

Zoeygirl: Okay, yep hope ya'll liked it. Well to tell you guys up front the story isn't on the dinner, oh no…

Everyone: WHAT?! 

Malik: It…gets worst? 

Tristan: (GULP.) 

Zoeygirl: Oh yes, all of you are going to get know your worst enemy and suffer in the process! MAHAHAHA!!!! 

Joey: NOOOOO!

Yami: That's ridiculous! How childish of you…

Zoeygirl: I know! I'm SOOOO proud! (^_^)

Yami: (((O))____((O)) dear Ra she's writing one of THOSE stories!!!!!

Zoeygirl: (Nodding her head viciously.)

Yami: (GULP.) 


	3. Ch4 Dinner At The Ishtar

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey! Well seems I'm on a roll here so-

Duke: ROLL! (Ducking.)

Zoeygirl: (-_-) No not that type of roll. Anyways someone asked me if I could write like the way I've been writing in all my humor ones, and to answer that person's question, yes I'm going to write like that, but not in all my chapters. I'm kinda trying to combine my different writing styles in one. Like this chapter you'll find Tea's POV and then the way I usually write. It just depends what mood I'm in and what mood the story's in. Hope ya'll don't mind.

***Tea POV***

What did I do to deserve this?! I've been a good person right?! I've done more then my fair share of good in the world and then some. (-_-) So why is the only empty seat next to Bakura?!!!! And no one will trade with me! That's so not fair! Well, obviously Bakura doesn't think it's fair either.

"Hell no!!" He boomed sending me some of his genuine death glares.  "It would be in her best interest to stay the hell away from me!"  Well that had me wincing a bit.

No one seems to care because their all kind of rolling their eyes and urging me to sit down. You know no one takes this seriously and I'm not happy! I wouldn't mind sitting next to ANYONE except him!!!! But no, no one could do something that simple for me, and I usually don't complain a lot.  

I can feel my temper rising and everyone's really testing my patience today. I mean I don't know why I'm like this…then again yes I do…(-_-) PMS is a drag it really is. I'm in no mood to deal with this right now.

"Tea sit down."  Mai urged. She looked hungry and irritated but I guess they can say whatever they want to me because I'm ALWAYS the nice one…I'm ALWAYS the kind, innocent, friendly girl, who'd rather break down in tears then stand and argue it out…(-_-) Well today I just don't feel like that.

As I watched Bakura sneer up at me and Kaiba sigh exasperatedly, I felt the last bit of sanity and good mood I had left, completely leave…The PMS had taken over and nice girl was gone…(----_---)

"Thanks for coming this evening. I would like to say how much it means to me that you could all show up after two years-   

Isis was going into her speech again. I don't even remember what she said because I was too caught up in the bad mood I was in. I guess it started this morning when I raised my voice to my mom. She told me not to sass her so I didn't and I apologized but that's where it began. All day I've been like this and the cramps don't seem to help much either. Hmm, I wonder how long this will last. This is the first time I've experienced PMS and I know right away I don't like it. I've heard this can last for 3-4 days straight, so that's just perfect…

I have to say though, letting these feelings out does feel good, and every time I felt like screaming at someone my heart races and I get dizzy, but it's as if I want to scream my heart out…or ring someone's neck. (-__-) 

Well when I looked up, Isis was finishing her speech…yippee. 

"And with that said, please let us enjoy dinner." She finished as everyone POLITELY clapped for her, except for her brother and Bakura. 

You know, it's bad enough to have Bakura sitting right next to you when you make a fool of him in front of everyone, but it's even worst when you have Kaiba on your right side, and Joey sitting directly across from you. Oh joy, this was just great…The people I got along best with were at the far end of the table. This really stinks…

"Hey Tea are you going to eat as much as you did last time at Bernie's party? Because you almost busted, like a balloon when ya did!" Joey pointed out a big grin on his face…

Good old Joey, he never knows when to keep his mouth shut. That was embarrassing too. Bakura just cocked an eyebrow up at me and Kaiba's looking at me strangely from the corner of his eye…LIKE I DON'T NOTICE…(--_--) Jeez people, it's not like I'm overweight here, can't I eat what I want?

I swear if Joey doesn't cool it, I cannot be responsible for my actions. 

***Normal POV***

Yugi: Wow Isis this food looks great!

Isis: Why thank you Yugi, please help yourself.

Joey: Tea, are you going to eat that salad?

Tea: Yes Joey…

Joey: What about that piece of turkey.

Tea: Eat your own Joey.

Joey: I already did.

Tea: (O_O) Then when the turkey comes around again take another slice.

Joey: But you're the one that needs to watch what you eat.

Tea: (Drops her fork.) ((O)__(O))

The entire room went incredibly silent except for Kaiba who was currently choking on a carrot after Joey's little comment. (*)_(*)……………………

Yugi and Yami's eyes went bugged eyed, and Isis' fork stayed still in midair. Tristan scooted his chair as far away from Joey's end of the table as humanly possible, as Serenity gasped out loud after Joey's remark.

Malik: (Holding a napkin up to his face, to conceal his smirk.) 

Mai: Joey!!!

Joey: What? What did I do now?

Bakura: Hahaha!!! Joey for once you said something smart!

Tea: (Beat red.) (;_;)

Joey: Uh Tea can I have your roll? (He asked as if nothing ever happened.)

Everyone: JOEY!

Tea: Why, so you can hand it to BAKURA TO THROW AT SOMEONE ELSES HEAD!!!!??? (She snapped raising her voice.)

Bakura: (Coughing.) W-what?

Ryou: (Sweat drop.)

Mai: Well Tea, there's no need to get rude here. (She said seriously.)

Tristan: Yeah Tea.

Tea could barely believe her ears! Were they not just paying attention to what happened in the past 10 minutes?!!!!! Sheesh!

Tea: I'm being rude?! I'M BEING RUDE!!! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHUCKED FOOD AND TRIED TO START A FIGHT TWICE! I MERELY COMMENTED ON JOEY'S RUDE MANNERS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M BEING RUDE?!

Joey: Jeez, Tea what's your problem?

Isis: (Rubbing her temples.)

Kaiba: (Smirking.) It appears to be you.

Joey: Ha! Yeah right Kaiba! (Laughing nervously as he stared at a deranged Tea.)

Tea:  And then Bakura's making death threats at me and you don't think it's no big deal?!

Yugi: Tea calm down. Bakura can't hurt anybody remember?

Tea: (-_-) And you believe that crap?

Everyone: (Gasping in surprise.) (O_O)

Tea: (-_-) Oh please. (She replied rolling her eyes.) You've heard worst.

Malik: I see things are getting interesting. (He mused, smirking at his tired sister.)

Isis: Hush you. (---_--)

Duke: Tea if it means that much to you I'll trade places with you.

Tea: Thanks but it's too late for that, Joey tested me for the last time!

Kaiba: Please continue, I find your words intriguing. (He smirked.)

***Tea POV***

Kaiba found my words intriguing!? Well we'll see who's intriguing when I pour milk on that stupid blue trench coat of his! 

Oh I am so on my last nerve right now! I don't even remember how the old Tea was! It's like I just spawned into something evil and I can't control it! Oh and now Bakura's snarling at me and he's giving me one of those insane eyes I'm suppose to cower from. Oh please Yugi's right, he's harmless now.

"Why don't you turn the other way, nobody cares about you, you albino freak." I replied to Bakura with a look of disgust on my face.

Ryou raised both his eyebrows and sunk down in his chair. Guess that struck a nerve. (-_-) Oops…

Wow, I didn't think Bakura's eyes could get any bigger but they just dilated like triple in size! I couldn't help but smile a bit. I think Yami thought it was funny because he just fell off his seat in laughter, and Malik's trying hard to be uninterested, but those coughing noises indicate something's up. 

Well I would've shut my mouth after that and apologized for my rude behavior if Joey hadn't opened his BIG MOUTH! 

"Hey Tea is it that time of the year again?" He commented as if he had no clue.

Silence filled the entire room and this time it was Mai who started choking. Kaiba had given up eating, he just sat there staring down at his food.

  (O_O)     OKAY…………I'm going to use that counting technique I've heard SO much about, and I've encouraged myself.

1……

"Well are ya Tea?" Joey asked again a bit louder.

2………

"Joey that's enough." Isis whispered sitting back.

3…………

"What?" He asked obnoxiously.

4-

Okay there were two choices for me at this point. 

I could either:

A.  Keep counting and eventually quit, break down in tears, and run out of the room.

 B.   Go red in the face and apologize for my behavior and talk to Joey afterwards. OR…

C. I could jump up that exact moment and strangle him from across the table.

Well…naturally being the decent human being that I am I chose C.

((@_@))

"Come here JOEY!!!!!" I screamed as I knocked my plate over and stepped on top of the table. My hands wrapped around Joey's neck as I squeezed tightly refusing to let go! Everyone at that exact moment was caught off guard and I don't think anyone expected that to happen.

"Tea!" Serenity screamed as she stood up. 

"ACKKK!!" Joey managed to push out trying to loosen my grip.

Isis raised her eyebrows at me calmly. Wise choice because no one was going to stop me from punishing Joey!

I guess it became too much for Malik because he flipped back in his chair too and some liquid I take to be juice came out of his nose. (--_--)

"Do something Kaiba!" Yami yelled, or rather snickered, noting that Kaiba was the closest there.

"What and ruin this little moment?" He replied smirking. 

I suppose the many glares Kaiba was receiving finally indicated him to do something. So the high and mighty guy stood up and tried calmly to get me off. Humph well I just couldn't allow it…

***Normal POV***

Tea: Back off Kaiba!!!

Kaiba: Gardener you're making yourself look quite foolish. That's enough. (He said bitterly.)

Tea: I'll tell you when I've had enough!!! (Squeezing tighter.)

Joey: (O_O) AACCKKK!!! T-E-A!!!!!!!

Kaiba: Hey why don't you get off your ass and help?

Bakura: Ha! I think you can manage it alone.

Kaiba: (Narrowing his eyes.)

Yugi: Uh Kaiba I think Joey's lips are turning blue…(*_*)

Serenity: Tea let go!

Mai: Well I think Joey pushed his luck.

Tristan: Yeah, can't say he doesn't deserve it. (---_____---)

Duke: Yeah but uh…the dog's losing color…in his uh…cheeks.

Everyone: (U_U)

Isis: Well…anyone ready for dessert?

(((((((Sweat drop!!!)))))))

Yami: I am! (He said knocking his chair over.)

Malik: Hahahahaha!!! I haven't….laughed that…hard in ages!!!!

Ryou: This isn't funny! Bakura help out, your right there!!

Bakura: Fine! Maybe I can knock the girl out if she doesn't handle-

Tea: HANDLE THIS!!!

WACK!

Bakura: OW!!! SHIT THAT WAS MY NOSE! THE LITTLE BITCH!!!

Tea: You're the only one here who remotely looks like one!!!

Bakura: (O)_O)

Yami: Did…she just say that?

Bakura: (X_X)

Bakura covered his sore nose as he sent one more glare Tea's way before he left the room. Obviously Tea hadn't seen the last of him.

Kaiba: Okay……I think you need some fresh air Gardener. (He said dryly.)

***Kaiba POV***

Why I'm doing this I don't know. I'm just tired of hearing this racket. I'm glad that I left Mokuba home. He didn't need to hear this crap. I don't even understand what I'm doing here. I have a business to run and I have no time for these little reunions.

"Kaiba get off!!" Tea screamed at me, right in my ears as I took hold of her arms. She's starting to get under my skin now so I think I better get her outside before I decide to bulldoze her home. (-_-)

CRUNCH!!!

"OW!" (O)___(O)              

SHE BIT ME!!?   The little miss goody two shoes just bit me!!!!?? And the Ishtar kid and Yami are laughing at me too!!! I bet the yellow dog would be laughing as well if he were not on the ground trying to regain his breath. I am doing THEM a favor here.

"You'll regret that." I warned as she folded her arms like a two year old child and moped. Oh and she will regret it too. 

Losing all patience for this day I narrowed my eyes and scowled at her as I took my trench coat off. She was giving me a peculiar look as if I was planning something, and she was right I was.

"Okay Tea this can work two of one ways. I can either escort you outside without your annoying breakdowns or we can do this the hard way." I replied as I removed my trench coat and laid it over my left arm and loosened my collar. I knew right away by that look in her eye she wanted to do this the hard way.

"Kaiba what are you going to do wrestle her for Ra sakes???" Yami mocked, a bit surprised by my actions. 

Frankly if that's what it took then fine. If Pegasus' goons were no problem for me then a mere 17 year old girl wasn't going to pose a threat. Just the same I showed her that I meant business and I do…In fact everything's business to me. (-_-)

"What are you getting at Kaiba?" The boy called Duke asked. Well if he wanted to know he'd have to wait until the enraged girl charged me. 

"Tea, don't be stupid." I commented as the girl gasped by my comment. I wasn't CALLING her stupid, but she figured I was, and frankly compared to me she is. (Shrugs.) That's all there is to it.

***Tea POV***

What the heck is Kaiba doing!??!!! First he takes his trench coat off and then he loosens his collar like he's preparing to tackle me down or something?! Is this the same Kaiba that I remember?! 

Well I couldn't very well back down. Then I'd be proving to all of them that I was just a sad little girl. But Kaiba tested my last nerve when he said I was stupid…Okay, okay so he didn't ACTUALLY call me stupid he was just kind of saying don't act like it. But still he thinks he's so much better then everyone, so I should help him out and knock his teeth clean out of his mouth. (--_--)

So as everyone watched I did the only thing I could do. I charged him, praying that it would work to my benefit…

And do you know what happened??!!! Everything went black and I was picked up and hauled over someone's back I take it to be Kaiba's! He placed his stupid trench coat over my hair I spent like an hour on and threw me over his back like a sack of potatoes! HE CHEATED!!!

"Let me down!" I screamed as I heard the front door open. 

But Kaiba's not great with taking orders I'm afraid. Luckily, I was able to peak through his trench coat just a bit, and then I covered myself back up again. Because Bakura was standing right there next to the door, his arms folded and a rather peeved look on his face. He was the last thing I wanted to see.

Finally I felt myself slowly drop to the ground, and the coat pulled off my head. I gruffed in annoyance and used my hands to fix my hair, he so rudely mess up! Ugh! He's such an ass!

"Now you can sit here and cool off or you can stand here and cool off, the choice is yours." He said coldly, staring down at me with those icy blue eyes of his. It was a bit creepy to say the least.

"You're not the boss of me Kaiba!" I pouted, giving him a rather stuck up look. I didn't mean to, but I was in the WORST of moods. 

I backed off slightly when he sent me a rather scary glare and hovered over me like a giant, so I just kept my mouth shut after that. 

It was rather nice outside, with a slight breeze to add to the setting sun, but I was still peeved. After taking my vow of silence like a child, I turned the other cheek, giving Kaiba the signal that he could go back inside now. 

What is he my babysitter?

**Normal POV***

Tea stood there, covering herself with her bare arms. Her face was still quite flustered, and low noises emerged deep within her throat, but she kept her mouth shut. She had said enough.

Kaiba said nothing. He simply placed his trench coat back on, and adjusted his ruffled collar. As he walked back inside Bakura passed him, his hands placed deep within his pockets.

"Don't aggravate her." Kaiba said simply, as he closed the door slightly.

Bakura grunted lightly in response as he walked closer to a bench that had to be no more then 5 feet away from Tea and the door. He stood there silently, staring out into the street and through the woods, a frown upon his face. 

He said nothing to Tea, and Tea didn't even bother to look at him. Personally he was going to walk out there earlier, but Kaiba beat him to it, with a girl over his back. Well Bakura decided just because some valley girl was blowing off steam somewhere, doesn't mean he had to change his plans for them. Besides, he needed some air and he'd had enough of the conversations going on in there.

Tea had cooled off quite a bit, but she was still pretty heated. She was so sick of everyone thinking it was alright when someone else did something wrong or said something wrong, but if she expressed her feelings out openly and angrily, they'd look down on her as being an annoyance or a pain in the butt. She made up her mind that she wasn't going to go back inside and eat until they realized that they made the first mistake or rather waited for Joey to say he was sorry. THEN, and only then would she apologize for her actions. (--)_(--) Maybe…

Suddenly, the door cracked open and Tristan peaked his head out slightly. He looked over to Tea, who stared at him slightly, her back still fully turned to him, and Bakura who watched him from the corner of his eye.

Tristan sweat dropped as he spoke up. "Uh Tea, if your all cool with everything now and all…you can uh…come back in. Isis is serving some cool looking dessert." He said quietly.

Tea didn't respond, she just turned her head back over, ignoring him fully. Tristan furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth slightly agape. "I…guess I'll take that as a no?" He replied dully, cracking the door close again.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, and ignored them both. His mind was on his ambitions. There had to be some way of freeing himself from this stupid life he was forced to endure.

"I see things didn't quite work out for you Bakura." A foreign voice spoke from behind. Bakura whirled around and smirked at the blonde haired boy in front of him.

"Nice clothes Malik." Bakura mocked, slipping his hands out of his pockets. 

"At least I wear something different once and a while. If I remember, those are the same clothes you went to Battle City in." Malik chuckled, stepping forward into the light.

"I expected your life to be different." Bakura replied in a somewhat disappointed voice. 

Malik frowned and stared at the ground, his eyes narrowing as he thought about the past events. 

"Things…didn't quite work out as planned. I discovered……that Y/M was the one who killed my father, not Yami. After he destroyed you and Ryou I knew he had to be stopped." Malik grimaced, curling his fists tightly.

Bakura's mouth was slightly agape, but he understood. This Ishtar never really wanted to do all those things it was his eviler half speaking. Malik was just a confused boy caught up in his bad life that he had no control over. Bakura knew that he wasn't going to turn out to be some crazed ruler, who wanted Yami's death, and the power of the Pharaoh, no it was just a faze. Still Bakura liked Malik's attitude and he accepted him as a friend.

"So what are you planning to do now Bakura? I heard the events of Shadi and so forth." He replied incredibly calm.

Bakura smirked and looked away. "Humph, is that psychiatrist not helping? Isn't it obvious? I can't do anything about it." Bakura hissed more to himself.

Malik frowned at the mention of his psychiatrist. It turns out it wasn't a rumor.

"How do you know about that?" Malik asked in a lower voice. Neither of them knew the entire time Tea was standing right there, her back turned to them, but she could hear every word they spoke. Sweat beaded down her cheek, but she tried her best to remain calm.

Bakura chuckled out loud as he faced Malik once more, his millennium ring jingling in the process. 

"I know you've been to 4 psychiatrists, 2 psychologists, 5 doctors, and used to take 15 different medications, and is currently on 9 medications. My, my, my, haven't we had the turn out." Bakura teased laughing out loud.

Malik snarled and looked away, unhappy at Bakura's comments. This, Tea guessed was their way of making conversation, insulting each other. 

"That's my business not your own, and it was my sister's wishes to have me examined twice a week for a year!" Malik practically spat out, his violet eyes stabbing through Bakura.

"Oh how naïve do you take me for Ishtar?! Haha! You were a nutcase and you know it!" Bakura mused, dismissing the conversation with his hands.

"Drop it alright." Malik warned. Bakura shrugged it off and stepped forward, his eyes narrowing as a small smirk piled over his pursed lips.

"At least I didn't perform self mutilation on myself." Malik spat back.

Bakura smirked wider and shrugged again as if he couldn't blame him.

"Glad to see you old friend."

"Like wise." Malik smirked breathing in heavily.

Tea rolled her eyes in annoyance. She really didn't want to listen to two old evil buddies, meeting up again. "Oh PLEASE!" She sighed in annoyance as Bakura and Malik turned around in her direction.

"I forgot she was here." Malik commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I would've liked to keep it that way." Bakura sighed exasperatedly.

"Listen why are you in such a bad mood Princess friendship?" Malik asked as he and a smirking Bakura closed the space between her and them.

"Because I am!" Tea snapped back, walking backwards towards the door.

"Don't snap at me Tea, I won't deal with it the same way Kaiba did. I also don't have a black mail over my head like Bakura here." Malik warned, a sadistic smile on his face.

Tea swallowed hard as Bakura stepped up, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Well Tea exactly what are you going to do now-

The door flew open and a group of happy faces stepped out startling all three of them. Bakura noticed they all had their jackets on and the girls had their purses. 

'It must be time to leave now.' Bakura sighed to himself, heading for the car.

"Thanks a lot Isis!" Yugi chirped, buttoning his jacket.

"I hope to see all of you soon!" She replied waving them off.

"Food was great Isis! BURP!" Joey yelled bouncing from the steps. "Ugh hey Tea, are you doing better?" Joey asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Tea watched as Yugi and Yami smiled at her and passed her by, while Kaiba climbed into his limo and drove off in quite a hurry. Malik shrugged whatever he was about to say and walked inside, giving his final farewell nod to Bakura.

"Y-Yeah Joey I'm fine." Tea said quickly, an edge still to her voice. She quickly turned her head away as Bakura gave her one final glance telling her instantly he hadn't forgotten about this little night, the entire time rubbing the side of his nose with his thumb. 

 "Bye Tea." Duke whispered, walking passed her and into his black suburban.

Now it was only Mai, Serenity, Tristan, and Joey, the same people she arrived here with.

"Listen Tea I'm sorry for being an ass." Joey said somewhat seriously as he stared at the ground.

"Yeah me too." Mai cut in, handing Tea her purse.

Tea couldn't help but smile up at them. Perhaps she'd overreact just a bit. "Yeah I'm sorry for being a jerk too." Tea said sadly, smiling up at all of them.

"Hey, it was pretty funny how ya strangled Joey, knocked Bakura in the nose, and bit Kaiba! That was too good!" Tristan cut in, a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah I'll say! I don't think I'd be able to bite Kaiba in a million years!" Joey yelled jokingly as they all walked to the car.

"It was really funny Tea." Serenity admitted, snickering lightly.

Tea blushed as Mai gave her a thumbs up. She felt a bit embarrassed about the whole thing, but oh what the heck.

Isis waved the last group off, a strange rubber smile glowing on her face. With a heavy sigh she closed the door, the latches jingling in response.

"FINALLY…" Isis breathed sinking to the ground. "I thought they'd never leave." 

"Awe what's wrong sister, you didn't enjoy the dinner?" Malik teased, standing at the bottom of the steps.

Isis didn't frown nor did she stand up in rage. This time the odds were against him.

"I wouldn't be laughing for long Malik." Isis began as Malik's smile dropped to a twisted frown. 

"Oh and why is that?" Malik asked, his voice hinting annoyance.

"Because you're less then a day away from your first day at school at Domino High." She said clearly, a true grin crossing her complexion.

Malik's eyes widened in fear, and a small gasp escaped his lips! He'd have to see ALL those jokers AGAIN!!!!! NOO! 

(@_@)

Zoeygirl: Well that's the end with dinner, now it's time for the real story to start I guess. Hope the writing wasn't too confusing for ya! Bye! (O_-.)


	4. Ch5 First Day of School is Hell!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey guys, finally I was able to update. Once school starts it will be only like 1-2 chapters a week though, this may be my busiest year yet. (O_O) Anyways a reviewer of mine with the account name Falcon, helped me realize a very good point that was brought up. I can't guarantee two more stories after that b/c I really don't know what'll happen then or if I get writer's block or whatever, but I have the layout that I want and I know what I want to do, I just can't make that type of promise. And well the reason I'm not writing anymore stories is well, I'm just too busy. Next year is gonna be hectic for me if this year already isn't! I don't even know if I'd be able to update monthly, so that's why I can't. (--_--) I'd still review, read and keep my account up but I just wouldn't write anymore. Sorry to all, but eventually everyone's gonna have to quit sometime right? (*_*) Oookay maybe not everyone but for me it will. Besides it won't be for another year, so everyone take a breather, relax and enjoy! (^_^)

3 hours before the first day of school started just three more hours! 

And what a day it was going to be. Everyone was still recovering from the Ishtar experience, and on top of that there wasn't a teenager in sight that wasn't hustling for last minute shopping. Sunday truly was a hellish day! But as for Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Mai, and Malik, things were going to get a LOT worst!

Both Ryou and Yugi decided it was best for the Yami's to attend school, just to catch them up on today's world. Besides they might be old but their chances at getting a job in today's world was slim without getting a High School education. Frankly, Yami didn't have a choice in the matter. Grandpa was going to make both Bakura and Yami attend school whether they liked it or not. He'd already spent a lot of time building profiles on both of them indicating that they were cousins with a little help from the Kaiba industries of course. And he wasn't about to let them get off Scott free without some initiative in return.

So to prepare Yami for the worst, Yugi woke him up at 3:00 in the morning! (O_O)

Yugi: Hey are you up now Yami?

Yami: (-_-) Thanks to you I am.

Yugi: Good, uh breakfast will be ready in just a minute. After we eat we can talk about today's plans okay?

Yami: (Rolling his eyes.) Yugi I may not be from this time but even I know kids don't get up THIS early! (*_*)

Yugi: Yeah and that's exactly why I got you up. Now I have our first period schedule and we're gonna be split up in Homeroom. 

Yami: I know my way around the school. (He replied coldly.)

Yugi: No need to get grumpy Yami.

Yami: (*)_*) WELL I WOULDN'T BE GRUMPY IF SOMEONE HADN'T WAKEN ME UP SO DAMN EARLY!!!

Yugi: (((o_o))) 

Grandpa: Hey is everything okay up there!?

Yami: YES! EVERYTHING IS DAMN FINE! (-_-)

Yugi: Uh….okay Yami why don't you go back to sleep for another hour or two…

Yami: That's better! (O_O)

Mumbling something under his breath, Yami trudged over to his bed and crashed under the covers. Meanwhile, Ryou and Bakura were wide awake and then some! (O_O)

Bakura: I shouldn't have to go!

Ryou: But you are, so just deal with it. (He sighed in desperation.)

Bakura: How about I rearrange your face and you deal with that! (He warned.)

Ryou: Remember what Shadi said. (He replied shaking his finger back and forth.)

Bakura: He said if you die then I die, he said nothing about beating you. 

Ryou: (-_-) Bakura that wouldn't be a good idea.

Bakura: OH? And why is that? (He asked less then interested.)

Ryou: B/c then mate, I'd be forced to explain to all your new classmates why your nose is slightly bruised. Cough, cough…

Bakura: ((*))_((*)) You…wouldn't…(He growled menacingly.)

Ryou: (^_^) I'm just saying. 

Ryou smiled innocently while Bakura made his way to his room. He was definitely pissed today and it was going to stay that way for the REST OF THE DAY.

7:00 rolled around and the tardy bell finally rang. Tea sat in her seat patiently, her head resting on her hand, looking less then enthusiastic. The PMS thing was still in high gear, and it had actually gotten worst. Now her first day of school wasn't going exactly planned.

***TEA POV***

Okay, this day's only begun and I know it stinks. (-_-) First I ran out of Midol, then I almost missed my ride, after that I got grounded for 3 days for saying the F word for the FIRST time in front of my parents, or for the first time at all. (-_-) It wasn't me speaking though, it was my inner self really! So here I am sitting in class, with a mood to kill and I'm absolutely bored out of my mind. 

RING, RING, RING!

The tardy bell just rang and none of my friends are in my home room period! This REALLY stinks! Homeroom is like 2 and a half hours long and there's no one I know! Ugh, just great! Usually we have 30 minutes to ourselves during this class to highlight the rest of the day, maybe I'll give Mai a call on my cell phone and ask if there's anyone in her class that I know. I mean I know cell phones aren't allowed and everything, but this is an emergency! Besides none of the teachers here really care anyhow!

UH-OH! (O_O) No please tell me it's a mistake!!! OH please tell me he's got the wrong class!!!!! (O_O) I think my heart just stopped! This day just keeps getting worst and worst! KAIBA JUST WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR!

The seats are filling up fast, and he's looking around as if he's searching for a seat. Oh crap, he just saw me! Those stupid icy eyes of his I think are glaring at me! Oh this is so embarrassing! I bet he thinks of me as the rabid girl of the group now. (-_-)

Oh look he's walking down my row now! This is great he's sitting right behind me. Of all the seats he chose that one! What's he planning?! Oh sure the only two remaining seats are next to me or behind me but he could easily knock one of the guys out of their desks! I bet he wouldn't even get a warning from the teacher either. 

"I'll sue you." That's what he'll say, the snob. (---_---)

You know, I have this strange feeling that he's staring at the back of my head. (X_X) EEK! I'm scared to look but I have a huge bead of sweat going down my chin right now. I hate it when people look at me for no apparent reason! Jeez, I saved his butt and I saved his brother's butt and this is how he repays me. STARING!

"Okay class, settle down! I'm your new teacher, Mr. Baines." 

OMG! Somebody shoot me and send me to heaven! I didn't think a teacher or a MAN for that matter could be so cute!!!!!! (Drops dead.) It's-it's-it's-----it's just not possible!

Mr. Baines: I will be your English teacher this year and I hope we can get to know each other as much as possible. I don't want to be just your teacher, I also want to be your friend. (He smiled, placing his suit case down.)

Oh and his words are as sweet as his face! I'm definitely not the only one either with heart filled eyes. Every girl in this room is drooling. (-_-) How pleasant. (Sigh.) Luckily I got a front row seat. LUCKY ME!

Mr. Baines: Now as soon as I take roll call, I'd like to talk to you for a minute or two about our plans this year, and after that I'll give you the rest of the period free. 

Class: YESSSSS!!!

OW! My ears! Jeez! Oh who cares, I could just stare at Mr. Baines for the rest of the day. He had to be no more then 24 years old with a smile to kill. His blonde hair has the same glow Joey's does, but a little more suave yet still it seems ruffled. What can I say I love it! Oh and he has these blue eyes that could challenge even Kaiba's, and the shape of them are a lot like Duke's! Wow he has a piece of all my guy friends inside him! Is that weird or is that just me? (O_O) Okay I guess that does sound a bit weird to the ears.

Oh and I don't even have to say a thing about his built! JEEZ, HE'S LIKE A GOD! (^)____(^)

SLAM!

Hey, who ruined my moment?

***NORMAL POV***

The door flew open and in seconds every head was turned in that direction. Mr. Baines gasped lightly as a blinding light filled the room and finally faded out. There standing in the doorway was a white haired boy, with a sour look on his face. His hands hung loosely in his pockets, while the collar to his front slid a quarter of the way open. 

Mr. Baines: Uh are you the new student this year, um Bakura is it?

Bakura: Yes that's me you delinquent. (He replied in rather raspy voice.)

Mr. Baines: (((;*_*;)) Uh yes, glad to see your already using one of our vocabulary words. Please take that remaining seat next to that young lady right there.

Tea: (--O--_______--O--) WHAT!? (She jumped up, out of her seat.)

Class: (O_O)

Mr. Baines: Is that a problem? (He asked looking on innocently.)

All the girls swooned romantically, as Tea's knees almost gave way. Bakura and the rest of the guys sighed miserably, as Tea finally sat down.

Tea: Um sorry…M-Mr. Baines. (She whispered.)

Mr. Baines: Oh that's quite alright! (Smiling.)

Tea: (X_X) Anything for you love…

Kaiba: (*_*) 

Bakura: COUGH! (Major sweat drop.)

Mr. Baines: Excuse me? (Raising an adorable, golden eyebrow.)

Tea: (@_@) Uh…I said isn't he being a bit……..rough? (She smiled sheepishly.)

Bakura: (X_X) What?!

Mr. Baines: Oh he's just shy…

Bakura: Piss off…

Tea: (-_-) Yeah right.

Girl: Hey Jessica, that white haired guy's really cute wouldn't you say?

Jessica: I don't know who's cuter, Kaiba, the guy called Bakura, or Mr. Baines.

Girl: (^_^) I know. (Giggling.)

***Bakura's POV***

Great…. I have to be stuck in the damned hell whole with all these other fools! I bet I have a greater vocabulary then this sucker institutionizing it all. Oh and if things couldn't get worst I have to sit next to Tea of all people! What's wrong Ra, you didn't feel like punishing me until now???! Screw you! (-_-)

Ugh…I got lost earlier no thanks to Wheeler. I asked him a simple question that even he could answer. "Where was the ENGLISH department?" All he could say was, over there! And then he ran off.

Now I'd like to know where the hell over there is! I can't believe that idiot sometimes! He's been only going to this school for what 3 years already, going on his 4th year!

Hmm, let's see, who do I know in here. Aw yes, the unspeakable Kaiba.

Hmm, Kaiba and Tea, what a great combination this is. I'd be happier with the Pharaoh in here. At least I could amuse myself with him or keep myself busy, but no you piss any of these two off they either cry or take it PERSONALLY……or punch you in the nose, that works too. Of course I must work up some type of revenge on Tea, the little brat! I could send her to the Shadow Realm. Technically that's not killing…

Mr. Baines: Tea Gardener!?

Tea: HERE!!!! (She screamed jumping out of her chair.)

Class: (*_*)

Mr. Baines: (Sweat drop.) Uh…thank you Tea, you can…sit down now.

Tea: OKAY! (She screamed again, sitting down.)

This guy is going to make it hard to concentrate on anything. I swear if she does that again I'm going to-

Mr. Baines: Alright class, first off it's very nice to meet all of you. I hope this year I can open your mind a bit to the great possibilities of our world.

Bakura: Been there, done that, don't really care for it.

Mr. Baines: (O_o) Uh I'm sure you have…(*_*) Well the world can open a whole new perspective on life. There are so many possibilities out there for all of you. I mean what do you want to do in the world?

Bakura: Want TO DO in the world? I don't want to do ANYTHING in the world, I want to RULE the damn thing…

Mr. Baines: Is he okay? (He whispered to a nearby student.)

Tea: No. (She replied simply, her arms folded.)

Oh please, this guy is a joke! I have better things to do with my time then listen to him all day. Humph, and that Tea, what a suck up! If I have to listen to that mouth for the rest of the year I'm going to commit suicide! (-_-)

Mr. Baines: Now I come to your semester project.

Class: (Groaning.)

Bla, bla, bla, does he plan on shutting up anytime soon?! GA! I don't have time for this!

Mr. Baines: I know this is quite early in the year, but if we get it out of the way then we don't have to worry about it later in the school year. As you all may know, the English department is required to do one final for all senior classes. 

Seto: (Sigh.) And your point is? (Checking his watch.)

Mr. Baines: Well I find that finals tend to be very boring and unimaginative. So I suggested to the school staff something a bit more interesting, and they approved it.

Seto: Will this thing be time consuming? Some people have major corporations to run.

Mr. Baines: (O_O) Uh…well it's more like a project, and yes.

Class: A project? (They replied in unison.)

Mr., Baines: (Growing impatient.) Yes is there an echo in here, a project!

Tea: (*_*) 

Bakura: (O)_(O)

Seto: 'Stressed out idiot.' (-_-)

Mr. Baines: (-_-, sighing heavily.) Well I call it the get to know you program. (^_^) 

Boy: The what?

Mr. Baines: That's your project. I will give you the rest of the week and this weekend to get to know 2-3 of your fellow students and write a paper on he or she. You will have to spend no less then 20 hours with he or she to get yourself a passing grade. 30 hours for a B, and 45 hours for an A. Sounds simple enough right?

Class: NO……(-_-)

Mr. Baines: Well in order to get to know your fellow student you will be asked to do at LEAST one activity requested by each person, that way each of you will understand your student's likes and dislikes. 

Seto: This is ridiculous.

Tea: Oh I don't want to.

Girl: Mean neither. This is stupid.

Mr. Baines: Oh come on, I thought this would be fun for all of you.

SILENCE.

Fun?! Fun!? He thinks this is going to be fun?! I don't want to get to know one of these petty fools! I'd rather kill them and get them out of my hair! Shit, I don't have time for this! Shadi! Where the hell are you!??

Mr. Baines: Oh before I assign partners, I will like to point out that your passing grade will indicate on the event you choose to write as a group. It has to be a memorable experience and it better to be good. I also see it fit that since none of you look too enthusiastic on the matter, whoever can write the biggest scoop, if you'd like to call it that, will be exempt from their end of the year exam.

GASP! 

What the hell is an exam and why are they all making that annoying noise? I say just cut off his head and be exempt from the whole freaking year…(-__-)

Tea: (Smiling weakly.) Uh Mr. Baines sir, um do we have to do this? (She asked fluttering her eyes.)

Mr. Baines: (--_--) Why yes you do miss Gardener. It's quite simple, if you pass you move on in your life, if you fail you can see me again next year and attempt at it with someone new, it's your choice. (He replied smiling.)

Tea: Oh…(Sweat drop.) Um, just asking.

Seto: Can we work alone?

Mr. Baines: WHAT? (O_O) How do you work alo- Wait, no you can't work alone! Now you're given this period free, but by the end of class I will post your so called buddy if you call it that. Some will be in pairs others will be in groups of three. I say take this time to get know everyone so you don't feel so shy later on. Oh and may I remind you the fair opens up this weekend so I advise all of you to work that to your benefit.

Tea: (Mouth agape.) Great…

Ugh I don't know what this means but I'm going to go in that corner over there now, and carve DIE into his freaking wall until I'm satisfied. Hmm, I wonder if you can bring steak knives to school? Oh no matter, those silly rules don't apply to me.

***Mr. Baines POV***

Great, just great. I said I wanted a job with thinking strategy and they give me a job as an English teacher……………(-_-) I need a smoke…

***Tea POV***

Okay, this day totally bombed for me. Get to know your class mate? That really is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Luckily I'm in the same boat as all my friends. I heard from Serenity that everyone has Mr. Baines, and hopefully I won't be alone in this project thing. 

Kaiba really doesn't seem too happy. He just got his cell phone out after Mr. Baines said we had the rest of the period free, and I over heard him say, "Get me my lawyer." I'm guessing that can't be good. Speaking of cell phones I better give Mai a quick call. 

Oh good, Mr. Baines left the room, I was hoping he wouldn't mind but that's even better.

Ring, Ring, ring! 

Mai: Tea? Is that you girl?

Tea: Hi Mai. (She replied tiredly.)

Mai: Hey Tea you okay? You don't sound too thrilled over there.

Tea: Well I guess I'm still uh you know…

Mai: Say no more I'll slip you a Midol during lunch. But hey who's in your class?

Tea: Bakura and Kaiba. (--__--)

Mai: OOOHHH, so that's why you sound so happy. (Grinning.)

Tea: Well I was happy after I saw our new teacher, and I think you will be too, but we have this project we have to-

Mai: Oh that new teacher, Mr. Baines I heard! Yeah I have him too! What a babe ya know?

Tea: (O_O) Um yeah obviously…

Mai: So what about this project?

Tea: I have to do a buddy assignment with 1 or 2 other people in my class…yippee…

Mai: Hey, you won't be the only one suffering if that helps.

Tea: Yeah I know…So who's in your class?

Joey: Mai get off the phone and come over here and see this!!!!!

Tea: (((*___*)))

Mai: (-_-) Can ya guess? Yugi's in here too, so it's not so bad.

Tea: Speak for yourself.

Mai: Hey you should be happy!

Tea: Why?

Mai: B/c Bakura and Kaiba don't want any thing to do with you.

Tea: Oookaaayy……

Mai: No really! I just heard from Serenity that she has Yami, Malik, Duke, and Tristan in her first period class! Ryou's stuck by himself.

Tea: Yikes! (*_*) Oh Mai I have to go, our teacher just came back with the list. I'll talk to you later I guess.

Mai: By Honey.

Click, click.

Jeez, talk about your gossip…I wanted to be the first to see Mr. Baines- WHOOF! He smells like smoke! (O_O)…………………………I knew it was too good to be true…(-_-) 

Mr. Baines: Alright class, I have your partners up here! Help yourself!

***Normal POV***

Tea lurked closer to the paper taped to the door as students hovered around it like bees to a flower. She over heard yippee, and YES, and oh you, along with a few NOOO'S! 

Sighing heavily Tea decided it couldn't be that bad. I mean the worst that could happen is she could be paired up with Kaiba or Bakura. Well the more she thought about it, the worst it could become! She could be paired up with both of them! The thought made her laugh out loud, and so she brushed it away.

Tea: Hmmm, let's see, Gardener here it is!

Quickly her eyes scanned over her so-called buddy.

(O)_______________________________(O)

Tea: N O………………………W A Y…There's just no coincidence out there that's THAT coincidental!!!!

Under her name it read:

GROUP C

Tea Gardener

Ryou Y. Bakura. (We all know what Y. stands for right?)

Seto Kaiba

Tea couldn't believe her eyes, this just couldn't be happening! There was just no possible way! She had to spend no less then 20 hours with the least people who wanted to see her face right now.

Tea: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Mr. Baines: Is…there a problem Gardener? (O_O)

Tea: Heck yeah there's a problem you stupid teacher!

Bakura: (@__@)

Seto: (Dropping his cell phone.) Well that was unexpected…

Mr. Baines: UH………………………

Tea: You paired me up with THOSE TWO!

Tea jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Seto and Bakura who simply stared back innocently. Bakura's eyes widened in disbelief as the steak knife drilled its way 2 feet into the wall. Kaiba's phone crumbled into 40 pieces in his hand, a look of sheer annoyance on his face. Everyone else stood there quietly, whispering to each other as Tea sat in her seat, a smug look on her face.

Seto: Look here, if I have to work with those two I will sue this school for everything it has and I will make sure you never work in this country again, let alone this side of the world. 

Bakura: Oh well I was just going to hurt you really, really bad but that sounds good too.

Mr. Baines: (--_--) Anything you'd like to add Gardener.

Tea: Don't talk to me. (-)_(-)

Mr. Baines: Okay listen you three, I'm not sure what exactly happened between the three of you but listening to your complaints, it just encourages me even more to group you three together. Perhaps this can make you come to neutral terms with each other.

Seto: Or perhaps I'll hire a hit man. (He mumbled under his breath.)

Tea: But Mr.-

Mr. Baines: Don't but me Gardener, my mind's made up and that's final.

Tea: Butt head……………(-_-) …A really cute butt head…… (^_^)  A really, really, really cute butt head-

Boy: Uh, Tea we can all hear you.

Tea: (Beat red.) Uh you can?

Mr. Baines: ((O^O)) Um Gardener do you need to see the nurse?

Tea: Oh n-no I'm sorry I was talking about…uh Kaiba. (Gulp.)

Kaiba: (Snaps his second cell phone in half.) Tea keep your fantasies at a down low will you?

Tea: (Blushing.) 'I need to transfer out of here…' (O_O) NOW!

The rest of the day didn't go too well for Tea. In her math class it was only she and Bakura one on one, and she could swear he was giving her an icy gaze. He really was going to kill her whenever he was free from Shadi's watchful vision.

It wasn't until later that Tea discovered her other friends didn't have it too easy. Yugi told her it wasn't a pretty sight but he just left it at that. 

***Yugi POV***

Dear Journal. Sorry I haven't written in a while. Today was really interesting to say the least. I had to break up a fight 22 different times today. (*_*) That has to be a record somewhere. 5 of them was between Joey and Kaiba, 2 of them was between Joey and Duke, 3 of them was between Joey and Malik, one of them was between Joey and Mai, 4 of them was between Kaiba and Malik, oh and all the rest was Duke and Tristan. I'm surprised Bakura didn't hurt anybody today. I guess that black mail Ryou told me about really kept him distant. I feel a bit bad to be truthful.

Well anyways, Mr. Baine's class was interesting. I heard from a friend who had him for homeroom that Tea grew a fit when she found out Kaiba and Bakura were her partners. I guess I don't blame her. Actually I'm a bit nervous for her. I don't feel right letting her off alone with those two. Anyways I think I was the only one who got off lucky. Ryou was my partner and well guess I lucked out!

Scary as it may be, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were paired up and I just find that strange. There couldn't be a greater coincidence then that. I wonder if someone tampered with his papers or something. Well as for my Yami, he did quite well today except when he almost mind crushed Mr. Baines. It was really scary let's leave it at that! I could see why he got upset though. He was paired up with Malik and Joey. It wasn't Joey that he minded but the other blonde. (O_O) Joey wasn't happy either. He wanted to be with Mai, but Mai wasn't even in his class so that wasn't possible. Actually I'm not sure who Mai's partner is. She didn't say…In fact she was distant about the whole day. Well tomorrow after school Ryou and I are going to start by going to Isis' museum and I think we're going to strive for an A.

I gave a list to Yami for available ideas he and the others could do, but he wasn't listening, he was too busy strangling Malik, while Joey rolled on the ground in laughter. I guess it's up to them, but if they don't start soon then their going to fail. I know those three can't afford to do that!

As for Tristan, Duke and Serenity they decided to go to the movies, but Tristan and Duke started fighting on what movie to see. I think Serenity walked off after the first 30 minutes of their argument. 

Tea, Bakura, and Kaiba were a mystery though. Tea didn't even want to talk about it, and that's strange for her. In fact she's been acting strange for a couple days now. Frankly I'm a bit scared to talk to her other two partners, but I know Kaiba will say something to them soon. He's always had the highest grades and getting a passing grade let alone flunking is not on his to do list. I have a feeling Kaiba's going to say something like "I'll do all the work just leave me alone." Or, "Stay out of my way." I could see it now. (*_*)

Well journal that's all I have to write for today. I have a feeling the real fun starts tomorrow. Again there's no way this could be a coincidence, just NO possible way! Something's up and I don't know what yet.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The announcements today were a bit eerie! There's supposedly someone in Domino that's vandalizing property and stealing things from shops without a trace or a clue! Today was the first day actually that someone was kidnapped! More like something. They were pets, two dogs and a cat, but still that's Kidnapping! (*_*) I hope it doesn't get any worst then that. (Gulp.) Ryou even thought it might be Bakura, but Bakura said if he wanted to do any of that stuff he would've killed them first and painted blood on the walls as clues. 

Ryou said Bakura might be desperate and resort to something like that, but Bakura over heard our conversation and pointed out all he wants is the millennium items, he stated that VERY clearly! (O_O) Plus he said he has allergies to cats and dogs. So now we're unsure what weird things are going on, but I have a feeling it's just going to get weirder.

Well good night journal.

***Normal POV***

Yugi sighed hopelessly as he closed his journal and turned off the light. Next to his bed was Yami, half of his body on the mattress, the other half dangling near the ground. Yugi sweat dropped as he closed his door and crawled under his sheets. 

"It's been a long day for him." Yugi sighed again.

"Stop talking to yourself and go to sleep!!!!!!" Yami shot out, his eyes still closed.

(;O)))_______(((O;)

"G-goodnight……"

Zoeygirl: So what did ya think? Eh it was O K A Y I suppose, I was kinda just getting into the plot. Things should be a little more interesting. (^_^) I hope.

Eris4: Thank you very much! You bet I'll read your story once it comes out! It sounds great! (^_^) (Sorry I'm in a cheerful, CHEERFUL mood here…) I'll tell you what, even if it wasn't going to be a Tea story I would've read it! I don't stick to Tea stories alone. (^_^) Can't wait to see what ya have! Let me know when you bring it up will ya?!

OH Some of the ideas in this story are thought up by Falcon! She gave me a few ideas to do and I have her to thank! See ya people! (O_-.)


	5. Ch6 A visit at my Door

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Holy crap! 99 reviews in like 5 chapters!!! OMG, thank ya all of ya! I only have you guys to thank but I'm a bit speechless. (^_^) This story's gonna be well worth the effort I'll tell ya that. Oh and I'm happy that you guys like the style of writing I've decided on. I was a bit nervous you guys were going to flame me big time for it, but I had to try. Anyways every review is greatly appreciated, but if ya can't for some reason or you don't want to then hey no hard feelings. I just hope your enjoying the story-

Malik: Tell them.

Zoeygirl: Tell them what?

Malik: You know…

Zoeygirl: (O_O) OH yeah! I almost forgot! Listen I might as well tell you guys now b/c I can't keep a secret at all. But there's a huge twist to this story I've been planning, and well it's not good or bad for ya guys but it's just a twist…Since chapter 2, I've been leaving hints, and you'll soon figure it out towards the end. (^_^) Mahahahaha!!!

Malik: OOOkkkkkay, with that said enjoy…or whatever.

***Seto POV***

I don't understand what that guy is trying to pull but I don't approve. I have better things to do with my time then spend it with a maniac or two. I really should've shut this school down when I had the chance. Is this where my tax money's going? Feeding teachers like him into our school? (Sigh.) Just the same I'm on a deadline here so these hours better go quickly or I'm going to spill blood. (--_--)

That is if I can track any of my partners down. My grade will not suffer because the two idiots chose to ignore me. They might've accepted defeat but I don't back down to anything. We are going to do this project thing even if it means tying them to a damn chair. Besides their decisions do not count for me. They may choose to take next year over again, but they don't speak for me and I am not spending another hellish year at this run down piece of nothing, now where the hell are they!!?

I've been standing out here for 10 minutes, ever since the school bell rang, and I'm starting to wonder if their avoiding me. Hmm, so their trying to weasel their way out of the project is that it?

Yugi: Hey Kaiba!

Oh great it's Dudley Do Right…Just what I need. I don't have time for this and my watch agrees with me.

Seto: What? (I replied coldly.)

Yugi: Um aren't you, Tea, and Bakura suppose to get together after school?

Seto: If that's what you call it, then yes that seemed like the plan.

Yugi: Oh……so they haven't shown up yet-

Seto: Listen YUGI, why don't you quit the small talk and tell me where they are so I can get on with my schedule.

Yugi: Um…well Tea went home early…

Seto: For what reason? (He asked in a monotone voice.)

Yugi: (Shrugs.) Uh…I don't know.

Seto: Humph, I knew it…And the psycho killer?

Ryou: My Yami cut last period and slipped home I think. (He cut in, approaching the two.)

Seto: Hmm, I think your house is closer, I suppose I'll have to pay him a visit first, and then pick up the brunette brat.

Ryou: (Sweat drop.) Um…make sure you don't have any pointy weapons before knocking on the door…

Yugi: ((O))__((O)) 

Seto: (-_-) I'll remember to keep that in mind.

Humph I suppose I could've said goodbye after they waved me off with those sickening smiles of theirs, but time is of the essence and besides that's not my thing. I suppose my driver will have to make a couple pit stops for me along the way...that reminds me, where exactly is the albino's house?

Seto: Hey you up there.

Driver: Yes Mr. Kaiba sir!

Seto: Find Ryou Bakura's house, and hurry up.

Driver: (*_*) Find WHO'S HOUSE?

Seto: Find it or you're fired…

Driver: (*_*) (Ceased to breath.)

Seto: You die on me here and you're fired.

Driver: O-of course Mr. Kaiba sir, I apologize…

Seto: (---_---)

***Normal POV***

Upon arriving almost 20 minutes later with a very exhausted driver, a blue car sped by with a blonde haired girl in the driver's seat whistling to Kaiba, as he approached Ryou's door. This would prove most interesting. A drop of concern showed in the young man's ice blue eyes as he rang the doorbell with a stern finger.

Bakura: WHO'S THERE!? (He shot out.)

***Bakura POV***

Who the hell comes to Ryou's house??!!! I was sleeping but that damned door woke me up! If it's that foolish principle I'll kill him! If it's that teacher I'll kill him!! If it's anyone else I'll kill them!!!

Ring, Ring, Ring!

Bakura: This better be good! (I shot out with little patience.)

I really don't feel like imitating Ryou today so if it's a salesman I hope he has insurance on his life…

Bakura: YOU!

Seto: Yes me…

Bakura: What the hell are you doing here?! (I sneered at the annoying craphead in front of me.)

Okay…he was the last fool I expected to show up on my doorstep. Just the same he can leave like everyone else…Through a coffin…

Seto: I don't know what your trying to pull but I am not going to flunk b/c an ancient ass CHOSE to not take some intuitive. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Oh he's GOT to be joking…Who the hell does he think he's talking to? I bet I've killed more people then he's glared at! (*_*) Besides I'm not wasting my time on some being's minor everyday problems. I want to rule the world and I he wants to do a fricking school project!

Bakura: (Grinning.) Well I choose the hard way.

Seto: (Staring coldly at the spirit, who stared equally cold back.) Fine…

Bakura nodded and soon his millennium ring began to glow brightly, lighting the entire room behind him with an amazing shimmer.

Bakura: Now technically I can send you to the shadow realm and you won't be dead, and that's what I intend to do-

CLICK!

Bakura: (O_O) …………Wow………………

Seto: (Pointing a revolver right at his head, as he continued to stare calmly into Bakura's eyes.)

Okay……that really wasn't suppose to happen. He just……pulled a gun out……on me????? Does he have the right house here?

Seto: I'd like to see that gold thing work as fast as the bullet inside this gun.

Bakura: (Sneering.) You wouldn't.

Seto: My partner dead and an automatic exemption from both the final and the project, you damned bet I would.

Bakura: (Raising an eyebrow.)

Crap!! If things couldn't get any worst I'm sweating! Does that mean I can actually die??...Well that wouldn't be good for my plans I have in mind. Shit!!! I should've entered his brother's body when I had the chance! (-_-) He wouldn't shoot that furby no matter what…

Well, only left with one option I knew what I had to do, my destiny.

Bakura: So what is it that you'll have me do?

(-_-) What do you expect me to do, move so he can shoot and let that be the end of me……again? Like hell I would! I inflict pain on myself not stupidity! (--_--) Not that the two are too far off from each other.

***Normal POV***

Seto: All I want you to do is get in the limo as far away from me as possible and don't say a word or do anything to anyone, that includes my driver. 

Bakura: (Cocking an eyebrow up.) Why may I ask?

Seto: I have to pick up something…or rather someone.

Bakura: OH…Her…(He replied bitterly.)

As Bakura and Seto climbed into the car, they were unaware of Yugi and Ryou walking towards the house, and before either of them could notice, the limo was off like a rocket down the black gravel road.

Yugi and Ryou walked in whispers, their minds and faces deeply troubled by something that just occurred.

Yugi: I can't believe this!

Ryou: Mean neither. That's just creepy mate. Why would anyone paint DUELISTS DIE on the front of Mrs. Fay's Bakery shop?

Yugi: I don't know but that's the last time I buy pastries from her.

Ryou: (*_*)

Yugi: Did you hear what their calling this person?

Ryou: Yeah, Blood man. That's just lovely isn't it?

Yugi: Oh yeah, but why would they call someone that over red paint?

Ryou: Beats me…

Yugi: So…um…what are we going to do today anyways?

Ryou: Well I did want to pay Isis' museum a visit, but all these strange things have just given me the jitters.

Yugi: I have an idea! I mean it's not your usual thing but it is different from what people would usually expect from us!

Ryou: (Looking on innocently.) Oh? What?

Yugi: Let's hunt down the Blood man, and capture this criminal! We can be sorta like detectives!

Ryou: ((O))_(O) WWWHHHAATT?!!!!

Yugi: (Covering his ears.) What, why not? We'd be heroes. Better yet, we could do that for our event and we'd be sure to win right?

Ryou: You do have a point Yugi. I know we'd be exempt from the final most definitely if we caught the Blood Man.

Yugi: Okay then let's do it!

Ryou: Alright then!

Yugi: Um shouldn't we look for clues first or something?

Ryou: (*_*) Yes I guess………

Yugi: Oh……okay then……Well uh guess we better get started then.

Ryou: Yep.

Yugi: ……………(Rocking back and forth on his feet.)

Ryou: (Standing there silently.) ………………

Yugi: (-_-)………………

Ryou: Yep…

Meanwhile, right outside the Cineplex, Duke, Tristan, and Serenity were having their own conversation…errr…argument……err…Serenity really was just watching from the door.

Tristan: I want to see Humanoid Killers II!!!!!!

Duke: Well I want to see Alien Chicks Galore!!!

Tristan: NO!!!

Duke: YES!!

Serenity: (-_-) (Looking from one face to the other.)

Tristan: YES!!!

Duke: NO!!!!

People aimlessly stared at the three of them as they walked inside, troubled looks upon their faces.

Serenity: Um…I don't know them. (-_-) 

Duke: Well you go ahead and see your stupid movie, but Serenity's with me!

Tristan: No way she's with me you dice freak!

Duke: Hey why don't you drill your head into a pencil sharpener or something??!! She's going with me!!!

Tristan: Why don't we let her decide then!!

Duke: FINE!

Tristan & Duke: Serenity what do you want to see!!!!???!!! (Blinking.)

Duke: Where'd she go?

Tristan: ((O_O)) Over there. (He replied, pointing to the girl at the ticket booth.)

Serenity: One for Barbie in Space please.

Duke & Tristan: ((*_____*)) You know um……maybe…we should go see her……movie--

Duke: NO fucking way………(---_---)

Tristan: (((@))____(((@))

Their day had been going better then group B, which consisted of Joey, Yami, and Malik. The three of them sat in front of a trash can, at a nearby alley next to their school. 

Malik's face was dirty and scratched, Joey's body was cut and bruised, and Yami's hair was going every which way…(*_*)

Yami: So……are we done arguing now?

Joey & Malik: ((O_O)) 

Joey: I wanna go to Taco Mania!

Yami: Well I want to see Isis…err…I mean Isis' museum…

Malik: (-_-) RIGHHHTTTT……Well I want to go home.

Yami: We have to do this project thing.

Malik: No we don't.

Yami: Yes we do.

Joey: No he's right Yami we don't.

Yami: YES WE DO B/C I DON'T FAIL AT ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME??!! I WILL NOT LET KAIBA TAKE ALL THE CREDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: ((X))))____(((((X)) I could see…why you were Pharaoh. You were the type that had to have things his way weren't you? (-_-)

Yami: No………(-_-)

Malik: Spoiled brat…

Yami: I heard that surfer boy from hell. (-_-)

Joey: Jeez, and I thought only girls PMS'd.

Malik: (Slowly scooting away from Joey.) (U_U)

Yami: (--_--) I resent that.

Joey: (Shrugs.)

Yami: Oh and Joey?

Joey: Yeah Yami?

Yami: When I get the energy, I'm going to add another bruise to your ribs okay?

Joey: (Sweat drop.) O-o-okay Y-Yami. (He said shakily.)

Malik: (-_-) Fine.

Yami: Fine what?

Malik: We'll visit my sister's little shop…

Yami: It's a museum. (He replied darkly.)

Malik: Whatever.

Yami: She's your sister don't go whatever!

Malik: Listen lover boy back off!

Yami: Why? (He mocked, folding his arms.)

Malik: B/c I don't want you as a brother in law that's why!!!!!!!!!

Yami: (Drops his arms rather quickly.) (+_+)

Joey: (Sweat drop.) Um…I'm not following here…

***Tea POV***

Great….just great…of all the days of the week I get dish duty during my favorite soap opera…My parents can be majorly harsh sometimes. Well at least I didn't get stuck with Bakura and Kaiba today. I've got to avoid this as long as possible! I mean I know my grades on the line here but I can't stand them! Actually I'm a bit scared to be around them. I guess my PMS thing's gone down and I feel bad for what I did to them at Isis' party. No rather yet I regret what I did. Now they could come back at me with vengeance if they wanted. But then again would they really hurt a girl to reach that goal????  Well let's see…this is Kaiba and the Tomb Robber we're talking about here so then Yes. (*)_(*)

DING DONG!

Mom: Tea dear, can you get the door??!!!!!

Why do I have to get the door? Isn't she closer to it then me? I hate it when parents do that the lazy bums. (--_--)

Tea: Yes mom!!!!!

Okay as I'm walking to the door here I really can't help but feel nervous or excited. I don't know what's going on but my heart beat's quickening. It's strange it's as if my body knows what to already expect…

Well there's the door…I guess I better open it before they ring my stupid doorbell again. Well here goes nothing. 

Tea: Hello can I help you- (Face fault.)

Seto & Bakura: Hi………(Looking rather smug, as they stared STERNLY down at her.)

Tea: (O_______O) (Mouth agape.)

Mom: Tea who is it?

Seto: I think you forgot we had a project to do. (He replied coldly.)

Tea: (O___________O)

Bakura: (Standing there with his hands in his pocket.) What, you were expecting Freddy Kruger? (Smirking.)

Mom: Tea?!!!

Tea: I-I-I'm sick I had to leave…early. (She gulped nervously.)

Seto: Oh well then you won't mind if we come in and continue this thing at your house.

Tea: (@_@)

Bakura: I do…

Mind???!!! Mind!!!!! Of course I mind! Why are they at my house???!!!! WHY ARE THEY BOTH AT MY HOUSE!? Hey how did they find my address anyways? Uh-Oh I think I need a stress reliever…or a doctor, I think my heart just stopped.

Mom: Tea why aren't you answering me?! (She cried walking up to the door.) Listen here……Oh you have company.

Yes mom if that's what you'd like to call them. (--_--) Great now she's going to invite them in.

Mom: Would you both like to come in?

Seto: Yes certainly. (He replied in his business type voice.)

Bakura: (Following silently.)

Mom: Tea how could you be so rude? I grounded you for this type of behavior already, you shouldn't keep company outside.

Tea: (Wincing.) Sorry Mom. 

Bakura: (Cocking an eyebrow.) Hehehe…

Mom: Now Tea, which one of them is your boyfriend? Hopefully not both of them…We had a long talk about that already.

Tea: (SCARLET RED.) MOM PLEASE!

Mom: Oh don't be embarrassed honey! As long as the both of you aren't doing the forbidden thing your father and I did when we were your age, it's perfectly natural.

Tea: W-W-WH-H-HA-AT-T??????

Seto: ((@))__((@)) Excuse…me? 

Bakura: (BUG EYED.) (0)_0) Lady what the hel-

Mom: Well I can see this is a private matter, so I'll make snackies while you guys talk. (Giggling lightly.)

SILENCE……………MAJOR SILENCE.

I can't believe my mom!!!! That has to be the single most embarrassing thing in my whole entire life!!!! I wouldn't have minded if it was in front of Yami, Joey, heck even Isis or Ryou, but this is KAIBA AND BAKURA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! ……….KAIBA AND BAKURA!!!

(O_O) MY LIFE IS RUINED! 

Seto: Okay we need to talk.

Now he wants to talk! WELL I WONDER WHAT HE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT! MY PERVERTED MOTHER!!!!???? ((O_O))

Tea: (Still quite red.) Um what about?

Bakura: About the damn project!

Tea: (-_-) 

Seto: Listen I don't like you, you don't like me, and he doesn't like me or you and vise versa, so let's spend a few hours together thinking our main critique over and then I'll make up the activities for all of us. I'm sure you won't mind, considering I want an A, and I know for a fact the spirit could care less. For me this will be strictly business so all I need is perhaps a few hours of your time. (He replied in a monotone voice.)

Tea: Um…sure. (Still quite embarrassed.)

Sure why not, I've already made myself look like a fool twice this week. Why not add to this list. For goodness sakes why couldn't I get stuck with Joey or Yami!!! Pegasus would've even been alright!!!! (O)_(O)

Mom: Well here we go kiddo's! cookies and milk! (She replied beaming a smile.)

Bakura: 'KIDDO??? Who the hell is she calling a kid??? Her great grandfather's a wrinkly baby compared to me.'

Seto: (Eyeing the food.) You wouldn't by chance have any caviar would you? 

Mom: Um…I don't know really. Is it hard to make?

Seto: (-_-)

Tea: (*_*) 'Somebody shoot me now!!'

***Bakura POV***

What the hell am I doing?! I don't even belong here! For shits sakes people, I'm an ex-thief, killer, and psychopath, and I'm sitting in a home with two present day fools and a HOMELY MOTHER WHO'S TRYING TO SERVE ME COOKIES!!!! I EAT MEAT WOMAN, MEAT!!!!! 

Mom: So is there anything else I can do for you guys? If not I'm going to go to the store.

Tea: Um no mom…

Seto: Thank you. (He said simply.)

Bakura: (Staring.) (-_-)

Mom: Awe aren't you the shy type. (Pinches Bakura's little cheeks.) (^_^)

Tea: (@_@) M-m-mom!

Seto: (((U))__((U)))

Bakura: (0_0) 'Don't kill her, don't kill her, don't kill her.'

Mom: Awe, and look at that beautiful white hair!

Tea: MOM! Stop it please! (She said through clenched teeth.)

Bakura: (*_*) 'Okay she's going to die…'

Mom: So you must be Tea's boyfriend. Well aren't you just the dream boat. How long have you two been dating hmmm????

Tea: ((;_;)) (Falls off the couch.)

Seto: COUGH, COUGH!!

Bakura: W-W-W-WHAT?????

Mom: Oh shy are you?

Bakura: (-_-) 'That's it I'm going to eat her cat.'

Tea: Mom please go before I have a major break down!

Mom: Okay, okay Tea, but remember your FATHER gets home in an hour. (Winking.)

Tea: Ditto. (---_____---)

UGH! FINALLY THAT WOMAN LEFT! My cheeks felt like they just got molested. (Swallowing.) Ugh, she's lucky I'm taking those antidepressant pills, or whatever the hell Ryou gives me in my drink.  

Oh my head! I haven't been that angry in years, or rather ages. I can't keep this anger bottled up like this, or I might accidentally slit someone's throat…err…that's what the doctor says.. (-_-) Well…it's only Kaiba, Tea and the cat I suppose I can just take it out on the cat.

I have to say I think my anger is subsiding. The look on Tea's face is quite amusing to say the least. I've never seen a woman blush so much before, hell I didn't even know it was humanly possible. Hehehe, I wonder what other things make this girl blush?

***Seto POV***

(----____----) ……………I want to go home……

***Normal POV***

For almost an hour Tea sat there patiently on the couch, listening to Kaiba's proposal on their so called scoop. He thought that it would be best to do it on his company. Tea really could care less, and she couldn't really argue with a guy whose mouth was the only thing larger then his ego. Bakura ignored them both as he played intently with a switch blade he kept in his right pants pocket. He stared up at the pictures of Tea and her mom, half sighing, half growling at the happy faces. It had been so long since he was happy like that. Hell, it had been almost eternity since he had seen any of his own family or any human he considered friend. My, my how the time passed by.

Seto: And that's what I think we should do. Do you understand or must I speak this in simpler terms?

Tea: (-_-) I'm a teenage girl not a moron.

Seto: Close enough. (He said coldly as he stood up.)

Bakura: So why did I come again? (He asked still staring at the pictures.)

Tea: You're asking me? You guys showed up on MY door step.

Seto: He just had to alright? Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting at 4:00, and it's already 3:30-

Tea: WHAT!!!!??

Bakura: (Covering his ears.) Ugh what an annoying sound.

Seto: (Rolling his eyes.) What now?

Tea; You guys have to get out of here NOW!

Seto: We were just about to-

Tea: Through the back door!!!! (O_O)

Bakura: (Raising an eyebrow.) Why? Are you afraid Mommy will come back?

Tea: NOOO, I'm afraid DADDY will come back…

Bakura: (Strange expression.) OKAAYYY…

Dad: I'M HOME!!!!! (A deep, gruff voice roared into the house.)

Bakura & Seto: (((@))_____(((@)))

The house shook with such force as the front door slammed close, and heavy footsteps followed through the dining room. Seto and Bakura stumbled and tripped as they rushed for the door in a nervous rush of panic. ((*_*))

Bakura: Out of my way!

Seto: You're the one who's not afraid of anything you get out of my way!! (@_@)

Bakura: What the hell happened to the tough guy attitude huh!!!??? (*O_O*)

Tea: Hurry up! My dad's not crazy about any guys in the house except Yugi, and Tristan and Joey OCCASSIONALLY…

Seto: Your dad's not one of those protective fathers I hear so much about is he? (He whispered adjusting his collar.)

Tea: No of course not!

Dad: Tea is that you? (He roared.)

Seto: (Sighing heavily in relief.)

Tea: He's one of those violent, jealous fathers who'll do whatever it takes to keep the opposite gender away from me, even if it means ripping out their heart with his bare hands.

Bakura: HUH? (Trips over the rug and lands flat on his face.) ((X)_((X)

Seto: Wait…what? (( MAJOR SWEAT DROP.))

Dad: Tea is there someone in this house!!!?

Tea: Uh…y-y-yes…

Bakura; Damnit woman why did you tell him that??!! (Freaking out.)

Tea: B/c he claims to smell fear, and well he'll smell you guys.

Bakura: Well what the hell is he!!?

Tea: (-_-) Uh…a human…

Bakura: He sounds more like a camel in heat!

Tea: (Sickly face.) HUH? (u_u)

Seto: Perhaps…this would be a good time to call my insurance agency. (Taking out his cell phone.)

As Seto pulled his cell phone out, a thought struck Tea. It just might work too!

Tea: Quick Bakura act like Ryou!

Bakura: WHAT, WHY?

Dad: Who is it Tea? (He boomed.)

Tea: B/c he trusts Ryou for some odd reason. (Smiling slightly.) You just might live. Oh and Kaiba look professional-

Seto: (Giving her a rather strange glance.) 

Tea: Okay…point taken.

Bakura: Hey is that huge shadow I see him?

Tea: Um no and brace yourself.

Bakura: Why woman?

Tea: B/c that's his bat he uses to beat off um…guys.

Seto: BEAT? (Cocks an eyebrow.)

Tea: Well what else is he suppose to do with it? Oh and Bakura don't call me woman or he'll know right away that something's up.

Bakura: (Nodding silently.)

Tea: You guys just uh relax and let me do the talking. Bakura make sure you act as Ryou as possible and well Kaiba, I was going to say look strictly professional and act like you have no interest in girls but then I remembered you didn't.

Seto: (Crumbling his THIRD cell phone.) Ouch…

Tea: (Sweat drop…)

Bakura: Dear Ra I'm going to die………………………again.

Zoeygirl: Sorry it was a bit long, I promise it won't be like that again. I really had to fit a lot in since I had a story to set up and all. Anyways not much else to say. 

Chaosmage: You know your one REALLY long review made me kind of reminisce on my past stories. You kinda took me down memory lane when you were explaining everything you read and well it was really nice. (^_^) Can't believe I was the author of the story you were missing though. Hope I didn't screw it up for ya! 


	6. Ch7 Blood Man

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey guys! How are ya!? AWE loved all the reviews you guys sent me! Each and every one of them!! (^_^) Thanks a lot! 

Anyways from this point out I'm not going to reveal any other hints! The pairings ARE gonna be Tea/Bakura Yami/Isis and Serenity/Duke/Tristan (Haven't decided which one she should be with yet…(-_-)

NOTE! Oh yeah! As some of you may know Dark Chameleon has a Anzu/Bakura shrine! Just look under her account name. Right now it's under construction so don't expect to get on yet. Well anyways she needs some fanart from all of you guys to fill up, plus she needs some fanfiction. (ONLY TEA/BAKURA STORIES WITH OR WITHOUT THE LEMON AND SHE DOES ACCEPT YAOI FOR ALL YOU YAOI FANS!) So please I'm begging you guys, if your into this coupling and you have fanart or fanfiction of this couple or Yaoi I'm pleading for you guys to send it to her! It's a beautiful site and it's greatly appreciated from the both of us! Thanks! (^_____^) (Hides chainsaw behind her back.) Hehehehe, I know you'll check it out.

Seto: What do you mean I don't take an interest in girls!!?? (*_*)

Tea: Shh, my dad will hear you.

Bakura: (Sweat drop.) (*_*)

Dad: Tea I'm coming in!

Tea: Well uh…Kaiba look professional.

Seto: WHAT? (*_*)

Tea: Oh yeah one more thing, don't make eye contact with him…AT ALL.

Bakura: (Raising an eyebrow.) Why? 

Seto: I wasn't planning to.

Tea: You'll see…oh and try to avoid sweating, it's easier for him to sense the fear that way.

Bakura: Thanks a lot for telling me now! Kaiba! (He snapped quietly.)

Seto: Sigh, what? 

Bakura: You still have that hand gun right?

Seto: (O_O)

Tea: Don't you dare…

***Tea POV***

Great…like my day couldn't get any better. My dad's home and I have Bakura and Kaiba of all people in my house. Isn't that wonderful. (-_-) Well it's now or never, here's my dad.

Dad: Tea what's going on!?

Tea: Oh hi daddy! (She replied cheerfully.)

Seto & Bakura: ((O))__________((O))

SILENCE!

I can see this is going well. Ugh I'm going to pass out on the floor!

Dad: TEA! Who are these BOYS!!??!! (He roared, beating the heavy bat against the palm of his hand.)

***Seto POV***

((--_--)) Hmmm…………Holy, freaking shit……her dad's…a midget……What the hell? 

Okay now I've seen everything. No wonder this girl's so happy. She lives in a circus…No I'm imagining this, this, this little man cannot be Tea's father. I really don't have time for this, but it's not everyday that…No, no, no I don't buy this!

Tea: Well dad you know Ryou right?

Bakura: (*_*) (Smiling weakly, as he stared down at the little man.) 'Damn.'

Tea: (Nudging Bakura.)

Bakura: Uh………hi there old…chap…(O_O)

Dad: Aw yes, putter there young man. (He bellowed.)

I have to say for a little person he's got biceps the size of Tea's bubble head. Obviously the guy works out big time. Ugh… 

Bakura: Uh sure. 

I watched as Bakura sank down slightly, a rather strange look on his face as he grasped the uh…little man's hand. I don't really know who was squeezing harder, but it looked like they were fighting for superiority…in hand shaking…(-_-)

Dad: Man, you've got quite a grip there boy.

Bakura: (Hurting VERY badly.) Th-thank you…S-s-so do you. (*)_(*)

Tea: (Staring on in awe.)

Dad: Ryou I really don't remember you having this strong of a grip. You been working out boy?

Tea: Oh please. (She mumbled.)

***Bakura POV***

Oh please? What the hell is she Oh pleasing about? I worked out in the past! (Silence.) Okay so it's been a few thousand years, that doesn't mean anything-OW!! How does this mini man have so much strength!? He's going to tear my freaking arm off!

Bakura: I try a bit sir. (Ugh, I smiled again.)

Dad: Oh that's good, I like a strong, polite man such as yourself looking after my Tea. Just make sure you don't use it for the wrong reason. (He grumbled viciously at me.)

Bakura: Of course not sir! ((X_X))

What the hell would I do with Tea? He doesn't think my aibou's with this girl does he? Oh how disgusting! I think I'm going to vomit!

Dad: Good. You know boy I like you. You don't use violence-

Like hell I don't. First chance I get I'm cutting off his head for calling me boy…

Dad: You deal with people's crap like a man-

Uh-huh keep talking…

Dad: You know your place beneath me-

MY PLACE!? What planet is he living on? 

Dad: You're British which I like.

I'm an Egyptian you ass, an EGYPTIAN!

Dad: And you use proper language around my sweet girl here, and I trust it stays that way.

Like hell I do, you stupid fuck. (-_-) 

Seto: (Rolling his eyes.) That's bull. (He whispered.)

Tea: (--_--) I need an aspirin…

Bakura: (-_-) Hey Tea he really doesn't think this way about my aibou, does he? (He grumbled as Tea's dad approached Seto.)

Tea: I don't need to answer that…

***TEA POV***

Please will my dad just leave! Their both staring at him as if he's a sideshow freak! I swear if they say anything about my dad I'm going to knock their heads together! Wow did I just say that? Uh-oh Ms. Hyde here I come. I think PMS mode's coming back…(-_-)

Dad: So who's this Tea? You're not with both of them are you?

Seto: (Gulp.) Sir I can explain-

Tea: Uh he's Ryou's dad. (*_*)

Dad: He is?

Bakura: He's WHAT?

Seto: I'M WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((@_@))

Dad: (Raising an eyebrow.)

Seto: Uh……

Oh now Kaiba's looking at me as if I'M the sideshow freak! Can't he catch on!? Come on he's a smart guy!

Seto: Um just joking sir, of course I'm his father. (O_O) 'What the hell?'

Bakura: (Looking oddly red.) Bloody hell. (He mumbled.)

Dad: Aw so your Ryou's dad? (Drops the bat on a nearby table.) Putter there! (^_^)

Ugh, let's see Kaiba's tall and my dad's a bit on the short side, I'm just not seeing this working-

Seto: (Bending down remarkably.) How are you sir?

Dad: Good-Hey buddy that's one hell of a shake you have there. I see where Ryou gets it from.

Tea: ((@_@)) 

Bakura: (---_---) 'Bite me…'

Okay that's a wee bit freaky for my taste. Maybe I shouldn't have done this, they look nothing alike. PLEASE WILL KAIBA AND RYOU I MEAN UH BAKURA JUST LEAVE!

Seto: Well I really must be going, as does my……ahem SON.

Bakura: 'Screw you.'

Dad: Ahem, sorry for the bat thing. I've gotta keep those fools away from my daughter.

Tea: Yeah right. (-_-)

Bakura: (Eyeing Tea slightly.) 'Well she looks miserable. How oddly intriguing.' (Smirking.)

Well after another 20 minutes of talking about businesses and such, whom Kaiba seemed pretty heated in the conversation, they finally got out the door. I'm actually glad for once that Bakura slipped those Laxatives in my dad's drink. I guess any other daughter would've said something, but I guess he wanted to get out just as bad as I did……gee I hope he doesn't kill me later for this. (O_O)

Tea: Um sorry about my dad-

Seto: If you ever, EVER put me in that position again, I swear I'll find out where you work and destroy your stature in this world. (He mumbled dangerously in a really odd, low voice.)

Jeez, no need to take it so hard there buddy. I was only trying to save your life. (-_-) Hey wow, if I'm not mistaken it looks like Kaiba's a bit shaken up. His expression looks like he was just licked by Pegasus. EW! Okay maybe I shouldn't go THAT far. That just wouldn't be right, not at all.

Bakura HET I'M NOT DONE! (He growled.)

EEK! ((@_@)) This is getting a bit intense! Bakura just jumped right in front of my face, and he's got me cornered against my own door! Where's daddy when you need him?!!! GULP! (O_O)

Bakura: I will not be made a fool of, do you understand me you pitiful human!

)-_-( Great…I guess I'm a 3 year member of his hit list. Oh and Kaiba's standing there as if he's got other places to be. That jerk! (*_*) Oops, I forgot who's currently in my face. Hmm he sure looked different 5 minutes ago. Strange I never noticed such a huge difference between Ryou and Bakura's face. MAJOR DIFFERENCE! Can't say he's not bad looking though, but he does give me the creeps!

Tea: Get away from me!

Bakura: (Sneering.) Don't order me around mortal, I'm not an enemy to trifle with!

Tea: Neither is Yami or Shadi. (I smiled knowing I had won.)

Ha! Bakura stepped back and gave me one of the coldest stares I have EVER seen in my life! His eyes looked completely lifeless, maybe soulless and their just like…BLACK. That's really scary! I don't even think I'd consider it a glare! It's like the stare from hell! (@_@)

Seto: Listen Tea, meet us at the Park tomorrow after school, and don't be late. I'd like to end this soon. (He cut in, moving to his big, black, old car.) 

Tea: (-_-)

Bakura: We will?

Seto: (Grinding his teeth.) Yes.

Tea: (Sigh) Fine.

Seto: Oh and please will you both show up tomorrow? I'd rather not hunt you down again, and repeat today's events. (He replied darkly as he climbed into the car.)

***Normal POV***

Tea and Bakura watched silently as the car drove of with a twisted screech to follow. With a heavy sigh, Bakura placed his pale hands in his pocket and stepped over the line and onto the plain colored sidewalk.

Bakura: Well I suppose that's that. (He murmured.)

Tea: (Crossing her eyes at him.)

Bakura: I saw that. (He said simply, his eyes staring up at the sky.)

Tea: OH! (Staring down in fright.) ("_")

Bakura: Shit the rich bastard left me here! It's got to be more then 8 miles from my house!

Tea: Well my dad could drive you-

Bakura: HELL NO! (He screamed dashing off in full sprint.)

Tea giggled aloud as the white haired spirit ran at full throttle. A light, easy sigh escaped her sealed lips, as she opened the door to her house. A single thought raced through her mind though, as the door creaked open. What did Bakura find so interesting up in the sky?

Every time she or her friends ran into him today, he'd avoid eye contact after being provoked, and avert his gaze up to the sky. She didn't understand what he found so interesting up there, but whenever he looked remotely uncomfortable he'd stare up, as if he saw something. She even caught him inside the school today staring up at the ceiling, after the teacher spoke to him. She first thought he was shy he just didn't want to admit it, but each time he stared up, it caught her eye, and a look of interest could clearly be seen all over his face. 

"What do you see Bakura?" She whispered curiously, slamming her door closed.

Yami: It's closed!!?!?? I don't believe this!!! How is it closed!!???  
  


Joey: Well uh Yami guess that's it for today-

Yami: MALIK!! (He roared.)

Malik: WHAT??!!!! (He snapped back.)

Joey: (*_*)

Yami: She's your sister shouldn't you know her museum's schedule by now, like what times it opens!?

Malik: Why and How the hell should I know!

Yami: ((O_O)) WHAT do you mean by that??? She's your SISTER! Must I spell it out for you!!!???!!!!

Malik: Yeah but we don't talk. 

Joey: Hey um you guys?

Yami: What is it Joey? (Losing patience.)

Joey: It's uh dinner at home for me right now, can I eat?

Yami: No, wait another hour Joey. Just one more hour for today.

Joey: (-_-) Why not…

Malik: Well we could check the back doors to see if it's unlocked.

Yami: It's closed you psychotic idiot!

Joey: Um hey you guys?

Malik: You wanted to see my sister right?

Joey: Hello?

Yami: (Blushing.) N-No I wanted to see the carvings of my ancient path you concubine! 

Joey: (Shivering.) Hey you guys!

Malik: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU THIRD RATE RULER!?????????

Joey: (O_O) Hey-

Yami: (Smirking proudly.) You heard me, accept it.

Malik: How about you accept my fist up your ass!

Joey: Y-

Yami: I think it's time for someone's steroid dosage. 

Joey: Will you both please just-

Malik: I'll take it as soon as you hand over the puzzle fool.

Yami: Yeah ri-

Joey: WILL YA BOTH JUST SHUT UP!!!!! LOOK!

Yami and Malik twirled around in unison, in the direction of the exit sign on Isis's museum. But the sign was currently crossed out… Instead bright red letters replaced what was once there.

Joey: Holy shit ya guys dat's freaky! (*_*) 

Yami & Malik: (Staring in awe.) ((@))_((@))

Joey: (Swallowing hard.)

BATTLE CITY FINALIST AND FRIENDS BEWARE, YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE.

Joey: Wow, glad dat doesn't mean me.

Yami: (-_-) Joey you're a friend and a finalist.

Joey: Oh…(*_*) OH!.........Well dat's not good.

Malik: Ha! Well I'm not a friend!

Yami: No but you were a participant all the same…Unless your this madman…err…woman!

Malik: IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR TO RA!

Yami: (-_-) You shouldn't swear to him.

Malik: Oh yeah you're probably right…

Joey: So uh what now?

Malik: Well why don't we ask the almighty Pharaoh?

Joey: Yami?

Yami: (Currently petrified.)

Malik: (--_--) Typical…

Joey: I'm not carrying him man.

Malik: I tell you what, how about we use one of my brilliant ideas for once?

Joey: And dat would be?

Malik: (-_-) Sigh………………………………RUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey and Yami sweat dropped as Malik repeated the actions of Bakura earlier that day. Standing there all alone with each other, Yami and Joey did the only thing that seemed liable…They ran like hell too. (O_O)

Yami: I'm too old to die! Um young…um…I don't want to die!

Joey: (Gulp.) I'll tell ya what man, I'm not going to be the first here!!!!!

Yami: Well it's not going to be me Joey so stop running so fast!

Joey: No you slow down, you have the powers!

Yami: (O_O) That doesn't count!

Two black shadows stepped out of the alley, just as Yami, Malik, and Joey ran out of sight. Their faces were oddly covered in darkness, but a pencil stood out behind one of the shadow's faces, while the other wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

Yugi: Awe we missed them!

Ryou: I wanted to ask them what they thought of it.

Yugi: I have a feeling those three know less then what we know right now.

Ryou: I must say Yugi these warnings are becoming increasingly specific. We were both finalists, well along with our Yami's, and we also had friends who were finalists. What does this mean?

Yugi: An  A+. (^_^)

Ryou: Huh? What did you say Yugi?

Yugi: Uh I said we're in a lot of danger and so are our friends. (0_0)

Ryou: Who would want to hold a grudge all the way from Battle City? That was so long ago.

Yugi: Not for this blood man.

Ryou: Speaking of which I'd like to know who came up with the name blood man, it sounds quite dumb to the ears.

Yugi: (O_O) I don't know but why do you feel that way Ryou if you don't mind me asking?

Ryou: Well I observed this warning and I took samples of the last. It's both paint.

Yugi: (Shrugs.) I dunno maybe it'll turn into blood.

Ryou: (O_O) BLOODY HELL!

Yugi: Uh never mind what I said Ryou, just ignore me. (-_-)

Ryou: (*_*) Um well Yugi I'm going home, I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow, if Bakura hasn't burned the house down.

Yugi: Right, uh Ryou?

Ryou: Yes?

Yugi: Can we walk to a public street first?

Ryou: (Sweat drop.) Sure.

***Serenity POV***

You know I thought Barbie in Space was a great movie! I wonder why the boys didn't want to see it with me? Oh well they BOTH got to see what they wanted. Tristan went off in one direction and Duke in another. My movie ended 20 minutes ago and NOW their walking out? Does this count for spending time together? (-_-)

Tristan: Hey Serenity can I take you home now?

Duke: No me!!!

Tristan: Me!

Serenity: I can walk myself home thank you very much, Humph!

Duke & Tristan: HUMPH????? 

Okay I admit I was upset. I'm not a doll they can maneuver whenever they feel! Doesn't my opinion count? I mean couldn't we just hang out for one day without arguing. We couldn't even decide on a movie together! I would've been more then happy to see one of their movies if they just decided on it! I'm just so sick of the arguing! 

Well maybe I should tell them. I mean they deserve to know how I feel. I just, I guess don't want to hurt their feelings. I really like them both, so maybe I'm just scared I'll have to choose…between them. I don't like either of them like THAT yet, but I know anytime it could change. I couldn't imagine how it'd crush the other though. 

Duke & Tristan: Serenity wait up! (They replied in unison.)

Serenity: (Wincing.) 

Then again…

Serenity: Hey you guys-AW!!!! OMG!!!!!

Duke: What is it-AW!! WHAT THE HECK??!!!!

Tristan: What are you two staring at? Hey guys?

***Normal POV***

Duke and Serenity stared up in absolute horror at the huge DUEL MONSTER logo sign. Their jaws hung loosely, while their eyes dilated twice their normal size.

Tristan: WHAT?

"LOOK!"

Duke and Serenity turned Tristan's head for him using their bare hands, towards the sign painted over with large, bright red scripture.

THOSE WHOM I KNOW DUEL, IT SEEMS YOU BROKE MY SPECIAL RULE AND WELL YOU SCREWED THE WRONG FOOL, SO NOW LIFE'S GOING TO GET CRUEL.

                                                           YOURS TRULY, THE BLOOD MAN

Serenity: That's sick!

Duke: W-who wrote that!!?

Tristan: Hmm, someone's bad at rhyming.

Duke & Serenity: (O_O) Tristan…

Tristan: What?

Duke: I think we need to talk to the others.

Serenity: Yeah but it'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm going home, I'm tired.

Duke & Tristan: Not alone you're not!

Serenity: (O_O) No problem there.

Zoeygirl: Well that's it for this one. So the mystery deepens. Hmmm, well can't reveal anything but if ya think ya have ideas just let me know, I just can't tell ya whether it's right or not. Sorry, I'm done revealing secrets. (^_^) Oh yeah! I have BlackBelt totally to thank for the parent idea. I remember getting some inspiration somewhere about mainly the dad thing, and it wasn't until she pointed it out that I realized it was one of Blackbelt's amazing stories! Really people check them out! (^_^) Anyways girl, sorry if it seemed like it was heading in that path. I had my own version of them, but I seriously MUST give you credit! It's all yours! (^_^) 

Well good day to ya people!


	7. Ch8 The Search Begins

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

NOTE

Zoeygirl: Well sorry I took so long but first few days of school can be a bare. Anyways a certain friend/author whom you may know of…AHEM…cough, cough Anjiru, cough, cough, has returned after a virus infection. Her stories were erased and for a while you couldn't get in touch with her or anything! Well she has maybe my all time favorite Bakura/Tea stories I've ever read and well I've missed her work! Well folks she's back and kicking! (^_^) And she's going to be putting a new story out at the same time. BUTTTT, she and I made a bit of a deal so you have her to thank for it and for those Bakura/Tea fans YOU'D BETTER READ HER FICTS IF YOUR TRULY A FAN OF THE COUPLE! (^_______^) Anyways as I was sweetly saying, she and I made a deal. She'd reload all her old stories that I oh so enjoyed reading if I continued to write after a year, as long as possible. Well we shook on it…err…in a way if it's possible over computers! I agreed to it, and I've decided even after this year, if an idea pops in my head I won't hesitate to write…SO that kinda tells you something about her stories. I wasn't really going to keep writing but I'll do it for the work she produces. So I encourage you people who haven't read her work to read it! Before the whole virus thing, she had many more reviews then me which should tell ya something. Anyways sorry this notes so long but I owed her that much! If ya wanna know where her stories are she's under my favorite author category! I don't know if their up yet but you could check. So with that said, enjoy! (^_^)

***Tea POV***

I don't understand why everyone's so giddy. Yugi and Ryou sat away from everyone at lunch today and they only came over to ask us questions about a blood man? Oh come on people it's some little kid wanting attention. 

Oh and Yami! Jeez, I couldn't even talk to him about my deck I'm trying to build up! He just slumped over the picnic table outside, like he was in a fetal stage or something. I could swear he was rocking back and forth on his hind legs when he stood up, like some type of mental case! Tristan and Duke were almost the same way, and Serenity just seemed a bit nervous if that was a word to describe her. Joey uh….well he was eating happily and I guess he forgot it, b/c he's kind of just laughing at everyone and eating. Oops, there goes Yami's cupcake. (O_O) Oh and I didn't see much of Malik, but Duke told me he'd been in the bathroom for the past um…entire school day, and not even the teachers can get him out….(-_-) When I walked over there he kept saying really loud, "I'm not coming out! I'm safe in here, safe you hear me!! It can't get me in here!! Stay away!" (*_*) ……………I was wondering why there was a fire truck at our school.

Malik: Get your hands off me before I turn your minds to putty!!!!

Fireman: So kid what are you on? Come on you can tell us.

(O_O) It's a good thing Isis confiscated his rod or we'd really have problems. All in all it's been a really weird day. I myself never saw a red sign with something on it, but I'll just have to keep my eyes open. Hmmm, I wonder where Mai is. I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her for almost two days now. I hope she's alright.

Joey: So Yami-

Yami: WHHHAT??!!!! (O_O) (He yelled startled to death.)

Everyone: (*_*) 

Joey: Uh, what's our plans today?

Yami: Oh plans um, w-watch TV at y-your house. (Breathing.)

Joey: (Shrugs.) Okay…if Malik decides to ever cool it.

Yami: 'Damnit he took my spot. Now I'll never be safe.' (-_-)

Ugh, that reminds me, I have to meet Kaiba and Bakura at the park…GULP, and if that's not scary enough I'll have to do it alone.

***Normal POV***

Serenity: Hey you guys what are we going to do anyways?

Joey: (-_-) Stay where I can see you…

Tristan: (Sweat drop.) Hey buddy, relax she's in good hands.

Joey: Yeah I've heard that one before. (He mumbled.)

Tristan: What was that bud? 

Joey: Nothing! (Sweat drop.)

Duke: Hey you two I've got an idea! (He replied jumping up.)

Tristan: Oh goody can't wait to hear it. (-_-)

Serenity: Go ahead Duke.

Duke: (Smiling.) Well I propose that we hunt this blood man or whatever you call him down!

Everyone: WHATTT???!!!

Duke: Yeah it'll be great, we'll be heroes!

Tristan: No way in hell!

Serenity: That's a great idea Duke!

Tristan: Yeah I was just going to say that.

Duke: (-_-) Uh-huh…And well I know just where to start!

Yami: And where's that?

Duke: Not where but with who...My dear old friend Pegasus.

GASP!!!!

Yami: Him……(-_-)

Tea: Gee, don't look too surprised there Yami.

Yami: (Yawning.) It's too predictable.

Everyone: WHAT??  
  


Yami: Exactly what I said. I don't believe it's Pegasus' style. It just doesn't seem like him.

Joey: Are you sure?

Yami: Positive. (Folding his arms.)

Duke: Oh well if you know so much, why don't you find the blood man.

Yami: Maybe I will.

Joey: (Food falls from his mouth.) (((O))__((O)))

Duke: Well, we'll see who finds him first.

Yami: (Shrugs.) Very well then.

Joey: WHAT?! Yami what da hell's wrong with ya?

Yami: I don't back down from a challenge that's what's wrong with me.

Joey: (X_X)

Tea: Sigh, well I better go meet my lovely two partners, who'd rather have nothing to do with me.

Everyone: Okay bye Tea!

Tea: (*_*) FINE!

***Normal POV***

As Yami, Tristan, Joey, and Duke continued their argument, and Tea made her leave, Yugi and Ryou stayed ever silent, two picnic tables down. They listened intently on everything that was said, their soft eyes hardening slightly for once.

Yugi: Their going to steal our idea! Now what?

Ryou: Cheer up chap, we'll just have to figure this mess out first.

Yugi: But you don't know my Yami, he doesn't give up on anything! He doesn't accept losing.

Ryou: Well he'll have to start. Besides he has lost a couple matches as you have told me.

Yugi: Yeah but those guys were evil and then there was the whole thing about black mail, and well Yami grew a fit and-

Ryou: Yugi think positive! Besides they don't even know where to start, and we do, plus they've given us very good information.

Yugi: Ryou we can't ease drop, and take their ideas! What's wrong with you?

Ryou: (Looking on innocently.) Why not?

Yugi: B/c it's just wrong and unfair that's why not!!

Ryou: Listen mate, if my Yami has taught me anything, it's that life isn't fair. To get by, every once and a while you have to do things you don't like. Now we can supposedly do the right thing, get by with maybe a B, and stay on the safe side. OR we can live a little and use what we know, what do you say?

Yugi: Well…(Sigh.) My Yami does have wisdom on his side plus a millennium item, and we did think of it first, so I guess it couldn't hurt this time.

Ryou: Great! (He beamed.)

Yugi: But just the same I think we should keep this on the down low.

Ryou: Right, all of them will grow a fit if we say a word. Just the same I think we should check Pegasus out anyways.

Yugi: Alright, how about we go today?

Ryou: Right!

Yugi: Hey Ryou, have you seen Mai, she borrowed a favorite pen of mine and I haven't seen her for a couple days now.

Ryou: (Shaking his head.) No I'm sorry. Hey cheer up, I'm sure we'll see her soon!

Yugi: (Smiling.) Right then let's go!

Ryou: Um Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah?

Ryou: May I finish my sandwich first?

Yugi: (Sweat drop.) Sure.

***Tea POV***

Humph, just when they don't know a girl's not listening they blab everything away. Even people like Yami, Duke, Yugi, and Ryou can be a bit on the slow side at times. I guess I had time to kill so I waited by the tree next to our school just in case they said something about me, I guess I'm paranoid about that stuff. Anyways it looks like there's going to be a bit of trouble. Everyone's doing the same thing! UGH, now Ryou will pay twice the attention on the project and not on-(O_O) D-did I just say that to myself??? OMG, Tea breath here, stop it your in denial! Jeez, now I'm talking to myself! What's wrong with-okay perhaps I'll just take the shortcut through the alley, to get to the park.

((-))______((-))

OKAY, now doesn't that sound like your typical rape scene. A young, teenage girl walks by herself in an alley, unaware of the big, bad people all around her. How dense can I be? (-__-) Oh well I'm in no mood for being carefree. If anything they better watch out for PMS girl #1.

ALMOST A HALF AN HOUR LATER.

Well it's so far taken me 25 minutes to find the way back to the main sidewalk. I've seen a trash can, a dead rat, and smelly aromas flying through the air. I wonder if you're supposed to actually see what you can smell. (O_O) Probably not… Oh I've seen shadows too but most of them are from the build up of garbage and manure around here. (Sigh.) I've lived here for how many years!? Jeez, 10 more minutes and Kaiba's probably going to start looking for me with a gun in his hand! 

OKAY….(-_-) Where am I?

"PPSSTTT"

(O)(O) Alright, I suppose when you're a girl all by yourself in a dark alley, you have certain rights to be scared senseless when someone goes PSST, practically next to your ear!

Tea: Hey whoever it is, step back I don't have time for you! I'm serious!!! (I tried to yell as plainly as possible.)

Voice: Hehehe…

Oh boy, what if it's the blood man? (*)_*) I'm going to be a victim!!!!!!!!

Voice: Tea?

Okay! Someone's got their hand on my arm!!!!!! (*_*) RAPEST WITH A CAPATAL   R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: Get off ME!!!! 

Take this!!

***Normal POV***

WHACK!

Tea: Get away from me! Take this!!!!!

Bakura: OWE! What the hell is wrong with you girl?

Tea: (Blinking.) B-Bakura?

Bakura: Y-yes. (His words dripping with sarcasm.)

Tea: What are you doing here?! (Her heart pounding with excitement.)

Bakura: I should be asking that I think. I've walked these alleyways for a while now, and never have I seen someone like you around here. (He replied crossing his arms.)

Tea: I was taking a short cut to the park what about you?

Bakura: As was I. (He said dully.)

Tea: Oh well I didn't even think you'd show.

Bakura: (-_-) Neither did I…

***Tea POV***

Great…I'd rather have a rapist here then Bakura. I think anyone would agree with me. (--___--)

OH look, there's bright, red splattered stuff on his face and shirt. (O_O) Well that doesn't look appealing to the eyes. (-___-)

Tea: Um Bakura what's that red stuff?

Bakura: Never mind we have to go. I presume it will take 5 minutes total to get there.

Does it feel like he's changing the subject or is that just me? (-_-)

***Bakura POV***

Shit, that girl asks too many questions! I know exactly what she thinks it is and she's absolutely right the little nosy snot! (-_-) What the hell is she doing in the alley by herself anyways??? She knows better! Ugh, and I really was just on my way to the park, after I had completed my…ahem…business.

Bakura: Well come on are you going to stand there all day?

Tea: Well I don't know which way to go and-

Bakura: Come on. (I growled irritated to such ends.)

Humph, and the girl still didn't move. Well I did the only thing I could do, I dragged her by the arm. (-_-)

Tea: Hey Bakura what are you doing –

Bakura: Follow me.

She better not think this a date. I had my head turned but for all I know she could be blushing, and daydreaming about "OOH he's so handsome, and wonderful! Maybe he DOES like me." Or some pathetic shit like that. (-_-) I got that once before and I had to throw the dumb bimbo in the lake. It just became too much for me to hear. I know what I am and I don't need them pointing it out to me.

***Tea POV***

Ugh, he's the last guy right now I want to touch me. (-_-) I swear if he lays a hand on me again I'm going to crack him upside the head!!! (-_-)

***Bakura POV***

Well it looks like it's going to rain. Not over my damn head it isn't…Hmmm, there's the CEO loser. (-_-) Great…This time I actually brought the happy pills as Ryou calls them. Better take a couple…

***Normal POV***

Seto: Your thirty seconds late. 

Bakura & Tea: ((*_*))

Seto: Never mind, I'm glad you showed up just the same. 

Bakura stuck his hands lazily in his pockets as Kaiba stood up, placing the brief case down onto the bench. Tea peered over his shoulders, as he snapped it open.

Tea: Well what do you need to know so we can um…go-

Seto: Never mind that, I have something better to do, without cheating our way through.

Bakura: (Dropping his arms.) WHAT?! No, I refuse!

Seto: Believe me this may interest even you Bakura.

For some strange reason Tea had a gut feeling that this was going to be something she didn't want to hear.

Seto: (Pulling out an article.)

Bakura & Tea: An article? (-__-)

Seto: Read it. (He said monotonously.)

READ

Tuesday at 8:00 pm, a young lady with long, blonde hair was reported missing. Her name was Mai Valentine she attended Domino High and was a past finalist in Battle City. She was spotted last, in her car, at 2:00 pm. When the police arrived at her abandoned car, only a note was left by the same suspect who has been writing graffiti all over Domino. It was fortunate that we received a copy of the letter ourselves. 

I WARNED YOU ONCE BUT YOU FAILED TO COMPLY, THE FIRST TO GO, HER NAME WAS MAI.

I KNOW YOU KNEW HER WELL AND WHAT A SHAME, BUT YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELVES AND BATTLE CITY TO BLAME. 

YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS MERELY FUN, WELL NOW SHE MAKES IT NUMBER ONE, AND MY REIGN OF TERROR HAS ONLY BEGUN.

PS: oh yeah I almost forgot, a1r1e MYSRY  TIK  BMT

                                                           SINCERELY BLOODMAN 

The police have yet to figure out what this secret coding means, but they strongly urge for the people of Domino to travel in groups of 2 or more and if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Blood Man, to please call the Hot dial number at the top of your daily news paper.

END

Tea trailed off as she fell to the wet green grass, a stunned look like no other gazing across her face. She didn't know what to say. Her heart raced faster then it had ever raced before, a feeling of overwhelm taking its toll.

Bakura stood there, interested and deeply curious, but his face did not show the same look of compassion Tea's did. Kaiba had a slightly grim look, but his face hid any real concern, shadowing it with the same monotone expression it always showed.

Tea: Oh my-my…gosh….Mai.  (She whispered, a tear falling from her pale cheek.)

Seto: They printed this out this morning and I was the first to receive the article. They won't sell this paper until tomorrow morning, but it will be all over the news right about now…

Tea: Joey…(She trailed off thinking how awful this would come to him.)

Seto: I found this intriguing as you may know why. I propose we hunt this idiot down. Right now it's hurting my business over here, especially when my 3rd annual Junior division takes place right here in Domino. I can't very well have anyone coming with another sick idiot running around.

Bakura: What do you mean another?

Seto: (Smirking.) I don't need to answer that do I.

Bakura: (Looking quite annoyed.) Hmm.

Seto: Plus I see this as an easy A, or at least an interesting one at that.

Bakura: I don't see anything that amuses me here.

Seto: As I see it you want to take out your frustration on someone. Why not this guy or girl? You can use whatever millennium powers you wish to use, or you can create your own way, as long as we capture him.

Tea had a sheer look of utter shock when Kaiba said that. Was he serious? Then again if Mai was hurt in anyway she could never forgive this person or for that matter herself.

Bakura: I see. Well it seems like it may be well worth my time. Perhaps I could even use this to my advantage. (He smirked staring up again.)

Tea: But Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tristan, everybody! Their all doing the same thing!

Seto: (His expression remained the same.) I don't care. Yami and perhaps Duke may be worthy competitors but the way I see it, they don't know the first thing about this sort of problem solving.

Bakura: I don't see how their any concern as it is. What information would they know?

Tea: A good deal. 

Bakura & Seto: WHAT? Explain!

Tea: (O_O)

Tea rubbed her arm shyly, as she stared stubbornly at the ground. It hurt her to rat out her friend's information, but this wasn't just some school activity or fun anymore, this was someone's life, SOMEONE'S LIFE!

Tea: Okay I'll tell you. But please just don't tell them.

"…..I can't believe it…Mai's been….kidnapped." Serenity trailed off, the remote falling from her shaking hand. There wasn't a person for miles around who didn't know about the kidnapping let alone Blood man by now. It was on 8 different channels. 

Small tears fell from Serenity's shaking body. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung loosely open. She felt just awful but terrified at the same time. It had been all over the news, and they'd issued a curfew at 10:00 pm. 

Serenity's heart really wept for her brother. He'd been in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes without a sign of ever coming out.

She remembered when she pointed the information out on the news. Joey literally dropped to the ground, a look in his eyes she'd never seen on anyone before. Serenity knew her brother well, and even when she was slightly blind, she knew his bright personality even when things looked grim, and Serenity was positive there was never such a look of sheer horror on Joey's face.

"Sigh, I wonder if he's coming out." She thought to herself out loud, staring at the shattered glass of their table. She remembered quite well what her brother Joey did when he stood up.

***FLASHBACK***

"Joey…..are you okay brother?" Serenity whispered from the couch, the remote clenched tightly in her hand.

………. There was no reply. Joey just stood there, staring with wide eyes at the glass table that sat right in front of the TV. His pupils shrank into almost nothingness, and all that could be seen within those orbs was a white bottomless pit of despair. The color almost literally drained from his face, as he curled his fists up to the point where a drop of blood dripped from his right palm. Serenity hugged the remote even tighter, afraid to speak or move in fear of her beloved brother breaking down in front of her. If she could she'd gladly trade places with Mai, just to relieve that heartbreaking look on his face. 

SLAMMMM!!!!!

"Joey!!!!" Serenity screamed standing up and staring at her hurt brother. She watched unexpectedly as he just slammed his fists right into the middle of the table, his eyes quenched closed, while crystal tears draining from the side of his eyelids. His teeth were squeezed together so tightly, that Serenity was barely able to hear him get the word "DAMN" Out. 

Serenity knew he wasn't hurting from the pieces of glasses imbedded in his hand right that second, he was aching over something far much worst.

"Joey please…talk to me." Serenity whispered again, her voice shakier then the last. 

Joey slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred by the immense tears pouring out of his sockets. Then it all became too much. An awful nauseating feeling took hold of his stomach, and he quickly rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it as he curled up on the tile floor next to the toilet.  

***End of Flashback****

Serenity could barely believe her brother did such a thing, but then again was it really that hard to believe? 

"Sigh, what a time for both our parents to be away on vacation and business." She sighed hopelessly, sinking to the couch once again, and picking the remote up from the ground. 

"Serenity…" A voice whispered from behind startling her. 

"GASP, Joey! Are you okay?" Serenity asked, rushing to her brother's side. She couldn't help but notice, he was wearing his favorite blue hat he NEVER wore, and his REBD card sticking out of his right pocket.

"J-Joey, where are you going?" She whispered, stepping back.

"Serenity, promise me you'll stay here." Joey whispered quietly, his head facing the ground.

"Joey what's going on-

"Please Serenity!" Joey cried looking up once more. Serenity furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed her brother's red, puffy eyes. He had been crying.

Serenity looked away, her heart breaking once more. "I promise…Joey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Be careful." She whispered. Joey nodded and walked to the door, cracking it open just wide enough for him.

Joey sighed reluctantly as he stepped out into the cool, fresh, air. His eyes cleared up once more, but his soul would never heal properly until Mai was safe in his arms once again. This time he would not deny it. 

Joey: Yami…

Joey stared calmly down at his very old friend, who stood 10 steps away from his house. Joey saw the sheer determination on Yami's face, and for once in a very long time, he saw anger in those bright violet eyes. Yami's body stood still and stern, his puzzle glowing brightly, as his eyes arched downward at such an angle, even Kaiba would feel slightly inferior. It occurred to Joey that making enemies with Yami was nothing you wanted and this blood man was about to find out the hard way, except this time he had Joey to deal with too.

Yami: Are you ready Joey? (He asked in a rather dark voice.)

Joey nodded and stepped down. His fists shaking slightly, while Yami's eyes softened once more.

Yami: We'll find him Joey, don't worry.

Joey: Y-yeah I know. (He replied quite cheerfully, plastering a rather fake smile on his face.)

Yami frowned at his friend seeing the hurt in the blonde boy's eyes.

Yami: Hey I suppose we have no choice but to do this as our theme project now huh? (He said, trying to change the subject slightly.)

Joey: Yeah I guess. I just don't want anymore friends involved ya know?

Yami: Yes I agree. That's why I got us some help.

Joey: Huh?

Yami smiled as he stepped to the side revealing a tied up Malik, his hands folded and a rather seriously pissed look on his face. ((-_-))

Malik: YOU STUPID PHARAOH!!!

Joey: ((O))____(O)) Ya forced him to come????????????????

Yami: Yes I think he'd be helpful don't you think?

Joey: Y-yeah b-but Yami you can't MAKE Malik come…can ya???

Yami: (Blinking.) Well I just did….

Malik: SCREW YOU ALL! IF I DIE I'M COMING BACK TO HAUNT YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC CHILDREN YOU SON OF A BITC-!!!!!

Yami: (-_-) Save it for the field. You're going to need it. 

Malik: (@_@) 

Joey: (Sweat drop.) Uh so where do we go from here?

Yami: I'll give you one guess…

Joey & Malik: (Looking at each other.) Pegasus…

BUM, BUM, BUM!!!!

Yami: Uh no actually we were going to see Isis.

Joey: (0_0) Uh…..what?

Malik: ………..(-_-)………ugh….sicko….

Yami: What? (Tilting his head to the side in a rather cute manner.)

Serenity watched from the safety of her window, as the trio left. She knew she couldn't waste anymore time. As quickly as she could, she rushed to the cordless telephone and punched in some numbers.

***Telephone Conversation…***

Ring, ring, ring.

Tristan: Hey man quit calling my house! I'm a guy! A   G U Y!

Serenity: (@_@) Tristan is that you!?

Tristan: (*_*) 'Crap' Um………………….Y E A H.

Serenity: (Sigh.) Tristan J-Joey is-

Tristan: Aw man I was just going to call! Serenity I heard the news!!! I mean this is really sick! Is Joey okay?

Serenity: I-I don't know…he just left without a word and with his blue cap too. He went with Yami and Malik to who knows where.

Tristan: I bet their going to go find this psycho! Wait…his blue cap!

Serenity: Yeah Joey only wore that blue cap one other time, and that's when he and Mai went to the lake.

Tristan: Well we can't very well let them win.

Serenity: WHAT?

Tristan: I uh….said we can't let them…do this alone.

Serenity: Tristan…

Tristan: Yeah?

Serenity: Call Duke and tell him to meet at my house right away. We're going on our own hunt.

Tristan: ((*_*)) Um…right. 

Serenity: Oh and don't mention this to Joey alright? He tends to be a bit over protective.

Tristan: No problem! 

Serenity: Alright, bye then.

Tristan: See ya Serenity! (^_^)

***End of Phone conversation***

While everyone was either at one place or another, Yugi and Ryou continued their search for clues. They weren't aware of the news at all since they'd been all over the place, but they did hear that someone was kidnapped and their worrying level reached a new height.

Ryou: Okay we better check supplies.

Yugi: Right!

Ryou: Who knows what might await us at Pegasus' mansion.

Yugi: Okay then.

Ryou: We could very well fall to our bloody doom! (0_0)

Yugi: Um…yeah…(*_*)

Ryou: Or worst, be ripped apart by henchmen dressed as toon characters!

Yugi: Uh…….sure….((@)_______(((@))

Ryou: Or molested by an evil-

Yugi: RYOU! (*_*) I think that's good.

Ryou: Oh…alright then. I guess we should check the list.

Yugi: Okay um flashlight, just in case.

Ryou: Check.

Yugi: Paper and pencil.

Ryou: Check.

Yugi: Cold pizza.

Ryou: (Staring at the curst in his backpack.) Um…sure…check! (O_O) 

Yugi: Pepper spray.

Ryou: Double check.

Yugi: Miniature bat.

Ryou: (Raising an eyebrow as he went through Yugi's backpack.) Ch-eck.

Yugi: Bottle of sulfuric acid.

Ryou: (+_+) Check…um Yugi….

Yugi: Hair gel.

Ryou: (BIG Sweat drop.) Check.

Yugi: Body spray.

Ryou: BODY SPRAY??? Uh I mean check….(-_-)

Yugi: lead pipe-

Ryou: Yugi we're good chap. (*)_(*)

Yugi: Oh…okay. Well I guess we better get going then, we're wasting time.

Ryou: (-_-) Sure Yugi.

Ryou and Yugi made their way to the port, just as a dark figure stepped out from behind a blue car. His tan hand, tapped against the vehicle, while a familiar smirk stretched across his face.

"It's only a matter of time before blood man comes for you…." He chuckled turning his back on them. "Hmm…I wonder what fool came up with the name blood man anyways? I'll have to exterminate that idiot next chance I get. It sounds like a freaking cartoon villain." (-_-)

Zoeygirl: Well hope you guys liked it! (^_^) It wasn't my funniest chappie but I did say I was going to put a little of everything in. Anyways that's all for now! Oh yeah um, that little letter has enough info for you guys to figure it out yourselves. I kinda did something similar in school so hope ya figure it out before the end. (It took me a week by myself.)(^_^)

PS: DO YOU KNOW WHO the killer is???


	8. Ch9 Home of the Unknown

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey all! Sorry that the chappies haven't been going up as fast as I wanted them too but ya know how school can be. Anyways I hope some of ya are checking Anjiru's stories out, I know you'll agree with me when I say she's a magnificent writer, and I'm not just saying that. (^_^)

Oh one more thing, Dark Chameleon has updated her site and it's going by nicely, check it out! BUTTT now kaz, this sister site of Dark Chameleon also has one hell of a Tea/Ryou shrine out there! I encourage ya guys to check it out! (^_^) Well actually there's really nothing more to say so um…yeah…Oh and um the code thingies really quite simple. (^_^) Don't make it out to be some hard thingy. Actually I wouldn't even call it a code b/c everything ya need to know is right in front of you. But just the same you'll find out a couple chappies from now what it means. (^___^) So with that said, enjoy!

Tea: So um…are you sure this is it?

Seto: Sure? Yes I'm sure don't doubt me.

Bakura: I thought he lived on that island in that castle place.

Seto: Well I suppose he can have more than one home now can't he? Don't ask me, this is just what my satellite printed.

Tea: (-_-) It looks like the white house….

Seto: Is someone going to knock or must I?

Tea & Bakura: You…..

***Seto POV***

Pegasus…Of all the homes we must go to it had to be Pegasus…It really isn't a shock. That man has more problems then Bakura and Malik combined. (-_-) And then I have valley girl and class A idiot right behind me. One who'd most likely cry if I even look at her and the other who's probably going to slit my throat in the next oh 10 minutes or so…

Hmm, no one's answered the door. I haven't decided if that's a bad thing or a good thing yet…

Tea: Can we go now I have to be home before it gets dark.

Bakura: If I hear your annoying voice one more time I'm going to-

Tea: TRY IT! (She snapped.)

Bakura & Seto: ((O))_____((O))

She has a lot of anger in there it's just going to take some time getting it out…It isn't wise to keep things bottled up like that as a matter of fact. 

Hmmm, The door knob's turning. Okay if worst comes to worst I can snap his neck like one of my useless cell phones. Or I could use that pepper spray sticking out of Gardener's purse there…(-_-)

***Normal POV***

The door flew open with such tremendous strength a gust of wind within the large, white mansion blew Tea's skirt right up and back down again. Tea pushed it down and flatted repeatedly though it could go down no further. Her face went beat red as Bakura cocked an eyebrow up at her, made a sound from the back of his throat, folded his arms and turned away.

Bakura: Don't act surprised I'm sure guys see more then that all the time.

SLAP!

Tea: How dare you!

Bakura: OW! You slap me one more time girl and your going to the shadow realm do you hear me!?

Tea: Stop calling me girl!

Bakura: Fine woman if you prefer!

Tea: I have a name you ancient, disgusting, bag of bones! 

Bakura: Humph I really don't care.

Tea: I do!

Bakura: What the hell is it with you!? I'm threatening to send you to a fate worst then death and you're defending your freaking name!!???

Tea: Be quiet and turn you stupid face away. I don't want to look at it. (Folding her arms childlike.)

Seto: (-_-)

Bakura: I don't want to hear that shit I know what you think of Ryou!

Tea: (O_O) 

Bakura: Yes that's what I thought. (He sneered raising both his snowy white eyebrows proudly.)

Seto: Ahem.

Bakura & Tea: What now!?

Seto pointed to the uniformed man, with dark shades on his face, his grey hair becoming exceedingly noticeable.

Croquet: Can I ask what YOU three are doing here.

Seto: Yes we're here to see Pegasus. Now step out of the way.

Croquet: Pegasus is in his office and has asked not to be disturbed for the next 8 hours.

Tea: 8 Hours!!!?

Croquet: Yes that's what I said doll, now I'll ask you once to leave, if you fail to do so, then I can get security.

Seto: Or I can get a search warrant and my lawyer to let us in...Your choice.

Croquet: (-_-) Hmmmmm…very well. Come in.

Kaiba, Bakura and a reluctant Tea walked in, their eyes scanning everything. Bakura looked on less then interested, and Seto really could care less.

Croquet: He's upstairs on the left, in the room with the um…toon…bunny pictures…plastered around it.

Seto: (-_-) Typical…

***Tea POV***

(O_O) UH…OH…I need to get to a bathroom ASAP! (Gulp.) I can't believe it's happening here and now! This is so embarrassing! There aren't any girls here either making it all the more embarrassing! No WAIT! (0)_(0) I have Kaiba and Bakura here!!!!!!! I wish Kaiba would shoot me with that gun right about now… (-_-)

Tea: Um where's your restroom?

Croquet: It's too complicated around here for you to find your way. I'll escort you.

Seto: (-_-) (Raising an eyebrow.)

Like hell he will. I know what dirty, old guys with no lives at all do in this situation. I don't have an A in any of my classes but I'm not THAT dumb. 

             (---_---)

Tea: Um that's okay I can find my way. (I smiled sweetly.)

Ugh…sick man….

***Normal POV***

Croquet: Let me remind you, that this is not your home. I'm unauthorized to let any of Yugi's friends walk around his home alone or unescorted...err actually no one at all for that matter. (Smirking.)

Tea: (O_O) GULP…

Bakura: Ah hell then I'll take the damn brat! 

Croquet: I said no friends-

Bakura: First of All….. I'm not a friend, your rule sounds like a lot of bull shit to me, and if you say anything else I'll cut your throat and it's as simple as that. (He replied all too quickly.)

Croquet opened his mouth slightly, but shut it again when Bakura gleamed a small pocket knife next to his pale face.

Bakura: That's what I thought.

Tea: (Blinking.)

Seto sighed in annoyance as he ascended up the stairs, paying no heed to look back.

Seto: When you're finished meet me by the door. I don't think it involves all of us to interview the dirt bag. Besides I'm sick of babysitting you two…

Croquet: Hey now-

Seto: Shut up…

Croquet: (-_-) I give up…(He mumbled walking away.)

***Tea POV***

Bathroom, bathroom, BATHROOM! Where…IS…THE BATHROOM!

Bakura: Will you stop moving like that, it's irritating.

Tea: I HAVE TO GO!

Bakura: Humph, no concern of mine.

Tea: Then why did you come with me!?

Bakura: Hmm, good question.

Tea: (Rolling her eyes.) Then go away.

Bakura: I have to remove the red stuff on my shirt.

Tea: (O_O) Oh yeah I forgot about that. What is it anyways?

Bakura: Nothing.

Tea: (--_--) Fine, whatever, be that way.

It didn't take me long to find it, and when I went in, Bakura was going to come in right after! What's wrong with him?! I swear I have no idea what goes through that weirdo's head sometimes.

Tea: It's private for the last time! 

Bakura: But I need to get the red stuff off woman!

Tea: I have to use the bathroom, that's a bit more important!

Bakura: Fine!....We'll do rock, paper, scissors for it.

The dark spirit wants to play rock, paper, scissors for the bathroom…..(-)_(-) Why does that sound so very odd?

Tea: (O_O) Are you listening to me at all here?

Bakura: Ready? (He snarled, tightening his hand right out in front of her.)

Tea: Ready. (She sighed.) Rock…

Bakura: Paper…

Bakura & Tea: SCISSORS!

Bakura: Ha I won! (^_^)

Tea: Oh no that looks more like scissors then paper, and since I have rock I win. Ba-bye!

SLAM!!!

Bakura: (0_0)

So I slammed the door in his face, oh well, I had to go hands down!

***Bakura POV***

That little she demon! How dare she try to cheat me! Hmm, I swear when I find Shadi, dispose of him, and regain my free will she WILL BE the first to go…Ugh these people make me sick…(--__--) Especially the girl. I don't even know why I'm here. This in no way concerns me…

Oh look it's my aibou and the shrimp looking around outside that huge window over there…(@_@) WAIT WHAT?????? What the hell are they doing here??? I know this….I'm not going to deal with their questions right now. I need a place to hide…(--_--)

Well…I could go into the bathroom BUT then the girl would scream and that would definitely grab the attention of the pixies outside. Wait…are they cracking that window over there open?? My aibou wouldn't break into a home would he? No of course not he's not up for that. And I know Yugi, the precious kid doesn't have the balls for it-BUT their doing it anyways…What the hell? (-_-)

Okay I'm standing right in front of the bathroom I'd be stupid not to go in. Besides if worst came to worst I could tell her I forgot what a bathroom was used for. She and the others still think because Yami and I are spirits we've got the mind of a 5 year old. Oh please, Kaiba's baby shit compared to me…(-_-) 

***Normal POV***

Tea splashed a few drops of cool, wet water on her face just as a strange cracking noise stirred her attention. She turned around towards the door but found it closed and sealed tightly.

Tea: Hmm, must've been my imagination. (She said shakily.) This place is creepy.

Tea turned around facing the mirror once more, and found Bakura in the mirror's image.

Bakura: You're such a helpless chicken you know that. And quit talking to yourself it's irritating and disturbing…

Tea: AWWW! Bak-

Bakura quickly covered her mouth with one hand, and managed to turn off the lights while holding Tea's squealing arms down with the other.

Bakura: Shut up, I'm not here to kill you…at least today…(He smirked when he thought about it.) Shrimp 1 and 2 are outside.

Tea knew he must've meant Yugi and Ryou, especially after she heard what had to be Yugi's voice.

Tea: MMMMM…(Tea mumbled trying to peal Bakura's hands off over her mouth.)

***TEA POV***

Why did he have to hide in here? More importantly does he have to keep his hand on my mouth? I quit trying to talk a minute ago. It's strange, he can be evil, sadistic and uncomfortable to be around but the truth is I'm always so nervous for a guy to be this close to me. I mean his hand's on my shoulder, and his other hand's still on my mouth! (O_O) I suppose I don't mind. His skin feels rough and dry but it also kinda feels relaxed. Besides I know after all of this he won't really hurt me or anyone else…At least I don't think. Wait… Why am I describing Bakura's hand!? OMG this happens every time a guy comes too close to me! I mean when Tristan and I were hanging off that tower, with Ryou shortly behind, I felt a bit uneasy. I don't know why really…And his breath….I can feel it against my neck. It's really hot but kinda nice. Wait what???????

Oh I just remembered, doesn't Bakura have that red stuff that resembles blood all over his hands?..................((O))___(O))) EEEEWWWW!

Tea: (Pries Bakura's hand away.) Bakura!!! Don't put your dirty, bloody hands all over me!!!!!!

Bakura: (-_-) Stop yelling woman they'll hear us!

Yugi: Ryou did you hear that? 

Tea & Bakura: (((@_@))) (Sweat drop.)

Ryou: Sure did, it's coming from that room. Let's investigate.

Bakura: Great…like I didn't see that coming. (--_--) Hey why are you staring at me like that?

Tea: I've just noticed you've been gone every time there's been something up. And when you came to me in the alley you had….red stuff all over you. 

Bakura: What are you trying to get at here? (He replied too coolly.) Wait…what did you say I had on my hands earlier? (He asked seriously as if insulted, while taking a step forward.)

Tea: Uh…..

It's him!! Bakura's the killer! He's always been the killer!! I knew it! I knew he couldn't stop killing! He's planning another attack on everyone and I'm stuck in the bathroom with him!

Bakura: (Calmly.) You think I did it don't you.

Tea: (Silence.)

No I think some pink pixy did it from la la land to get revenge on all the people who feast on pixy sticks….(-_-) Yes I think you did it you moron! (*_*) There goes my mood swings again…

Tea: N-no…(I whispered.)

***Normal POV***

Ryou: Is someone in here?

Yugi and Ryou waited quietly awaiting a reply, but there was none…

Yugi: Okay we're coming in.

Tea: Don't come near me. (She whispered quietly just loud enough for Bakura to hear from inside.)

Bakura stared at the girl with fixed eyes, his curled hands relaxed and his millennium ring hanging still within his shirt. Those piercing eyes were driving her insane though.

Bakura: You can't be serious. (He said in a rather low, raspy, disgusted voice.)

Bakura took another step forward and Tea backed further towards the sink less then 6 inches away.

Tea: I mean it I'll scream.

Bakura: You know what? I don't believe you….

Tea: Stop where you are.

Bakura: Tea I am not this first class idiot trying to paint the town red for attention, now stop being so childish its rather sickening to my stomach. (He spat growing frustrated with the girl.)

Ignoring the girl completely, he took one more, large step forward just as the doorknob turned clockwise.

Tea: That's it! AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Bakura: (*_*) (Covering his ears.) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRL?!

Tap, tap….

Bakura: What is-

Ryou: (O_o)  

Bakura: AWWWWWW!!!

Ryou: (+_+) EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!

Yugi: AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Tea: AWWWWWW!!!

Yugi & Ryou: AWWWWWW!!!

Tea &Bakura: (O_o) AWWWWW!!

Yugi & Ryou: (X)_(X) AWWWWWW!!!

Tea: AWWW!!!

Bakura: SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT OUT YOUR TONGS!

Tea, Ryou, & Yugi: (*_*) ………………….

Bakura: What the hell are you doing here?!

Ryou: I'd ask you the same question…

Bakura: Smart guy….don't sass me.

Yugi: Hey Bakura why are YOU TWO in the bathroom together and why's there red stuff all over you?

Bakura: (-_-)……..sigh…Don't you dare make it out to what it isn't. (He said sharply.)

Tea: He won't, but I will! I'm telling Kaiba!

Yugi: (breaking out in laughter.) Hehehe you're going to squeal to Kaiba? (^_^)

Tea, Ryou, & Bakura: (-_-)

Yugi: Oh sorry that wasn't supposed to be funny was it?…

Bakura: You're not telling-

It was too late…Tea pushed herself passed all three of the guys, knocked Croquet right on his butt, and ran up the stairs in a flash with Bakura at her heals. 

Bakura: Wait Tea, before you say something stupid how about knowing what you saw first and getting your facts straight! You're being childish!

Tea: NO I'm Not!

Bakura: (*_*) What the hell? Yes you ARE! Don't talk back to me!

Yugi & Ryou: NO SHE'S NOT ACTUALLY…

Bakura: SHUT UP! Listen Tea, why don't we sit down and talk about this?

Tea: Oh yeah right, let's have tea over it and talk about the strange red stuff all over your hands! (Stopping in front of the closed room.)

Bakura: Is that what you want? B/c if so I know this old tea recipe passed on…oh your being sarcastic… (---____---)

Yugi: (Sweat drop.) Uh……..

Ryou: Don't bother Yugi. (-_-)

Bakura: (Cocking an eyebrow.) Wait…why do I care if you tell Kaiba or not it's not like he's my dad or any-(SILENCE)

Tea: (Smiling widely.)

Bakura: (Sneering.) You think you're SO smart!

Tea flew the door open wide shrugging Bakura's comments off just as the others reached her. They walked inside quickly searching the strangely quiet room all around them. Yugi spotted Kaiba in the far left hand corner where a desk stood empty.

Tea: Kaiba what's going…on?

Seto: (No reply.)

All four of them exchanged glances as they approached the CEO executive, concerned looks on their faces.

Bakura: What is this all about-

There on the glass window directly behind the desk were middle sized, drizzling, red letters gleaming down brightly from the moonlight shining through.

Tea: (Gasp.) Oh…my….

Tea quickly covered her mouth as Ryou sketched the warning down on paper, pulling a pen from behind his ear.

It read….

UH, UH, UH THINK CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU MAKE YOUR MOVE

PEGASUS DID AND NOW I'LL HAVE TO PROVE

HOW WRONG HE WAS WHEN HE GOT IN MY WAY

HE TRIED TO HUNT ME DOWN SADLY TO SAY

SO NOW HE BECAME MY PREY

AT LEAST FOR TODAY

YOURS TRULY BLOODMAN

Tea: That's creepy.

Yugi: So he's gone?

Ryou: Pegasus must've gotten too close for his own good, but why?

Bakura: (Folding his arms.) Humph, this fool's an awful rhymer…I'm going to kill him just for these freaking letters we're receiving.

(-)_(-)

Seto: I've been going through Pegasus' papers while you two were downstairs but I couldn't find anything. By the way what were you two doing down there for so long? I hope you're not hiding anything from me that you're trying to keep for yourselves for extra credit. B/c if you are….

Tea & Bakura: (BIG sweat drop.) Ugh….(-_-)

Yugi: Uh Tea thought Bakura was the killer…

Tea: He's got blood all over him!

Bakura: DO NOT! 

Tea: Do too!!! (Sticking her tong out.)

Yugi & Ryou: (Looking from one to the other.) ((O)_____(O))

Bakura: Oh that's real mature for someone like you…

Tea: More than a 5000 year old spirit holding revenge for like 4980 years!

Bakura: I'm innocent so shut your mouth!

Seto: (Raising an eyebrow at him.) Then what is it innocent friend, red clay?

Bakura: (*_*) Humph its red paint! I tripped over a can in the alley.

Seto stared deeply into the former tomb robber's shadowed eyes approaching the white haired spirit at the same time. With one extended finger, Seto tapped at Bakura's hair and yanked a few strands out.

Bakura: OW!!!!! YOU ASS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Tea: Te, baby….

Bakura: (Clearing his throat.) Cough, dead…cough very soon…cough!

Tea: (Her mouth agape.)

Seto took the hair strands up to his nose and sniffed at the red coated white hairs quietly.

Seto: He's right it is paint.

Bakura: And then after your dead I'm going to-Wait what?? I mean of course I told you!

Tea: (-_-) Are you sure Kaiba?

Seto: Look who you're talking to before you speak.

Tea: I'll take that as a yes…

Ryou: I believe him.

Bakura: (Humbly sticks his tong out at Tea.)

Tea: (-_-) Oh now who's the mature one? (Rolling her eyes.)

Seto: You know I'm sick and tired of listening to the both of you. You sound like a bickering couple.

Tea: (BEAT RED.) 

Bakura: Say that again and see what happens. (Dangerously low.)

Kaiba: Ahem…(Loosening his collar.)

Croquet: I suppose there's some explaining to do.

Everyone: AWW! (Jumps.)

Tea: Why are you here?

Seto: Why didn't you say anything? (He asked coldly.)

Croquet: Pegasus said if there be anything that would happen to him, don't let the media find out. But someone had to do something that's why I let you in…and that's why I allowed the midget and other albino in as well. I really had no choice after Mr. Kaiba here threatened to bring other people to Mr. Pegasus' home. This would be all over the news and ruin Pegasus' reputation!

Yugi & Ryou: (-_-)

Kaiba: (Furrowing his eyebrows.) Well that explains them…(He replied looking over to Yugi and Ryou.)

Bakura: When did this occur?

Croquet: (Shrugs.) I dunno, a week ago.

Tea: (*_*) You…don't know…and you just left that red stuff there?

Croquet: Hey that's the maid's job honey, not mine.

Ryou: Well that doesn't even begin to describe lazy.

Croquet: Cry me a river you English freak, I'm not responsible. I just know that something strange has happened.

Seto: So you're saying Pegasus has known about this person before anyone else?

Croquet: Yes he came over and explained it to Pegasus in person as a matter of fact.

Everyone: WHAT?????!!!!

Croquet: Shit do I have to explain that too?

Seto: (Rubbing his temples.) Just send it on fax to my office number. I'm sure Pegasus has it, the creep. (-_-)

Tristan: HELLOOO ANYONE HOME?????

Tea: (O_O) Uh that sounds like…

Duke: Tristan step away from my Serenity!!!!

Tea: ….Tristan…(-_-)

Croquet: There were more of your friends and I thought they could help.

Bakura: Great. Can I leave now?

Everyone: No. (-_-)

Zoeygirl: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out again, it's just school can bite ya in the butt. I really don't know when I'll be updating again b/c Hurricane Isabel's coming our way! (*_*) I have school off for the next two days I'll tell ya that! (^_^) But the electricity might be off so I don't know. Anyways hope you guys like! I know not my best work but oh well… (Next one will be mainly humor and romance!) (^_^) See ya later!


	9. Ch10 A Frightening Discovery

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: (Smiles at the reviews she has.) (^_^)

Yami: Is she okay?

Tristan: No.

Zoeygirl: OOH I couldn't be happier! Thank ya all very much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! (Do I use a lot of exclamation points or what?) 

Yami: Is she happy or is it just me?

Zoeygirl: Nope it's you! Yes I'm happy! B/c I couldn't ask for more from pleased reviewers even if they I got flames instead. (^_^) 

Sailor Crystall- Why thank you! (^___^) I guess I'll take it you like the stories? (^_^) I'll be sure to E-mail ya soon!

BakaNeko-Chan-Hey there! Glad you enjoy it and yep this is Tea/Bakura…but it'll be my last so yeah. I want to try to make more other Tea/?? Ficts I guess.

The Valkrie Sara Irene-Your right, a Halloween story does sound like fun. Hmmm as for the pairing I dunno I could try. (^___^)

Anyways the storm hit and ended just like that and I slept through the whole thing. Actually I got off luckier than others but most people just got some flooding and no electricity so I'm happy. (^___^) Anyways I hope those who did get hit faired well too! Good luck to you all.

***Someone's POV***

Hate…is that what I experience right now?  The surging power of anger flowing through my veins, as I stare at the pathetic fools who've ruined everything I've tried to complete. It was all…because of them. I've tried… I've tried countless times to forgive and forget but I cannot do it anymore. Call me what they wish…blood man, killer, kidnapper, sadistic fool I don't care I've been called it all one time or another it pays no difference to the many jobs set before me. But I shall no longer be taken so lightly.

I can see them now…the spirit called Yami, the Egyptian boy Malik and the blonde haired friend they call Joey. Their faces have me grinding my teeth in pure and utter hate…They are all within my sight they are all within my reach, and they are all within the shadows of death. If I felt like it I could take away their very existence right now!! But….that wouldn't be fun…it wouldn't be fun at all. My point would never reach the others and the clues left behind, those idiots would never discover. Pay heed they shall know my anger when they enter the Ishtar residence. Heheeheheee….cough, cough! (o_O)

I must be careful though and watch the moves I make…if I make a move too bold I may become the prey and my ambitions will serve no point whatsoever. Pegasus learned this the hard way. He got too close for his own good and I'm afraid he must join me whether he like it or not. Of course I don't think he's aware of his lack of choices considering he isn't even conscious at the moment. 

Ugh, my blood's boiling at the sight of any of those children. They make my blood run cold …That is if it were my blood…hehehe… 

Humph, I've only begun to state my presence in all of this. And if they knew what I wanted, it could end as simple as that. I merely want to state my point in which they exceedingly ignored me…but now it will be too late and if they can't understand the message I've laid out to them then there will be no hope for them in this future and they don't deserve to live on this earth or anywhere else for that matter. I'm sick of these morons having a trump card always on their side….the loser always has to lose and the winner must always be the hero. Well…I'm afraid it won't be the case this time. No, this time it shall be different b/c I control their fates, HA!

It's amazing I may be the least possible soul brought to their attention or maybe be the most predictable suspect in front of their very eyes. Malik Ishtar should know who I am. He should know VERY WELL who I am! I would have to predict that Yugi and Yami know me but they have no idea that my face remains in the back of their heads. They find it almost impossible. Farewell my three special players…your turn will come up just yet but for now you and the others must wait until tomorrow…Tomorrow…I will start….

***Normal POV***

Joey: So uh why are we at Malik's place again?

Malik: Good question…

Yami: (Starry eyed.) It is very complicated for any of you to understand now Malik let us in!!!

Malik: (*_*) It's my house I can choose not to! Besides I don't need you drooling all over my sister!

Yami: (Smirking.) You know…the longer we stay out here the more chance of all of us falling victim to the-

With lightening speed Malik shoves his key into the lock and for the second time in 7 days the latches go flying off! (o_O)

Joey: (About to speak but...doesn't quite know what to say.)

Yami: blood…man? (*_*)

The lights were off and so the hallway was darker than dark could be. It was going on 9:00 and Joey was beginning to get a bit bored, tired and hungry. He obviously forgot why he was out here in the first place.

Yami: Um don't you think we could see with the lights on?

Malik: (Shrugging.) I like the shadows.

Joey: (Freaking out.) Man, dis ain't da shadows! Dis is da dark!

Malik: You scared? (He teased curling his upper lip.)

Joey: Hell yeah I'm scared! Turn on da lights!

Malik: (Blinking.) Oh…well fine then.

Malik flipped the lights on from the kitchen leaving some very shocking evidence. "AWW!" Yami and Joey screamed from the hallway as Malik walked back in looking at their faces questionably.

The place was a mess to say the least. Broken vases and artifacts everywhere, pictures lying on the floor with dents running down the center, the carpets ripped up as if an animal shredded it to pieces with its hind claws. Something or someone had been at the Ishtar residence…

Yami: Well I can see coming here wasn't a great idea. Good one Malik…ahem..

Malik: (o_O) ME?!! Don't you dare start!

Joey: Hey Malik, your house is like seriously trashed.

Malik:  I CAN SEE THAT YOU IDIOT!!!! 

Joey: Okay, okay no need to snap, jeez. (Rolling his eyes.) 

Malik: (*_*) Then what would you have me do you fool!!!! (O_O) My home has been broken into! Some of this stuff is as old as time itself and may hold the key to past civilizations of Egypt and of greater power!!!! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!!??

Joey: (Rubbing his head.) Well at least you didn't get a loved one kidnapped.

Malik: Yes I suppose your right….WAIT……

Yami: (Swallowing hard.) (+_+)

Joey: Hey why are you guys looking like that? Wait isn't Isis supposed to be here?

Yami & Malik: (VERY pale.) 

Malik and Yami exchanged ghostly glances at one another before a horrifying scream sent vibrations across the huge mansion. The three of them jumped and fell onto the floor, their eyes filled with fear. Yami being the first to recover, ran in the direction of the scream his millennium puzzle glistening as he ran. 

Yami: If by Ra anything's happened to her I'll----RISHID???? (*_*)

Malik and Joey followed closely behind huffing and puffing when they reached the balcony to Isis' room. Joey leaned on his knees heaving in the air as Malik and Yami stared quizzically at the tall, balled man curled up inside the open closet, hidden behind the many clothes piled on the ground and around him.

Malik: What the hell are you doing Rishid? And where's my sister!? (He demanded stepping forward.)

Rishid: I-I-I-I-

But he wasn't given the chance to talk. Surprising both blondes entirely, Yami stepped up, grabbed Rishid by the collar, and shook him repeatedly without mercy. His eyes were dilated to a strange eerie size and his face and shaking body showed signs of psychotic behavior.

Yami: Where is she?! TALK before I send you to the shadow realm!

Rishid: Gack!! (X_X) Can't…..breath….

Malik: Um Yami-

Yami: What!?

Malik: (Wincing as he stepped back.)  He can't very well talk with you killing him.

Yami stared down and blinked innocently, the room going entirely silent. With one puzzled uninterested look Yami dropped him to the floor.

Joey: Wow and dat guy's like twice his size…Jeez Yami.

Malik: Well Rishid what happened? Why did you scream?

Rishid: I thought it was the blood man coming back for me! 

Malik: Blood man huh? (-_-) Whoever came up with that name deserves a slow death…

Yami: Where's Isis!!!!

Rishid: She's gone….I heard a scream from outside in my sleeping quarters and I ran inside to investigate the whereabouts of the scream. I saw nothing but destroyed belongings of yours master Malik and I feared for Ms. Isis' safety. I had no choice but to go to her room…and that's when I saw it….it was a-a-a-a thingy covered in a yellow robe from head to foot. It had Isis over its shoulder and warned me if I were to pursue it would come back for me. So that's when I hid in here…..(Swallowing hard.)

Yami: (X)_(X)

Malik: (@_@) 

Joey: (Sweat drop.) Yellow??? Yellow?? It wore a yellow robe? What are we dealing with here a fairy?

Yami & Malik: (---____---) 

Rishid: (-_-) Never mind Wheeler.

Yami: And you did nothing to stop it?!

Rishid: Well…it did have what appeared to be a knife in it's hand….(Climbing out of the closet as he dusted himself off.)

This time it was Malik's turn to grab Rishid, but he did not shake him. No Malik smacked Rishid's head into the wall countless times as his face turned redder than an apple.

Malik: YOU bang CHICKEN bang SHIT! Bang!

Rishid: (((;X))_____((X;)) 

Malik: YOU LET bang THAT THING bang TAKE MY SISTER!? Bang I'LL KILL YOU!! (He snarled taking out his rod and transforming it into a dagger.)

Yami: Okay leave some for me…(Grabbing a nearby pen.)

Rishid: ((0))___(((0))) (BIG sweat drop.)

Joey: Hey you guys look at dis! It's another message! 

Joey pointed out towards the red, dripping substance oozing off the white sheet of paper. Malik dropped Rishid to the ground and he and Yami walked to where Joey was. The message sank Yami's heart to despair, unaware of the pains and hate building within him…

The message read…

HATE…NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL

THE PAIN'S IN YOUR HEARTS ARE AS SURE AS HELL REAL

IF YOU'LL JUST LISTEN TO ME IT CAN END JUST LIKE THIS

IF NOT….YOU TOO WILL FEEL WHAT SHE FELT…MY BLISS

REMEMBER MY DEAR FRIENDS THE BEST THINGS IN LIFE TEND TO BE YOUR GREATEST FEARS. WELL YOU JUST MET ONE OF THEM.

SIGNED BLOOD MAN.

Yami: This does not….involve school or bets or any such matters…now it's personal… 

Malik: Wait a damn minute here!!!! I'm supposed to be the emotionally hurt one here not you!!!

Yami: (-_-) You can be next time.

Malik: It was my sister you fool!

Yami: Well she's my…MY…uh…

Malik: (Folding his arms.) She's your what?

Yami: Um…friend??

Malik: (-_-) RIIGGHHT……

Rishid: Do they always act like this with each other? (He whispered to Joey.)

Joey: Eh yep pretty much. (Shrugs.)

Yami: I think we should call the police now-

Malik: Uh…that's probably not such a good idea…ahem…

Joey: Why not?

Rishid: B/c master Malik's house is filled with-MMMMMMM (*_*)

Malik: (Placing his hand coldly over Rishid's mouth.) QUIET YOU!

Yami & Joey: (;-)______(-;) (Sweat drop.)

Malik: Um I'll call them tomorrow…UH after I….clean up a bit.

Rishid: Master Malik what about the letter?

Malik: Shoot, I'm not touching it. (Walking away.)

Rishid: (Looking over at Yami and Joey.)

Joey: Are ya kidding!? I don't know whose blood dat is! (Running away.)

Yami: (Smiling weakly.)

Rishid: (-_-) Ahem….

Yami: But-

Rishid: If you truly love her you will.

Yami: But it may have a curse on it! And the great Pharaoh should not touch such things!

Rishid: (o_O) (Leaving the room.)

Yami: Hey I'm not done yet!! UH…I challenge you to a Duel!!!!

Meanwhile, Tea, Bakura, Seto, Yugi, Ryou and Croquet patiently awaited the arrival of Duke, Tristan and Serenity.

Yugi: We have to do something! If they see us up here they'll think we stole their idea! (O_O)

Tea: Not to mention their so going to get suspicious of us!

Seto: Does it matter? I really could care less. Listen I need to take this evidence to my lab and get in touch with the police, so if you'll get out of my way-

Ryou: Kaiba we stole their idea! 

Seto: (Tilting his head to the side.) What?

Ryou: We overheard them talking and thought if we got here first we could already get the clues!

Tea: And uh….I kinda stole their idea from them as you may already know…cough, cough…

Bakura: So that's where you got your information. 

Ryou: Hey Tea! That wasn't very nice.

Tea: (Blushing.) S-sorry. 

Ryou: (Smiling.) Well it's alright, we did do the same thing after all.

Croquet: So what would you have me do then?

Yugi: Well I think we should hide and take the letter with us. That way they'll come up here and find nothing. Besides…do you really want anyone else using this to their advantage for the school project? HMMM?

Tea: Yugi that's so wrong!

Ryou: I agree!

Tea: (*_*) Ryou?

Seto: For once you do make sense YUGI, but where do you intend we hide?

Tea: Oh forget it I give up! (She sighed exasperatedly, leaning on the closet door.)

Unfortunately the door went inwards so Tea went crashing over to the other side. She screamed out in surprise attracting some attention downstairs.

Tea: Owe my butt!

Everyone: SHHHHH!!!!

Tea: (X_X) Yes thank you I'm okay. (-_-)

Yugi: There! We can hide in there! Come on you guys its big enough for all of us! 

Tea slowly rose but stopped in mid air when a rather pale hand reached out to her. She stared up at the white haired boy and soon felt her heart slow down. Reaching out, Tea grabbed it and was hoisted up.

Tea: Thank you Ryou. (Blushing once again.)

Bakura: I'm not Ryou. (He replied simply, as he walked past her.)

Tea: (O_O) Wait…what?

Yugi: Come on Tea get in. (He whispered as they heard footsteps below.)

Tea: 'Did Bakura…just help me up?' 

The thought lingered in her head but she soon snapped out of it when she heard the familiar voice of one of her closer friends.

Tristan: Come on it came from up here!

Duke: We're coming, we're coming!

Serenity: How many steps does this guy have? (X_X)

Duke & Tristan: Do you want me to carry you!!!!? (Blinking.) Not you! Me!!!!!

Serenity: (0_0) No I think I'll manage.

Everyone upstairs: (-_-) 

***Yugi POV***

Well we're in the closet and I thought it was pretty big but obviously not as large as I thought it was on the outside. (Sweat drop.) Kaiba just told everyone to hush and Croquet just closed the door, and I'm holding the letter. I REALLY hope it isn't real blood. (O_O) EWW…But good thing too, when they come upstairs they'll see nothing here and leave… err…at least I hope. (-_-)

Oh yeah we're also all kind of crammed in the dark here. I mean I can't even see Ryou or Bakura's white hair if that means anything.

Ryou: I hear them, their opening the door to the room. (He whispered.)

**Normal POV***

Croquet: Wait, why am I in here?

Tea: Good question. (-_-)

Bakura: Whoever's breathing on me better turn away or my fist is going to accidentally fly into their face. (He whispered through tightly clenched teeth.)

Seto: I'd like to see you try and I can't move my head in any other direction so shut up and deal with it.

Yugi: Hush you guys I can hear them!

Outside the room Serenity, Tristan, and Duke stared directly at their door silent as a mouse but with strange horrified looks on their faces. ((O))___((O))

Duke: (o_O) So…who let us in again?

Tristan: Hey um the door's talking…that's bad right?

Serenity: Anybody want to open it?

Everyone within the closet sat silent as the conversation outside the closet dawned on them. They already heard them talking….

Yugi: (Gulp.)

Everyone: SHHHH!!!

Duke: I'm not getting near that door. (-_-)

Tristan: Chicken shit.

Duke: Okay then you do it if you're so brave.

Serenity: Really you guys, who did let us in? 

Tristan: I only remember the door opening when we got here. I thought someone knew we were here but uh….maybe it's a trap…

Duke & Serenity: ((O)__((O)

Tristan: Or maybe….we should leave now.

Duke & Serenity: Yeah….

They wasted no time as they ran down the flights of stairs the ominous silence following them behind as they exited the mansion all at once. Tristan remembered quite well what Pegasus did to them back on Duelist Island and Serenity and Duke heard the tales from him and the others but never did they think the problem would arise again.

Tea: Okay I think their gone.

Seto: Somebody open the door.

Croquet: Um….I've been trying for the past 5 minutes….

Bakura: Oh I don't think so. I don't believe it, open the damn door and let us out!

Yugi: No Bakura he's right it won't open!

Croquet: Oh now I remember! This was the only closet in the whole mansion which required a key to be opened from the outside.

Everyone: (@)_(@) W…H….A….T…..????????

Croquet: (Loosening his tie.) B-but I think there was a light switch in here somewhere. Let me see.

Tea: Uh why did Pegasus need a key to this room? 

Croquet: I forgot why but it was very important and personal.

Seto: Then it's nothing I want to know about.

Bakura: Why don't we just break it down?

Croquet: Well then you can buy me a new door after you tear it off the hinges.

Bakura: (-_-) I don't see the point you're making here. (He growled.)

Seto: Listen I don't care what you do just open it!

Croquet: Well why don't you step up here and do it yourself? (He mocked rather annoyed.)

Seto: I would but I was stuffed in the back and Tea and the spirit are taking up breathing room back here.

Tea: Hey!

Bakura: I could care less.

Ryou: Hey I found the light switch! (Reaching for it behind a broken shelf.)

Croquet: Wait!

Everyone: What?

Croquet: I remember what Pegasus used this room for! AW now I remember! (O_O)…..OOHHH…..uh I think it would be best if you didn't turn on the light.

Ryou: (Clicking it on.) Why?

Croquet: B/c Pegasus stored the coffin of his deceased wife in here for-

Everyone: AWWWWW!!!!!

Yugi: (;_;) 

Bakura: There's a dead woman in here do you know that???!!!!!!!

Ryou: Maybe it's Mai?

Tea: (Going incredibly pale.)

Ryou: (Covering his mouth.) I-I was just joking Tea…hehehehehe….

***Tea POV***

Pegasus has his wife stored in here????????? WHAT THE- I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! Somebody get me out of here! OMG I'm the closest one to the coffin too! Ew I think I'm going to be sick! 

Yugi: Hey you guys stop moving we're all kind of scrunched in here as it is!

Well I can't help it! It's an instinct what can I say? So I um…backed up. But I think I stepped on Kaiba's trench coat b/c he kind of made an angry sort of noise and then pulled it back which caused me to trip back and fall right on top of…him….(Wincing.)

Seto: Gardener get off of me!

Tea: I'm trying but I'm stuck! Jeez Kaiba why don't you wear clothes that don't drag on the floor!

Seto: I don't tell you how to dress Gardener! (He snapped coldly.)

Bakura: Forget it you sniveling idiot, just get out of my way! (He snarled at Croquet as he pushed his way through and pressed his entire body weight against the door.)

Croquet: Why not…that'll be $300 when you're done.

Bakura: (Glaring at him strangely.)

Croquet: OR I could give you a discount….or I could shut my mouth…

Tea: Kaiba could you please just scoot back so I can have room to stand up!? (I said as calmly as I could which kinda didn't sound too nice.)

Seto: No I can't and I won't take orders from one of Yami's friends.

Tea: (-_-) So you like me being on top of you then?

Seto: Humph don't flatter yourself. (He hissed turning his head away as Tea pressed against his chest to lift her body up.)

Bakura: Ugh please don't form one of your little mortal relationships in here with me! I'd rather not burden my eyes with such a sight…

Ryou & Yugi: (--_--) (Sweat drop.)

I tried pulling myself up but I couldn't! I mean I guess I could if I put all my weight on my hands which at the moment were on Kaiba's chest, but I was afraid I'd hurt him or better yet I was nervous he'd snap at me or make some rude remark. I guess he knew I was trying to get up b/c he didn't seem to mind the fact that I was using him to hoist my body up, as long as I just got off of him. Oh wow does that sound intimate! EW! Okay this is just like when Bakura had his hand over my mouth! Now instead I'm right up against Kaiba's body of all people! This is just great! My face has to be peach red right about now…if that's a color. (-_-) I'm not going to lie though…….Kaiba's got a solid chest underneath that black shirt of his….(Swallowing hard.) I…can't believe…I just said that…I REALLY need to get a boyfriend. (0_0)

Kaiba: Well what are you waiting for?!

Tea: I-I'm trying but I don't want to hurt you…(I trailed off.)

Kaiba: (Smirking.) Give yourself a little more credit then that…you're not THAT heavy.

Tea: (Beat red.) JERK!

Bakura: Hey Romeo and Juliet, the doors opened!!!

Tea stared up at the open door with a puzzled and embarrassed face. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Croquet stood on the outside peering in, their hands folded in interest.

Tea: H-how long have you been standing there? (I asked, my eyes really big by now.)

Bakura: (Rolling his eyes.) Can't you make some effort on your own?

With an annoyed sigh, Bakura stepped forward, lifted the girl up with one hand and set her down right outside the closet door, allowing Seto to slowly rise.

Tea: I was just about to. (I pouted.)

Seto: Yes well your timing was impeccable. Now explain to me why he has a coffin in his closet. 

Croquet: (Shrugging.) I don't know I just work here.

Everyone: (Anime Fall.) (O_O)

Yugi: Well um I guess I'll see you guys at school, I have to get home.

Tea: OMG what time is it!?

Yugi: Uh I think almost 10:00.

Tea: PM???????????

Seto: (Staring at her oddly.)

Ryou: Uh why what's wrong?

Tea: My parents are going to KILL ME!!

Bakura: (Raising his snowy white eyebrows.) Do you mean that literally?

Tea: (Groaning.) I have to go right now, um see you later Yugi, bye Ryou!

So I wasted no time, I rushed down the stairs and almost went tumbling the whole way down as I almost lost my footing. Jeez was I in trouble! My dad probably called the police! (O_O)

***Normal POV***

Bakura: Aw she didn't say goodbye to us. (He replied sarcastically.)

Seto: (-_-)

Croquet: So did you get a good feel?

Seto: (Disgusted.) I'm not sure whether to knock you out or just report you to the police. 

Croquet: Ahem just asking.

Yugi, Bakura, & Ryou: (---____----)

Dear Journal-

It's me, Yugi again. Well today Ryou and I found a lot of clues. We did make a list but nothing with real hard evidence. We were really surprised to find almost everyone show up at Pegasus' mansion today. I guess we're all going for the same thing now. I really don't have anything wonderful to say. Yami came home a half an hour later and said simply Isis had been kidnapped and he'll do anything in his power to get her back. I can't believe what he told me! I quickly called everyone and told Malik if he and Rishid wanted to stay with us, he could. But he refused and said he'd be fine. Rishid told me on the phone as soon as Malik dropped it that he'd rather have the kidnapper come back then anything. He said Malik wants to stop this poser once and for all. I feel really bad for him and Yami. This isn't really that fun anymore, in fact I'm really worried. I have to do everything I can to stop this mad person and even if it means my life I'm going to find Isis, Mai and even Pegasus! I really do wonder what he stumbled upon. He must've gotten close though. Well journal I'm a little too depressed to write more and frankly I'm really tired after today. Actually we have school tomorrow but only for a half a day. We're on high alert! Well until tomorrow journal guess I better go now b/c Yami's growling at me to turn off the lights, So goodnight.


	10. Ch11 Release the Spirit Within!

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey! Once again I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. They mean a lot really. (^_^)

Kitten35: LOL! (^_^) I'm not quitting just yet I'm afraid. Read my message in the last oh 2-3 chapters or so, it'll explain everything. But if and when I quit I intend to read as many ficts as possible and review more then I have been. (^__^)

BakaNeko-Chan: (^___^) Thank you very much! Oh and the blood man you could say is both. (O_o) Errr…yeah I'd have to say both. 

Sb1: (^_^) I'm so glad ya like it and I feel honored with your site and all! (^_^) I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. But that's quite alright if your friend doesn't like my story. (^_^) Lol, I don't mind, you can't like every story right? Besides there's great stories out there that I know I probably won't like or don't like but eh, it's what type of taste you have for what type of story, style, and writer. (Shrugs.) Don't be heartbroken its okay not to like my stories and you or anyone else can tell me if ya don't like it or some part of it, I won't and don't mind. (^___^)

Anyways enjoy!

***Yami POV***

Oh look it's another beautiful day outside…Beautiful day my ass. (-_-) Why must Yugi force me to go to school? Doesn't he see I'm in a state of depression? He's on my last nerve right now so help me Ra! Well I could-NO! NO, I can't do that to Yugi what's wrong with me? Dear Ra not even Bakura would do that to Yugi! (*_*)

Yugi: Yami come on, we're going to be late for school!

Yami On second thought…(-_-)

………..4 hours later…

Humph school hasn't been anything exciting so far. First period the teacher explained to us the importance of life…Well she's telling the wrong soul here! Don't explain the importance of life to me lady! I've lived life for 5000 years and she has the nerve to say it to me?? Trust me lady it's not at all important. (-_-) Her children's, children's, children's, children's….err….a long time ago her children probably served me!

Humph well Isis' disappearance was in the news paper this morning as well as Pegasus! I can't believe Pegasus was kidnapped! What's wrong with this fool?? (O_O) Taking weirdo's like that…Two kidnappings in one day…this isn't good. Who knows whose next. It seems to me though that everyone who has been kidnapped, are people I know. How strange. This doesn't make sense. Well obviously someone has a grudge against all of us…but who could it be?

Teacher: Okay class you're all free to lunch now and then you guys can go home! Stay safe and stay in groups of two or more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ow…okay those were my ears. (-_-) 

Teacher: Oh and Malik I'm very sorry. If there's anything you need anything at all!

Why does this lady yell so much! Dear Ra I'm going deaf!

Malik: Uh yeah thanks I'll be fine though.

Well I wouldn't if someone announced my problem in front of the entire class. 

(-_-)

***Normal POV***

The entire gang sat at the old willow tree nibbling at their lunch and staying quiet, only the sounds of munching and breathing could be heard above the whistling wind. Well everyone was there except Kaiba.

Duke: I don't get it.

Tea: Get what?

Duke: We were at Pegasus' mansion last night and we didn't see anything.

Tea: (Coughing.) O_O

Yugi & Ryou: (Sweat drop.)

Bakura: (-_-) 'Idiots.'

Tristan: Except a haunted closet.

Serenity: ("_")

Joey: Man I can't believe Isis AND Pegasus were taken! Jeez!

Malik: Please stop mentioning my sister. (He mumbled resting his head on the bench.)

Joey: Who Isis?

Tea: (Slaps Joey across the head.)

Joey: OW! What was dat for?

Yugi: You guys we have to make sure we don't walk alone at all. The police said that it would be a good idea to stay with a buddy.

Yami: Well that would stink for Bakura since he has none. (Smirking.)

Bakura: Shut up Pharaoh. At least I didn't force anyone to become my friend and worship the ground I walk on you spoiled brat! (He snapped staring coldly up at the sky again.)

Tea watched Bakura's eyes travel up at the sky as she sipped on her soda. It was strange, whenever he felt the least bit uncomfortable around groups of people, he'd look up.

Tea: 'There he goes again. What's so interesting about up there? Maybe he's shy…'

Ryou: I wonder who'll be next?

Malik: You…(-_-)

Everyone: (*_*) 

Ryou: (X)__(X)

Malik: Uh…that was just out of the blue just to let you know.

Tristan: Hey Malik isn't Rishid by himself at your house?

Malik: Yeah but I really could care less if he got kidnapped or not. He's not the one who makes my meals. (Stomach growling.)

Joey: You lazy bum…BURP!!

Malik: (Anime Fall.)

Yami: Malik now that I think about it, all this info really points to one person.

Malik: Who?

Joey: (Standing up.) KAIBA!

Yami: (*_*) What? No!

Serenity: Joey why would you say that?

Joey: I dunno…he's the only one not here right now? (Sinking back into his seat.)

Yugi: Good one Joey but I highly doubt its Kaiba.

Duke: You don't know that.

Tea: Duke!

Duke: I'm just saying everyone's a suspect.

Ryou: Even me?

Duke: The innocent ones are always the last suspected.

Ryou: (Looking rather paler than usual.)

Bakura: Believe me I'd know. (-_-)

Tristan: Hey Yami what were you going to say to Malik?

Yami: What? Oh I was going to say what about Malik's AHEM Yami.

Malik: (Falling off the bench.) (X_X)

Bakura: What's wrong Malik, did that become too much of a shock for you? (Smirking.)

Malik lifted himself up and sat back on the bench next to Tristan and Tea, hushing the group at the same time. A bead of sweat raced down his forehead as their voices grew louder.

Tea: I thought he was destroyed?

Joey: Hey me too!

Yami: (Smirking.) Well Malik, my, my do you have a lot of explaining to do

Malik: (Curling his lower lip.)

Bakura: (Raising his left eyebrow.) You mean that THING is still alive inside you?

Malik: Uh…I couldn't…Um…not exactly…

Everyone: (O_O) (Blinking repeatedly.) UH-OH….

Malik: Hey I swear he hasn't been the one causing the trouble!! Really he hasn't!

Bakura: Oh really? How can you be so sure?

Malik: Well how can we be so sure as to trust you? For all we know Shadi might've forgotten all about that little deal-

Tea: (Covering Malik's mouth.) SHH, hush you! Don't give him ideas!

Bakura: (Smirking.)

Yami: Well I would like to have a word with the little demon.

Malik: (Growing red.) Why?

Yami: (Shrugging.) B/c I want to.

Malik: But…uh…he might be sleeping and well-

Everyone: (Staring sternly at the Egyptian boy.)

Malik: (Growling in frustration.) GRRR Alright fine! Have it your way but if he does anything it's not my fault! (Taking out his millennium rod.)

Duke: (Rolling his eye.) Come on just hurry it up already.

Malik: (Fidgeting.) Listen maybe I should get a restraining order first before I bring him out-

Everyone: COME ON ALREADY!

Malik: (O_O) Very well then.

A minute passed by before Malik's rod grew a bright yellow. Then all at once a great light streamed out of his rod and seconds later another Egyptian boy much like Malik emerged next to him…sleeping on the ground.

Everyone: (20 feet back staring bewildered at the spirit.)

At another bench table, two teens were also enjoying their lunch…well they were.

Boy 1: Dude that guy just made doubles of himself! (Pointing it out.) Man I knew I shouldn't have added that secret ingredient to my sandwich.

Boy 2: (Sweat drop.) Dude this school just gets weirder and weirder. I'm dropping out. (-_-)

Boy 1: Hey you think I can make doubles of myself?

Boy 2: (-_-) I don't know Zack why don't you try it…

Boy 1: (Trying real hard.) ("_")  
  


Boy 2: I need to get new friends.

Malik: Uh Y/M wake up!

Duke: (Whispering to Tristan.) Hey Tristan did he just call Y/M from that rod?

Tristan: Yep.

Duke: What is this Pokemon? He might as well put Y/M in a poke ball.

Tristan: (O_O) Why b/c he called him from a rod?

Duke: Exactly. I thought they were sharing the same body.

Tristan: (Shrugs.) I did too. I dunno just nod your head.

Duke: (Confused.)

Serenity: Uh maybe you guys should just let him sleep.

Malik: (Shaking his Yami.) Wake up! You've been sleeping for almost a year already!

Y/M: (Yawning.)

Bakura: (Smirking.) Here let me help. 

A quick kick to the stomach had Y/M jumping on all fours in a flash.

Y/M: OHO-HO-HO!!! (Clutching his stomach.)

Tea: (Whispering to Bakura.) Hey Bakura don't provoke him!

Bakura: What after what he did to me? Ha, first chance I get his head's going on my wall.

Tea: (-_-) You're a real sadist you know that?

Bakura: Yes I've heard that many times before. Call me what you will I could care less.

Y/M: Aibou you kick me again and I'm going to-(Takes a GOOD look at the many stares and GLARES at him.) 

Malik: (Rubbing his temples.) 

Y/M: Oh shit…..you're not going to lynch me are you?

Yami: That would be too good for you.

Y/M: Then what would you have of me?

Yami: Fess up.

Y/M: (o_O) With which crime?

Yami: (Quizzical look.) What? I don't know any crime!

Everyone: (SWEAT DROP.) U_U

Yugi: (Cutting in.) Y/M just admit it, have you been the one causing the kidnappings around here? Don't lie now.

Y/M: (Placing his hands casually in his pockets.) No…

Bakura: He lies!

Y/M: How are you even sure it isn't this fool right here.

Joey: (Shrugs.) WE don't.

Bakura: Don't flatter me such. I wouldn't waste my time on third grade kidnappings.

Everyone: (*)_(*) (Sweat drop.)

Yami: Spirit admit it! (He shot out at Y/M with an accusing finger.)

Y/M: (Rolling his eyes.) Not that I don't find the entire thing amusing by any means but I didn't commit what you're accusing me of….Actually I'd find the thing more amusing if I knew what all of you were talking about.

Everyone: SILNCE! ((*)_((*)

Duke: I don't believe him.

Tristan: Mean neither.

Y/M: (O_O) No actually I really don't know what you're talking about. 

Tristan: The kidnappings.

Y/M: What?

Everyone: U_U

Y/M: (o_O) I didn't do it!

Yami: I say we turn him into the cops right now. Who's in?

Almost Everyone: ME!!

Malik: (Anime Fall.)

Yugi: You guys cut him some slack! I think he's telling the truth!

Serenity: Yeah I think Yugi's right, let it go.

Malik: (Wiping the sweat from his forehead away.)

Bakura: I say we hang him. (-_-)

Malik: (Falling again.) ('O_O')

Y/M: (Shrugging.)

Ryou: Okay that's enough. It's not him Yami and you know it.

Bakura: Maybe but I still want to see him burn.

Yami: Ditto.

Tea: Okay besides Y/M, who Malik's brought out for no reason now, who else could it be?

Tristan: (Randomly.) I need a drink. I'm going home quickly. I'll see you guys later okay?

Tea: Alone?

Tristan: Yeah why not?

Tea: (-_-) Did you not listen to anything anybody's said in the past oh 3 days or so?

Tristan: (Blinking.)

SILENCE.

Duke: (Shaking his head.) You dumbass.

Tristan: Hey I understand that alright!

Serenity: Wait Tristan I'll come with you!

Tristan: (Fidgeting.) Uh….sure.

Serenity: What's wrong?

Tristan: Uh nothing j-just in a hurry here.

Y/M: Watch it there Gretel, he may devour you with that bottomless pit of his.

Yami: Tristan if you don't mind may I come too?

Tristan: (Sigh.) Sure.

The gang said their farewell's as Yami, Tristan, and Serenity left for their house. That left Duke, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Y/M to ponder on their next moves. That is until a familiar face approached their table. 

Mr. Baines: Why hello everyone how are you all doing on this sad day?

Tea: (Heart filled eyes.) …….GOOD!......

Everyone: (U_U)

Mr. Baines: (Sweat drop.) That's great. Malik listen if there's anything you want to talk about you know my door is always open-Hey is this your twin brother or um…

Y/M: 'Who's this loser? Perhaps I should slice him in his sleep…'

Malik: (O_O) Uh….he's my cousin. He…came over after the incident to help me along.

Mr. Baines: OH…..what a striking resemblance. Hmm well just the same that was very nice of you…..

Y/M: Tim.

Everyone: TIM???  
  


Mr. Baines: Tim, that was very nice of you. I hope they find your loved one soon. I'm sure she'll be okay though.

Y/M: 'Hey aibou, your sister's missing?' (He asked curiously.)

Malik: (-_-)

Y/M: 'Your silence answers my question. Hmm if you don't mind aibou I'd like to stick around. I find this intriguing to say the least.'

Malik: (Shrugging.) 'You pull any type of stunt and you're going back in the rod.' (O_O) Damn….I do sound like Ash Ketchum…

Mr. Baines: (Running his hand through his golden hair.) Listen I really just came out here to tell you there isn't any school tomorrow, just to tell you ahead of time but the next time you guys come to class your project will be due. (He smiled sweetly.) 

Everyone: W….what????? (*_*)

Mr. Baines: I think this may be a great way to keep your mind off the trouble brewing in Domino. Besides this way I can help in assuring that most of you will stay together. I don't want anymore of my students disappearing alright? So stick together for your own safety or at least until this thing blows by.

Tea: Oh of course! (^_^) But what about you?

Mr. Baines: (Confused.) What about me dear? (Tilting his head to the side.)

Tea: (^____^) Um….wait let me remember…uh…Yugi help me out here. (She whispered to the spiky haired boy next to her.)

Yugi: (Sweat drop.)

Bakura: What the hell is wrong with her?

Joey: (-_-) She's got a crush on…da teacher.

Duke: I'd like to know what's so great about him.

Y/M: You know…he looks really familiar. (Pondering the thought for a minute.)

Malik: Everyone looks familiar to you. (-_-) 

Tea: Oh now I remember, um Mr. Baines maybe you shouldn't walk around by yourself, I mean you may get kidnapped yourself. 

Mr. Baines: Hehehe, well maybe I should just hang around with you guys. (He teased walking away.)

Everyone: (0)_(0)

Tea: I don't mind.

Mr. Baines: Well good luck to all of you and stay safe. Goodbye now. (He waved to them.)

Ryou: Bye Mr. Baines.

Yugi: Goodbye.

Tea: (Waving like mad.)

Everyone else: (Staring at Tea.) U_U

Tea: What? Why are you all looking at me like that?

Bakura: Good question. (Sighing.) Alright I need to find that jackass you call Kaiba. I know he's holding some type of information from his partner.

Duke: Hey where is he anyways?

Joey: He left right after school.

Malik: You know I bet you $20 that he's the one pulling all the stunts. He's as dysfunctional in the head as me. 

Duke: Maybe…

Joey: Probably.

Tea: …

Yugi: ….

Bakura: Okay I'm going to find him.

Malik: Me too.

Duke: Wait I want to bag him first!

Joey: No me!!!!!

Yugi: Wait guys, let's talk about this first!!! (Chasing after them.)

Ryou: Well Tea um now what?

Tea: (-_-) Do you want to go to my house for that pizza you left in our fridge?

Ryou: Your dad's not home is he?

Tea: No he's working late tonight.

Ryou: Okay sure. (^_^)

Oblivious to everyone that Y/M had been there all alone watching as one by one they left. He wondered what had happened the past couple of years and what ass took his spot in the food chain this time. He had failed and he was in no mood to try again. But for some reason something interested him deeply within the school that he wanted to discover for himself. So he did just that, he went inside.

It was incredible how eerie the school looked without a single student inside. Of course Y/M wouldn't know he'd never attended school. 

***Y/M POV***

This place sickens me to such ends. Now where the hell is this room!!!? 

Mr. Baines: Tim is that you?

Wait…is there someone here? And who the hell is Tim?

Mr. Baines: Tim what are you doing here? Tim? Tim!

Whoever this Tim is he better come out, this kid's on my last nerve here. (-_-)

Wait a minute….I'm Tim! (O_O)

Y/M: (Turning around.) Oh sorry Malik's teacher I have a bit of a hearing problem from time to time. (He TRIED to smile cheerfully.)

((O))______________(O))

Mr. Baines: (backing up.) 'Creepy kid…'

Shit, how does Bakura pull this off? (0_0) Hell if I had to keep a grin on my face that long I'd roll over and die! ("_")

Y/M: Well I have to go now…um bye!

I can't explain it but I feel quite uncomfortable in this school. There's some strange thing here, some dark energy I can sense. Not as dark as mine I must admit but sure as hell powerful enough. Could it be the teacher? Wait no! WHO IS THIS!!?

"You! You would be superb to add to my collection!" The yellow hooded figure in front of Y/M whispered as he took a step forward. Y/M stood there calmly, his eyes tinting off a powerful light within him gleaming into the dark hooded figure. Inside though, his heart was racing and his mind was going every which way. It occurred to him…HE DIDN'T HAVE THE MILLENNIUM ROD!

Y/M: Oh shit…. (X)_(X)

"Hey…psst…over here." The voice whispered hoarsely as Y/M looked back up only to find the stranger right in front of him! He didn't know what was in the other guy's hand or if it was a guy at all but whatever it was knocked him out the next minute later or rather blurred his head and vision immensely until everything was on the brink of going black.

Y/M: I….Think…for once I am…in trouble this time. (He slurred trying to concentrate his vision from the cold, hard floor.)

"HA! Another simpleton down easy alley."

Mr. Baines: Put him down. (He replied calmly behind the brightly hooded figure.)

The unknown thing, caught off guard next to the slowly dulled Y/M, whirled around gleaming directly into Mr. Baines face. Mr. Baines showed no sign of fear as his eyes hardened and his golden hair grew brighter by the second.  

"You! G-get back!" The thing hissed as it backed away from Y/M's unconscious body.

Mr. Baines: (Stepping closer until he stood right beside Y/M.) You will leave these premises and stay away from this school if you know what's good for you. These are learning grounds and I will show no mercy to those like yourself intruding on these children.

Y/M: Am I dreaming or is that strange teacher protecting me? What can a sad mortal do against such a thing? (He thought losing focus ever so slowly.)

"What are you doing here??! Why are you protecting him now?" The stranger demanded backing closer and closer to the wide open window. 

Mr. Baines: You are not welcome on these premises. And if you continue to bother this young man then I will step in fates way do you understand me?!

"ARGH! You will not interfere!" It yelled again barely touching the rim of the window.

Mr. Baines: Do You Understand Me!! (He boomed his eyes growing a fierce teal color.)

Y/M: What is this I sense? (He thought to himself his eye vision being the first to go.)

The figure now stood on the neck of the wall that led over the window's edge. His shadowed face exerted signs of hate and defeat all at once.

"Fine! Very well! But you have not ruined my plans! I may have stepped slightly out of order but I will take them in the class I saw fit, the ones I have marked! The gentle child WILL BE THE NEXT TO GO AS I HAVE PLANNED!" The stranger snarled as he jumped out of the window.

Mr. Baines stood there, refusing to approach the window panes but never removing his eyes to where the figure once stood. Then second by second his eyes began to soften and his feathery hair falling against the sides of his ears and head as if they were wet. He turned around and bent down next to the laid out form of Y/M. 

Mr. Baines: He's unconscious….Good. Perhaps I can get him to Malik's house without arousing suspicion from anyone. When he awakes he will remember this as nothing more than a dream. (His eyes hardening once more.)

With one final sigh he heaved the spirit over his back and continued his walk down the dark, eerie hall.

***Bakura POV***

Something is not right! No, something isn't right at all! I sense disturbance at the school. No doubt it is the work of Y/M but such matters don't concern me that much anymore. His defeat has softened his killing tactics as much as mine, but unlike me his ambitions have slowly eroded away to nothingness. He has given up and accepted his eternal slumber within the millennium rod...his defeat. The fool…it could be easier then that if the dark spirited accepted losing once and awhile. But now he is nothing more then hate, vengeance, and an empty soul of Malik's troubled past and feelings. He is nothing more then that.

Duke: So where was Kaiba last?

Yugi: Actually I just asked a classmate over there and she said she saw him coming from our school. He had the limo parked around back.

Duke: Maybe he was doing some type of work in one of the classrooms and he didn't want to be disturbed. But then again can't he use one of his own super computers?

Joey: Dat's a load of crap and you all know it! Da filthy swine's scheming!

Bakura: (-_-)

Yugi: You guys leave him alone you're only going to provoke him.

Joey: (-_-) He's been provoked most of his life.

Duke: Yugi think about it, who else would hold a grudge from Battle City but the creator of Battle City! You know he hated all the participants plus the fact that he lost and people like Yami, Malik, and Bakura who held great powers didn't make it any better for him. Everyone there was either a friend of the enemy or an enemy to him. And he obviously didn't like Pegasus very much…

Everyone: Cough, cough.

Yugi: Yeah but-

Joey: And let's face it YUG, he's got a record of being unstable and all. He's a loony! He holds a grudge if ya beat him at Go fish!

Duke: Actually Joey he didn't lose he won and he only punched you when ya spitted in his face for winning.

((@))________((@))

Joey: (O_O) No way!

Malik, Duke, Bakura: (-_-) Way.

Yugi: (Sweat drop.) Uh I know it seems strange but remember Kaiba was with uh me in the close- I mean with me and my group at the park the time of Isis and Pegasus' disappearance.

Malik: So? He could have accomplices. He sure as hell has the money. Come on don't be so naïve little Yugi, he's unstable with a past similar to mine to back it up. It's perfectly acceptable for him to be the person to break after all this time. 

Bakura: (Standing there keeping to himself.) True.

Yugi: Listen I don't care what you say, he hasn't done anything wrong! If anything you guys need to cut him some slack.

Joey: Yugi da guy's a psycho! I mean what a freak!

Oh well Joey should talk the moronic fool. Perhaps I will leave now. I'm interested to know what my aibou's up to in the middle of all this. Actually when I looked back earlier I was positive he and Tea were walking together in the opposite direction. I will be damned, if I'm not already if I see any budding between them! 

Joey: I mean Yugi I wouldn't want to be alone with a guy like dat! YEESH!

Duke: Uh…J-Joey-

Joey: I mean I don't even know if Kaiba likes girls! I mean Yugi you see da way he obsesses over Yami all da time!

Yugi: (O_O)

Duke: J-Joey!

Hmmm, perhaps I will stick around now that Kaiba himself has shown up. Things could prove to get interesting. Well as for Joey, things should get very interesting. That fool should know never turn your back on anything for too long!

Joey: I mean that's another reason ya don't want to be alone with Kaiba! What if he makes a move on ya or something!

Malik: (--_--) 'Stupid idiot.'

Seto: (~____~) 

Joey: And dat guy's clothes! It's like Halloween for him everyday! 

Seto: (Clutching the suit case tightly but his face remaining grim.) 

Joey: Ugh who knows what goes through dat guy's head!

Yugi: (O_O)

Malik: (---)____(----)

Yugi: (Backing up with Duke in front of him.) ((@___@))

Duke: (smiling nervously.) 

Bakura: (Rolling his eyes.)

Joey: Ugh I bet Kaiba took all da bodies and hanged them up on his wall!

Seto: Yes Joey that's exactly what I did. And I'm saving the center piece for your head to be mounded.

Joey: See I told you! 

BIG SILENCE!

Joey: (-_-) …..He's behind me isn't he?

Everyone: (Nodding their heads viciously.)

Joey: Oh……OOOHHH….Oh…EEP!…(X)_(X)

Slowly the blonde idiot turned around and the next thing he saw was little Joey stars. Kaiba's suitcase went smack dead into the fool's nose. Well I can't say he didn't deserve it. It's better then what I did to him when he called me an albino sadist from Transylvania. Hehehe I wonder how long it took Joey to open his eyes after that? 

Duke: Uh K-Kaiba we were l-looking for you.

***Normal POV***

Kaiba's cool, collected eyes stared at the bunch in front of him, the expression never changing even before and after he had knocked Joey to the ground. His fist slowly unclenched from around the suitcase and little by little life entered his eyes once more.

Yugi: Yeah where were you?

Seto: I was at the school doing research. Sorry I didn't know my personal life was such an issue to yours. Now if you will excuse me I have to collect my white haired partner here, find the female member to your gang, and continue our project.

Before anymore could be said, Seto turned around and began walking in the opposite direction his cold eyes meeting with Bakura's gleaming ones only for a brief second. A certain dominance for superiority within this little group unfolded before their very eyes but nothing was said and it was the last time it was mentioned between the two. With a quick grunt Bakura walked ahead, placing his cold hands in his pockets. Everyone else except Malik stood in awe at Kaiba's cold reaction towards their conversation. It wasn't technically ease dropping and heavens knows Joey deserved it, but the entire thing made them suspect and question him even more. Joey still stayed silent as a doormouse upon the ground as the dark clouds set in. 

Malik: 'Something is up. They don't fool me. I intend to find what they know even if it means playing dirty.' (He secretly plotted staring at the millennium rod) 'It was in fact my sister after all, and I will show no mercy to the one responsible for all of this. No mercy at all!' 

Malik's mind snapped as the golden rod quickly transformed into a dagger hidden under his smooth tan arm.

Malik: Listen will one of you help me take Joey to Tristan's house? I need to gather up my partner and be on my way as well. (He asked as nicely as possible but more or less spitting the words out.)

Duke: I will. Serenity and Tristan are over there too. I can hit two birds with one stone this way. (Flipping Joey over his back.)

Yugi: Um I think I'll go check Ryou's house to see if he went home so I'll see you guys later! (Waving them off.)

Duke: (Frowning.) Are you sure you should be going alone? I mean you are the one who said don't walk alone.

Yugi: Oh yeah I'll be fine, I walk right through the city, you know how busy that gets. (He laughed as he went on his way.) But don't worry I'll be careful and I'll keep my eyes open. 

Malik: (Nodding.)

With a farewell nod, Yugi was off like a rocket down the bumpy side walk, anxious to proceed with his work.

Zoeygirl: Okay yep, not much romance there so uh yeah. Sorry this kinda popped in my head and I thought it would be better to put this in first. So thank you again all of you! (^)_(^)


	11. Ch12 Losing Hope, Situation at Hand

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey hope ya guys like it so far. Not much else to say. (^__^)

Sb1: How could ya tell? I'm sorry if I was off base there, I just thought it would be funny. (^_^) I love rubbing it in Maahahahahaha!! And thanks for supporting my story. (LOL!) I guess I can't change your mind about your friend's opinion huh? (^_^)

BlackMagician-Gurl25: Hey! I truly appreciate your kind words and it's always a pleasure to hear that from someone. (^_^) Actually yes I do plan to write a Malik/Tea fict. It's on my things to write list. Actually I have quite a few damn stories to write after I announced I take suggestions and story exceptions. So I have to write quite a few stories for people. (Sweat drop.) This may or may not be my last Bakura/Tea story but it will be a while before I get back to this pairing. Anyways I'll talk to you more when I E-mail ya! Thanks again!

Angelkohaku: LOL! I'm glad ya liked it! Oh and sorry about Seto, he's a favorite of mine but I just felt as if Joey should pick on him a bit since its always vise versa. I don't think he's Yaoi at all either. (^___^)

Life's Light/anime*angel: Yes, No, Yes, No…(*_*) LOL! I know I'm confusing everyone a bit but I'll tell ya…ahem good guess but it isn't Weevil. (Smiles evilly.) Nope no DBZ, this character's from Y-G-O and all of you guys know he/she….(^_^) Anyways I'm happy you enjoyed it! Hope you like this one too.

Kaz: Yep Y/M's back in! (^_^) As for Ryou…(Backs away into corner.) No comment.

Anime fan: (LOL!) Wow you think I'm that good? You've put a smile on my face I'll tell ya what. Jeez, ya know you're the 6th person to ask me that? Why me? I kinda feel like a talk show host here. (-_-) Anyways as for your boyfriend, I'm not one for advice but if I were you I'd just start a conversation with him. Get to know him and then ya know get on some subjects that would kind of make him possibly mention another girl without him realizing it. Or my favorite, have a friend do it for you. (^_^)

Okay I'd go on more but this is already like 16 pages long on my computer so…Enjoy…I hope. (-_-)

***Tea POV***

So it's just Ryou and me….me and…Ryou. (O_O) Boy am I uncomfortable. Well I have to be honest with myself I've never been alone with just Ryou before. And there he is sitting on the chair in my kitchen, eating cold pizza and talking away about the stupid things Bakura does and the different places he's traveled. He's so adorable and anyone else would have to be foolish not to fall for that gentle face of his. OMG I just came out and said it just like that??? (*_*) So much for being in denial…(-_-)

Ryou: Tea?

Tea: HUH? (Snapping out of my thoughts.)

Ryou: Are you alright?

Tea: Yeah why do you ask?

Ryou: Well I asked you if you wanted a slice and you just sat there kinda staring at me for almost 2 minutes. 

Tea: ((--)___(--)) Uh…sorry just thinking. 

Ryou: Well thanks for inviting me over, it's been great talking to you. But Yugi and I probably have to get on with our assignment. Mr. Baines seemed pretty serious about what he said.

Tea: Yeah I guess I should too. It's just Kaiba and Bakura aren't really the greatest to be around and their really hostile. 

Ryou: Well think of it this way, if you want anyone protecting you from this lunatic stalking around then it would have to be those two.

Tea: (*_*) Yeah but they could care less with what happens to me. Speaking of Bakura, Ryou do you know why-

***Normal POV***

Z-Z-ZAP!!!!

An energy surge power outage shot through the power lines as a crack of thunder let loose from outside. Tea jumped out of her seat as Ryou stared out the window concerned. The rain was beating heavily and the lightning was shooting down every which way like a grenade launcher. First the lights went out and then everything else connected to the sockets in some way defused.

Tea: R-Ryou what's going on?

Ryou: Uh it's a storm Tea. (Sweat drop.)

Tea: Oh yeah, um boy is it pouring out there. Are you sure you want to go out in this weather? (She asked stuttering slightly.)

Ryou stared up at the brown haired girl questionably until finally the thought dawned on him. Inch by inch a gentle soothing smile spread across his carefree face. With a short sigh he stood up and approached Tea, his hands held tightly together behind his back.

Ryou: Tea are you scared of the storm?

Tea: (0_0) No, I'm scared of the fact that I have no power, the inside of my house looks like house on Haunted Hill, and your about to leave me all alone here when there's a killer or kidnapper out there picking off everyone we know! (She exhaled breathing all at once.)

Ryou: (o_O) Um if you want I could stay here until the storm blows over or your power comes back on.

Tea; Oh thanks Ryou thank you so much! (Sighing heavily.)

Shue! Good because you weren't going to leave me here alone whether you wanted to or not. (-_-) Sheesh…

Ryou: Perhaps first we should get some flashlights. (He responded searching through her drawers.)

***Normal POV***

Tea nodded and assisted him in finding some batteries. After maybe 5 minutes they had one large red flashlight and C batteries that had been slightly used by an old radio. Smiling weakly Tea flipped it on and let there be light! 

Tea: Oh good it worked. 

Ryou: There now, everything will be alright so just cheer up-

Click, click, click, click

Tea: (((X))_______((X))

Ryou: (((0)________________(o))))

Tea: Uh R-R-Ryou?

Ryou: (Swallowing hard.) Y-yes Tea?

Tea; W-what's that sound?

Ryou: (*_*) Your asking me?? T-this is your house! (He whispered loudly.)

Tea: It's coming from the back door. (Looking incredibly pale.) Ryou go check it out.

Ryou: (Staring at Tea like she was nuts.) W…H..A…T…??????????

Tea: You're a man go ahead!

Ryou: Uh-uh. I have a better idea.

Tea: W-hat? (Sinking closer and closer to the living room.)

Ryou: (Following Tea.) How about we….hide in the closet…

Tea: (0_0) THAT'S your idea? 

Ryou: Um basically yes.

Tea: (-_-) Well alright then!

Ryou and Tea ran on their tippy toes over to the closet that stood right next to the front door. As Tea pried the ancient piece of wood open Ryou stared cautiously with horrified eyes towards the only entrance that led to the back door. The CLICK'S were growing louder and now the sound of some type of heavy thing colliding into something could now be heard.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!

Ryou: (Looking rather faint.) T-Tea hurry up, whatever it is, is trying to break the door down! Maybe we should call the police?

Tea: Two words…POWER OUTAGE.

Ryou: (Swallowing really hard.)

Tea: Come on, come on, shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh No! I'm sorry I cussed, I'm sorry I cussed, I'm sorry I cussed! 

Ryou: Here Tea may I try? (He asked in a choppy voice.)

Tea nodded and stepped out of the way as Ryou came through. With all his weight Ryou ran forward and knocked the door in.

Ryou: Oh good, your door is the type that goes inwards. We can hold it against the wall with our feet if it tries to open it.

Tea: (O_O) You mean it's going to find us!!!!?

Ryou: It…might. Here get in! 

Just in time too, because at that exact moment a loud boom echoed through Tea's dark, shadowed house, speckles of rain dancing darkly on Tea's white walls. 

From within the closet Ryou and Tea sat quietly, the jackets and shoes piled up in front of them. Tea gripped onto the flashlight as if it were her very life while Ryou dug his nails into the $200 leather shoes that belonged to Tea's mom.

Ryou: Hic Up! 

Tea: OH No. (*_*)

Ryou: (Covering his mouth.) HIC UP!

Tea: Ryou if you don't control your mouth it's every person for themselves and I'm throwing you out! (She whispered.)

Ryou: (Placing his head inside the sleeve of a winter jacket.)

Meanwhile…the back door was creaking back and forth WIDE OPEN. The eerie sound sent shivers down the victim's spines from within the small cornered room. The wind and rain mixed and mingled together dancing within the house and falling flat onto the tile floor, leaving almost puddles no bigger then wet feet from dewy grass. The shadowed things stepped within the Dining Room, eyes concentrating on the shadows upon the walls.

"How do you know their here? They most likely could've been kidnapped by your truly." One voice whispered sternly, his hands placed relaxed within his pockets.

"B/c I know now shut up! I can sense my aibou 100 miles away if need be. Don't question me I know their here. Most likely hiding if I know how his mind works."

Bakura's eyes glanced across the dark house, not a shadow in sight escaped his eyes. 

Bakura: He's pathetic. He is hiding, and he and the girl lie on this level.

Seto: This is ridiculous, why didn't we knock?

Bakura: B/c her father would've answered it. I really don't want to deal with mini monster right now.

Seto: Oh and breaking into the back door would've gotten on his good side. Really if I knew this was what you had on your mind the entire time I wouldn't have followed your pathetic excuse for a plan. But as I see it none of the cars are here indicating Gardener's father isn't here.

Bakura: (-_-) Whatever…let's just find them and go.

***Ryou POV***

BLOODY HELL! We're going to die! I don't want to die! Well at least not this way! All we have in here is a flashlight to protect us and that's it. ("_") Maybe if I pass out now it will be…okay?

BUMP…BUMP…BUMP…

Footsteps….and their in this room. (GULP.) Great this is just swell. I've never been so terrified before! And poor Tea, I feel just awful with myself. I can't protect her or anything. For once I really do wish Bakura was here.

Tea: (Gripping the flashlight so tight that the switch flipped on.)

Ryou: (((;O)________(O;))))

Tea…just turned on the light…uh oh. I think I'm going to be sick…

"There! It's coming from the closet!"

"Who's ever in there come out right now and stop playing these childish games."

Tea: R-Ryou I'm sorry. I-it was an accident.

Ryou: Um it's okay Tea. (He smiled calmly.)

***Normal POV***

With a rather sad look in Ryou's eyes the door creaked open just as a crack of lightning lit up the room with a blue aurora splendor. 

Tea and Ryou stared up at the two completely black figures whose eyes shined a bright teal on account of the lightening.

Tea & Ryou: AWWWWWWWW!!!!

Seto: (Covering his ears.)

Bakura: (Staring wide eyed at the two dark figures within the closet.)

Tea: (Throwing the flashlight at Seto.) TAKE THIS!

Seto: (-_-) (Catching the flashlight with one hand.)

Bakura: (Blinking.) 'Is that Tea? Humph good thing Kaiba caught it. There's a three month bruise for you.'

***Tea POV***

What do I do? Well I know I'm not going to be the next victim and be a prisoner like all the others! If I go then I'm going with a bang! Here goes nothing!!

"AYIIEEE!!!"

***Normal POV***

With all of Tea's might, she sprung herself against the white haired suspect standing before her. The stranger stared at her with fixed bewildered eyes, a look of surprise all across his face. But it wasn't enough. The stranger caught the brunette girl with one hand and pulled her forward into the light inches away from his nose just as the lights flickered back on.

Tea: (Blinking.) 

Bakura: What the hell are you doing? (Sweat drop!)

Seto: (Staring at the petrified Ryou still inside the closet.)

Tea: B-Bakura?

Bakura: (Growling.) What's gotten into you woman? And what were you doing in the closet with my aibou!?

Seto: Well Bakura could you blame them for freaking out b/c they heard people breaking into their house? (He mocked rather than asked in a stone cold voice.)

Ryou: Y-yeah that would-

Bakura: Shut up!

Tea: Don't tell him to shut up he's right you demented dummy! What were you guys thinking! This is my home! We have a front door you know!

Bakura: And deal with your freak show father? Not in this particular lifetime

Tea; Don't call my dad a freak show!! So he's short that means nothing! He can still kick your white butt especially after you and Kaiba broke into my home! I'm sure that'll set him off!

Seto looked from one to the other as did Ryou. It dawned on them that Tea and Bakura were still inches away from each other's faces and Bakura still held Tea's arm firmly in his hand.

Tea: Hey let go of my arm!

Bakura; Silence! I don't take orders from a measly mortal such as yourself! You should rather listen to me!

Tea: How about I do this!!!! (Coming down hard on his foot!)

Bakura: OW, You bitch! (Releasing Tea's arm.)

Ryou: (O_O) Wow Tea!

Seto: (Slightly speechless.)

Tea: Take that! Humph!

Bakura: (X)_X) She-demon!!!!

***Tea POV***

No one touches me and tells me what he can and cannot do with my body! How dare he the stupid ancient old nothing!  Ugh he makes me sick! He deserves what he got! I don't even know if this is PMS mode anymore! No, this is more like DO or DIE mode!!!! UGH!!!!!!!!!

***Normal POV***

Serenity: (-_-)

Tristan & Yami: (O_O)

Serenity: (Sighing heavily.)

Tristan: WHAT?

Serenity: I can't believe you went all the way home just b/c you needed to put gel in your hair. 

Tristan: (Stiffening.) Uh b/c it holds the hair in place?

Serenity: (O_O) And Yami! Is that why you came with him?!

Yami: Well Serenity you see…errr….more or less.

Serenity: Yami I expected more from you. You should no better.

Tristan & Yami: (Looking rather glum.)

Serenity: For extreme hair gel users you should both know that "Extreme Hold" works best for the type of hair both of you have and it saves a $1.56! (She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.)

Yami & Tristan: (ANIME FALL!) ((@)_(@))

Serenity: Guys? Are you two okay? Guys?

The rain beat down heavily as the thunder and lightning clashed side by side in a roll for dominance. The tall buildings shook from the vibrations above and one lamp post after another flickered after each giant bolt of energy. Yugi stayed absolutely still on the wet path staring into the dark hood of the yellow cloaked figure before him. 

The cloaked figure inhaled with raspy breaths, its hands curled tight into knuckles that could not be seen by Yugi's eyes. This might've turned out different if it hadn't rain. Yugi didn't expect this sudden change in weather and now the streets, roads and sidewalks were clear of all people. Yugi himself was now going to become a victim.

Yugi: What do you want! (He yelled out sternly.)

The wicked thing breathed in and out as if he had just received lungs from a life of gills and water. The yellow cloak glimmered like a silent star rarer then any other but the stranger looked not the least bit gentle. It had to be no shorter then Malik or Bakura but no taller then Seto Kaiba. Yugi knew this couldn't be Weevil or Rex that were listed in the piece of paper in his pocket. This stranger, as it walked forward walked with almost a certain mysterious elegance all its own. It stood tall and straight as if it were some proud animal of a hidden origin. Living with a spirit itself Yugi knew this thing had powers of its own, he could almost feel the strange familiar power surging off something within the cloak. Its dark form seemed to have intentions not at all like Weevil or Rex but energy similar to Y/M or Bakura's….or even Yami. What made it even stranger to him was the fact that he could no longer tell if this was truly a man or not. 

Yugi: Answer me! What do you want!

"You." It replied simply with a hoarse growl enveloping within him.

Yugi's eyes exceeded that of a dinner plate and in seconds he felt his body grasped within the darkness that surrounded him now. 

'Could this be….the shadow realm?' Yugi thought before a loud pang sent him into a world of unconsciousness…..

Tristan Residents….

Tristan: Yami what is it??

Yami: (Grasping his millennium item.) YUGI! Something has happened to him! (He boomed with such force.)

Serenity: What???!!! Are you sure!!!

Yami growled at the sudden disappearance of Yugi's energy. His fists went snowy white and in a matter of seconds he blasted his way through the front door with his body full force, almost knocking the latches right off the door in the process.

Tristan and Serenity followed after him but ran into Malik, Duke and an uncomfortable looking Joey by their side.

Duke: Where's Yami going and what's wrong? He just ran right past us.

Tristan: He thinks something's happened to Yugi! 

Malik: What? Ugh I knew we shouldn't have left him alone to walk home.

Tristan: You guys did what!?

Serenity: Come on there's no time for fighting right now! We have to find both of them!

Joey: (Clutching his stomach.) Right sis, let's go!

The gang raced after Yami with a slightly limping Joey close behind.

***Yami POV***

No! No! No! If anything happens to Yugi I will destroy this pursuer, I mean I will literally destroy him!!........(-_-)

 I'm not going to let this happen a second time! This happened once a year ago during another one of our searches for my lost memory and I will not let it happen again! By Ra I will use every power within my grasp and find this evil wanna be! 

His ass is grass! (O_O) I actually like that saying Joey made up.…Hmmm.  Catchy too.

10 minutes later…

Now I feel like I'm getting closer to wherever Yugi was. I don't care if it's raining or thundering or if the wind is knocking me to the side, I must find Yugi! And well thanks to this hair gel Serenity let me borrow I feel like my hair's staying in place…(^_^) Oh what am I saying! I mean YUGI! (O_O)

***Normal POV***

The sun once again peaked through the clouds just as Yami stopped in his tracks. He heard the distant call from his friends 5-8 minutes behind or so. Nevertheless he ignored them as he studied his whereabouts. There was a pizza parlor across the street, an old theater from the 40's or 50's and some advertisements for Duel Monsters hanging along the walls and sticking to the gates. There was nothing else.

Yami: Ugh where is he!? I sense that Yugi was just here.

"Your right he was." Whispered a voice from above.

Yami darted his head up and found himself staring or rather glaring at the yellow hooded figure, sitting on top of the wall that had to be almost 25 feet up. Yami wondered what a wall so high was doing there but remembered there was a highway right behind it. It must've been used to block sound. Not that it was any quieter right here in the CITY. (----____----)

'Morons.' Yami thought to himself simply.

The dark figure chuckled at Yami mischievously placing something rather shiny within his cloak.

Yami: YOU! You are the one aren't you!? (He demanded.)  

The hooded figure sat there cross legged and apparently amused by Yami's reaction. 

"What if I was? Exactly what would you do about it hmmm????" It replied smoothly, its voice obviously disguised.

Yami: I will have you scream for mercy if you don't give back my friends! (His eyes shining brightly.)

"Sorry Pharaoh that doesn't work on me. I possess power that not even your millennium puzzle can penetrate. And if you value their lives you won't attack."

Yami: So…they are alive?

"Oh yes, very much so, hehehehe, does that please you or does that concern you even more. They are so much more interesting to be around when their alive, the options for their punishments are endless. You see you can't hear them scream when they are dead, it's utterly pointless." The stranger chuckled relaxing his hand on his cape covered knee.

Yami: Grr you're no more a problem then the enemies I've dealt with in the past! 

"True I can't deny that. But none of them really contained as many victims or what you call hostages as I have. I like to use the word black mail in this situation. I'm sure you've heard of it." It teased, laughing cynically.

Yami: Ugh, you will not get away with this! We will find you and then we will show no mercy if any of our friends are in the least way hurt!!!! (He growled.)

"Oh well I just better watch my back then….or perhaps I'll watch yours instead. You see how can you stop what you can't see?" It replied lower then a whisper.

Yami: Why are you doing this!? What do you want!? (He pleaded looking not the least bit calm.)

It seemed as if Yami struck a nerve with that statement for the stranger quickly rose above the great wall and stood menacingly, anger indulged within every inch of him. Yami winced at the strange power he omitted but remained cool and collected.

Yami: (O_O) 'Oh shit.'

"Why am I doing this??? WHY AM I DOING THIS!!? I should not have to explain myself once again! I've explained it to you one too many times but none of you, NONE OF YOU LISTENED! Now I have been forced to make you listen! You got what was coming to you and there are no regrets! Have you not read my letters, my notes, MY warnings!? This could all have ended if you just listened to what I had to say! My life should not revolve around all of you but that's all I ever think about!!! Now, Now…NOW you have the nerve to ask me what my motives are and why I'm doing this!!? How dare you!!!! HOW DARE YOU!" 

The hooded stranger hissed aloud, anger and frustration within his voice. Yami winced and raised an eyebrow at the hooded character. The stranger's anger questioned what Yami originally thought and perhaps this could work to his advantage.

Yami: If you just told me you could better understand where I'm coming from-

"NO, YOU UNDERSTAND! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU HAVE DONE WHAT I HAVE ASKED!" He thundered as Yami's friends came into view.

Yami: And what would that be?

"You should know!" He replied simply.

Yami: You know you won't get away with this.

Though Yami could not see it the stranger smirked maliciously.

"Maybe, that is left for me to decide."

Yami turned his head as Serenity yelled out his name. When he turned it back towards the wall, the hooded thing was gone.

Duke: Yami what happened? Did you find Yugi?

Yami stayed ever quiet as his friends and rivals crowded around him.

Malik: He is gone just like my sister and the others am I correct?

Yami: (Nodding his head.) Yes I'm afraid so. 

Joey: Hey Yami what are we waiting for? We gotta catch this creep before something happens to our friends if something hasn't already! (He yelled his fists going almost blue.)

Yami: (Shaking his head.) It's no use Joey. We aren't going to find him or our friends. He will find us not the other way around. Perhaps he is watching us right this very moment.

Joey: ((*)__(*)) EEEHHH!! Dat's creepy Yami! But just da same my pal's are out there somewhere and I know their alive! I just know it!

Yami: They are Joey, they are. We must think of a way to capture this foe though. It isn't a matter of identity it's a matter of life and death.

Tristan: But we can't just stand here waiting for the creep to strike!

Yami: I agree with you Tristan but I-I don't even know where to start. I only know that this person is someone who holds a lot against us.

Duke: Why?

Yami: I'm not sure, maybe a grudge. 

A tear fell before Serenity's eyes as she stared at the hard, wet pavement below her.

Serenity: Y-Yugi's gone….

Yami: Serenity I will find him, I'll find all of them!

Malik folded his arms staring directly at Yami's quizzical features. He raised both his eyebrows in curiosity as if expecting more from the Pharaoh.

Malik: You know something don't you.

Yami: I only know as much as all of you but I think the way we're coming onto all of this should change before anymore people or us basically are taken. 

Malik: I agree for once but as far as retrieving my sister is concerned I think I'll handle that myself and in my own way.  

Yami: Oh? And why's that? (He asked darkly.)

Malik: B/c you're too gentle with your foes and your idea of catching and punishing a criminal is giving it a lecture on right and wrong and battling it to a duel. OOOHH scary….

Yami: (-_-) How about I challenge you right here and now?!

Malik: How about we use you as bait!!?

Yami: How about we use YOU as bait!

Malik: Stop stealing my already used line you washed up has-been!

Yami: The last time I checked I was ruler of an empire not you!

Malik: The important word is WAS! Besides while you were hiding in someone else's body I was guarding your damn tomb!!!!! Hell if I hadn't left when I did, it would've been for the rest of my life!

Yami: Hmm, that's too bad I was hoping you'd go back.

Malik: WHAT!?

Joey: (*_*) Uh-

Tristan: Uh-uh Joey, you don't want to get between those two once they get started.

Duke: (Nodding his head.) Scary if you ask me.

Yami: Well no one told you to guard it!!!!!!

Malik: Yes actually they did!!!!

Yami: Your father doesn't count….besides he's dead so there!

Malik: Well you have a funny way of commanding people when you're dead too 5000 year old Pharaoh!

Yami: I'm different I'm supreme power!

Malik: Supreme power my ass!

Serenity: Uh guys?

Yami: And another thing, why didn't you die when you were supposed to!?

Serenity: Guys?

Malik: B/c I was supposed to come back and burn your ass!

Serenity: GUYS!!!!!!

Everyone: (*_*) Yes?

Serenity: (-_-) Look I found another note! Here I'll throw it to you! (She yelled from outside an alleyway.)

Yami: Throw it to us?

The next thing Yami saw was a white bouncy ball coming straight for his head. Yami caught it just in time before the damage could take affect. Everyone except Serenity, who was scanning the scene crowded around Yami and the white ball. A short but red drizzling message was written around the sphere large enough for them to read.

THE CLOCK IS TICKING AND ALL OF YOU WON'T LAST 

WHAT'S DONE IS DONE AND HAS BECOME THE PAST

BY TOMORROW NIGHT YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE GONE UNTIL IT COMES DOWN TO ALL OF YOU AND ME

YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS BY NOW.

Tristan: Hey! What the hell!? That last sentence didn't rhyme! 

Everyone: (U_U)

Duke: (O_O) B-By tomorrow night!???? (Gulp.) 

Yami: What does it mean by all of you if we're all taken?

Malik: (Shrugging.) It's a riddle I don't know. (He said grumpily.) 

Yami: I know this though, someone may be left alone by tomorrow night I don't know but we must all stick together no matter what!

Duke: That means we have to find the others!

Serenity: Hey why don't we-AWWWWWW! LET GO!!!!!!

The gang turned their heads only long enough to see two covered arms pulling Serenity in by the waist and dragging her off into the dark alley. Joey and the others stared horrified, perplexed and dumbfounded at the spontaneous abduction of Serenity Wheeler. 

Duke: (O_O) You've got to be KIDDING ME……WHAT THE HELL????

Everyone: (Mouths agape.) 

Malik: (Blinking as everyone else ran to the spot.) Well it sure as hell wasted no time there. (-_-)

Yami: There's no one here! She's gone!

Tristan: (@_@) (Feeling rather sick.)

Joey: M-my baby sister's g-g-gone? (Swallowing hard.)

Yami: Um now Joey uh…she's alive and we are going to get her and the others….back…(-_-)

Joey fainted and collapsed to the ground, luckily Tristan caught him but his own love was gone…as was Duke's. 

Malik: Oh well I see the idiot took it well. Now he knows sorta how feel. Kind of…

Duke: She was taken just like that??! (Blinking.) 

Malik: Now you see why all of us must not be alone? 

Then the thought occurred to him…Malik himself could become a victim.

Malik: Shit wait, I don't want to be alone in my house tonight! (Panicking.)

Joey: (X)__________________________(X)

Tristan: What about me???!!!!

Yami: What about your parents? Can't they protect you?

Duke: (Dropping his dice.) I DON'T EVEN LIVE WITH MY PARENTS!

Malik: The hell have you been ass?! You should know my life from top to bottom by now!

Yami: Well I suppose Rishid could protect-

Malik: (-_-)

Yami: (Sweat drop.) How about we stay at my house tonight, since we don't have any school just the same and it is Friday. Perhaps we can even catch this criminal by then. (Thinking positively but on the inside panicking.)

Tristan: MY LOVE IS GONE! (;_;)

Duke: Screw hiding, I want to find this freak and get Serenity back now! We need to go to the cops! We need to take this seriously, we need to-

Yami: Duke the police will serve no purpose. It's up to us now and you know it. We must stop this ourselves and rescue our friends before it's too late.

Malik: Hey and who made you the hero of this?

Yami: No one.

Malik: Then stop talking as if you're the damn leader and commander! I say we stay at Kaiba's place tonight whether he likes it or not!!

Everyone who's left: (o_O) KAIBA!!??  
  


Joey: (Jumping up.) SERENITY! Wait Kaiba????  
  


Everyone: (Anime FALL.)

Malik: (-_-) Think about it. Who has the best technology and protection around? Kaiba does. His house is like a military fort. He has access to everything and there's by far enough room for all of us. Besides I know Kaiba knows more then what he's letting on about. He's holding information back so he can ensure himself an A the freaking lunatic.

Tristan: Jeez that guy's got issues. 

Yami: Hmm you make a good point Malik.

Yami stared down at the red written ball and at the very spot Serenity was last seen. He squeezed the white rubber ball with all his might, placing it into his pocket and curling his other hand into a tight fist.

Seto: Then we must first go to Tea's house.

Tristan: Why there first Yami?

Yami: B/c that is where he and Bakura are heading to pick up their other partner. Besides we must join together and retrieve Tea and Ryou as well.

Tristan: Then we better hurry. (Sweating.)

Yami: (Raising an eyebrow.) Why?

Tristan: B/c her dad gets home at 6:00….

Yami: (O_o) Dear Ra…

Duke: (Looking pale.)

Malik: Why, who is Tea's father.

Tristan: (Rubbing the back of his head.) Hehehe, uh someone you don't want to meet.

Malik: (Shrugging.) Then let us go and stop wasting time already…

Yami: Hey Malik?

Malik: What is it now!?

Yami: Where is your Yami? (He asked grimly.)

Malik: Most likely at my house.

Yami: Then we should retrieve him too.

Malik: Why? 

Yami: B/c so far no one has been killed but if your Yami is out of his Poke ball then we have a problem.

Malik: (Glaring.) Funny…real funny. Well then fine. 

Duke: Joey are you okay? Um Joey?

Tristan put an arm on Duke's shoulder shaking his head from side to side. Duke stared depressingly at the blonde boy, who stared towards the dark abbey, his eyes utterly empty and soulless. All energy and life had been zapped from him and his heart torn to pieces as if pierced by a wooden steak.

Joey: Serenity…..Mai….Yugi…..Isis….Pegas—ERRR….I'm gonna get ya back.

Yami: (Staring at his friend.) 'Don't worry Joey, I will not fail you.'

Malik: 'The dumbass who kidnapped my sister is going to die. No really he's going to die! Or she or whatever the hell it is! First I'm going to divide its body parts into sections then-

Duke: 'Serenity where are you? I swear if this thing has hurt you in any way I'm going to shove my dice so far up his covered cape bare behind that-

Tristan: 'Hmmm well I guess Serenity wasn't joking when she said this Strong Hold works…(^_^) Wait what am I saying!? I've got to think of my friends, Of Serenity!!!'

TO BE CONTINUED

Zoeygirl: Bum, Bum, Bum! (^_^) Okay I know exactly what I'm doing for each and every chappie so there is no changing it around. Hope ya enjoyed it so far and the next chappie should be out in the next week or less. Remember there is a twist to this and those notes are vital as you will soon learn. (^_^) See ya!


	12. Ch13 House of Hell & Angel of Death

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey you guys! Sorry I took so long but you know how school work is. Sorry I won't be updating any quicker it just depends how my schedule is so sometimes it'll be faster other times…not. So um thank you for your support and I have a few reviewers to respond to so if ya don't want to hear just skim on down past them to skip on over to the story. I worked hard on this chappie and I don't know when the next one will be out, hopefully in a week so hope ya enjoy! (^_^)

Doe-of-the-Deer: No I'm not offended at all! (^_^) Help yourself! I feel honored that people would send my story to someone else to read in a way. So do what ya like I don't mind. (^___^)

Deity of death: Glad ya liked it and I know I make this confusing. Sorry…oh yeah Seto/Tea's relationship is a bit stronger b/c I want a FRIENDSHIP and only that to open up ya know? Um you'll see why later on. (^_^)

The Valkyrie Sara Irene: Nope no super sayans. I'm not big on crossing over into other ficts but nice guess. (^_^)

Imikittie: Yep…Um sorry about the screw up I tried to fix it but I couldn't. But yes it is Tea/Bakura. (^_^)

Angelkohaku: Hey girl! Thank you for your criticism! (^_^) Yep I agree I had some trouble writing that last one but yep like ya said they all can't be good. My Halloween one I should be writing any time though…(-_-) If I get around to it…AHEM! But anyways hope this is a little better for ya. I understand this may not be as good either with some seriousness within this chappie and all.

Esopha: Happy ya liked it! (^_^) Yay! But um I won't have to repost the codes b/c Seto is gonna do that for me! (^_^) Um can ya hold on for one more chappie? It'll be in the next one I write. (^_^)

Tea Fan: Hey girl! Long time no read from. (*_*) (That made no sense but amuse me here for a second.) Anyways ya think you figured it out huh? Well anyways I haven't forgotten about your E-mail. You'll hear from me soon. (^_^)

Lavendermagiciangirl: AW, of course I'll read your story! I'm so glad you liked mine! (^_^) I go read right now! 

Aikenka: Um Ya know I don't really know how many chappies are left. (Bonks herself in her head.) O_O.) I wish I knew.

Anyways ENJOY!

Tea: (--__--)

Ryou: (Sleeping on the couch.)

Seto: (Staring at his watch.)

Bakura: (Grumbling to himself.)

Bakura: Dammit I don't want to stick around here anymore can we go now!!!?

Seto: Gardener your being ridiculous!

Tea: You know what, I'm not moving until I see my episode of 7th heaven! It's the season's last episode and I'm not letting you or you or blood man ruin it for me!

Seto: I don't have time for this.

Bakura: Woman, I'll carry you and my aibou on my back if I have to!

Tea: (Folding her arms.) I'm not moving!

Seto: (Rolling his eyes.) Pick her up.

Ryou: (Snoring.) 

Tea: (Sweat drop.)

Bakura: Exactly when does your father get home anyways?

Tea: I don't know, not for another couple hours I think.

Seto: (Sigh.) It is raining outside. Hmmmm maybe only for 30 minutes.

Tea: That's all I need really!

Bakura: Uh-huh….are you going soft on me Kaiba?

Seto: (-_-) Watch your mouth scum. Hmmm…perhaps you are right though, we need to get back to my computer I have vital information to show you.

***Tea POV***

Okay which part of I'M NOT MISSING MY SHOW did they not get!!!? I've been grumpy ever since the start of my you know what and this is the only thing right now that's going to cheer me up! 

Tea: Get away from me I'm not moving!

Bakura: (Stepping back.) Okay um…you know what money bags I'm not touching her. She's already kicked and bit me once.

Seto: Don't even think about it. I'm not doing it.

Tea: (Flipping the TV on.) Well then I guess we're watching my show.

Ryou: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Seto: (Folding his arms.)

Bakura: (Sitting down next to Tea miserably.)

Tea: Um do you want to sit down Kaiba?

Seto: I'll stand. (He said coldly.)

Tea: (Shrug.) Suit yourself. 

I always get my way! (^___^) Of course I don't call this very comfortable. I mean Ryou's taking half the couch up and he's snoring like mad! And then Bakura's sitting there…I mean he's really just sitting there staring at the TV, but at the same time he really doesn't look like he's WATCHING the TV. And frankly I'm scared to death of him right now. I mean I can't even relax on my own sofa! I'm afraid to breath or scoot further away from him or anything. Ugh and I sat myself right in the middle, great….(-_-)

15 minutes later.

***Bakura POV***

Tea: OMG no, no he can't run away! Please somebody save him! (Sniffing.)

Bakura: (O_o) …….what the hell?.......

Tea: (Crying.) NOOO!!

Bakura: (Scooting away from her.) 'Why is she crying???'

I don't understand these programs this girl watches. So this teenage brat ran away, so what? If I was interested in someone else's life from my own I would've killed him. Hmm I wonder what Kaiba thinks of all this?

Seto: ………………

((O))____((O)) Since when…did he learn to sleep standing up?.......

Seto: ……………..

Damn what a deep sleep. Or perhaps he doesn't get enough sleep, ahem. 

Tea: No! It can't be over! NO, No, NO!!!! 

She…just threw the remote at the TV…This strange girl needs help desperately. I've never seen a female mortal with such strange mood swings before. How odd.

***Normal POV***

Tea: I hate this show! UGH!

Bakura: (Confused.) But isn't this why we stayed? So you could watch your program?

Tea: Huh? Oh no, you don't understand. (She quickly responded, shooing his question aside.)

Bakura: Well then explain.

Tea: What? (Staring at him.)

Bakura: Explain, I don't understand.

***Tea POV***

Is-is he serious? Well I mean I guess I could. Looks like Kaiba fell asleep too. (Sweat drop.) But um sure…I mean there's nothing else to do right now and it's starting to rain again outside. No way am I walking out in that.

Tea: Y-you're serious?

Bakura: (Silent.)

***Normal POV***

Tea: Well um you see this is a show that I um really like. Sigh, let me see how do I explain this? Oh well when you get really upset about something you really like, maybe like a friend, you say things that you may or may not mean. Like the boy in the show.

Bakura: Go on.

Tea: He ran away and that was the end of the program. I wasn't happy so I said things that I probably didn't mean….if they ever decide to make another season… (-_-)

Bakura: I still don't understand why did you mention friends? (He asked somewhat disgusted by the word.)

Tea: Well you know when you get upset at a friend you sometimes say things you don't really mean.

Bakura: I wouldn't know I have none. (He said simply.)

Tea: (Wincing.) Well what about aibo-I mean Ryou?

Bakura: So he's a friend to me?

Tea: (-_-) I guess.

Bakura: Well what if I actually mean the things I say?

Tea: That depends, how often do you say whatever you say-

Bakura: A lot.

Tea: Oh…I see. Well um…Bakura can I ask you a question now?

Bakura: If it's about if I actually mean everything I've ever said to you and your friends or about you and your friends then yes. I do plan to take possession of the world, I do plan to get my revenge against all of you and I will most likely kill all of you someday.

Tea: (((@)________(@))) Um n-no.

Bakura: Okay then what is it? (He asked coldly.)

Tea: I know this is going to sound weird but w-why do you always stare up at the sky?

Bakura tore his eyes away from the black screen staring directly through and past Tea as if she were a 4 dimensional object. Tea shivered as she felt his stare bore right through her. She brought her eyes to the floor as a way to avoid his cold gaze.

Bakura: That's a stupid question girl.

Tea: Well then never mind.

Bakura: But nevertheless it's strange that you would notice such a thing and since you answered my question I shall answer yours. (He said in a cold raspy voice.)

Tea's eyes quickly snapped wide open as if brought out of a year long daze. She stared intently on Bakura whose eyes seemed to be on her, but in a way looked past her soul and to the other side if it were possible.

Tea: Go on.

Bakura: I have lived for countless years as you may know. I have been a Tomb Robber, a thief and a killer on all degrees. I was also sealed away into an everlasting life of torment none of you not even Kaiba could comprehend. It was a life of darkness and nothing more. But before I became a spirit I was in fact human and I was like any other of the thousands of crooks, thieves, murderers and plunderers out there. I had my ambitions like anyone else and I had a dream. It was to rule this scummy planet and become ruler of the millennium items I still hold dear to me. 

Tea: Yeah we know that already.

Bakura: Hey who's telling the story here?!!!

Tea: (-_-) You…

Bakura: Thank you! Now as I was saying I was human. During that period of time, the after life was an important thing to all of us, even the lowest of killers out there, even if it meant their souls to the underworld the life above was always held dear. I would dream over and over what it would be like to die and live again in the after life where you would truly be free of any corruption. In a matter of speaking I committed certain crimes just to end my own life to quicken my chances of receiving the sacred gift from above. In this time it was a disgrace to commit suicides without a purpose so I competed for the most zaniest of crimes out there to increase my chances. 

Tea: (-_-) OOhh I see that went well.

Bakura: Okay if your going to keep on making comments then I'm going to-

Tea: N-no I was just joking continue please! (She said as sweetly as possible.)

Bakura: Ahem as I was saying before I was interrupted, I committed awful crimes to give myself a title worthy enough of ending my own life. 

Tea's eyes swiftly saddened after every word spoken. This wasn't as easy and light as Bakura tried to make it sound. 5000 years perfected this story into something that seemingly seemed like nothing.

Bakura: But it wasn't until I visited a priest one night at the age of 16 that I realized my crimes weren't for the better but for the worst.

A loud crack of thunder rocked the small house, a stretch of lightening shadowing only half of Bakura's face. Tea shivered slightly, turning her attention to Kaiba and Ryou's sleeping forms.

Tea: W-hat exactly did he say?

Bakura: (Chuckling.) He knew me well in those regions. I explained to him the importance of my acts and he said I was not doing it to quicken my chances to the new life above but signing my own will to hell…..

Tea: (Furrowing her eyebrows nervously.)

Bakura: He told me I was so greedy that I wanted to skip the importance in living a fruitful life and move right over to the divine afterlife given to those who had earned it. What I did earn was an afterlife of suffering and pain and I would not live a life that others were to receive. Well it so happens that he was right.

Tea stared at the smiling Yami's face as he gazed out the window towards the turning sky. Day light saving's time ended early this season.

Bakura: I was angry. I was angry at the world for lying to me and I was angry at the world for pronouncing such radical rules upon life. I did not want to die and suffer torment for eternity! I wanted to live! So all of a sudden my current life was the only thing that mattered. I quickly dropped the idea of an afterlife seeing as my hopes were gone. My only chances of changing these rules or perhaps undoing my life that had once been done was to collect what the Pharaoh held against his own people for so long. The millennium items had to be mine! Their existence was the only thing that could ever change my own existence. I had to either fix my problems or live as long as I could with the powers bestowed within these trinkets so that one day I could prove the awful priest wrong! 

Tea: S-so uh….I still don't get it.

Bakura: Ah crap girl just shut up and listen. I had already collected one millennium item and I had led my army of fugitives to a close win. I was very close to as a matter of fact. You know that priest I told you about earlier?

Tea: (Nodding her head viciously.)

Bakura: I had a run through with him again. It turns out he was one of the Pharaoh's trusted priests. He remembered me a few years back as that boy. He kind of shook his head at me and asked me what the hell I was doing. Sorry to burst his bubble but I really had to thank him for all of this. Sadly to say, I was kind of on a deadline here and I had little to no time for chit chat. Of course he wouldn't move and he was determined to stop me. So I had to make quick work of him. With a few ingenious moves of my own, I had him sliced to pieces. 

Tea: (Covering her mouth.) BAKURA! 

Ryou: (Snore.)

Seto: (Sleeping….)

Bakura: (O_O) Ugh relax he's somewhat alive like the Pharaoh and I. (Grinning.) You may know him as the purple magician within Yami's deck. The most trusted card in his hands.

Tea: The….dark magician.

Bakura: Hehehehe, yes that would be the one. Well it turns out I was seriously injured and on the verge of death. I had pretty much lost against the Pharaoh by this point and I'm really not going to get into it so yeah. Anyways I bet you and all your friends think it was Yami as you call him, who sealed me away within my own millennium ring don't you?

Tea: Well yeah I mean…wait what are you saying here? (Looking puzzled.)

Bakura: I sealed my own soul away Tea. (He smirked sadistically.)

Tea: YOU what!!!? WHY?!

Bakura: I told you I didn't want to die. If I died I'd burn deep within the underworld. I was scared and I did not want to live that eternal life. So I reached drastic measures and chose the life of neither the living nor the dead.

Tea: Y-y-your insane!

Bakura: I know. (Grinning.) But I chose my destiny carefully. I do not regret my choice of action. But as I remained there within my millennium ring, I was deprived of the sky I stared up for so long. It was what I lived by. So I had to learn to use my imagination. I had to stare past the ceiling, past the shadow realm and past the clouds to see what I truly missed and what I still yearn for today. That is why I stare up at the sky so much. B/c I know one day I won't be able to imagine it with my mind. I'm just staring up on what I was deprived from for so long. I will never come to know what that feeling feels like, to have no stress or worries after you die. You and the others will be free and all of you know this too. But me…I will have nothing close to it. Nothing at all. (He spat out sitting back in his seat.)

Tea: (Gulp.) You know if you were that worried why didn't you just start doing good things after you had that run through with the priest?

Bakura: (Staring oddly at Tea.) Woman it was too late. You could not begin to comprehend some of the things I did in those days. There is a reason the Pharaoh hates me so Tea.

Tea: (Staring sternly at Bakura.) Yeah but making things worst is like letting a lie go on and on! That doesn't make the situation any better and it'll start building on itself eventually! Besides I think you weren't scared you were petrified!

Bakura: What?

Tea: You heard me. I think you were trying to delay the inevitable. You collected those millennium items to hide yourself or live as long as possible in hopes of never reaching that day. When you sealed yourself away you were basically running and hiding. You got desperate is what it is!

Bakura: Don't push it woman.

Tea: I'm not! I'm telling you the facts. And it's been 5000 years! So why didn't or don't you start from scratch and begin your new life for the better?

Bakura was silent as he thought for literally minutes on what to say. Tea heaved in slowly partially proud of her speech and at the same time wishing she didn't say anything.

Bakura: B/c that's the way my mind thinks Tea. (He said simply.)

Tea: (Taken back.) 

Bakura: And that is why when I am eventually free from Shadi's grasp I will fulfill my destiny and for those words you've just now spoken, I will have to end your life. 

Tea: (Gulp.) You know instead of threats you could just say I don't want to talk about it anymore. You've already answered my question.

Bakura looked at her with one of the most foreign and bewildered looks to ever cross his face. A small bead of sweat formed along his neck as he stood up still in disbelief on this girl's easy going attitude.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Tea: AWWW!

Bakura: (Hairs on end.)

Tea: W-who's there?

Bakura: I don't know open the door.

Tea: You open the door!

Bakura: No you open the door!

Tea: No you!

Bakura: NO YOU!

Tea: YOU!

Bakura: YOU! 

Tea: YOU!

Bakura: (Smirking.) Why Tea are you flirting with me?

Tea: (SWEAT DROP.) W…H…A…T????????

Bakura: (Sort of smiling.)

Tea: Ugh please, don't make me sick! (Slightly blushing.)

Seto: (Groggily walking past them both.)

Tea & Bakura: (*_*) 'The hell???'

Tea: Uh Kaiba are you awake?

Seto: Very much so thanks to your screaming.

Bakura: (--_--) So your just going to open the door just like that?

Seto: (Loading his gun.) What would you have me do?

Bakura & Tea: (o___0) Um….n-nothing…(Anime fall.)

Tea: K-Kaiba that could be my dad out there!!

Seto: I know.

Tea: ("_") (Feeling faint.)

Seto quickly reached for the handle and turned it, flipping the door wide open. Tea and Bakura stared somewhat at ease and at the same time taken back by the sudden appearance of everyone at their door.

Malik: Hello…

Bakura: (Rolling his eyes.) OOOHHH that was original.

Malik: Can we come in we're getting drenched.

Tea: Uh sure come on in.

Seto: (Hiding the gun behind his back carefree.) Ahem…

Tea & Bakura: (X))_((X)

Joey slumped through the doorway after a depressed looking Duke and Tristan followed by a rather silent Yami.

Tea: Jeez what's the special occasion? Someone die?

Malik: Psst..

Tea: Yeah? (Whispering.)

Malik: That probably wasn't the greatest thing to say right now.

Tea: Oh yeah….oh man there I go opening my big mouth again. Wait Malik what happened??

Malik: You'll know soon enough. (He whispered back.)

Joey: Tea your dad's….not here is he? (Swallowing hard.)

SILENCE loomed across the room no one….NO ONE at all dared to breath.

Tristan: (Tensing up.)

Duke: (Tripping over the carpet.)

Yami: (Walking back out the door.)

Tea: No, no, no it's alright! Yami he's not here! (Smiling.)

Seto: What happened? (He asked simply.)

Joey: My sis was taken.

Yami: As well as Yugi. (He whispered hoarsely.)

Tea shrank to the ground in utter disbelief. Her heart raced as she stared at the many upset and hurt faces around them. Then it occurred to her. She was the only girl left. 'Darnet! Why me?!'

Tea: This can't be….Both of them?

Duke: (Nodding his head.)

Yami: Tea wait, I think their very much alive. This thing wants to prove something I've learned that much. It still needs them alive. They are fine…for now.

Malik: (Raising an eyebrow.)

Seto: (Frowning.) How do you know this?

Yami: I've talked to him. 

Seto: Humph sure you have.

Yami: (Shrugging.) Believe what you like but the truth stands.

Ryou: (Snoring madly.)

Everyone: (Anime fall.) ((O)___((O)

Bakura: That doesn't explain why you're here.

Tea: Bakura!

Seto Kaiba raised an eyebrow curiously. The way she said his name was as if she had known him for years. She said his name as if she was saying Joey's. It was strange, and Bakura hadn't even begun to notice.

Tristan: We wanna talk to Kaiba.

Seto: I'm right here whenever you're ready. (He said rather icily.)

Tristan: (Sweat drop.) Uh Yami maybe it'd be better if you explained.

Yami: Kaiba we think it would be best if we all stayed together…

Seto: Do what you like I'm not your mother.

Yami: At your place.

Seto: WHAT?......................(Everyone silently waiting.).............................. No.

Everyone: (U_U)

Yami: But-

Seto: No.

Yami: Hear me out-

Seto: No.

Yami: Now Kaiba let's think rat-

Seto: No.

Yami: You're not letting me finish-

Seto: No. 

Yami: Kaiba!

Seto: No. How many more times must I say it? I don't know what's going through your heads but my answer is no. 

Duke: Kaiba your mansion has the best security and technology around. Your place is the safest right now. Maybe we can even trap this loony. He is after us if you haven't figured that much out already. Kaiba at least think about it.

Kaiba: I already have and I've already given you my answer.

Joey: What was it?

Everyone: U_U 

Seto: Wheeler…sigh…never mind I'm not going to bother.

Yami: Kaiba this isn't the time to be thinking about your project! This is serious! You're acting childish again!

Tea: Kaiba I don't want to lose anyone else so stop it and just suck up your pride!

Everyone: YEAH!

Seto: This is all so heart warming but I don't care, I really don't. See I don't believe their dead but nevertheless THAT isn't really my problem.

Joey had, had enough. He was tired of listening to all of this. His girlfriend was gone, his sister was gone and his best friend was gone as well as others. He wasn't going to let anyone else be taken by any means!

Joey: (Smirking.) Well Kaiba ya know your brother could be next. 

Seto: (Snapping.)

Yami: Joey what are you trying to pull here? (He whispered backing up.)

Tea: (Wincing.) Uh-oh.

Malik: (Eyeing everyone back and forth.)

Bakura: (Snickering.)

Yami: Bakura!

Bakura: Oh sorry I couldn't help it! I feel like I'm on clue! Hehehehe…

Seto: Very well. You may all come since the dog brings up a very important point here.

Everyone: (Face fault.) HUH?

Joey: (Smiling widely.) Told ya!

Tea: So…now what?

Seto: Now you come with me to…my place. (Wincing.) I have some information that you may find above what you can comprehend. 

Malik: I knew he was hiding something.

Yami: Hey didn't you want to pick someone up Malik?

Malik: Oh yeah um can we stop by my house real quick? I'd like to pick up Y/M and Rishid if you don't mind.

Seto: Your….taking that thing into my home? (Taking out his gun.)

Malik: (Waving his hands frantically.) No, no, no I'll put him back in the rod! 

Seto: (Placing the gun away.) Ahem fine but if he comes out I'm going to shoot him, hands down.

Malik: (-_-)

Bakura: Jeez Malik your more tense then the midget. What's happened to you?

Malik: That my friend is none of your concern. (-_-)

Bakura: (Crossing his eyes.) Whatever.

Tristan: Hey Malik how do you know he's at your house?

Malik: I don't know, it's just the only place he actually knows his way around.

Duke: But I thought you said he hasn't been taken out since-

Malik: (Fidgeting.)

Yami: He's been out before????!!!! 

Malik: (Shrugs.)

Tea: Then it has to be him!

Yami: It does make since.

Seto: He's the only one that seems to be the suspect at the moment. 

Malik: He gave us his word.

Seto: Personally I don't believe his word.

Bakura: You know I don't care if it's him or not I say we just kill him.

As the commotion continued Tea secretly worried about the time. Her parents were going to get home anytime now but she really wasn't sure how to tell them.

"Tea we're home! Are you here honey?" A voice yelled out from behind the opening door.

(SILENCE……)

Well that could work! Oh well…guess its too late now. Tea was going to have a field day trying to get her way out of this one.

Seto: (Heart beat racing.) Please Tea tell me that isn't your father…

Yami: (O_O)

Joey: N-no dat's her MOM too!

Tea: (-_-) Hey their no worst then your parents.

Duke: Tea is there a back way out of your house? (Sweating.)

Tristan: (Freaking out.) H-h-he d-d-doesn't still have that jack hammer d-does he??? (Gulp.)

Tea: (O_O) I don't think…so.

Tristan: You don't think so???? What the hell kind of an answer is THAT!!!?

Tea: A reasonable one? (Smiling weakly.)

Malik: Hey why are you getting so touchy? It is just her parents. I mean I'm sure you remember what my own father did to me and so forth.

Seto: (Shaking his head.) I thought that too but her father isn't what you think. He seems to be a bit overly protective. For reasons I don't know why though.

Tea: (Glaring at Seto Kaiba coldly.)

Bakura: He seems to be??? He's nuts!!!!

Yami: He's short. (-_-)

Tea: YAMI!

Yami: What? I was just surprised how a little guy can be so head strong and um violent.

Seto: Not everybody's like little Yugi, Yami…And thank goodness for that.

Yami: (Mumbling.)

 Malik: I for one am not scared. You're overreacting and personally we have larger problems than to concern ourselves with Tea's parents.

Dad: WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE TEA!!!!!!!?????? 

Malik: (BIG Sweat Drop.) O_O…….Dear RA. 

Everyone: (Backing up behind Tea.)

Mom: Tea what have I told you about having so many people in the house? You know your father doesn't like that.

Tea: (Gulp.) Uh sorry mom. Actually I have to sort of ask you something.

Mom: Yes dear?

Dad: Honey please! I want to know why all these BOYS are in MY house with MY daughter, who seems to be the ONLY girl here!!! Now who would like to explain!!??????

Duke: Tristan its your turn this time. (He whispered carefully.)

Tristan: WHAT? I did it last time!

Yami: I think we should have Bakura or Kaiba do it since they-

Bakura: No, we've already had our experience with him this week. That's enough for me.

Seto: I'd rather not be sued for putting a bullet through the dwarf's head out of self defense so it would be best for him and me to pick someone else.

Bakura: (Swallowing dryly.) Make the Pharaoh do it since he's so tough!

Yami: (Shaking.) H-he doesn't think I'm actually Yugi. He thinks I'm Yugi's evil twin brother so I'd rather not.

Bakura: So? That doesn't matter.

Yami: S-so? You have no idea what its like to have a MAN TALK WITH THIS GUY THAT'S WHAT MATTERS!

Dad: (Clenching his fists.) I'm right here boys.

Yami & Bakura: ((X)____((X) (Anime Fall!)

Duke: Come on Joey he likes you. (He whispered.)

Joey: (Thinking back.)

Flashback………

Joey: B-but Mr. Gardener!

Dad: You touch my wife's cookies again and I'll pull every one of those blonde hairs out of your head got that?!

Joey: (-_-) But how when your so low to da ground?

Yugi & Tea: (Shaking their heads from side to side sadly.)

Tristan: 'YOU IDIOT!'

WHAM!!!!

Joey: MR. GARDENER DAT….WASN'T…MY HAIR!!!!

Dad: Well you were right then my boy, I couldn't reach. (Smirking.)

Joey: (Falling over.)

Tristan: (Wincing.) Oh I just lost my appetite.

*End of Flashback*

Joey: Uh…I-I'm gonna be sick….

Malik: (Rolling his eyes.)

Dad: I'm waiting!!!!

Mom: Dear please it is raining outside. I'm sure they just escaped the rain that's all.

Dad: Honey you know how I feel about these types of BOYS in our home with our daughter.

Malik: (O_O) 'What does he mean by that?'

The guys turned around and stared at the brunette with rather bizarre and deranged looks upon their faces. (*_*)

Tea: (Backing up nervously.)

Ryou: (Snoring.)

Bakura: 'Typical…He always gets out of a situation that way…the sleeping wimp…HE PLANNED THAT!'

Seto: Alright Malik. If you're so confident you go up there and talk some sense into him.

Malik: (Shrugs.) Very well.

Tea: N-n-no, no, no! Malik um could you PLEASE not do that?

Malik: I'm not going to hurt him Tea, I'm just going to calm him down.

Malik stepped up casually clearing his way through everyone around him. He stared DOWN at the small man and back up at the older woman before him. She smiled gently at him reminding Malik of his own mother who died so long ago. He really couldn't remember what she looked like but this woman's smile seemed reassuring enough. Yet her face was not at ease and she seemed a bit more tense than usual. It was almost as if she was giving Malik a warning, telling him to stay away or back off. He shrugged the feeling off clearing his thoughts once more.

Malik: Excuse me sir but-

Dad: Well I didn't see you here girly. You're not the type of girl who wears clothes like that to school are you? (He said annoyingly.)

Malik: (Breathing in deeply.) Huh?

Bakura: 'H-he thinks Malik's a girl!!!! Priceless!!!!! I'll add that one to my blackmail book for safe keeping!!!' (^_^)

Joey: (Snickering.)

Yami: (His face turning bright red.) Heheehehe…

Malik: I'm not a girl sir. I'm a guy.

Dad: (Looking him up or down.) HONEY!

Mom: Yes dear?

Dad: Th-that thing is a boy!! Tea what sort of friends are you hanging out with??!!!!

Tea: (__) Ummmm…..good ones?

Dad: He wears a tank top for goodness sakes! Ugh!

Malik: Actually I-

Yami: (Smirking.) Yes why do you dress that way MALIK? ((Just picking on him people.))

Malik: (Growling.) Shut it Pharaoh…

Dad: NO ONE USES LANGUAGE LIKE THAT AROUND MY SWEET CHEEKS!!! (Grabbing the bat from behind the blue couch.)

Malik: (@_@) N-Now wait just a second sir! (Backing up.)

Everyone: Sweet cheeks?

Tea: (Sweat drop.) Dad!

Bakura: 'Black mail 2, sweet cheeks-Tea Gardener…what a wonderful use of persuasion.' 

Dad: You better think of a better excuse then that to explain why you're in my house or your ass is grass boy!

Malik: (Eyes wide.) 'Dear Ra Tea how can he be your dad???!'

Malik looked over to Tea's mom looking for some sort of sympathy but all her face told him was to run….RUN LIKE HELL! Or that's what he thought she said by her silently moving lips.

Malik: (-_-) House of hell….Aw shit.

Zoeygirl: Sorry gotta stop it there. (^_^) Anyways um….not much to be said except thank you very much for ya reviews. And if ya have any fanfiction with Bakura/Tea or Yami/Yugi pairings please donate them for dark Chameleon's site. This includes art work too. PLEASE?????? OH and this goes for the same for kaz but its Tea/Ryou stories please. Anyways if ya could, it would greatly be appreciated anyways. See ya! (O_-.)


	13. Ch14 Challenge of Authority

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Y-G-O but sadly…I DON'T.

Zoeygirl: Hey sorry you guys for the double print! I guess I made a minor error. (Minor? Te, yeah right….-_-) But all is good. It seems a bit slow right now but in time things should pick up.

Oh yeah! Um I have to say I don't like 7th heaven either, but I had to put it in just to give myself laughs. There's like a problem in their freaking lives every freaking episode ya know!!!? (O_O) Is anyone else's home like a soap opera?????? Hmm minds more like Married with Children…(^_^) Hehehe don't worry I also don't intend to pick on Malik like that every chappie. (^)_(^) But yep…Um just to let ya'll know I plan to pick on all the characters the same way throughout my stories so I don't show favorites…this includes Tea and Pegasus. The only character I can't REALLY sympathize for…would have to be that bug kid….(-_-) He's just too….weird……Anyways as usual if ya don't want to read The shout out's then just skim on down. But….A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF YA WHO REVIEWED! I KNOW WHO YA ARE AND I THANK YA FOR IT!! (^_^)

Imikittie: No problem! Glad ya liked it! Oh and I plan to make a Tea/Malik, Tea/YM Tea/Seto and um that's it for her for romance but I just don't know when. Don't get mad if it turns out to be a SHORT humor fict next after this b/c it takes awhile for me to think up a GOOD romance but yep I plan to write one in the future. Anyways thanks a lot! (O_-.)

Egyptian Dragoness: Looks that way huh? (^_^) Lol! Anyways thanks a lot!

PrincessFlorea: Yay! I DID!? Really?? Yay! (^_^) Sorry high on sugar. 

LiLianJieGurl: Hey I'm glad that part made sense. I was actually nervous it'd be too confusing but glad ya liked it! (^_^) Nope I made it up me self! Hmm hope school work lessens on the both of us.

Angel Rosz: (OOH Long review!) (^_^) LOL! Um no not past 31 but in the twenties definitely. Anyways I'm glad ya liked it and when I read that part about the 4 dimensional thing you were right it really didn't make sense. But thanks for catching it! I tend to write a lot of mixed up things but hey we all make errors especially me! (^_^) Anyways this takes place more around the Battle City Arch but I can't tell ya more than that. Anyways thank ya to one of my best and long time reviewers! (O_-.)

Tea Fan: HEY GIRL! How's your fict doing? Ah you're right with Bakura and his past and so on. (^)__(^) (I won't spoil it though.)

Card Master: I know this is random but I'm happy that you're happy with my stories. That makes me well…happy! (*_*) THANKS!

Angelkohaku: No of course I don't mind criticism! (^_^) I love it! (Another long review!) (^___^) Thanks a lot though! Glad it wasn't seriously boring or anything but um…me don't like 7th heaven either. (^_^) I just had to put that in. Anyways Tea is more like what I describe on the non-dubbed. (^_^) But yes I must agree. That's why I had to turn her around a bit. (O_-.)

***With that said, SIGH, enjoy! ***

Malik peered down at the short man distress clearly in his eyes. Was this man joking or what?

Dad: (Standing in a batter's position.)

'Okay I guess not!!!' Malik thought to himself backing up further and further. He tried to hide behind the group he considered his friends but at the moment they too were backing further and further apart from him!

Malik: (O_O) Some friends.

Dad: Why are you looking at me like that boy? You think b/c I'm this short you can just look at me like a freak!!?

Malik: N-No of course not sir! I just don't want to fight you, that's all!

Dad: Oh b/c I'm a midget right!!??

Malik: NO THAT'S NOT IT!!!

Dad: Than what is it than!!!???

Malik: Uh…I don't….want…to hurt you?

Dad: B/C I'M SHORT RIGHT!!!!

Malik: No please you're changing my words! (He cried out, nervous as heck.)

Dad: Oh so now you're calling me stupid is that it???

Tea: (Gulp.) Dad settle down. 

Dad: Sweet Cheeks your friend here has a discrimination against midgets!

Yami: (Mumbling.) He discriminates against a lot of people. (-_-)

Malik: (Growling.) Can it sissy boy!!!

Yami: (Glaring wickedly.)

Dad: There he goes again with that filthy mouth of his!!!! (Swings the bat.)

Tea: (Covers her eyes.)

Malik: (Wide eyed.) Uh...Oh…..

Malik clenched his shut firmly, squeezing his hands together and preparing for the worst. But the painful, agonizing feeling of hard wood against skin never came. Instead he heard the sound of someone clearing his or her throat loudly.

Seto: AHEM! (He spoke up stepping forward.)

Tea's father stopped the bat in mid-air staring up at the tall brunette male. His bat returned to his side a rather confused, curious and happy expression on his face.

Dad: Mr. Bakura what are you doing here? Well I didn't even see you among this pack of fruitcakes.

Everyone: 'FRUITCAKES?'

Tea stared to her left eyeing Kaiba with curiosity as did Yami, a frown upon his face.

Yami: What is he talking about Kaiba? (He whispered.) 

Seto: CAN IT and let me do the talking. (He said hardly moving his lips.)

Tea: Be careful. You're playing with fire here. 

Seto: (Nodding slightly.) Ahem I'm sorry Mr. Gardener I was just most interested on how you handle the boys here. (He spoke in his usual ever mature monotone voice.)

Guys: BOYS?????????

Seto: Ahem yes boys. Sorry but I…can't have one of my boy scouts getting hurt now.

Everyone: BOY SCOUTS!!!??? (They whispered to themselves loudly.)

Mr. Gardener arched an eyebrow, letting the bat fall to the ground slowly.)

Dad: Is that so? Well I'm quite sorry than. Wait Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's cousin here are all in your Boy Scout troop???? How coincidental.

Seto: (Sweating lightly.) Um yes. I felt it was an appropriate thing for them to get involved in. See their all troubled and I plan to straighten them out so you must excuse their juvenile behavior.

Joey: 'Who DA HECK IS HE TALKIN ABOUT????'

Tristan: 'He's so dead it ain't even funny.' (-----_____----)

Duke: 'First chance I get I'm gonna fling my black dice straight for his head….' (-_-)

Yami: 'Three words Kaiba, three words….BANISHED TO OBLIVION.' 

Bakura: 'To kill him now or to kill him slowly later on…hmm choices.'

Malik: 'Usually I've learned to control my anger but Kaiba's taking a one way trip through my dagger!!!'

Tea: 'Well the guys look um…peeved.'

Mom: Is that so Mr. Bakura.

Seto: Yes it is. (He said blankly.)

Tea's father stared at him long and hard. A rather relished look smothered across his face. Seto wanted to loosen his collar but he remained looking stern and professional. Inside he had to admit his cover exterior was a plus. But would Tea's dad buy it?

Dad: Aw putter there buddy! (He thundered jumping up and grabbing Seto's hand.)

Seto: (*)_(*)(Holding on to his hand for dear life.)

The guys looked dumbfounded as Mr. Gardener shook the hell out of Seto Kaiba's hand. They dared not speak or move as Mr. Gardener stepped over the dropped bat and over to the hanger where he NEATLY placed his umbrella, taking his wife's jacket with him.

Guys: (O)__(O)

Dad: Hey if ya ever need any help with this boy scout thing ya know I'm always open-

Guys: (Shaking their heads nervously.)

Seto: Um that's alright we already have enough volunteers.

Dad: Of course I'm still wondering why you're doing this thing in our home but-

Mom: Oh honey don't you see? Tea invited them in when they were trying to escape the rain right?

Joey: Um yep!

Tea: That's right mom.

Dad: Oh well fine then. AW Ryou my boy how are ya!? You helping your dad out kid?

Bakura: (Glancing around.)

The boys stared at Bakura oddly as he continued to search out his aibou, who was by the way sleeping soundly on the couch behind everyone.

Seto: (Nudging Bakura hard.) Uh RYOU answer the man SON.

Bakura: OW! Who the hell are you touching dead man!?

Everyone: (SWEAT DROP!) 

Tea: (Feeling sick.) Ugh.

Dad: (Raising an eyebrow.) Hey-

Seto: (-_-)Uh sorry about that you see he's um-

Bakura: (Sweat drop.) Uh sorry Mr. Gardener my father's trying to teach me to be a little more defensive and well I was just trying to show him that I was um tough? (He said as sweetly as possible, making him sick to his stomach.)

Dad: Oh then he's taught you well. (He laughed stepping back.)

Seto: (-_-) Yeah…you could say that. (Flashing his gun quickly to Bakura under his trench coat.)

Bakura: Hehehehe errrr… (Growling lightly a bead of sweat racing down his neck.)

Mom: Well all of you are more than welcomed here. If you want I can make some cookies for everyone.

Tea: Um that's okay mom they were just leaving-

Ryou: ZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Tea: (*_*) 'Oh please no.'

Everyone: (SILENT!)

((O))_____((O))

Joey: 'Uh-Oh…'

Bakura: 'Dammit! Now he snores!' (He thought to himself grinding his teeth.)

Mom: Um what's that sweet heart?

Malik: It's Ryou, lady.

Seto: (Sweat drop.) 

Tea: (Tensing up.)

Dad: Huh? I'm confused. (Staring directly at Bakura.)

Tea panicked as her dad circled their couch, trying to peer through the bodies surrounding it. In a last attempt to save her friends, Tea went head first onto the couch, taking a cushion pillow with her. As quickly as she dove down, Tea covered the white haired boy's head with the pillow forcefully, shielding the rest of his body with her own. The rest of the guys stared at her bewildered and clueless, unsure what to say. ((o))_((O)

Ryou: (O_O) What the bloody he-

Tea: HEY DADDY!!! (Smothering Ryou's head.)

Ryou: MMMMMM.. (Freaking out!!)

Dad: I'm right here dear no need to yell. What is it??

Joey: (Snickering.) Daddy???? Hehehe…

Tea: (Glaring.) Um you know your game's on in the basement if ya want to watch it.

Dad: Oh thanks um but what do you have there?

Tea: Oh nothing I'm just um hugging the pillow tightly….SEE?

Dad: (Sweat drop.) Yes I see quite clearly but why?

Ryou: (Struggling.)

Tea: Uh………

Bakura: (Freaking.)

Malik: (Stepping farther and farther away from Tea's dad.)

Seto: (-_-) (Doing the same.)

Yami: (Eyeing everyone.)

Joey: (Stomach growling.)

Tristan: (Sweat drop.) Joey….

Joey: What man?

Just as Tea's mind went blank, Bakura stepped in front her and the couch, his eyes staring calmly at Mr. Gardener, his hands placed innocently behind his back, while a strange smile spread from ear to ear.

Bakura: Hehehehe I do the same thing….It's a habit what can I say.

Mom: (Blinking.) Um well then why don't we leave these guys alone dear?

Dad: Yeah sure. (He said slowly.) Mr. Bakura would you like to join us? Let these kids do their kiddy stuff? (He joked.)

Everyone: 'KIDDY???'

Tea: Dad………..(-_-)

Seto: (Wincing.) Actually I think its time we head over to my house. I have to get them going…on a um….scouts help me out here….

Yami: A DUEL GAME!

Everyone: (u_u)

Malik: Typical. (Crossing his arms.)

Yami: (^_^)

Seto: (Glaring at Yami.) Yes a duel game. 'That I would and will win.'

Tea: Um that reminds me dad can I sleep at….

Joey: (Signaling her.)

Tea: Uh Joey's house?

Everyone: (ANIME FALL!) 

Dad: That isn't funny Tea. 

Tea: I mean his sister. 

Tea winced slightly. She hated to lie especially knowing that the person was in serious need of help at the moment, but it was the only way out.

Dad: Well then yes but if Mr. Bakura needs help, tend to that first.

Tea: (-_-) Oh of course dad.

Mom: Alright, but honey be careful and stay together. There's a weirdo out there roaming the streets.

Tea: Can do.

Dad: (Loading his shot gun from the mantel.) Don't worry Tea I'll take care of the little bastard myself. Hey Mr. Bakura would ya like to do a little punk hunting? WHOOO!!!

Boys: (Inching CLOSER to the door.)

Bakura: 'Dear Ra has this man lost it!'

Duke: (Gulp) 'It's okay your not alone, its only a gun right….RIGHT? And besides you're leaving….WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!?' (Sighing heavily.)

Seto: (@_@) 'He can't be serious…'

Malik: (Peering down at the little man disdainfully.) 

Seto: Um perhaps. Uh I'll talk to you later.

The gang waited for the couple to leave before exceeding a sigh of relief. Wasting no more time, Tea quickly grabbed the pillow from Ryou's face but she was a little surprised to find he had um…well….passed out.

Ryou: (X_X)

Tea: Oops….

Tristan: Tea you killed him!

Duke: Who cares, somebody just grab him and let's get the hell out of here!

Joey: Yeah before Tea's mom offers us dose cookies again!

Everyone: (U_U)

With Ryou flung over Bakura's back, the gang was out the door and 2 blocks down before they took a breath. But now the question was what to do now.

Tristan: Well? (Sigh.) What now?

Seto: To my place. I have some important information that can't wait any longer.

Yami: Wait Kaiba, didn't Malik say he needed something from his home?

Malik: Errr more like someone.

Seto: That's fine but I've warned you what is to happen if he causes any mischief whatsoever. 

Malik: (Nodding.) Well then let us go.

Bakura: (O_O) Hold the damn phone! This me-look-alike isn't too light you know! Slow it down!

Yami: (Smirking.) Well…ahem…that says something about you then.

Bakura: (Eyes VERY wide.) What did you say?

Yami: You heard me you evil wanna be! (Walking backwards.)

Bakura: (Running after Yami, with Ryou on his back.) COME BACK HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU WASHED UP HAS BEEN!!!

Yami: (Snickering as he ran.)

Joey: Well dat got him running.

Everyone else: (Nodding.)

It wasn't long before they reached the Ishtar residence. Nothing much had changed including the damage to the inside house. Malik hadn't bothered to clean up anything, so the entire mess laid there at their feet in hundreds of pieces. The group stared at Malik oddly but dared not say anything for respect of his missing sister.

Yami: Now where is your better half Malik? (He scoffed.)

***Malik POV***

"Where is your better half Malik?" Who the hell does he think he is coming into MY home and talking that way? He should show respect. I have done nothing to aggravate him……YET. Hehehehe…but seriously that Pharaoh hasn't been acting the same ever since my sister was kidnapped. His comments have been more brash and his behavior ruder than sunshine boy over here.

Bakura: DON' T TOUCH ME!

Tristan: (Jumping back.) Hey man I'm only standing next to you!

Bakura: I don't care! (Dropping Ryou to the floor.)

Ryou: Hey!! That hurt!

Bakura: Good.

Malik: (-_-)

Yes this is going to be peachy. Strange thing is I don't know how I know Y/M is here but he is. The problem is though, what mischief has he gotten into since he's been out. Hmm I wonder how Rishid feels about him in the house. 

Malik: I think if anything he's on the floor in our main room.

Joey: Your main room?

Seto: Its slang word for living room you moronic fool.

Joey: I knew dat.

Tristan: Sure buddy.

Yami: Let's just get him and go. We shouldn't stay here for long.

Tea: Hey what about Rishid? Shouldn't we take him too?

Seto: Who do you think I am? A babysitter? I'm not taking all of you into my home.

Joey: For yours and our safety yes ya are.

Seto: No I'm not.

Joey: Yes ya are.

Seto: No I'm not.

Joey: Yeah ya are!

Seto: Who's got the gun?

Joey: (Silent.)

Seto: Oh yes, that's right…me. Now what were you saying?

Joey: (Gulp.) No…we're…not.

Everyone: (Sweat drop.)

Tea: Kaiba, Rishid is only more person and he may be of some help.

Seto: Perhaps, but if that's the case then we should just leave the dog here.

Joey: What dog?

Seto: (--_--) 

Tea: (U_U)

If their done arguing I'd love to get the hell out of my home. Oh dear Ra I'll go! 

***Normal POV***

Malik continued to the next room as everyone else was left to argue and duke it out amongst themselves. It didn't take him long to find his other half knocked out cold on the floor. 

It was strange though. Malik had no idea how he knew his other half was sleeping on the floor right where he'd thought he'd be. Was it possible that Malik still had sort of a connection with his Yami? That would make sense. 

Malik: 'Y/M are you there?'

Malik had to try. He had to know whether he and his Yami were still able to communicate or not.

Malik: 'Y/M?????'

Y/M: 'I'm sleeping bug off!!!!'

Malik: (O_O) Well I guess that proves it right there. We're still connected.

Without a second thought, Malik extended his millennium rod just as it began to glow. Within seconds Y/M was no longer on the floor.

Malik: Shit's sakes I do feel like I'm catching a pokemon here. (-_-)

Tristan: Hey Malik!!! (He yelled running towards him.)

Malik: Yeah?

Tristan: Rishid won't come out of the closet. He's freaking out on us man!

Malik: (Sweat drop.) Sigh, well just leave him there. 

Rishid: STAY AWAY!!!!!!

Malik: (*O_O*) Um I think it's time for us to leave now.

Meanwhile Yami, Ryou, Duke, and Bakura decided to wait back outside in case of any suspicious activity. Of course at the moment they were just bored out of their minds.

Yami: (Sigh.)

Bakura: (Smirking.) SIGH

Yami: (Eyeing him.)

Bakura: (Eyeing him back.)

Yami: Humph. (Turning away.)

Bakura: Humph (Turning away.)

Duke: (Sweat drop.) Uh….

Ryou: (o_O) 'Bloody hell.' 

Yami: What are you trying here dead man?

Bakura: (Looking oddly stiff.) What are you trying here dead man?

Yami: (Glaring.)

Bakura: (Glaring back.)

Duke: Yami he's just-

Yami: ARE YOU COPYING ME???!

Duke: (Stepping back.) O_____O Holy crap….he's a little edgy there.

Bakura: ARE YOU COPYING ME!!!!!!!!??

Yami: (O_O) (Jumping back.)

Bakura: (Jumping back as well.)

Yami: Don't mock me Bakura this isn't the time!

Bakura: Don't mock me Bakura this isn't the time! (He said in a sing song voice.)

Yami: Oh yeah?

Bakura: Oh yeah?

Ryou & Duke: (@_@) 'The Hell???'

Yami smirked as he prepared to end this idiotic attempt to embarrass himself.

Yami: I'm a moron!!!!

Bakura: Yes you are…(-__-)

Yami: (O______O)

Duke: (Holding his breath.) Hehehehe…… (Holding his laughter in.)

Ryou: (Turning away.) 'Well…that was unexpected.'

Yami: That's not what you were supposed to say!

Bakura: Was it now? (He chuckled as the rest of the group approached.)

Duke: Is-

Ryou: Don't even bother. He does this to everyone. (-_-)

Duke: (*_*) It's a pretty lame attempt don't ya think?

Ryou: Well Yami fell for it.

Duke: But he's a spirit-Ah never mind.

Tea: Hey you guys, everything go okay out here?

Yami: Humph.

Tea: Yami what's wrong?

Yami: Nothing….

Bakura: Hahahahaha!!!! He's sore for once again becoming my victim!

Yami: (Folding his arms.) This is no time for foolish games tomb robber! Let us go to KAIBA'S house now.

Bakura: (Crossing his eyes.) Uh-huh.

Yami: (Sweating.) Well? Enough standing around! Let's go!

Bakura: What's wrong Yami, you look red?

Yami: You're going to look very blue in a minute... (He mumbled.)

Tea: You know Bakura what goes around comes around.

Bakura: (Smacking Ryou across the head.) I've heard that load of nonsense before. You're telling the wrong Yami, girl.

Ryou: OW! Bloody-

Everyone: (Sweat drop.)

Tea: Bakura I'm serious. 

Bakura: (Smacking Ryou across the head once more.) Yeah?

Tea: Yep, just like this. (Hits Bakura across the head, sending him forward a few steps.)

SLAP!

Bakura: (X_X) OW! What the hell-

Tea: See? I told you. (^_^)

Yami: (^__^)

Ryou: ((^_*) (Rubbing his head.)

Bakura: How dare you woman!

Tea: Well my friend speeches pay off don't they?

Bakura: (Mumbling.)

Seto: Okay we've got what we came here for, now let's get going. It'll be dark soon. (He replied bitterly.)

Joey: But what about dinner?

Seto: It can wait.

Joey: Na-uh!

Seto: (-_-) Alright how about we leave you here to fend for yourself so you can get some food, does that sound alright with you dog? (He said emotionlessly this time.)

Joey: (Bug eyed.) On second thought I uh just lost my appetite.

Seto: Good. Now let's go.

As they were walking, the group couldn't help but notice the sudden change in their city. The houses were locked tightly, no one was outside, a stray police car zoomed down the road in the direction of the museum, and a couple black birds flew by here and there. The wind began to pick up and the clouds engulfed the darkening sky once more. A rumble of thunder shuddered through the streets, leaving nothing but the sound of silence. Faint drizzles of rain dropped from above like shattered glass, so cold that once it came in contact with the skin it stung heavily, like a new sensation all together. 

Yami stared forward, concentrating on his whereabouts. The suspect was close, very close, perhaps watching them right now.

Yami: 'He had better stay hidden…B/c if I ever find this sack of trash I will personally grant him a life worst then hell itself.' (He spat within his mind, the millennium puzzle growing brighter by the minute.)

Tea also stared ahead but it was more like a feeling of uneasiness. She didn't understand who could commit such a crime but whoever it was had gotten the best of 2 Tomb Guardian; keepers of their own millennium items, an ancient, great Pharaoh, an evil, powerful Tomb Robber, an extremely wealthy, intelligent and cold hearted Duelist, and the creator of Duel Monsters, all whom had millennium items of their own, at one point in their ancient lives or another. Tea knew her other friends were no get downs either. Mai and Yugi wouldn't go down without a fight so she couldn't understand how this could happen. Well…maybe Yugi but she tried to keep that thought astray. (*_*)

Bakura: You worry too much.

Tea: Huh? Um….what are you talking about?

Bakura: You know what I mean. Like every other problem you and your sad friends have faced off against you guys always come out on top. So stop worrying whether or not you'll make it out of this okay or not. (He said bitterly staring forward.) 

Tea smiled lightly, trying to keep herself from saying thank you. That was the first she had ever heard the Tomb Robber try to comfort someone and perhaps he knew that and tried to hide it as best he could, but she saw right through that no nonsense mask of his.

Duke: (Sweat drop.) 'Being the expert in the art of dating I'm going to mark that as flirting….' (O_O) (He thought from behind the pair.)

***Stranger's POV***

Heeheehee, let them come, let them glance around as if I'm out there waiting, waiting patiently for them to drop their guard. The truth is my pathetic friends…you have already dropped your guard and exposed yourself freely to my demise. Mahahaa!!!! I have already tricked you, for I am not out there you idiots, no I'm not out there in the darkness. I'm right here with all of you! Mingled in with your group and acting the part as one of your many lackeys!! Fools! I'm right here under your noses!!! I am within your group sealed tightly from wandering eyes! You are glancing out into nothing but your own conceded imaginations! How sad! When you enter Kaiba's mansion I shall too! When he reveals his secrets I shall see them as well! And when all of your miserable bodies are hidden within the confined closet hunched together, waiting for my arrival……I shall be in there with you.

****

Zoeygirl: Okay, yep well I'm going to try to move just a wee bit quicker but that's all I can say for now. Anyways Kaiba's gonna help ya'll out in the next chappie if ya haven't guessed this far. And well a little more romance, a little more angst and A LOT MORE HUMOR! (^_^) Anyways that's all for now! See ya!


	14. Ch15 A Stranger in the House!

New Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O??? Let's say it together….NO!!!

Zoeygirl: Hey there!! (^_^)

Everyone: AWWWWW!!

Zoeygirl: (-_-) Hehehe-funny. Anyways bet ya didn't think I'd update so soon huh? Well hope the quality is just as good as the quantity. Put like 16 pages on the computer into this so we'll see. Anyways didn't really respond to anyone b/c Uh…I wrote this pretty fast and I wanna get this out but um huge thanks to everyone once again and I love it that you guys enjoy the story. There's my muse and inspiration right there. (^_^)

Seto: Uh huh.

Zoeygirl: Hush you! Or I will put you as a MAIN character into my soon to be next story!!! Mahahahaha!!!!

Seto: (-_-) I think you've lost it.

Zoeygirl: Yeah you're right.

Seto: (*_*) 

ON WITH THE STORY!!

The group stared silently up at the huge business building Kaiba called his home. All were silent as he punched in the numbers to several security codes, answering no and yes to questions they couldn't even begin to guess he had created. The truth was it was quiet…uncomfortably quiet.

Tea: Ahem…Um so this is your home huh Kaiba? (She said unsteadily.)

Seto didn't even bother to look at the girl. He concentrated his cold icy blue eyes on the security system in front of him, latched on to the bared security gates.

Seto: If you're trying to lighten the mood Gardener then it isn't working and frankly this isn't the time for it. If anything, you're going to want to be as alert as humanly possible and extra cautious. As of now we cannot be at comfort with ourselves and we shouldn't let our guard down not even for a second. That includes friendly conversation and that pertains mostly to you.

Tea: (Stiffening.) Well sorry for trying to break the silence-

Seto: Well don't. Without it, we will be unable to hear what's lurking out there and what's most likely watching us this very moment.

Tristan: (O_O) That's comforting.

Joey: Yeah really man! (He replied shaken up.)

Seto: Well sometimes you nitwits the truth bites, and in your case Wheeler it's going to bite hard. (Smirking.) Of course I'm unsure if you'd snap back or not.

Joey: (-_-) Funny…real funny.

Seto: It wasn't meant to be.

Bakura in the mean time was completely bored out of his mind. He knew deep down that the freak out there somewhere wasn't going to strike just yet. If anything this BLOOD MAN, as everyone called it had a motive and an arrangement of victims. It probably even knew when and where to strike so all it really had to do was to simply wait. So Bakura decided to amuse himself with a little sporting fun until the moment to kick Blood man's ass came.

Joey: (Coughing.)

Bakura: (Coughing.)

Yami: (Eyeing Bakura.) 'Dirty evil bastard! He's at it again!!!'

Joey: (Sighing as he waited for Seto to open the door.)

Bakura: (Sighing as well.)

Joey: (Glancing oddly at Bakura.)

Bakura: (Glancing back.)

Tristan: (O_O) Uh…

Duke: (Shaking his head.) Don't ask.

Joey: Uh you got a problem? 

Bakura: (CHEESY New York accent.) Uh you got a problem?

Everyone: (Sweat drop.)

Tea: (Drops her purse.) What was that? (She said more than asked after Bakura's cheap imitation.)

Tristan: Hey does he have rabies or something? (*)__((*)))

Joey: (One word….FREAKED!) Hey man, you possessed????  
  


Bakura: (Crossing his eyes.) Hey man, you possessed???

Seto: And I'm letting them into my home. (-_-) (He commented quietly.)

Joey: Hey cut it out!

Bakura: Hey cut it out!

Yami: He's doing it again!!!!!! (He screamed pointing at Bakura with a stiff finger.)

Everyone: (@)_(@)

Joey: Oh yeah? Two can play this game! (He said ticked.)

Bakura: (Laughing.)

Joey: (Laughing too.)

Bakura: (Narrowing his eyes.) Doesn't work on me boy.

Joey: (Narrowing his eyes.) Doesn't work on me boy. (He replied his voice making a rather odd, sharp sound.)

Bakura thought hard how he could push this further and that's when it hit him! Yami's lame attempt to turn this around on him could actually be of some use and perhaps come in handy after all! It was a nifty trick to use on other people…just not him. That was Yami's first mistake. But Joey would sure to fall for something as moronic as that! 

Bakura: I'm a total idiot!!!!

Joey: (*_*) Uh yeah sure man…I ain't gonna hold dat against ya.

Bakura: (Face fault.)

Tea: (*_*) Um…

Ryou: By crocket Bakura fell in his own trap!

Tristan & Duke: By Crocket??????? (-)_(-)

Ryou: Never mind. Just ignore me.

Yami: HA! Now what!!!????? NOW WHO'S THE FOOL!!!

Duke: Hey Yami you okay?

Bakura: ((-))_((-)) Dammit.

Joey: (Rubbing his head.) What? What happened?

Tea: Yami take it easy. It's not that big of a-

Yami: YOU SCREWED UP ON THE SAME TRICK I USED!! HOW SAD!!! 

Tea: (*)_(*) deal……

Seto: Okay if you're all done with your simple minded personal issues I'd like to go inside now. (He said awfully bitterly.)

Bakura: (Mumbling.)

Duke: Hey Malik?

Malik: …….

Duke: Malik??!!!

Malik: Huh? What is it?

Duke: We're going in. You coming?

Malik: Oh yeah I'm coming. (He said half dazedly.)

Duke stared quizzically at the blonde Egyptian but quickly shrugged whatever it was off and followed the others in followed by a trailing Malik. Malik kept his eyes on his millennium rod though. He still couldn't believe after all this time he was still able to stay in touch with his Yami. It occurred to Malik that the reason he couldn't before may have been b/c of his concealment within the rod. When Y/M was outside it, Malik could respond to him within thought freely. But why did it bother him so much?

As the gang walked within the huge mansion, their eyes averted to every which direction. The place was beyond huge! It was almost as if half of it was a normal everyday wealthy person's house while the other half was almost like a business office, computers and papers all over the place.

Joey: (Whistling.) Big.

Tristan: Thanks for pointing that out for us Einstein.

Joey: Hey! No need for da comments! I'm just saying.

Malik: (Smirking.) Impressive. Even for me.

Seto: (smirking.) Hm, Of course it is.

Malik: (-_-) Humph, well don't worry rich boy, in a couple of years my sister and I will be major competition. 

Seto: We'll see.

Yami: (Raising an eyebrow.) My room was bigger than this. (He mumbled.)

The group stared at Yami oddly especially a rather unhappy Seto Kaiba, a look of demise upon his face.

Yami: (Sweat drop.) Uh…I mean back when I was Pharaoh and I ruled over Egypt. 

Seto: (-_-) Yes and I was a powerful priest. (Walking past them.)

Joey: Kaiba he ain't joking. He really was.

Seto: So was I.

Joey: (Blinking.) Oh.

Tea: Um so now what?

Seto: Now you can all listen to the rules I set up in my home for all unwanted visitors such as yourself.

Ryou: Nice welcome. (He mumbled under his breath.)

Bakura: Oh? And those are?

Seto: Ahem. (Clearing his throat.) 

No touching the furniture

No touching the food 

No touching ANYTHING

Don't go up stairs

Wipe your feet

Wash your hands

Don't go downstairs

Don't ouch the computers

Don't go through any of my files or papers

No asking questions

No making rude gestures or remarks

No killings, murders, threats unless made by me

No dangerous weapons ahem Bakura & Malik…

No dueling without my consent YAMI

No entering the kitchen JOEY

No wandering without my approval

No messing with the guards outside

Ask before using my telephone 

No coughing

No sneezing

No noises that involve your body WHATSOEVER

If you're in my home make sure you smell descent

No looking around

Don't go into my backyard

Stay out of my and Mokuba's room

Leave the TV alone

Don't enter my lab

Don't talk to anyone who may appear on the monitor to the camera outside-

This includes opening the door for them or letting them in

Keep away from my vases

Don't touch any of my Dueling trophies 

Keep your hands and feet and paws to yourself

Stay away from

Don't talk to me

If you try anything I'll have my guards make easy work of you

Play a practical joke or trick of any sort in here and I'll deal with you myself

Break anything and I'll sue you for all your worth

Oh and finally, mess with Mokuba in anyway this includes teaching him things, touching him, hurting him, making him upset or messing with his mind in any possible way, then I shall personally hunt you down,  destroy your life, destroy your loved ones and then destroy you. I swear if anything happens to him then I promise you ANY of you, I WILL end your life whether it means a bullet through your head or breaking your face with my bare hands, you won't exist anymore. Okay got it? (He replied in a simple minded monotone voice.)

(Crickets Chirping.) 

Everyone: (BIG sweat drop!) (((X))___________________((X))

Malik: (Dropping his rod.)

Bakura: (Buggey eyed.)

Ryou: (Hair frizzled.)

Joey: (Backing VERY far from a picture of Mokuba hanging next to him.)

Tristan & Duke: (Eyeing each other nervously.)

Tea: (---____---) 'I need a Motrin.'

Yami: Ahem….'I should've knocked him off the edge of that cliff on Duelist Island when I had the chance!' (0_0)

(Silence.)

Yami: Uh very well Kaiba, we…can follow most of…those rules----Kaiba you're a nut case you know that?!!! (He blurted out all together.)

Seto: (Shrugs.) Perhaps. But where would you be without me right now?

Joey: Better off. (He mumbled.)

Tristan: (Elbowing Joey.)

Joey: OW! What da-

Seto: No cursing.

Joey: (-*___*-) WHAT???? 

Seto: No raising your voice.

Joey: Hey you can't do dat!

Seto: Are you done yet or must I create more rules to silence you?

Joey: (-_-)

"Big brother!!" A voice cried out from behind.

The group stared at the bundle of black hair as Mokuba raced into Seto's arms. Seto gave him a reassuring smile while Mokuba stepped back to greet the others.

Mokuba: Seto I was a bit worried. And I was worried about you guys too.

Yami: Oh? Why's that?

Mokuba: B/c the blood man is out there! And I've noticed he's been picking off everyone who we knew! This is serious!

Yami: You're right. I think whoever it is has a certain grudge against us, this I'm sure of.

Mokuba: Is that why you guys are over here?

Tea: (Smiling.) Yep. We have to stay together and stop him as a team. I think this includes all of us now.

Bakura: Well that sounded corny. Tea your speeches are truly sickening. 

Tea: (Losing her temper.) So is your face but you don't see me saying anything about it.

Everyone: OHH! (Somewhat VERY shocked!!)

Joey: Hahahahahaha!!!! 

Yami: (Blinking.) Tea.

Bakura: (Mouth agape, eyes furrowed.) Y-y-you…

Tea: Me what? (Raising an eyebrow.)

Bakura: Y-y-y-y-you can't say that!

Tea: (O_O) I…just did.

Malik: (Still in a state of shock.) Tea that was pretty good.

Seto: (Smirking.) I have to say I'm impressed.

The gang continued to laugh easily for a few more hours, picking on one another and teasing each other. Since Tea and Ryou were the only ones who were able to keep their cool, they had to step in and break up quite a bit of fights during those few hours. That night Mokuba made homemade his homemade pizza, which turned out less than ordinary, but it was still good. Nobody dared asked him what the green rod shaped objects were though. 

After what was assumed to be dinner, Malik and Bakura proceeded to the living room where they caught up on the events of their lives in the past couple of years or so. They remembered their good times and bad, and Bakura explained to Malik how he had returned from what was to be an afterlife and refreshed Malik's mind with the deal he was forced to make with Shadi. Malik in turn explained to him as best he could his troubled life and the road to recovery. 

Yami, Duke, Tristan, and Joey decided to help Mokuba out with the clean-up afterwards while Tea and Ryou finally sat down after the less than amusing evening…well at least for them. As for Seto, he disappeared into his office refusing to come out even for dinner. No one wanted to bug him so they let him be. Yami figured when Kaiba was ready he'd give the rest of them whatever information Seto was hiding from all of them. He guessed that's what Seto was working on and that's why they really had nothing better to do. 

Joey: Hey Mokuba ya know dis screen shows your guards leaving. They supposed to do dat?

Mokuba: Yeah um we let them off after 10:00. Seto doesn't think it's necessary to keep them here all night anymore. Besides while this Blood Man things going on, everyone has to be inside their homes and locked up after 11:00 or the police will take it to be suspicious behavior. (Shrugs.)

Joey: Yeesh! All dis talk about Blood man's got me wanting to go! Hey buddy you know where da bathroom is?

Mokuba: Uh it's a little confusing maybe I should show ya.

Tristan: Hey I'll come too. I need to fix my hair.

Duke: Actually if ya don't mind I'd like to come. This place looks pretty big and I'm bored so what the heck.

Joey: Why do ya guys want to follow me to da bathroom? Sickos.

Tristan: Hey! The dice boy's following me!

Duke: Your still holding a grudge on me b/c Serenity likes me more aren't ya?

Tristan: Please. Serenity loves me and when I rescue her she'll be with me forever.

Duke: Rescue her? Ha! That's a laugh! Serenity and I are gonna get married!

Tristan: No way! We are!

Duke: No me!

Joey: Uh hello…brother here, who don't want to hear dis sick talk about his sister. Neither of ya are going near my baby sister after dis mess is cleared up.

Tristan & Duke: WHAT?!

Mokuba: (Sweat drop.) Uh you guys want to go or what?

Joey: Oh yeah come on! Before I spring a leak or something!

Duke & Tristan: ((-))___((-))

Yami smiled at the bunch as he dried the last glass cup and placed it in 1 of 50 cupboards. He enjoyed that they could talk so freely right now despite what Kaiba said to Tea. In Yami's opinion, they needed to be at ease right now b/c things were going to get a little more dramatic the next 24 hours.

Joey: Hey Yami you wanna come?

Yami: I'm fine Joey, thank you. (He said softly as the group left down the hall.)

Joey: Okay suit yourself. (He trailed off, catching up to the others.)

Seconds past by, before the looming silence finally reached the Pharaoh. He quietly whistled to himself trying desperately to outdo the silence.

Yami: (Whistling.)

The refrigerator creaked slightly sending a wave of panic up Yami's spine.

Yami: (O)_O) OKAY, I think its time to see what Tea and Ryou are up to. 

Meanwhile Joey, Tristan, and Duke were following Mokuba to the bathroom. It took them 3 minutes alone to walk down the barren, slightly lit hallway. 

Joey: Jeez dis place is freaky at night.

Duke: Yeah I feel like I'm in Dracula's home.

Mokuba: Oh thanks….

Duke: Um sorry Mokuba.

Mokuba: (Shrugs.) That's okay. Uh Joey there's one bathroom and Tristan there's another one two doors down.

Tristan: (*_*) How many of them do ya have?

Mokuba: What? Rooms or bathrooms?

Tristan: Um Bathrooms.

Mokuba: 12.

Tristan: 12???!!!!!

Joey: Then how many rooms are in dis place?

Mokuba: Oh uh 78.

Joey, Duke, & Tristan: 78!!!!!!!!!

Mokuba: (Covering his ears.)

Tea: Hey did you hear something?

Ryou: Uh no did you?

Tea: Yeah I think.

Ryou: Well wait here I'll go check it out.

Tea: Hey I should come with you.

Ryou: No! 

Tea: (Stepping back.) Why not? (She asked as a rumble of thunder shook the mansion.)

Ryou: B/c it may not be safe. (He replied seriously.)

Ryou exited the room just as Yami wandered in, an apron clutched tightly in his arms. Tea sat at the table tapping her fingers on the red oak. She wasn't too thrilled to hear Ryou tell her she couldn't come b/c it wasn't safe. It wasn't safe for him either and he was more of a baby than her when these situations arise.

Tea: Yami did you hear something just a second ago?

Yami: I hear a lot of things Tea.

Tea: (*)__(*) Okay um I think I'll go see if Kaiba plans on coming out any time soon.

Yami: NOO don't leave me here alone!!!

Tea: (O)_(O) Okay……sure Yami.

Bakura: Hey Malik did you here that?

Malik: Yeah it's going to rain…again.

Bakura: No not that you fool, that noise. It sounded like someone yelled out a number or something.

Malik: Hmmm I don't know. I think I'm going to go get Kaiba though. He has some explaining to do and I'm sick of staying in the dark while he holds information from us, while at the same time our lives are hanging in the balance. Care to join?

Bakura: I've had enough of that loony for one millennium thank you. But don't let me stop you. (He replied simply laying on the couch with his arms behind his head, as he closed his eyes.)

Malik: TE, fine. (Smirking.) Enjoy your nap you lazy fool.

Bakura: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Mokuba: Joey are you almost done in there?

Joey: Yeah give me 10 more minutes.

Mokuba: ((O))___________(O) t-t-ten??? Uh Tristan are you done in there yet?

There was no answer from within the bathroom.

Mokuba: Are you alright Tristan? (He asked approaching the lit, closed bathroom door.)

There still was no answer. 

Mokuba: Hey Duke where did ya go? You guys, its kinda dark! Where are all of ya!!!????

"Child, what are you doing here all alone?" A voice mumbled within the shadowed hallway, as rain danced on the empty streets outside.

Mokuba: Hey! Who is that? Show yourself!

"Child if I showed myself you wouldn't be able to grip on to reality." The voice mocked chuckling quietly as it stepped out within the shadows slowly.

Mokuba tried his best to keep a cool head. Whoever it was, he wasn't about to provoke it. 

Mokuba: Listen I j-just want t-t-to know who you are. Please.

"Hehehehe, very well. I suppose I owe you that much before I take you to the darkness with me. You are the first victim of mine to ask me that I suppose."

Mokuba's eyes shot wide open and his jaw quivered slightly, yet he kept his head lowered down, concealing his horrified expression.

The strange figure stepped out completely into the light, without the yellow hood, without anything at all…except as himself……

"Child you asked me to step into the light and here I am. Now please don't offend me so be a dear and look up!" 

Mokuba raised his head up high reluctantly, somewhat level to the stranger standing less than a couple feet away.

Mokuba: Y-you!!! I-it's YOU! It can't be!!! It was you all this time??? But why??! BUT WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FRIENDS?

"You sound surprised."

Mokuba: I am!

"Should you be? Is it really that outrageous? You should know as would everyone else in this building, that my life has been nothing but a painful memory. It really isn't that surprising." The stranger replied almost disgusted.

Mokuba: I-I can't believe that! I can't believe you'd do this! Especially to me!!! 

"That's enough talk from you!"

Joey: Hey Mokuba sorry I took so long. Hey What THE-

Mokuba: MMMMMM!!!~ (A hand clamped tight over his mouth.)

"Stay back!" It hissed backing up into the shadows out of Joey's view.

Joey: Hey come back here!!! 

Joey charged head first after the stranger, but it was too late! The figure disappeared into the darkness without a trace. Joey came to a sharp halt as Mokuba's struggling scream trailed off. Whatever it was had now made its way into the house.

Joey: M-Mokuba! Aw shit! How'd it get in!!??

Duke: (Running from one direction.) Joey what happened? I heard a scream?

Tristan: (Running from another direction.) Yeah me too!

Joey: (Grabbing both of them by the collar.) Where were ya guys!!!!??? 

Duke: Uh I was looking at some of the pictures down that way. Their really swank ya know?

Joey: No I don't know! Mokuba just got taken by da Blood Man! 

"WHAT??????"

Joey: Yeah! Tristan I thought you were in da bathroom!

Tristan: I was but I walked out b/c I forgot my um…….

Joey: You're what?!

Tristan: My um….

Duke: Tristan just spit it out.

Tristan: My um gel….

Duke & Joey: (Face fault.) (*)_(*)

Joey: So you're saying you snuck out and ran all da way back without getting lost?

Tristan: No not really. I heard a scream so I came running back.

Duke: And Mokuba didn't see ya?

Tristan: He was kinda walking off so I just left. I thought I'd make it back before Joey here, would get out.

Joey: (-_-) Well now what?

Duke: Now somebody's gotta tell……Kaiba that…

Joey, Duke, & Tristan:  KAIBA……

Joey: I'm not telling him, I'm already on his hit list.

Duke: Uh did anybody remember his last rule when we went into his house?

Tristan: Yeah he'd kill us…But we didn't hurt him the blood man did.

Duke: Doesn't matter, Kaiba's gonna be pissed.

Joey: So uh who wants to tell him his brother's gotten kidnapped too?

Duke: (Pointing to Tristan.) 

Tristan: (Pointing to Duke.)

Duke: How about you. I mean he already hates you so it'd be okay.

Joey: Are ya kidding me??? No freaking way!!!

Tristan: Well I'm not going near his office that's for sure.

Joey: (Gulp.) Shit he's gonna think its one of us guys!

Duke: That's one of the least of our worries. The freak is in the house!!!!! We gotta get back and tell the others!

Joey: (Freaking out.) I WAS GOING TO DA BATHROOM WITH A PSYCHO DAT COULD BE ANYWHERE????

Tristan: (-_-) Yeah pretty much Joey.

Duke: We gotta stay close together you guys. Come on!

Tea: (Poking Yami.) Yami did you fall asleep?

Yami: ……………..

Tea: (-_-) I guess I'll take that as a yes. Well um guess I'll let him sleep. Hmm I wonder what everyone else is up to.

Tea rose from her chair slowly, glancing around for any other movement or sound close to her. A large amount of light illuminated from what she assumed to be Kaiba's living room. Sighing in boredom she followed the light until she spotted a white haired boy laying lazily on the sofa nearby. His arms were tucked behind his head and his arched eyes were closed tightly, sealed from the world.

Tea approached Bakura steadily, unsure whether or not he was alive. She ignored the thunder, lightening and rain pounding the earth outside, staring intently only on Bakura.

Tea: I wonder if he's dead.

Bakura: I'm very much alive you foolish girl.

Tea: (0_0) Oh…….Um do you know where everyone else is? (She asked suddenly trying to change the subject.)

Bakura: Does it look like I do? (He snapped)

Tea: It was just a question, no need to get immature on me.

Bakura's eyes snapped wide open, staring instantly up at the brunette girl, who had her hands on her hips, looking as best peeved as she could.

Bakura smirked slightly, and Tea was almost sure he was eyeing her up and down.

Tea: Excuse me but what's your problem? I mean seriously!

Bakura sat up, placing his hands on either side of him as he sighed wearily.

Bakura: You know Tea…

Tea: What? What do I know that you can use against me? (She snapped agitated.)

Bakura: You're kinda cute when you're angry.

A long eerie silence followed after his remark. He wondered if Tea was able to comprehend his statement.

Tea: (O_O) W-WHAT DID YOU SAY???

Bakura smirked again rising from his position and approaching Tea with long strides.

Tea: Hey get back there! Whatever you're trying you can just forget it! (She remarked folding her arms tightly.)

Tea stiffened as Bakura approached, and just as it seemed he was going to walk right into her, he made a detour to the left barely brushing his arm against her.

Bakura: You are an amusing person to say the least. 

Tea: Oh well I'm not sure whether to say thank you or run away and hide.

Tea froze as Bakura let out a slight chuckle, loud enough for the entire room to turn heads.

Tea: You're a weird person you know that?

Bakura: Hahahaha! You know Tea! If I didn't have such hatred for people I would have to say I almost like you. 

Tea: (-_-) Oh well thank you for the compliment. I'll have to remember to keep that in mind when Prom comes around. 

Bakura: You know I am interested in the sudden change in your attitude. It is quite spontaneous. Any reason why?

(*_*) Tea stiffened. How could she tell him it was that time of the month again??? She couldn't!!! Ugh how embarrassing!

Tea: ……..

Bakura: Well? (Raising an eyebrow.)  
  


Tea: You wouldn't understand believe me.

Bakura: Oh is that so? (Smirking.)

Tea: Um yeah, Bakura even you wouldn't understand the traits of a woman.

Bakura: (*_*) What? (Furrowing his face completely.) Your right I don't understand and maybe we should just keep it at that.

Tea: (Shrugs.) Good.

Bakura: Great.

Tea: Fine.

Bakura: Swell.

Tea: Ye—SWELL?????? ((o))___(((o))) What are you Ryou now?

Bakura: (About to speak but at a loss for words.) 

Tea: (Snickering.)

Bakura: Shut up….(Slightly embarrassed.) Just shut up.

Joey: TEA!!!

Duke: Bakura!!!

Tristan: MOMMY!!!!!

Tea & Bakura: (Sweat drop.) Mommy?

"THE KILLER'S IN THE HOUSE!!!"

Tea's eyes widened in sheer horror. Bakura did not move or show any signs of surprise. Instead he stared down at his millennium item.

Bakura: So he wants to fight, well then let him come. I promise it will be this stranger's last.

Zoeygirl: So what did ya think? Good? Bad? I dunno tell me so I can improve…..Hopefully. (-_-) Criticism of ANY kind is highly appreciated. Heck if it's a flame make it a good one so I can a get a good laugh. (^_^) But seriously folks hope ya enjoyed whether you review or not! (O______----.)


	15. Ch16 Fatal Mistake!

New Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O??? Let's say it together….NO!!!

Zoeygirl: HEY! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Please forgive me, just been kinda busy. (I know you've heard that one before but what am I suppose to do lie?) (^__^) Nope all I can say is sorry and hopefully it'll be sooner next time. But anyways this I think is one of my longer chappies in the story so um as always skim on down if ya don't wanna read the shout outs.

Joeygirl16: Well I updated now and I'm glad ya liked it! (^_^) HEY and I've noticed in a lot your reviews you've asked me if I could have Bakura gut someone. Well in the next story I'll write VERY soon your wish will be granted. Promise!! (^_^)

Sinister Shadow: Hey thank you very much! Oh and you know I'm going to wanna read your fict!

Miss everywhere: Hey don't worry about it! (^_^) Just as long as you're enjoying the story makes me happy! And if ya not just tell me why.

Pandora: Hey there! I think in this chappie you'll find Seto's motives really out there. (O_O) Anyways ya know with the Y/M thing you bring up a good point. But what some may not realize in the Japanese UNDUBBED version Isis's brother is named Malik not Marik. The dubbed version in America just changed it around. As for the spirit within him, he really doesn't have a name b/c he's just referred to as Malik's name so people or writers began calling him Yami Malik b/c he's basically a spirit sorta like Yami so they just added that to decipher between the two. (Sweat drop.) A bit confusing maybe. But its like Bakura…his spirit's called Yami Bakura. Make sense now? Yami just differentiates between spirit and normal person or aibou. I don't use Marik b/c that's not really his REAL name nor is it the evil spirits. It's just created by the Americans. Hope this clears it up a bit for ya. (^_^)

Kitten35: AW don't worry about not knowing who the evil person is. I have a feeling a lot of people may not get it. (---_---) It is kinda out there. Like I said in the beginning this story has a twist and so ya gotta think outside the box big time. (^_____^) BUT I'll have Bakura send his regards for the…kiss. (Smiles.)

Cieska: Why thank ya! I very well doubt it's that good, but glad you're enjoying it. (^)_(^)

Black Mistress: Yeah I know I said Seto was gonna help out but uh I forgot. (Sweat drop.) This chapter should make up for it though. (^___^) Anyways enjoy!

Esopha: MORE RULES!? I pity ya. (O_O) But yep I agree with Tristan being OOC. Sometimes I get lazy on him and so I kinda just write whatever on him. Sorry. (Smiles weakly.)

Tristan: No excuse…(-__-)

Tea Fan: Hey girl! Long time no talk to! (^_^) Anyways you'll have to wait longer for me to reveal the Blood Man so uh sorry girl! Oh and um I think I'm gonna stick with Bakura/Tea being my last pairing and all. The way I'm setting this up I don't think it would work out. But thank you very much for the idea. It's always appreciated. (^)_______(^) Oh yeah before I forget I know very well who you think its probably gonna be and I'm gonna be kinda blunt when I say this but….your wrong. (Wags finger back and forth.) (Smiles slyly.)

Aisu Hoshino: (^__^) Oh you think it's that person do you??? Are you sure?? HMMMM????? Well I'll tell ya if you're right or wrong. Hehehe, just look at my response to Tea Fan's guess right above. The last sentence should tell ya. (^_^)

Anyways you guys have a lot of good guesses but I'm only leaving it at that. I can't tell ya yet but it'll come up shortly. (^_______________^) ENJOY!

Tea grabbed Joey wearily by the collar of his shirt, her eyes wide and glossy as pearls of tears piled up under her eye slits.

Tea: HOW COULD YOU LET MOKUBA GET KIDNAPPED!!? Where were you guys??

Joey: (O_O) Uh in the bathroom….

Tristan: Um…same.

Duke: (Eyeing Tristan.) But wait a minute-

Tristan: (Stomping on Duke's foot.)

Duke: OUCH…..(*_*)

Tristan: She's mad enough man. (He whispered through clenched teeth.)

Tea: (Skeptical.) Oh? And you Duke? Where were you?

Duke: Um…admiring a…painting?

Tea: (-_-) You guys are idiots.

Bakura: Forget about that for a second, the killer is in the same building as us, does anybody care or am I the only one?

Tea: No I'm really aware of that Bakura thanks for rubbing it in.

Duke: But we do need to find the others.

Tristan: Hey where's Yami?

Joey: I think he's still in the kitchen…by himself…

Tristan & Duke: WHAT?

Tea: (Weakly.) Uh no he isn't…He came into the dining room shortly after that I guess and now he's…asleep on the….table….

Bakura: (Hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.) Great…That's just great. You're all truly idiots aren't you? Well I suppose we need to retrieve the fool before his butt's taken too.

Tristan: Hey wait a minute Bakura, where's Malik? I thought he and you were in here not…..Tea.

Tea: (-_-) I was bored.

Duke: (Eyeing her.) Uh-huh.

Tea: I WAS! You guys, enough of the jokes, really! This is getting serious! So where is Malik, Bakura?

Bakura: (Shrugging.) Checking up on Kaiba in his office.

Joey: Let me guess…by himself.

Bakura: He's a big boy. (-_-) I don't think I need to hold his hand anymore. The last time I did that it almost cost me my life…(Remembering Battle City.)

Tristan: Okay well we need to get Malik too.

Bakura: Hey what about my aibou Tea! You didn't leave him alone sleeping either did you?!

Tea: Um no actually he went to investigate some noise.

Bakura: (Growling.) HE WHAT??!!! Why didn't you stop him??!!

Tea: (Shrinking away.) He wouldn't let me! He said stay here!

Duke: Well that's what the next victim always says.

Tea & Bakura: (X_X)

Tristan: Stupid…..

Duke: (0_0)

Bakura: (Snarling.) You shouldn't have let him go!!!

Tea: I'm sorry! He was serious when he said stay here!!

Bakura: (Clutching his head wearily.) Do you realize if he dies so do I? Whatever may happen to him, will indeed happen to me!!! I will no longer exist and I will not be brought back a second time!!!!! (He snarled his eyes tiny black beads of anger.)

Tea shivered, slightly ashamed of her choice to let Ryou wander off. She totally forgot what would happen if the other was to…GULP…disappear.

Tea: I'm sorry! I didn't know! P-Please don't be mad at me!

Joey: Hey chill out we all have somebody missing Bakura. 

Bakura: But my life is on the line!

Tea: I'm really sorry Bakura! (She said ashamed of herself.) Are you mad?

Bakura stared from one face to the next, all eyes on him wondering just what exactly he would do. His eyes rested on the brunette girl whose shoulders were slumped over and head bowed down slightly in despair. 

Sighing heavily, Bakura pushed his anger and anxiety aside closing his eyes in the process. It was the only way from lashing out again.

Bakura: No…It is fine. I don't believe the criminal responsible is going to lay a hand on any of them. We will just have to wait.

Tea stared up at the white haired boy who in return stared at her with cold fixed eyes. Did she hear him correctly?

Tristan: (Wide eyed.) Did…I hear him correctly??

Tea: Oh…..Okay.

Joey slapped Bakura on the back gleefully, a smile plastered all across his face.

Joey: See, he ain't such a bad guy.

Bakura: (-_-) You touch me again and your going straight to the Shadow Realm.

Joey: (Quickly removing his hand.) (O_O)

Tea: Well I bet Ryou's just fine-

Yami: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!! (Running into the room.)

Tea: (Gasp.) Yami what's wrong?

Bakura: Where's the killer? Did you destroy him already?

Yami: (A look of what the fu-) W-why did you leave me alone in that room Tea???!!!!

Tea: (*_*)

Bakura: (-_-)

Duke: (U_U)

Tristan & Joey: (Sweat drop.)

Tea: UH sorry Yami.

Yami: (0)_(0) Sigh, it is fine. I just think perhaps we shouldn't be alone.

Duke: Okay I think we should first go find Kaiba and Malik and then take it from there.

Yami: Well Kaiba should be in his office.

Malik: No he isn't I already checked.

Everyone: (Jumping a couple feet from the ground.)

EEK!!

Malik: That's great. (-_-) Now what have I missed?

Tristan: Oh nothing much, just that the killer's in the house and Mokuba was kidnapped.

Malik: (U_U) Hmmm well that isn't good. (Wiping the sweat from his forehead.)

Yami: WAIT…………WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: (*_*) Uh…you've been….asleep for awhile.

Joey: Yami uh calm down buddy…

Yami: Joey…you tell me to calm down JUST ONE MORE TIME!

Joey: Jeez….(O)_(O) (Shrinking away.)

Duke: I've never seen him like this before. (He whispered to Tristan.)

Tristan: You ain't seen nothing yet.

Bakura: (Skeptical.) You've been gone for a while Ishtar.

Malik: Oh? So I have. Let me guess, you think I'm the Blood Man right?

Bakura: (Folding his arms.) It looks that way to me. I mean you are mentally unstable.

Malik: Oh and your not?

Yami: (Snickering.) There's an obvious yes.

Bakura: Shut up! You're just as guilty!

Yami: Humph I think not Tomb Robber. Why would I want to kidnap my own aibou?

Bakura: The same reason I probably beat mine regularly.

Yami: (o_O) No….it isn't.

Tristan: Alright enough bickering! We need to stay together and find Kaiba so we can give him the news.

Seto: And that would be?

Tristan: (*_*) He's behind me isn't he?

Everyone: (Nodding their heads viciously.)

Tristan backed up as far against the wall as he could as Seto Kaiba emerged from the shadows. A streak of lightening lit half of his face giving his presence an eerie sort of look. Tea shivered and Joey was….well Joey! Everyone else stood there in a state of awe as he twirled faintly a pair of keys in his hands.

Seto: Well? I'm waiting.

Tristan: Uh Duke has something to tell you!!

Duke: (Freaking.) I DO? 

Seto: Well? (He asked annoyed.)

Duke: (*)_(*) Um actually Malik does, he went looking for you.

Malik: Why the hell are you bringing me in this? (*_*) 

Seto: Just tell me. You're wasting precious time.

Malik: I'd rather not so um Bakura can tell you. The demon loves giving bad news.

Bakura: (Raising an eyebrow.) Like hell I would. Have you any idea what he carries under that outfit of his? I'll give you a hint, its shiny, medal and I'm not going to say anymore. Tea, be my guest.

Tea stiffened as Kaiba's cool, collected and penetrating eyes turned to her. She gulped heavily inching nearer and nearer between the Tomb Robber and the Pharaoh. It was obvious to her he was losing patience.

Seto: Gardener I'm not amused. Stop playing games with me and spit it out. (He hissed glancing down at the keys strangely.)

Tea: Uh I actually don't know really what….happened…so uh……..Yami or Joey can tell you. Go ahead guys.

Joey & Yami: (o)_(o) (SILENT)

Yami: Well Joey?

Joey: WELL JOEY WHAT?????? No way not this time!!! I'm sick of doing the dirty work with dis guy! He hates me enough and I hate him enough so you do it! I always get da worst of da psychopath in front of us!

Seto: I'm losing patience!

Yami: (Shrugs.) Very well…..Joey?

Joey: Yeah?

Yami: Could you tell me quickly what to say b/c I'm actually unsure what all of you were talking about earlier.

Joey: Oh sure buddy.

Joey stepped up, whispered something in Yami's ear as Seto Kaiba watched carefully, and stepped back again satisfied with what he told the Pharaoh.

Joey: Got it?

Seto: 'Why couldn't he just say what he had said to the spiky haired freak to me? Stupid blonde dog.'

Yami: Yes thank you Joey. (^_^) WAIT WHAT??? (x_x)

Seto: (Growling slightly.) Well???

Yami retained his cool once more and decided whatever happened next couldn't get any worst. So……

Yami: Kaiba…..Your brother was kidnapped by the Blood man who is by the way, in your house.

Seto: …………….

Tristan: Duck and take cover. (He whispered.)

Tea: 'UH-OH…..'

Seto: (Twitching strangely.)

Yami: (Stepping back.)

Joey: Uh Yami?

Seto: (Dropping his keys.)

Malik: Ra…..

Bakura: Hehehehehe….things should get interesting now. (^_^)

Seto: What….Do YOU….MEAN KIDNAPPED??? How is that possible?!! 

Yami: (Shrugging.) The BLOODMAN….stepped into your home and took your brother I think that's what I mean.

Joey: Yami don't provoke him.

Yami: (0_0)

Seto: That isn't possible. (He said calmly.) My mansion is built like a fortress. I have cameras set up everywhere! I have security systems in every square inch! It isn't possible! I have reinforced steel doors! Bullet proof windows! I have land mines in the front yard!!!

Bakura: (Sweat drop.) Do you really?

Everyone: ((O))___((O))

Yami: Perhaps he uses an unknown power or maybe another millennium item-

Seto: No Yami! Perhaps nothing! Perhaps it was one of you this entire time!!!! Perhaps my instincts were right!!

Yami: Now just relax-

Yami didn't have time to finish his sentence. Within milliseconds Kaiba darted over and grabbed….Joey…by the collar, hoisting him up against the wall. 

Joey: (X)_(X) Hey man what'd I do?!!

Seto: I have a strange feeling you're responsible for my brother's disappearance. It was either you who's the freak pulling all these stunts, or even worst you dumbly allowed my brother to get kidnapped by some stupid thing like…oh I don't know using the bathroom! Am I right??  
  


Joey: (Dumbfounded.) W-what? No way! Cool your jets! I  Uh…….

Duke: You hit that one right on the money.

Tristan: Ditto…

Tea: You guys….

Joey: YOU RATS!!!!!

Seto: I knew it! You filthy mongrel!! I know I made a mistake by letting you into my home! (Tightening his grip.)

Joey: Hey now just hold on! It was Duke and Tristan's fault too! They left your brother in da hallway while I was in da bathroom! They were gone! I bet it was one of them!!

Tristan: WHAT??! Joey what the hell are you trying to say???

Duke: TRADER!

Joey: I'm saying you guys are just as guilty as me! DUH!

Seto: (Dropping Joey to the ground.) Is that true?

Tea: Hey Kaiba chill out will ya?

Seto: I SAID is that true?

Duke: (Gulp.) I dunno.

Tristan: He's a big boy, it is his house. How were we supposed to know the thing was in here with us? Hey man, don't go freaky-like on us. We didn't do anything wrong. Besides we've also ahem lost loved ones.

Duke: (Narrowing his eyes.) Like who?

Tristan: (Rolling his eyes.) I'll give you 1 guess.

Duke: (---____---) You wish.

Tea: Wait a minute Kaiba! Malik went to your door and there was no answer. And when you popped up like that you came from the opposite direction. (She said accusingly.)

Seto: You're point Gardener?

Tea: You seem pretty suspicious to me. (She replied nervously.)

Seto: Why would I kidnap my own brother? Sorry you can think what you like but your wrong.

Tea: (Raising an eyebrow.) Sure Kaiba, whatever.

Seto: Don't sure Kaiba me! You still think I'm the one don't you? Well I have news for you, it isn't. And it would be in your best interest to drop it.

Tea: Why? Are you going to grab me by the collar too?

Yami: Tea what are you doing? (He whispered.)

Bakura: Girl's got balls.

Joey: (X)_(X)

Tristan: Huh?

Malik: What did you say Bakura?

Seto: (Frustrated.) No but maybe you can fend for yourself out there in the dark.

Tea: I'd like to see you try it. 

***Tea POV***

Why am I still PMSing??? Is this supposed to happen regularly like this?? Jeez I feel like I'm going to snap his head off. Then again he is on my last nerve and just b/c his brother was kidnapped is no reason to point fingers and go hysterical like that. Oh well I can't control it so I'll just let it go. Maybe I can knock some sense into him…I hope. He's just lucky I don't anger easily.

Seto: That's okay. I have no need to waste my precious time on a dead enemy's girlfriend. (Referring to Yugi.)

(--_--) Except that…..

Everyone: (Gasp.)

Yami pounced with unnerving speed straight for Seto Kaiba. Lucky for him everyone pitched in and caught the spiky haired Pharaoh in mid air exactly 4 inches from Seto's somewhat surprised, amused, and subtle face.

Yami: Take that BACK YOU SON OF A-

Tristan: Hold him back, hold him back!

Joey: Jeez, da guy's got a lot of power don't he?

***Normal POV***

Tea: (Pissed off basically.) Well you know what Kaiba?

Seto: (Rubbing his temples.) What is it now Gardener?

Tea: Besides the fact that I think it's you doing all this dirty work just for attention b/c your just a plain creep, I'm not going to say anymore on the matter b/c I'm not as low as you.

Seto: Oh is that so? And why is that?

Tea: B/c not even I stare at guys the way you do. (Smiling dryly.) I mean who else would obsess over Yugi, Joey, and Yami the way you do?

((Let me tell ya what….MAJOR silence…..))

Tristan: (Releasing Yami.) Holy shit.

Yami: (O_O) I feel as if I have been verbally violated for some many years.

Bakura: (-__-) That was just sick and uncalled for Tea.

Joey: (Unsure what to say.) ………..EW!......

Seto: (Glaring death at Tea.) No one, I MEAN NO ONE gets away with those words without suffering the consequences first especially in my own home. HOW DARE YOU….

Tea: (Blinking.) That's it?

Malik: (Bursts out laughing.) Hahaha!! That was great Tea! I have to give you points on that one!!!

Everyone: (Dumbfounded and staring QUITE oddly at Malik…boy was that a first.)

Joey: Is…he laughing?

Yami: (*)____(*)

Bakura: (-__-) You've lost it.

Seto: THAT'S ENOUGH! 

(Silence.)

Seto: Now all of you listen up. I want to know who the hell took my brother right here and now-

Ryou: Hello chaps. What's going on? 

Everyone except Seto, Bakura and Yami: AWWWWWW!!!

Ryou: (Sweat drop.)

Bakura: (Narrowing his eyes.) Where were you?

Ryou: Tea and I heard a noise. I was just investigating. 

Yami: Is that what you call it? (Menacing voice.)

Ryou: (BIG sweat drop.) Y-yeah…H-hey what's going on you guys? What's wrong?

Duke: You've been gone too long is what it is.

Tristan: Yeah. So where'd ya put the body RYOU!?

Ryou: (Backing up against the wall.) I don't know what you're talking about. Tea tell them.

Tea: I wish I could but I don't know what to believe now.

Malik: Ryou you've been gone for quite some time. It's not looking good for you.

Ryou: I don't know what all of you are talking about!

Bakura: Do what you want with him just don't kill him. Ahem, my only rule of course.

Ryou: (O_O) W-wait a second chaps.

Tea: Mokuba was taken. The Blood Man's in the house.

Ryou: (Nervous.) And you think I took him?

Joey: It's looking dat way…BLOOD MAN!

Ryou: (U_U)

Seto Kaiba had heard enough. He was going to find out who this Blood man was even if it killed him….or rather someone else. His brother was gone and only after did they enter his home did this occur. It seemed so suspicious. Perhaps his instincts were right. Whatever the case it seriously didn't matter. He just wanted his brother back and when his family was involved, heads were going to roll.

With a half descent sigh, Seto pulled out the gun from within his trench coat, loaded it quickly and pointed the gun dead on Ryou's head.

Ryou: WHAT THE---??

Seto: (Sigh.) Okay we can make this very easy. Why don't you confess so this can end now?

Ryou: (His hair standing on end.) But I didn't!

Tea: Kaiba what are you doing???!!

Joey: Hey man put da gun down! (Stepping up.)

Seto: Get BACK! You're a suspect too!

Yami: (Growling.) Kaiba!!!

Seto: I'm going to count to 5 and if you still refuse to tell me by then I'll be forced to shoot you.

Bakura: Hmmm he scares my aibou better than I do.

Ryou: B-but.

Seto: 1.

Bakura: (Somewhat calm.) He wouldn't really shoot him would he?

Tea: (Staring at him oddly.)

Seto: 2.

Bakura: ((O))_((O)) (Gulp.) Kaiba let's think about this!

Duke: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!

Tristan: I'm going to jump him, back me up Duke.

Malik: Don't you dare move fool! I think Kaiba is in a state of shock over his brother's disappearance.

Seto: 3

Ryou: (Freaking out!)

Bakura: Dear RA! Kaiba are you nuts! He dies then I die!!

Seto: Good. Then I can hit two birds with one stone.

Bakura: (Staring oddly at Kaiba, paler than usual.)

Yami: Kaiba don't be silly. This will not help anyone and you know it!!! Put the gun down! (His eye upon his forehead beginning to shimmer.)

Seto: What are you going to do Yami send me to the Shadow Realm? Do what you like but you'll have to stop the flying bullet first.

Ryou: Please let me explain-

Seto: 4

Ryou: OH BLOODY HELL! (*_*)

Joey: Well….uh guess he ain't being silly now huh Yami?

Yami: (U_U)

Seto: 5-

Seto pulled the trigger as he mumbled the last number out, shooting in the process, but not before a gleaming object passed through his range of fire, pushing his gun up towards the ceiling. The bullet left a small crater the size of a marble up above, originally meant for Ryou's head. Seto Kaiba turned around in surprise and utter wonderment. Half shocked that he had pulled the trigger so recklessly; he wasn't expecting to shoot Ryou at all but Mokuba's disappearance caused him to snap, and then the other half of him was shocked to find who would go against his word to push the trigger away. He looked to Yami but the Pharaoh had not yet moved. Bakura was on the ground in total shock, as was Joey and his friends.

That's when Kaiba realized the gleaming object was still in front of him, still pushed tightly against the gun pointed upwards, as if the two were in a duel, drawing swords. Kaiba dropped his gun and the golden object lowered back down, as if it were a sword of the round table. It returned to its master's side calmly.

Malik: That's enough. Don't be so naïve Kaiba. (He replied sharply.) We have all lost someone dear to us and we must endure and bare the same hardship you are right now. But your foolishness almost got someone innocent killed. Unlike us though, you were immature enough to snap the way that you did. The only weak link here is you. Your blinding rage didn't even notice that it was Ryou in front of you! Come on use your head and stop acting childish! This is no time to pull your lame stunts to earn yourself credit in your personal achievement book. (He spat, his millennium rod gleaming.) Ryou are you okay?

Ryou: (((*))__________________________________(((*)))

Malik: (-_-) I'll take that as a yes.

Seto Kaiba stood there staring down at the ground with unusually wide eyes. What was he doing? Is this really how he would act every time something happened to his brother? Was he really about to-to...no he would deny it. This wasn't how his mind worked.

Seto: I'm…sorry…(He trailed off, staring at the gun.) Ryou I'm sorry.

Ryou: (Fainted…at least everybody thought he did.)

Bakura on the other hand, looked like he had died and gone to a place worst than hell. His heart pounded with uncontrollable rage, his eyes as big as saucers. That had to be the closest thing to death he had come to in a LONG time.

Tea: Bakura are you alright? (She asked approaching him.) 

Bakura: (Grabbing Tea's hand and holding it tight.) What…do you think?

Tea: (Blushing slightly.) Um yeah?

Bakura: (Staring up at her oddly.)

Tea: WHAT?

Yami: Okay everyone its time to calm down-

Malik: That includes you too mood swinger.

Yami: (-_-)

Malik: Kaiba?

Seto: (Still in utter shock.)

Malik: Kaiba?!

Seto: (Looking over to Malik.)

Malik: Snap out of it and relax dammit! You said you had vital information for us. If you do, then it would help right now if you showed us. Time is running out and whoever it is, is most likely watching us this very moment.

Seto nodded his head, regained his cool and motioned for everyone to follow him.

20 minutes later…..

Tea: What do you suppose is at the end of his hallway?

Bakura: (-_-) I don't know but my feet hurt. Could he make his house any bigger?

Seto: Yes as a matter of fact I am. I'm adding on.

Bakura: Humph. Don't talk to me.

Seto: Y-

Bakura: I said don't talk to me. I'm mad at you. (Child like.)

Seto: (Sweat drop.)

Tea: Bakura….(Rolling her eyes.)

Duke: 'Hmmm seems Tea's getting comfortable with Bakura. I've gotta remember to take a note of this.'

In a few more minutes they arrive in front of a room no different then any of the others.

Yami: (Skeptical.) So what's here?

Ignoring Yami, Kaiba opened the door leading into a science room you'd only find in the movies or in your imagination.

Joey: Wow dat's big! Jeez it's bigger dan my chemistry room.

Duke: I didn't even realize you took a science course that advanced.

Joey: Funny dat's funny. (-_-)

Duke: I thought it was.

As everyone helped themselves in Tea took this opportunity to talk to Kaiba. Ever since her sudden burst of energy, Tea had been feeling a sort of guilt for what she said.

Tea: Hey Kaiba?

Seto: (No answer.)

Tea: Kaiba…I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it.

Tea waited for an answer but it never came.

Tea: Um I understand if you won't talk to me-

Seto: I do.

Tea: (Taken back.) Huh? YOU DO what?

Seto: I like girls. I never said I didn't. I may not have the time for romance or other arrogant things such as that but I do have an appeal for the opposite gender despite what you and the other idiots think.

Tea smiled weakly, glad to know he was still talking to her.

Tea: Oh…Well I thought you did I was just having these mood swings so um sorry, really.

Seto stared down at her from the corner of his icy blue pupils observing her fidgety behavior.

Seto: So I've notice. (Turning away.) And I'm quite aware why.

Tea: (Going scarlet red!) H-Huh?

Seto: (-_-) Remember who you are talking to. There's very little I don't know and since I have gone through Health class multiple times I'm quite aware of what goes on with the female species.

Tea: (O_O) Y-YOU DO?

Seto: (Smirking.) Let's be honest. You know that I know as well as I do.

Tea: Yeah I guess. (She laughed nervously.)

Bakura watched from the opposite end, his eyes concentrating directly on Tea. She seemed so happy and carefree that even the black hearted Seto Kaiba could open up to her. He had to admit her mood swings were strangely entertaining to his senses as well, no matter how much he refused to admit this to himself.

Seto: Alright we are all here right, whether one of you is the kidnaper or not from this point on I don't care.

Malik: Yes, yes, yes, just get on with it.

Seto: Fine. Prepare yourselves then.

Everyone waited in silence as Seto Kaiba walked away making a detour to a desk drawer at the opposite end. They heard the sound of paper rustling and so forth but no one dared to say anything. 

Joey glanced around him nervously from one face to another, scared that he would be next. Tristan and Duke eyed each other suspiciously while Ryou stared at the ground with a huge sweat bead rolling down his neck. (*_*) He was scared to give anyone any glances at all. Besides, they all hated him enough already. Bakura had his arms folded and he was eyeing the millennium rod hatefully in Malik's hands. Malik glanced at Bakura slightly quizzically expecting the Tomb Robber to grab it from his hands any second now. Yami was fully alert to say the least. (O_O) His eyes were narrowed, his hands were curled tightly and….the eye upon his forehead was…shining brightly??? (0)___(0) Yes, he was ready to say the least…..THAT and really ticked off. Yami was far pat pissed off from this point on. 

Tea rolled her eyes as she sneaked a glance back at everyone. Boy, were they paranoid. Then again they had every right to be.

A second later Seto returned with what appeared to be papers of some sort.

Seto: This is the only real evidence of the Blood Man. (He said sorely.)

The gang gasped in surprise and then went oddly silent.

Seto: (-_-)

Malik: What is it?

Seto: The letters and clues the kidnapper had given us. I think we need to take a second glance.

Duke: Yeah that would make sense.

Seto said no more after that, instead he laid the letters across one of those laboratory type tables one after the other. Some of the papers were the original notes but not all of them were used originally by the Blood man. Yami and Malik had been smart enough to copy the notes down when they had the chance to, and Yugi and Ryou had done the same. He also had the ball Yami had obtained when Yugi was kidnapped. Despite all of this, everything was written down and almost everyone had contributed.

Ryou: Aw I see.

Bakura: Good you idiot. So do we.

Tea: Hey be nice! Ryou you can say whatever you want.

Ryou: Uh thanks Tea.

Bakura: No he can't! 

Tea: (Sighing.) Oh put a lid on it.

Bakura: Mortal you're going to regret-

Seto: OH SHUT UP!!!!!

Everyone: (Crickets chirping.)

Seto: Ahem now please take a QUICK glance at all of these and tell me what they have in common.

Tristan: I know! Their all threats!

Bakura: (Sarcastically.) Good observation you numbskull.

Tristan: I thought so.

Yami: (Observing the notes.) It seems to me someone has a rather large grudge against all of us.

Seto: Yes it seems that way. Whichever one of you it is, is trying to seek revenge of some sort. Now what about the later ones?

Malik: (Reading the notes.) Well whoever it is wants us to be aware of something. He or she wants us to point out our own mistakes that seem to concern this person. Obviously we have wronged this person somehow some way.

Seto nodded his head and without warning threw down a single piece of paper over all the others.

Seto: This is the message I realized was most important to us.

Joey: This? (He asked unsure.)

The paper read….a1r1e MYSRY TIK BMT It was the P.S. message to one of the earlier notes.

Tea: Don't you remember Joey? It was when Mai….was…kidnapped.

Joey fell silent, simply nodding his head in agreement.

Tea: I'm sorry Joey.

Joey: (Trying to smile.) Hey it's okay! We're gonna fine them so it doesn't matter.

Tristan: I don't get it Kaiba what the heck is this suppose to be?

Yami: Yes Kaiba its only a game he wants us to play, nothing more.

Ryou: I have to agree.

Seto: No he has given the answer to us already. Look closer. (Ignoring their complaints Seto began to copy some things down on the same piece of paper.)

"A1r1e actually reads ARE 11"

Malik: Are 11?? Are you sure?

Seto: Yes I'm sure. He's telling us there are 11 victims.

Seto stared at the many eyes that widened before them, staring in disbelief at him.

Seto: Would you like to know who they are?

Everyone watched carefully as Seto took the pen and below his writing he rewrote MYSRY TIK BMT, and then the meaning.

Seto: Okay this is going in order from the way I see. The letters that are repeated I'm only guessing.

M-Mai

Y-Yugi

S-Serenity

R-Ryou

Y-Yami

T-Tristan

I-Isis

K-Kaiba

B-Bakura

M-Malik

T-Tea

An uproar took hold…

Bakura: No that can't be!!! There's no way it could've been in front of us like that!!!

Tea: Is that what it meant!?

Yami: Kaiba how could you keep this from us like that!?!!

Malik: How the hell do you know that's what it even means you idiot????

Yami: B/c he just said so you moronic psychotic fool!

Malik: FOR THE LAST FRICKEN TIME I'M NOT PSYCHOTIC!!

Joey: Could've fooled me.

Malik: (Changing his rod to a dagger.)

Joey: I-I WAS JOKING!!!!!!!!!! (*_*)

Tea: Okay, okay Kaiba how could that possibly make sense?

Seto: Easy….as you know the word if you call it, he did not capitalize. He simply rephrased it to be "are 11." But if you've taken an English class lately you'll know first names are capitalized, and all the other letters are. He has made us aware of his victims. 

Ryou: That makes sense. 

Seto: Of course it does.

Tristan: But Pegasus' name wasn't on the list.

Bakura: You inferior brat didn't you read the notes! Pegasus got in this freak's way! To him Pegasus became a last minute threat, somebody who just got too close to his identity for comfort. So the freak had to make quick work of him or do something about him right away! Pegasus' kidnap was completely unplanned.

Tristan: OH! That does make sense.

Bakura: (Sighing rather annoyed.) Dear Ra…

Seto: Yes but there's just one problem with this list. 

Everyone: WHAT???

Seto: It's missing 2 names.

Everyone: WHO???  
  


Seto: Joey and Duke. 

Yami: (Wide eyed.)

Joey: Joey and Duke huh?? 

Duke: (O)_(o) WHAT THE F-

Joey: Well dat could mean one thing. Dat they did it-

Duke: US JOEY!!!!! HE MEANS US!!! AKA YOUR NAME IS JOEY!!!!!!!! (He screamed at the top of his lungs, his friends looking at him and Joey strangely.)

Joey: (*)_(*) WHAT?!! Hey I didn't do it if dat's what ya mean!!! If it was anyone it was uh…him! (Pointing to Duke.)

Duke: HEY! You back stabber!!!

Duke jumped atop of Joey knocking him to the ground and choking off his air supplies. The group sweat dropped until Tristan and Ryou decided it was time to pull Duke off.

Duke: I'm gonna KILL YA!

Joey: (X_X) Does….dat………..mean……you're confessing or something?

Duke: (@_@)

Seto: Okay shut up the both of you. All we know is it must be one of you. I have clues and I have my suspicions but I'm not one to always jump to conclusion. Confess and give us back our loved ones! One of you is the culprit.

The group stepped back dimly, staring almost sorrowfully at Duke and Joey. The two stared at each other uncertain, drizzles of sweat oozing down their backs. Would the kidnapper confess? Was it indeed one of them? 

"How dare He!!! How dare Kaiba try to cheat my plan! He has no right to use the clues given to him in order to discover my identity! That isn't fair! He's cheating!!! Ugh the others will hear of this!! He is obviously missing the point to all of this and for that I'm going to have to hit him harder than usual. He's going to learn if I have to teach him the hard way! I told him they weren't safe and his brother is proof of that but for some strange reason he has refused to comply my wishes!!! And Malik!! Oh Malik if you only knew who I was! You know me almost as well as the darker half of yourself sleeping within the millennium rod before you. Sigh, oh well you shall learn soon enough. As for you Pharaoh I look forward to our next meeting. It shall be one I'm certain you'll never forget. And Tomb Robber, my, my, my have you disappointed me. One that has learned of the old ways thousands of years ago, the power of the Gods, the power of the millennium items and so much more and yet ever since you have existed in this world once again you have been totally and utterly clueless. You really have learned nothing. What a shame. I had high expectations of you. Nevertheless, you and the others will only have to wait a little longer. This I promise."

Zoeygirl: LOL! What did ya think I was gonna do? Tell ya who the kidnapper was up front? Yeah right…(^_^) But luckily you'll only have to wait a bit longer. Anyways a while ago when I was typing in presents I forgot to mention Bishie Chaser's gifts and I owe it to her. It's been awhile and hopefully she can forgive me.

NOTE that I am not excepting presents I'm JUST putting in the missing gifts of Bishie Chaser I had lazily left out. So um as nicely as possible I can give the gifts to them if ya want to send them but it won't be on my stories. (^_^) Anyways Bishie Chaser gonna pass them out!

Everyone: (Groans.)

Bakura: Not again….

Zoeygirl: Yami she'd like to blow you a kiss.

Yami: N-no-now w-wait a-

LIP SMACK…

Yami: (Big lip print on left cheek.) a minute……(-_-)

Zoeygirl: Ryou and Yugi you get an official paper allowing you to go out with anyone on the show.

Ryou: Oh great….

Yugi: Yeah yippee….

Mai, Tea, Isis, Serenity: WHAT???

Mai: You should sound more enthusiastic then that!!!!!!

Girls: YEAH!!

Ryou & Yugi: (*_*) Uh…hehehehe…just joking. 

Zoeygirl: Mai guess what you get?

Mai: Makeup right? (-_-)

Zoeygirl: Very good! (^_^)

Mai: Woo hoo….another one.

Zoeygirl: Joey you get her friend Kerowyn and Seto gets her friend Elizabeth.

Joey: Hey you can't just sell us off like dat!

Seto: For once I must agree with the mutt. 

Zoeygirl: (Shrugs.) Well guess what?

Seto & Joey: WHAT?

Zoeygirl: Your shit out of luck. So deal with it.

Seto & Joey: ((O))_____((O))

Zoeygirl: Finally Yami you get a few more Duel Monster Cards.

Yami: OOHHH not like I don't have enough. (-_-)

Zoeygirl: I know! (^_^) Anyways hope you guys had a good Halloween or just a good weekend if ya don't celebrate it! See ya hopefully soon! Thanks Bishie Chaser!


	16. Ch17 Knock, knock! Don't Open The Door!

New Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O??? Let's say it together….NO!!!

Zoeygirl: Hey y'all! Yep guess I decided to get one more chappie out before the weekend! (^_^) Mahahaha!!!  Oh yeah before I forget. Um just to let ya'll know I know Mokuba's name wasn't on the list. (^_^) But thanks for letting me know. Kinda shows whose paying close attention. (Hehehe just joking…actually you'll see why in this chappie.) Not really important, but oh well.

Everyone: (Groaning.) 

Zoeygirl: I know, I know, anyways…ummm yeah… (-_-) Thank ya for wasting your time on my story to review it! I know some of us have busy schedules and it's just nice of ya guys. Thank ya!! (^)_(^) (Hope I didn't sound too crude there.) 

Angel Rosz: HAPPY LATE B-DAY!! (^_^) hehehe ya wanna know something great too? I put this out Nov 7, and well that's when my B-day was!!! (^_^) Yay to the both of us!!

Eris4: Um actually never watched the show but nope nothing's too random for me, believe me! (^_^) AND OF COURSE I'LL READ YOUR STORY! Like hell you're being pushy! The only way I really read stories now is if someone will tell me about them! I have a hard time getting myself to read them on any other occasion! (^__^) Oh and if ya thought sisters were bad, try having a brother. (-_-) (Oh before I forget my computer's been acting up so you may have to wait a few days.) 

Kaz: Aw so glad ya liked it so far! Especially from someone whose work I greatly admire! (^)_(^)

Ayako Kadori: Hehe yeah I know I left Mokuba's name out and you'll soon find out why…I think. (^_^) I got that a lot from well a lot of people! Glad ya noticed though, and REALLY glad you enjoyed the chapter. (^_^)

Sour Schuyler: Okay first of all…SO SORRY I didn't talk to you earlier! I've gotten so many wonderful reviews from you throughout all my stories in a short period of time and it was really sweet of ya! I'm happy that ya liked my stories and I'd be MORE than happy to read yours like I've already mentioned I think…! (^)_(^) I appreciate you correcting where I messed up though. Nice to know your not shy about it and please don't be! It helps me becomes a better writer! (^_^) Anyways I think it was you wondering about Malik and his name and all. Well just look on the message to Pandora in Chapter 16 and it'll explain it all! (^_^) And as soon as the internet works PROPERLY I'll review yours and everyone else' story I need to read. (Sorry for the delay though.)

Joeygirl16: Hey waz up?? (^_^) Ya know…I AGREE completely with your entire review! (^_^) That's all that has to be said. (Taking notes from review now.)

Blue Stripes White Boxers: Hey glad you're still there! (^_^) Eh take your time I haven't forgotten about you, though I did wonder! Just E-mail me when ya know it's up! (^_^) Look forward to it!!!

Amber Myst: Oh thank you so much! (Tears swelling up.) Do ya really like it that much? (O_O) Well I guess I think it kinda sucks compared to the others but oh well. (Shrugs.) Anyways I'll be sure to give them their gifts! (^_^) THANKS!

Pandora: Hey no problem about the Malik thing. (^_^) Anyways I'm already planning a Y/M//Tea humor/romance Halloween/Clue special! (^_^) It'll be mainly humor BUT it'll be a romance one too! I'll let ya know when I put it up.

Squirrel Pharaoh: What happened to your other name??? (*)_(*) Oh well glad to hear from ya! (^_^) Heeheehee, can't tell ya who it is though, but promise you'll find out VERY soon.

Crystal Jewel: One word….school is hell….Okay that was three but hey who's counting right? Hehehe sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer for the Blood man to show its true colors. (Hint, hint.) Not really but oh well. (^_^) Anyways I think most of your questions will be answered in this chappie! (^__^)

Infatuation: So ya think ya know huh? (Smiles widely.) We'll see. (^_^)

angelkohaku: AW sorry it was really suspenseful but hopefully still enjoyable. (^)_^) Anyways can't tell ya who it is yet but….I'll take that candy anyways if ya don't mind. (Grabs candy and runs.)

LilianJieGurl: What, you don't think Joey has the intelligence? (Smiles.) hehe hmm don't know myself. Anyways I'm sure your present will please Joey GREATLY! (^_^) Mahaha!!! 

Spain: Aw it's been awhile!! (Glomps ya!) Sorry haven't heard from ya in a bit, or maybe it's my short term memory. Anyways sounds like your confusing yourself with the suspects. (O_O) Yeah…I do that too a lot. (-_-) Hmm the chapter was good I take it then? Glad to hear!

Belle-fille 1: Of course I'll read your story! (^_^) It'll give me something to read. YAY! (^)_(^)

Black Mistress: (Runs away!) (*_*) Hehehe just joking! I won't leave ya hanging again. (^)_(^) Or will I?

Esopha: Hehehe that's Kaiba for ya! (^_^) And that's the authoress for ya. (Short on ideas…) Um Kaiba run!

Seto: (Running.) Help…

Tea Fan: Believe me…Sigh…it hurt to write the Ryou abuse but I had to. Can't favor any characters. It's against…uh don't know what it's against but it was only fair. (^_^) Um you may not like this chapter hehehe just telling ya now. And depending if people read this far down I'm going to tell you nope you AREN'T right. In fact no one is! At all! Now I'm gonna give you another clue. At the same time SOME of you Are right. Get it yet? If not well you'll have to wait till the end. Believe me you're the only other person I'm giving this clue too so um hopefully no one else reads this. Why I didn't send this by E-mail? Eh…B/c I'm lazy. (-_-)

**SHUE!! That's most of them. Sorry to the many I didn't get to respond to** but…I think I'm taking space up so I apologize. With that said enjoy!

The gang stood dead silent, their eyes concentrating hard on Duke and Joey before them, saying and doing nothing else. Beads of cold sweat raced down Joey's already wet back while Duke wiped away the warm moisture building up along his forehead. What were they suppose to say? What were they suppose to confess to when they didn't even commit the crime?

Tea: I think we need a little more evidence then what you're giving us Kaiba.

Yami: I agree, we mustn't point fingers quite yet. 

Seto: Well I am.

Bakura: So am I. 

Ryou: ….

Bakura: Ahem...

Ryou: ….

Bakura: (Nudging Ryou hard!)

Ryou: OW! Yes me….too…

Tea: (-_-) Don't you dare try that with me.

Yami: Well if you're so confident Kaiba who do you think it is?

Seto: Very well. I think its Duke.

Joey: YES!

Duke: (Looking rather faint.)

Tristan: I think so too! He purposely stole Serenity from me for his own sick personal reasons! Plus he's jealous of me! (Looking proud.)

Joey: RIGGHHHTTT Buddy…

Duke: H-h-huh??

Seto: It has to be. Joey's too stupid to pull a thing like that off. Besides from what I've learned Joey spent his time in the bathroom while Duke was staring supposedly at one of my pictures. Now how was he not able to hear my brother scream is beyond me. Besides, I understand it's a big hallway but lets not be ridiculous…

Joey: I actually I agree with him for once.

Duke: But...but…but….

Malik: (Shrugs.) Fine with me.

Bakura: Me too.

Tristan: Let's torture him until he tells us where our friends are.

Duke: (X)))____(((X)

Yami: (0_0) Now wait just a minute Kaiba. As I see it Mokuba wasn't on the list either, and it's very well your brother could've staged his own kidnapping.

Seto: (Growling.) Keep him out of this.

Tea: But it's true.

Seto: (Rolling his eyes.) Gardener can't you keep your mouth shut just for a second?

Tea: I tried but I quit after almost half of my friends were taken by a demented psycho!

Joey: Alright, alright so it wasn't Duke. Then who?

Duke: (Fainting from relief.) UGH…..

Tristan: You got lucky there bub.

Duke: Bite me.

Tristan: (-_-)

Tea: Hey maybe it was the big five!

Seto: No.

Tea: Why?

Seto: Believe me I've taken care of them. They will never bother anyone EVER again. (He said grimly.)

Tea: Huh?

Yami: Tea think back.

Tea: (Thinking.) …..OHHHH….oh…ugh….(O_O)

Malik: Maybe it's someone we don't know, I mean this weirdo was using quite a few riddles and rhymes in his or her notes.

Ryou: I don't think so. The Blood Man made it quite clear that we wronged him in some way and I think we would very well know this person if that was the case.

Yami: It is possible that one of our friends who were kidnapped staged their own kidnapping.

Bakura: I highly doubt it.

Yami: Why?

Bakura: None of them have a motive.

Malik: A motive? What the hell are we detectives???

Tristan: Seems that way.

Joey: Hey wait a minute Kaiba dat's right!

Tristan: What's right Joey?

Joey: Mokuba wasn't on da list. What's dat suppose to mean?

Duke: That whoever it is, got a bit lazy, and forgot a few people the idiot. (-_-)

Seto: I don't have an answer to that one.

Tea: (Petrified.) Uh K-Kaiba?

Seto: What is it now?

Tea: D-did you lock the door right there?

Seto: Yes.

Tea: Is there a back door?

Seto: No.

Tea: So there's not other way in?

Bakura: Shit woman did you not hear him?!!!

Seto: Why?

Tea: B-because there's another note on the back of your door pinned by a dagger and it-it's in r-red….or blood……………………

Seto: (*_*)

Malik: (0_0)

Yami: (Mumbling in Egyptian.) Cursed Gods. Never on my side.

Duke: 'I need an aspirin right here and now…'

Seto walked somewhat carefully towards the door prying the dagger off and pulling the note with it. 

Malik: Well? What does it say?  WELL?

Seto: Oh will you shut up so I can read it! 

Malik: Dammit I want to see it!! If it concerns my sister you better show me right now!

Seto: You know you were less agitating when you were seeking revenge on the spiky haired impatient fool behind me.

Yami: Let me see, let me see, LET ME SEE!

Seto: ALRIGHT!!! 

Silence.

Seto placed the note down on the table agitatedly as everyone huddled around him and it, much to his enjoyment. (--)___(--)

The note read-

FOOLS!  YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME

NOR WILL YOU DISCOVER MY TRUE IDENTITY

BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OVER FEAR WILL BE YOUR ONLY FRIEND

IN THE NEXT FEW HOURS IT WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE END

P.S. again…..I'LL BE AT YOUR DOOR AT 11:45.

-BLOOD MAN (^_^)

Everyone: (---___----)

Tristan: Oh look he gave us a smiley face. How nice.

Everyone: (Anime fall.)

Bakura: (Rolling his eyes.) Idiot.

Ryou: Hey um…what does he mean he or she or whoever will be at the door at 11:45?

Seto: I'll give you one guess. 

Joey: H-hey what time is it?

Duke stared down at his watch carefree, glancing back up as if there wasn't a care in the world. If only that was so…

Duke: It's 11:44…

Joey: Oh, well we're fine then…we got plenty of time.

Bakura: ((O))___((O))

Joey: (Sweat drop.) W-wait what?

Duke: (Checking his watch again.) Uh…now its 11:45….oops.

Yami: GREAT. (-_-)

Tristan: Yami don't go GREAT, you're the one who's suppose to save us all!!!!

Yami: I am???!! (*_*)

Bakura & Malik: HE IS??!!!

Seto: Ugh!!! I don't buy any of this crap. I'll believe it when I see it or hear it.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!

Seto: ((@))___((@))

Tea: EEP! (Jumping on Bakura's arm.)

Bakura: Why do you hold on to mine!!? Hold on to Yami's or something!

Tea: B/c you're the closest thing to me right now and by the way your just staring at the door as if he or she were the grim reaper or something, you need some reassurance too!

Bakura: Yes I know that--I mean no! I mean I'm not the one you should be running to!

Tea: Then how come your hair's standing on end??!!!

Bakura: (Going red.) Because I feel like it!!

Tea: What are you a dog??

Bakura: Maybe!!

Tea: ((*))___((*))

Malik: Will you both shut up!!

Ryou: Bloody hell it's at the door!

Yami: Well Kaiba?

Seto: WELL KAIBA WHAT???

Yami: If you're so strong walk out there and handle the freak!

Seto: This is no time to fight over dominance Yami!

Yami: I know! That's why I'm telling you to go!

Seto: (*)__(*) I'd rather not.

Malik: Bakura you go! You can send them to the Shadow Realm!

Bakura: WHAT THE-? So can you and so can Yami!

Yami: (0_O) Don't drag me into this!

Duke: Somebody open the damned door!

Everyone: You do it then!!!!

Duke: (O_o) I would but….I don't have a millennium item. C-can I borrow yours-

Malik: You do and I'll be your biggest problem.

Duke: (-_-) 

Tea: Kaiba I thought you said your place has cameras.

Seto: (-_-) Their off.

Tristan: WHAT???!!!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Everyone: AWWWW!!

Seto: I haven't had any problems such as this in awhile!

Tea: (O_O) BUT…KAIBA!!

Seto: (Rubbing his temples.)

Suddenly a long urging silence covered the room as whoever it was outside cease to continue knocking.

Joey: Sheesh, I think he's gone.

Tea: How do you know it's a HE?

Joey: Oh come on Tea I don't wanna fight right now-

"Knock, knock, knock-Please let me in. Or I'll have to huff and puff and blow it down by my chinny-chin-chin." The staggered voice replied amusingly from the other side.

Goosebumps traveled up Joey's spine as he stepped farther and farther away from the door.

Tristan: It's WITH THE HAIRS OF MY CHINNY-CHIN-CHIN DUDE!

Tea: Tristan…why are you aggravating him?

"FOOLS!! YOU BETTER LET ME IN BEFORE I MAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT SO MUCH WORST!!!" It boomed with a voice no one could begin to guess.

Tea: (Stiffening.) See I told you Tristan.

Tristan: Uh…..SORRY BUDDY!!

Yami: Tristan stop talking to it!!! (He snapped.)

Bakura: Psst, Kaiba where's that gun you had?

Ryou: (X)_(X) 

Seto: Um on the ground in the room where I dropped it. Remember? (-_-)

Bakura: Oh…yeah….its all coming back to me now…

Duke: So…what your saying is you left the gun where the Blood man has full access to am I correct?

Seto: ……..OH shut up!.....

Yami: Hey do you hear that?

Seto: No actually I don't.

Yami: Exactly. I wonder if it's still out there.

Ryou: Maybe somebody should check-

Bakura: (Staring at his aibou dumbly.)

Ryou: I don't think so. (-_-)

Seto: Really…that's the oldest trick in the book. If you walk out there your basically asking yourself to be taken.

Tristan: Well I think someone needs to check.

Joey: Uh…ladies first.

Tea: No way Joey! 

Joey: (*)_(*)

Duke: I'm not going.

Ryou: Mean either.

Yami: Like wise.

Seto: Nor am I.

Malik: Don't look at me I'm not going out there.

Bakura: (Thinking of other things.)

Everyone: (Staring at Bakura.)

Bakura: Huh? What is it what are you looking at? (He snapped.)

Yami: (Walking up.) Bakura we have voted and we believe if anyone should be taken next it should be you. So you're going to walk out that door and check to see if it's still out there or if it's trying to find another way in, while we back you up.

Bakura: WHAT?

Joey: Ya heard him! Get going!

Bakura: (Growling.)

Joey: Um or we could rock, paper, scissors for it. (He replied nervously.)

Everyone: JOEY!

Joey: I'm serious! 

Malik: That's fine by me.

Seto: (Rolling his eyes.) If it will quicken this up a bit.

Joey: Alright on da count of 3.

Tea: Okay.

Joey: 1, 2, 3!!!

ROCK

PAPER

SCISSORS! GO!!!

The gang standing in a tight compact circle placed their hands out and stared at the person to their left and right nervously.

Joey: (Rock.)

Duke: (Scissors.)

Tristan: (Paper.)

Seto: (Scissors.)

Malik: (Scissors.)

Tea: (Paper.)

Ryou: (Rock.)

Yami: (Paper.)

Bakura: (Open HAND?????)

Everyone: (Smiling widely.)

Bakura: Hey! How come everyone else is different from mine?

Malik: Have you ever played this game before?

Bakura: I don't even know what the hell it is! Yami how do you know!?

Yami: (Smirking.) Yugi taught me.

Bakura: Ugh…

Tea: Bakura if you didn't know how to play why didn't you tell someone?

Bakura: And back down from a challenge??? NEVER! I shall never admit to such weak points! NEVER!

Tristan: And now ya gotta go out there so uh good luck and remember um…ya can't live by fear. (Smiling.)

Bakura: What? WHY ME?  
  


Joey: B/c ya lost buddy.

Seto: Hurry up we're wasting time. 

Ryou: On what? (He said somewhat sourly.)

Seto: By the sound of your tone you're still sore about the gun.

Ryou: (--__--) Bloody hell I am.

Seto: (--)_(--) So much anger.

Tea: (O)__(o) You guys.

Yami: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Silence enveloped the room, all eyes staring towards Yami with an unnerving look upon their faces.

Yami: That's better. Now Bakura you have lost and just as in Duel Monsters you must face your defeat like a-

Tea: (-_-) Go on say it…like a man.

Yami: (Fixing his hair nervously.) Ahem…no of…course not.

Bakura: I'm not going out there!

Seto: Yes you are.

Bakura: The hell I will!!!

Yami: (Folding his arms.) The hell you won't.

Joey: (Sweat drop.)

Bakura: I'm not going to move! There's no way I'm going to move my body out that door fool!

Yami: (Annoyed.) Then I'll do it for you.

Bakura: What did you say?

But Bakura wasn't able to finish his sentence, because before anything else could be said the door from behind the white haired spirit was flung open and a spiky haired boy from in front of him knocked him right through and against the outside wall!  Bakura raced back to the door but it shut right smack in his face. Bakura stared bewildered towards the closed room, not realizing he was the only soul in that hallway…or was he?

Tea: You guys said you'd back him up not kick him out!

Yami: (*)_(*) Bakura's like a security dog. Its got to come through him before it comes through us.

Bakura: (From outside.) DAMMIT LET ME IN!! PLEASE IN THE NAME OF RA I'M ALL ALONE OUT HERE WITH THE….THE BLOODMAN!!!!!! YOU FILTHY DOGS LET ME IN!!! (Clawing at the door like a wild animal.)

Yami: (Sweat drop.)

Tea: Ditto.

Ryou: I'm unsure how this is helping.

Tea: Yeah open the door before I have to open it myself. (She said quite seriously.)

Seto: Bakura needs to-

Tea: OPEN...THE DOOR!

Seto: (Stunned.) Open…the…door…then…

Yami: (O_O) (Opening the door.)

Duke: Aw tough love.

Tristan: What did ya say man?

Duke: Oh nothing. (Sweat drop.)

Tristan: (Eyeing him steadily.) 

Yami turned the knob to the door but Bakura opened it for him, smashing Yami right into the wall.

Yami: OW….

Bakura: YOU TRY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'RE GETTING A STRAIGHT ONE WAY TRIP TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! (He boomed with such veracity.) 

Malik: We were expecting you to pull that on the Blood man not us.

Bakura: U_U

Seto: Did you see anyone out there Bakura?

Bakura: Hell no! And I wanted to keep it that way!

The group crowded around the open door, staring carefully out. Ryou backed up slightly towards the back wall at the opposite end. He was petrified. He didn't want to go anywhere near that door. For some reason he had a good idea of who it was, over hearing a conversation a couple weeks back. The person had promised him not to tell or his life would be faltered but Ryou had no idea that the person's plan would actually come true or they were serious! How was it possible for this person to pull it off? It wasn't. At least that's what Bakura believed reading hints of the boy's mind. Bakura in fact wasn't sure what details existed in Ryou's mind or if that was really the truth. He only got glimpses of Ryou's secret. Something told him though, that Ryou knew something incredibly vital. The only problem was he had no idea Ryou was keeping this from him until now as Ryou backed away in fear.

Bakura: Ryou?

Ryou: Y-yes?

Bakura: What is on your mind child?

Ryou: I-I-I

Bakura cocked an eyebrow up quizzically, but his eyes doubled in size when two yellow cloaked arms extended out of the wall and wrapped themselves tightly around Ryou, catching the boy off guard!

Bakura: RYOU!!!

Ryou: HELP!!!!!! AWWWW!! Somebody!!!!!

The group turned around and stared in total horror at the scene. Yami nor Seto nor Malik ever expected this to happen…only after did the arms pull back into the wall with the white haired boy did they realize they were not safe. 

Yami: Dear Ra….

Bakura did not move. Instead he sat there with unusual silence enough to scare the dead. What had just happen.

Tea: Ryou! (She cried running towards the wall.)

Bakura grabbed the girl by the arm out of still air from his unmoving body, as Tea ran past. Tea screamed slightly but tried to jerk her arm away angrily when she noticed who it was holding her back.

Tea: Let me go Bakura!

Bakura pulled her in practically right into him, clutching her arm like a grappler. 

Bakura: Stay away from the wall. Or you will most likely be next.

Tea: But Ryou! We have to-

Bakura: Tea! (He growled becoming ever more frustrated.)

Tea quit struggling and let whatever energy she had left to struggle with, completely wash away from her limp body. Everyone else had hardly noticed as they stared at the wall where Ryou once stood in front of.

Malik: Okay….(He began.)

Bakura: Okay what? (He snarled with an uneasy voice, still holding tightly onto Tea.)

Seto: (Staring in complete horror.)

Yami: (Eyes as wide as day.)

Joey: (Speechless.)

Tristan: (His eyes motioning back and forth in disbelief.)

Duke: (Pointing with silent words.)

Malik: It's time for back up. (He replied simply.)

Bakura was prepared to ask him what that meant, but Malik's gleaming rod up in the air spoke for itself. Malik was going to release the devil himself!

Malik: Yami Malik!!! COME OUT NOW!!! (He yelled, an angry tear building up from under his sagging eyes.)

A great flash of light shot forth, blinding everyone in the room for only a second. After what seemed like minutes, the light dimmed down to practically nothing revealing only the outline of the body next to Malik. Inch by inch it filled out matching Malik in every aspect except a few. 

Y/M was out of the rod and staring back at everyone else, a heavy smirk upon his face.

Yami: Oh great…..(He muttered as everyone else was dumb struck.)

Y/M: I was wondering when you were going to let me out.

Bakura: (Staring seriously, up at the evil spirit.)

Seto: (His fixed eyes revealing nothing.)

Tea: (-_-) This is going to get ugly.

Zoeygirl: Yep another cliffie. I love it!! (^_^) Anyway I'm gonna be visiting some family for almost a week so I won't be able to write anything until then but um have a great weekend you guys or just a great next week! Hope ya liked! See ya! (O_--.)


	17. Ch18 Scream and then run away

New Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O??? Let's say it together….NO!!!

Zoeygirl: Hey people!!! What is up? (^___^) Well um gonna warn ya now this is a LOT more suspenseful BUT it'll loosen up big time after this. (^___^) Okay just warning ya now.

Malik: Oh great…

Zoeygirl: (-_-) What? What is it now?

Malik: I was looking at your new story here you've kept hidden all the way in the back and-

Zoeygirl: Wait……you found…it?

Malik: (Smirking.) There's no file I can't find.

Seto: That's me you idiot!

Zoeygirl: (-_-) Anyways-

Malik: Ahem anyways…this isn't humor at all...it's another serious one.

Zoeygirl: GULP! (Glancing around.) UH…I don't know what you're talking about.

Malik: Sure you do, because the pairing is Tea and-

Zoeygirl: (Covers Malik's mouth quickly!) UH! That's all people! Enjoy the story while I deal with big mouth here!!!!

Malik: MMMMMMMM!! (O)_(O)

Yugi: (Smiling sweetly.) Zoeygirl wants to THANK all of ya for reviewing! She knows who ya guys are! And if ya didn't well…hope ya enjoyed just the same, no pressure! If not criticism is appreciated. (^)_(^)*************************************

They didn't know what to say. It happened too quickly for any of them even Yami the Pharaoh himself to realize the cause and affect of the situation. Ryou was taken away just like that! Without warning, without a note and without sympathy whatsoever! They were being taken as Yami saw it, one by one…NO! They were being stalked and hunted down like wild animals. They were not wild animals they were not animals at all….well…actually they WERE but that was besides the point…(--_--)

But then there was the case of Y/M. Malik had come to the end of his nerves. His brain was shot and he instantly snapped releasing the spirit within. Perhaps he would help or perhaps Y/M was the cause or perhaps he would only make it worst. It was a risk they had to take no matter what…well it was a risk Malik was willing to take despite objections. No matter the case the remaining party basically stood completely in dismay like deer in headlights, staring off into different directions.

Tea: Ryou…

Yami: (Growling.) Blood Man.

Joey: (Pointing.) Holy Shit, it's The Demon From Hell!!!

((O))___((O)) (Sweat drop…)

Y/M: Hmmm I'm reassured someone appreciates my presence.

Malik: I do and you know it spirit. We need your help as hard as it is to say so.

Y/M: (Smirking.) Oh come now Malik we've grown closer than that! You appreciate my presence do you not? As I remember you let me loose in your house countless times under Isis' supervision of course. You've taught me many things Malik, and now you act as if you haven't seen me since Battle City, denying my very existence in this world. Oh I'm hurt. 

Everyone: (Staring at Malik accusingly…)

Malik: (Gulp.) H-he's j-joking of course.

Yami: That is enough! Now will you agree to help us or not!!! 

(He thundered surprising even Bakura.)

Seto: Well? We're waiting. (He said darkly.)

Y/M: (Sighing.) Well I don't know what's in it for me? I mean I have been sealed away without any type of life at all. Hmmm….

Seto: You can stay alive how's that for a fair trade?

Y/M: Oh really? Oohh what a deal! And who made you boss Seto Kaiba? (He teased.)

Joey: Hey buddy you should be lucky you're even alive! (He pointed angrily at the calm chuckling spirit.)

Y/M: Oh really Joey? Just like your friend Ryou who vanished through the wall? Hehehe don't think I haven't been aware of any of these events. All Malik knows I have known too. Hehehehe…

Bakura: (Sneering.) ENOUGH! I'm sick of listening to your blasphemy!!! Now you can either help us or-

Y/M: Or what spirit of the ring?

Bakura: (Growling.)

Tea: Hey watch your mouth! As you can see he's got a body of his own!

Bakura: (Going sort of WHITE, white.) I don't need your support in this.

Y/M: (Chuckling.) Is that so girl?

Tea: Yeah! And it's a really nice body!!!!! (Serious…)

Everyone: ……………….."O__________O.''………………..

Bakura: (Anime Fall!) DEAR RA WOMAN! (Blood red no joke!)

Duke: Tea…you're not use to this whole arguing thing are ya?

Tea: (Realizing what she just said.) Oh great somebody just shoot me now please.

Y/M: (Snickering sinisterly.) Hmm I guess your right he does have is very own body. My, how people change. Yet still he is connected to the innocent one, one way or another.

Tea: (Flustered.) So? (She said child like.)

Bakura: (Smacking his forehead.) Woman please quit talking!

Yami: (Smiling.) I should've noticed much sooner than this.

Duke: Ha beat ya to it! There's nothing about romance that I don't know!

Yami: (-_-)

Seto: Spirit we're waiting. (He said coldly.)

Y/M: Hmm, well normally I would refuse and return to my slumber but I have a strong feeling that this Blood Man if you call it, has wronged me some how.

Tristan: Huh?

Y/M: Humph you see I don't remember sleeping the way I did. Some part of my memory has been sealed away and I have a strong sense from this Blood Man that relates to this feeling. Whoever messed with my head is the same one that can be traced to the center of this mess. I have a strong suspicion of this. (Growling deeply.)

Malik: That's it?

Y/M: (Shrugging.) That's it? Of course that's not it…how dare this son of a bitch take my spot in this, as the villain! (Folding his arms relentlessly.) It isn't his place…Besides he obviously tried to wipe me out as well, or push me aside. As if I didn't matter. I'm going to gut the filthy swine until-

Joey: I think I'm gonna be sick…(Covering his mouth.)

Seto: Okay that's great we have a recruit now what do we do? We're at square one again.

Y/M: Oh I don't think so. You see while you simple minded idiots panicked and ran around in circles my aibou here figured out a fun way to find your possibly dead and rotting friends.

Yami: Oh is that so? Malik?

Malik: (Rubbing his head.) Now I don't know if it will actually work but it is worth a shot. I discovered despite my Yami being unconscious within the millennium rod, I was still able to communicate to him.

Seto: Your point?

Malik: My point is KAIBA that if I'm able to communicate to Y/M despite him sleeping and being within the rod, then the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber should be able to do the same.

Yami & Bakura: (Staring at each other.) Huh?

Y/M: (Leaning against the wall.) Fascinating isn't it? Well I believe it is our best hope yet so with that said one of you want to start using that mind power of yours….AHEM Yami.

Yami: Why me!?

Y/M: B/c as sickening as it is, yours and Yugi's connection is very strong…unlike the albino's.

Bakura: You call me that again and I'm going to shove my ring up your surfer boy ass!

Y/M: Hahaha!!! The same old spirit aren't you Bakura!?

Bakura: Malik stuff him back in the rod before I do it myself!

Malik: No Bakura we're going to need him more than ever!

Y/M: (Smirking sadistically.)

Seto: Ugh…

Tea: Bakura you okay?

Bakura: (Placing his hand up quickly.) No…Don't say anything else.

Tea: (Sweat drop.)

Tristan: Jeez I've never seen anyone REALLY get under Bakura's skin that way the way Tea does. Wow.

Joey & Duke: (Nodding their heads.)

Seto: Well Yami what are you waiting for? Get to it?

Yami: Nothing. Give me a few minutes though.

Seto: You have 1.

Yami closed his eyes and relaxed his body some, inhaling as deeply as he could. With nimble fingers he clutched his millennium puzzle and let it slowly drift away from his stone cold hands as the ancient thing began to glow a bright gold. 

Joey: Well? What do ya see?

Tea: Shh quiet Joey! He's trying to concentrate!

Joey: I know that!

Tea: (-_-) RIIIGGHT

Yami: 'Yugi do you hear me? Yugi please answer me!'

There was no answer. Just the silent air of darkness enclosed, in his mind.

Yami: 'Yugi if you're awake at all please just let me know you're okay!'

Yami's sweat began to build up, scared to death for the first time in his long life at least in a long time rather, that he would lose Yugi. Losing Yugi was losing a part of him and he just couldn't let that happen.

Yami: 'Yugi for the love of Ra answer me!!!!!!!!!'

Yugi: 'Y-Yami is that you?'

Yami: 'Yugi??' (Breathing heavily.) 'Y-you're alive!'

Yugi: 'Y-yeah but where are you? Where is everyone?'

Yami: 'We're currently at Kaiba's house but that's not important right now!  Yugi we need to know where exactly you are or uh any details at all.'

Yugi: 'Oohh I don't know Yami m-my head hurts, I-I can barely see and I think my hands are tied up.'

Yami: 'What do you mean you think? Yugi what has it done to you!? Who is it?!'

Yugi: 'I-I don't know! Its dark I know that. And my body…I can't move my body. I think whoever it was injected me with something.' (He groaned.)

Yami furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. This person would pay dearly…no he would pay with his life if anything else were to happen to Yugi or any of his friends!

Yami: 'Okay Yugi hold on! Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything at all?'

Yugi: 'Y-yeah I recognize a big green rectangular object. I don't know what it is yet. Um there's a really weird smell too.'

Yami: 'Weird smell? What sort of weird smell? Can you describe it? Take your time.' (His heart racing.)

Yugi: 'No it's okay Yami. Um it smell's dry and it's making me cough a lot! It's almost hard to breath. It's very dark though. Uh like a big room. I think it's a storage object of some kind or one big room.'

Yami: 'Hmmm I don't know if that helps. Yugi can you see anyone else?'

Yugi: 'No I don't I'm sorry. I wish I could but I haven't heard a thing since I was dropped in here.'

Yami: 'So you saw the Blood Man?'

Yugi: 'Err not exactly he was covered in a yellow hood.'

Yami: 'So it was a guy?'

Yugi: 'I don't know I really couldn't tell.'

Yami: 'Y-

Yugi: 'Yami I can't hold on. Someone's blocking my vision! Everything's becoming blurred again! Yami h-help…'

Yami: 'YUGI HOLD ON!!'

The connection was broken and when Yami finally opened his eyes everyone was staring at him in total silence. His body was covered in sweat and his spikes drooped slightly as his glossy neckline heaved in and out from the movement of his chest. His eyes looked on at all of them in utter horror! What could he say to them?

Yami: Yugi's…alive….

Tea: Yes I knew it!!! (Jumping up and down.)

Joey: (Rolling up his sleeves.) Yeah well what are we waiting for? Let's go and get him! 

Tristan: (Rolling his eyes.) Joey you idiot.

Joey: Oh yeah…I almost forgot…uh where would dat be Yami?

Yami: I don't know and neither does Yugi. He said he saw what appeared to be a rectangular green object, it smelled very dry and it made him cough. Apparently there's a lot of furniture of some sort and it's dark. He can't tell if it's a small room or if it's big.

Seto: Did he say if he saw anyone else? (He asked uneasily?)

Yami shook his head in regret. I'm afraid not. He hasn't heard a thing from anyone. (Sigh.) I'm sorry.

Tea: Hmm wait a minute that does sound familiar.

Tea thought hard placing a finger up to her lip gingerly. 

Bakura: Well what? Come on woman give us some ideas! 

Tea: I'm trying to think here will ya give me a minute!?

Bakura: Let me think about it….NO!! (Shaking her frantically.) Come on use that pretty little head of yours!

Tea: (*)_(*)

Seto: Bakura stop flirting with Tea and use your head here. We need to think?

Bakura: Flirting!!? I don't flirt! I have no interest in-(Caught himself.)

Joey: (Smirking.) What was dat you were gonna say?

Bakura: Oh no you don't! You're not going to catch me in one of your stupid little tricks! (Folding his arms.)

Tea looked quite flustered but she convinced herself not to pay any attention. Besides she didn't like Bakura THAT way! I mean seriously he was just a bit too creepy for her. Then again when you learn to get to know a person like him you really can't help giving him a second glance. Whatever thoughts ran through her head, she quickly forgot them as her mind went over to Duke who was mindlessly staring up at the Blood imprinted wall where Ryou had been recently snatched through…..Wait WHAT?

Tea: W-W-W-

Bakura: What is it? Spit it out already fool!

Yami: Bakura look with your own eyes! Dear Ra you idiot!

Seto: How dare they write on MY wall! 

Y/M: Humph. (He frowned staring at the wall in dismay.)

Tristan: H-hey you guys when did that appear? Our heads were only turned for a minute.

Tea: Yeah creepy…just a little bit.

Bakura: ERRR, he's playing mind games with us!

Y/M: You seem to be quite good at that huh?

Bakura: Shut up!

Malik: Both of you shut up!! Look what it says!

ENOUGH GAMES! IT ENDS TONIGHT

FIND ME NOW BEFORE YOU LOSE TRACK OF SIGHT

B/C IF YOU CAN'T LEARN TO UNDERSTAND

YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD OR IN THIS LAND

Everyone: ((O_O)) (Sweat drop.)

Y/M: (Mouth agape.) 'WTF?' That was the worst rhyme I've ever heard. Okay he really must die now ugh.

Duke: (Sigh.) Where does he mean?

Yami: I don't know but I think that's a pretty good indication he's not in Kaiba's home anymore.

Tea: How can you be sure?

Yami: Well we could throw Bakura out again…

Bakura: I dare you!

Yami: (Shrugging.)

Y/M: I know this much…it isn't blood. We're dealing with an amateur here and it makes me sick that they would imitate someone like me. He should create his own motives here

Joey: Are ya sure it's not blood?

Y/M: (Staring at Joey dumbly.) No I'm not. I'm only Santa Clause in disguise. What do you think you low class human?

Joey: I think ya got problems buddy.

Y/M: Idiot. 'Note…when back in control kill the blonde boy.'

Malik: (Sweat drop.)

It was too nerve wrecking to stay cooped up any longer. They had to get out of Seto Kaiba's lab. With an uneasy hand Tristan opened the door, a creak emerging after every inch or so. Step by step the remaining group proceeded down the hallway most of them scared shitless, hanging on to the person's shirt in front of them. Well at the time they weren't scared of the Blood Man per say…they were scared of Y/M sadistically smirking behind them, following them from a few feet back without a care in the world except to amuse himself.

Tea: So um…anything look suspicious yet? 

Joey: I don't see anything. (Placing his hands in his pockets.)

Tristan: Good. Let's hope it stays that way. 

Y/M: Hehehe I hope we do. It gives me a chance to perfect my killing skills once more. Don't you feel the same way Bakura?

Bakura: (Mumbling.) No…

Y/M: (Cackling.) Hahaha!! I see you have lost your spirit. Has that woman really broken you that much? (He teased.)

Tea: (Embarrassed.) Hey leave him alone-

Bakura: Tea I think I can handle it…

Y/M: (Cocking an eyebrow.)

Bakura: ……..

Y/M: ……..

Bakura: ….

Y/M: Well?

Bakura: Huh? Oh, leave me alone.

Y/M: (Sweat drop.) ((O))___((O)) You idiots aren't any fun anymore. Ugh.

Duke: Hey Kaiba what's that sticking out of the garbage can?

Seto: (Rolling his eyes.) I don't know food…garbage.

Malik: That would make sense.

Y/M: Speaking of food I'm hungry. Make me dinner aibou.

Malik: (Looking at his Yami as if he were insane.)

Y/M: Now!

Bakura: (Cocking an eyebrow.)

Malik: Who the hell do you think I am, Ryou? Te, make your own damn food. If you talk to me like that again you're going back in the rod and you can just talk to us through that for all eternity. (He replied bitterly.)

Y/M: (Muttering something dark.)

Yami: Well he's definitely different from Ryou and Yugi…Hmm an aibou that takes charge. Sorry for that evil spirit there.

Bakura: Who me?

Yami: No the other one. (-_-)

Seto: Enough jokes! Look what Duke pointed out! (He said seriously.)

Kaiba held the card high up in his hand. It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon card!! The same one that belonged to Joey or originally belonged to Joey! Yugi had returned it BACK to Joey Wheeler almost two years ago, after Joey made a full recovery in the hospital. But what was it doing in the garbage?

Tristan: Hey man ya wanna explain this?

Joey: Uh………..

Seto: That's not all. (He said grimly, staring at the back of it.)

Seto flipped the card over revealing tiny photographic pictures of Duke and Tristan. They had to be half the size of wallet sized pictures but what was most disturbing wasn't the fact that they were glued on there it was the fact that there was a rather large red X crossed through their faces. Under each picture there was an 8 and then under the second one there was a 9.

Seto Kaiba stared at the crumbled up card angrily, glancing to and fro, from Joey to the card.

Joey said nothing his short breaths did the talking for him. How was he supposed to get himself out of this?

Seto: It's strange that there have already been 7 victims don't you think Wheeler? 

Joey: I-I wouldn't take my own sister or girlfriend!!

Seto: Yeah? Well they were all your friends so I see no problem with that.

Joey: Y-you can't prove dat! (He spat backing up.)

Seto: Oh? And this yellow string of hair isn't yours? Remember I can do a DNA test.

Joey: Hey I don't know how someone got a hold of my RYBD card but it was at home safe and sound! I swear!

Seto: Perhaps you have connections Joey. Have you hired someone or what? B/c you were in the same room as us when some of these events took place. Well Joey? Anything to say? We're open.

Joey: N-NO!

Tristan: Hey buddy what's going on?

Duke: Yeah why's our names on there!

Yami: Hey quiet all of you! Please Joey take your time. We just want an answer, So far everyone's been falsely accused and I'm sure there's another good explanation for you.

Seto: Let's remember your name wasn't on there, and you were one of my suspects.

Bakura: Speak wisely Wheeler!

Y/M: Hmm how about I help the situation some. (He said emotionlessly.)

Y/M approached the quizzical yellow haired boy, letting his hand sway quietly by, and returning back to his side.

Joey: HEY! What did ya just do!?

Y/M: I was retrieving this from your jacket pocket. 

Y/M held the small gun Seto Kaiba had left on the floor, up in the air. Joey stared in frustration as gasps echoed around them.

Tristan: ((*))_(*))

Malik: You knew about that!?

Y/M: Yes well I wanted to see if Joey would come to his senses first. Obviously he needed help in the matter. 

Tea: (Shaking her head back and forth.) Why didn't you say anything Joey?

Joey: I-I thought you guys would blame me if I had da gun after all this. I got scared when it kinda chased us in here and we were all fighting and stuff…I-I don't know.

Bakura: Wheeler I'm having a hard time deciding if I should strangle you now or send you to the Shadow Realm just in case.

Y/M: Oh I like choices A & B.

Tristan: Shut up! Now Joey ya gotta tell us the truth man!

Joey: N-No I-I didn't do it! I'm not bright enough remember!?

Seto: Well you sure made it to the finals pretty quickly. Really Wheeler give yourself more credit then that. You are capable of it.

Yami: (O_O) Did you just give him credit Kaiba?

Seto: (Blinking.) (-)_(-) No…

Joey: Really I didn't know dat was there!

Duke: Well you did get to Mokuba first before any of us Joey.

Tristan: Yeah that is true.

Joey: Uh Yami you believe me right!?

Yami: Um…….of course I do Joey. (Smiling nervously.)

Everyone: (Glaring at Yami.)

Yami: (Looking stern again.) OH-I mean No! No I don't.

Tea: (Sweat drop.)

Joey: (Anime Fall!)

***Blood Man POV***

NO! How dare they! Their doing it again! They weren't supposed to look in the trash can! I have to do something now! They've suspected too much! I knew I should've given them more credit then to toss my hit list in the garbage can! How foolish could I have been! I'll have to fix this now! They'll have to believe! I shall not let them sway from my true intentions! They must realize my purpose in all of this! Really I must keep a leveled head. Or at least if I'm able to. Hehehe, I'm afraid their driving me insane with their constant complaining and so forth. Idiots. Nevertheless this can be cleaned up quite easily. Their accusations will change and they won't suspect a thing anymore. Hmm I really thought they'd figure out one of the identities by now. That's what happens when you bicker. That's what happens when hatred gets the best of you. I sort of know how they feel now. I guess I could say this isn't the best approach either but oh well. I'm different. It's about them not me! Look at the buffoons! Not even Y/M really suspects a thing! And to think, it's all about just this. (Smirking.)

***Normal POV***

Joey: Hey ya guys uh….

Tea: I know where it is!! (She screamed at the top of her lungs.)

Bakura: (Ears bleeding.) Ow…………

Seto: (Agitated.) I think you're defending him.

Y/M: You were much quieter in Battle City you know that?

Yami: What is it Tea?  
  


Joey: (Heart attack.) SHUE!

Bakura: (Curious.) Where? 

With all the commotion Tea wasn't able to talk, so Bakura helped her out a bit.

Bakura: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone: (Staring at him.)

Bakura: Now Tea where do you think this place is? (He asked calmly.)

Tea: (Blinking.) Um I think it's at-

Zoeygirl: Okay! I promise this is the LAST cliffie for this story! Promise!! Promise! Promise!! Anyways I wanted to give ya guys a guess at where you think ALL the victims will be! It'll be in Tea's first sentence next chappie I'll tell ya guys that right now. (^)__(^) It's gonna be somewhat obvious if ya think about it and it isn't hard. Anyways we're nearing the end and a hell of a lot closer to the identity!!!!! Have a great weekend ya guys! Bye! (O__-.)


	18. Ch19 So little Time So Few People

New Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O??? Let's say it together….NO!!!

Zoeygirl: OOHH none of you guys really liked that cliffie huh?? (Backing up slowly.) Hehehe uh sorry…uh I thought it'd be a nice touch but um guess you guys didn't….feel…the same way…OKAY THEN well no more of those! (^___^)

Everyone: Hooray!!!

Zoeygirl: Yeah, yeah…Anyways to Pandora's comment on the space-Believe me I'd take that extra room off the page if I knew how but sadly I don't. I have no freaking idea how all that extra room got on there and I've spent awhile trying to figure it out, so I'm really sorry Pandora and anyone else who probably got sick of the space. I'll figure it out someway uh…just give me time. (Sweat drop.)

Life's Light/anime*angel: Yep of course someone's framing Joey. Now no one truly believed that Joey was the culprit here right? (Stares at the suspicious faces.) Hehhehe LOl! Me neither. (^____^)

Joeygirl16: Yep well I thought the stupider the name the better right? Well anyways be more than happy to read your story!! (^__^) And well ya got your wish. Hehehe I promised Bakura would kill someone…um gutting? I'll…do that for a later story but hey at least someone died ya know? Well…it's a start…

Zoeygirl: Um anyways I'm trying to respond to all of ya who asked a question or something of the sort but its hard and VERY time consuming, but I'm trying here.

Anyways I've read every review like multiple times and I love them all no matter what type!! Hey they make my day! (^__^) Oh hey that rhymes…(O_O) Okay don't mind me just um enjoy! (^)___(^)

Tea: The school.

Everyone: The school?

Tristan: The school? Like our school? Like our High school?

Bakura: No you idiot, the Italian restaurant two blocks down.

Tristan: Oh…what, huh?

Bakura: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up.

Joey: Gulp, maybe they won't notice me.

Seto: Wheeler don't you move! We're not done with you yet.

Joey: (About to pee his pants.) EEP!

Seto: Now Gardener explain yourself.

Tea: It's simple. All the smells Yugi described sounds like a classroom, or at least a storage closet for supplies like chalk. Strong chalk smells can make a person cough for hours on end. And the green thing has to be the chalk board.

Malik: That's as helpful as Kaiba's clues to the code. 

Tea: Yeah but think about it. It's completely empty and dark. It's a perfect place to hide victims, besides it has enough classrooms or closets to put a different person in each one. Whatever this person's plan is, the school would make the most sense.

Duke: Yeah but what about when we were IN school? Someone would've seen something.

Tea: (Pointing her finger up and placing her other hand on her hip.) Yeah but the Blood man could most likely be some kid in the school or even someone who works there! Besides there's a lot of rooms in our school getting remodeled. But the workers are too lazy and cheap to complete them. So those unfinished classrooms are just sitting there without anyone ever taking a second glance. They have caution tape all around them. No one would dare go in, unless they were seriously bored. No one has any reason to. And besides that's like an entire section of the school. Yugi and the others could all be over there, since it's closed off to everyone, even the faculty. Plus the basement goes unused too.

Yami: Tea you make a good point.

Bakura: Yes as hard as it is to admit that, you make sense.

Yami: (Raising an eyebrow.) How hard can it be? You like her.

Bakura: I WHAT?? Pharaoh you've lost it. (Folding his arms.)

Yami: (Smirking.) Quit pouting Bakura and suck it up.

Tea: (--_--)

Seto: Well if you want my opinion-

Everyone: NOOOOO!

Seto: (-))__((-) IF YOU WANT MY OPINION…

Crickets chirping……

Seto: I think she's right. I think we need to head over there right now and end this once and for all.

Joey: (Wiping the sweat away.) SHUE!

Seto: Wheeler.

Joey: (Freezing.) (*)_(*)

Seto: You're lucky Tea saved you butt.

Y/M: Personally I'm disappointed. 

Tristan: H-hey buddy ya didn't really put us on those cards did you? (Nervously joking.)

Joey: (Sweat drop.) Hey I swear I didn't even have dat card with me! 

Duke: Than who else has access to it?

Joey: Uh…anyone? (Smiling sheepishly.)

Duke: (@)_(@) You're an idiot ya know that?

Yami: Sorry everyone but we need to quit wasting time and get over there quick!

Bakura: Yes the fool is right! We have no time to waste!

Yami: 'Fool?' (-o-)__(-o-)

As the gang prepared to exit the door, Y/M paused momentarily. Something was deeply troubling him ever since Tea mentioned the school. It was as if he had something important to say on the matter but it was grounded too deeply in the back of his mind to dig out. 

"Yes I do have a strong feeling our final challenge awaits us there. And when I discover the culprit he's going to know the meaning of pain in 10 different languages! I'll eat his heart the bastard! Mahahaha!! Mahahahaha!! MAHAHA!!"

THUNDER CLASH! BOOM! 

Malik: Hey Y/M shut up and come on, we don't have all day for you're death speeches.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. (-_-)

Y/M: (Sigh.) Very well. (Mumbling something vulgar.)

The night hadn't been as bad as they expected. The rain had almost completely stopped, the thunder and lightening seemed almost distant now and the smell of death had removed itself from the air. 

Joey: My feet hurt.

Malik: I don't care.

Joey: Hey my head hurts.

Seto: Shut up.

Joey: (--_--) I wanna eat.

Y/M: I'm going eat your liver if you don't put a sock in it.

Joey: Hey after what ya guys accused me of I have every right to complain!

Tristan: He's got a point.

Seto: Well technically he isn't innocent yet. We're only checking this school out b/c it could be where our everyone is including Mokuba. For all we know he still may be the Blood man.

Blood man: (-)_(-) 'Oh give me a break. How naïve do you think I am?'

Bakura: Hey this way.

Yami: Bakura that's an alley.

Bakura: Yes the shortcut I take to school everyday.

Duke: Hey isn't this that same alley where that one guy got shot?

Bakura: (Shrugging.) Yes and your point?

Duke: Um…was it you?

Bakura: Yes, your point?

Duke: (*))__((*) Um….n-n-nothing…

Tea: ((-X)___((X-) Bakura…

Bakura: WHAT?? (He moaned.)

Yami: (Shaking his head back and forth.) Duke don't listen to him. He can't kill anyone anyways. He's forbidden.

Bakura: (Mumbling.) Says you.

Seto: You know I don't really care. If it will save time then shut up and move.

Y/M: Whenever you're done.

Malik: Bakura…this alley isn't really d-

Bakura: No it's safe.

Malik: Good.

Bakura: (Whispering to Tea.) Psst, stay close. There's a lot of freaks around here worst than me.

Tea: (Sweat drop.)

Malik: (-_-) I appreciate you're honesty.

20 minutes later……

Yami: Bakura we're lost!! (Millennium eye shining.)

Tea: Ewe gross!!

Bakura: What? What is it?

Tea: (Horrieifed.) A rat just tried to climb up my leg!!!  

Joey: Jeez I wonder why. (Snickering.)

POW!

Joey: OW! Dat hurt!!

Tea: Good! You deserve twenty more! 

Y/M: (Disgusted.) This place is nasty even for me.

Yami: Shocker there.

Y/M: Was that sarcasm Pharaoh?

Yami: Yes and what do you intend to do about it?

Y/M: (Frowning.) Tell the world who you like.

Malik: (Looking oddly pale.) Oh please don't. ((O))__((O))

Yami: ……………never mind………………..

Everyone: (Anime Fall!) 

Tristan: Hey uh you do know where your going right?

Bakura: Yeah, yeah sure, sure.

Tristan: (__) Glad ya know.

In the opposite direction…….

Boy 1: Dude are you sure this is the way to go?

Boy 2: I don't know you wanted to go this way dude.

Boy 1: No way man!

Boy 2: (-_-) Yes man, yes you did.

Tea: Hey look I think I see the school! (Running ahead.)

Bakura: Tea don't run off!! (Growling.)

Boy 1: (Running into Tea.) Hey man what the-!!!!

Tea: AWWWWWW!!! 

Yami: Tea!!!

Joey: IT'S DA BLOOD MAN!!!!!

Duke: (Faint.)

Tristan: (Catching Duke.) Hey I was supposed to do that!!

Bakura wasted no time! Pulling out a kitchen knife from under his shirt, he charged head first towards the culprit who simple mindedly ran into Tea. With his knife pointed forward, he pushed it through the shadowed figure, pulling it out again and stabbing once more.

Bakura: (Stabbing.) DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!

Tea: BAKURA YOU'RE KILLING THE WRONG PERSON!! (Pulling him off.)

Yami: (Running up.) Oh dear Ra! Bakura you *&%J%$&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: (Drops the knife.) What?

Boy 2: Zack!!! You killed Zack you monster!!!! Dude you killed him!! BLOOD MAN! It's the Blood man!!!!!!

Yami: (Looking pale.)

Seto: YOU IDIOT!!

Y/M: (Falling on the ground in laughter.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Brilliant Tomb Robber!!! That was just brilliant!!

Bakura: (O))_((O) Oops…(Picking his knife innocently back up.)

Malik: (Sigh.) Um Bakura I'm not sure but I think this is goes in reference to your no killing rule.

Bakura: (Silent.)………….. OH GREAT, DAMMIT!! I THOUGHT HE WAS THE BLOOD MAN!!! BLOODY HELL!! NOW I'M PROBABLY GOING BACK INTO RYOU'S BODY. OH THIS IS JUST GREAT! (He screamed out loud, throwing the knife to the floor like an infant with an attitude.)

Tea: Bakura you just killed somebody!

Boy 2: My friend Zack! You guys are all nuts!!! Blood people!! (Running away.)

Everyone: (u)_(u)

Yami: Bakura you're in trouble now! And it was some innocent kid too!!

Bakura: No he's not. He's still alive see?

Bakura poked the body slightly with his foot, just nudging it enough for the body to slump to the right in a less than alive heap.

Bakura: Uh….(*)_(*) Ahem well…I can….bring him to life later…

Yami: Bakura wake up!! You killed him with one of KAIBA'S knives!!

Seto: No don't drag me into this! He's your problem not mine!

Tea: Kaiba that kid is dead! How can you say that!?

Seto: Easy, you hear this? (Silence.)

Tea: No.

Seto: Good then I've answered your question successfully.

Tea: (-_-) Bastard.

Seto: (Furrowing his eyebrows.) I'm not taking responsibility of Bakura's problems.

Joey: (Holding his nose.) Uh guys it's starting to smell… 

Tristan: (X_________X)

Duke: (On the ground.)

Y/M: (Still laughing.) HAHAHAHA THAT JUST COMPLETELY MADE MY DAY!!!

Tea: You know…we could go to jail for this.

Seto: No correction…he can go to jail for it and all of you can just go with him if you want, but I plan to have no part in this. Would you like to know how Tea?

Tea: (Sarcastically.) What, your silence?

Seto: No…like this….(Hauling ass down the street!)

BIG SILENCE!!!

Yami: H-he just left us…

Tristan: I'm doing the same! (Running.)

Duke: (Waking up.) Hey wait for me!

Y/M: As much as I enjoy this I'm not getting the blame. (Walking away.)

Tea: You can't just leave the body here!!! That's like a hit and run attack! Right Yami!???..........YAMI?

Yami: (Whistling and walking away.)

Tea: Yami what are you doing? Are you crazy?

Yami: No but um Tea…um….I have to…Go! (Following everyone towards the school.)

Tea: (Sweat drop.) You guys are real nice people you know that!! (She screamed after them.) WELL I'M STAYING HERE!!! SOMEBODY'S GOTTA TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!!

Tea turned her head to see Bakura approaching her slowly, his arms folded and his eyebrows narrowed down, looking quite serious. She gave him an innocent quizzical look as he stepped over the body and towards her, less than a few inches apart. Tea could feel the heat building up between herself and him but she said nothing nor did she show any sign of curiosity.

Tea: Yes? (She said sternly yet weakly.)

Bakura: Shut up and walk away quietly. (He whispered leaning in close.)

Tea looked stunned. Her face stared at Bakura in utter surprise!

Tea: Huh? I…uh…

Tea lost. Sighing hopelessly, she turned around and followed the rest out.

Bakura: (Shaking his head.) Um perhaps the rats will eat it...or perhaps it'll…oh crap…come on decompose already!!!

The school stood there, cold and dark as Dracula's castle. The rain and thunder stopped all together, but the churning clouds above looked eerie as they passed quickly over the sky with strange speed. The doors were locked, the windows closed up and all the lights were off…all the lights but one.

Duke: Somebody's in there.

Joey: Yeah and we're gonna kick his butt!!

Yami: Yes but let's make sure we don't attack the wrong person this time AHEM Bakura…

Bakura: Oh shut up! I'm in enough trouble as it is.

Malik: Strange you haven't heard anything from Shadi.

Bakura: Yeah when I stepped on that cockroach 4 months back he gave me a visit in the middle of the night and slapped me across the head, the weird floating freak!

Y/M: (Smirking.) Maybe he too is dead. Or maybe he's the Blood man.

Yami: (Shrugging.) I don't care anymore who it is, only as long as we catch him.

Seto: For once I agree with you. Let's go in.

The remaining party, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Bakura, Tea, Yami, Y/M, and Malik stepped up to the ridged door, it's huge black paint noticeably rusting under the keen eye. Malik wrapped his sweaty hand around the doorknob after unlocking it with the help of everyone's favorite moody Tomb Robber. Just as Malik creaked it open a loud shrilled voice responded, echoing through the night!!

Joey: WAIIIIIITTTT!!

Everyone: (Jumping.)

Duke: I……….think….I just experienced…a heart attack….(*_*)

Tristan: Joey what's the deal???

Joey: Um…

Bakura: Out with it! Are you stalling or are you delaying the inevitable?

Joey: Hey man I dunno what ya just said but I was wondering…

Seto: (Waiting for a reply.) YES?

Joey: Uh what are we gonna defend ourselves with I mean?

Tea: What?

Yami: What do you mean Joey?

Joey: Um ya guys are talking about taking some mystical freak with maybe ancient powers down in jeans, tennis shoes, jackets and a millennium rod thingy dat turns into a dagger. And MAYBE Kaiba has dat gun still but dat's it. I mean dis guy goes through walls people!!!!

Duke: (Blinking.) Ya know…you do have a point there Joey.

Seto: Well I have a solution. We have them. (pointing.)

Joey turned his heads towards the dumbfounded Malik, Y/M, Yami, and Bakura.

"US???" They asked in unison pointing to themselves.

Seto: Yes including myself. Now frankly I don't know what the rest of you can do but Ishtar, you have the millennium rod not mention an ingenious mind to match. I mean you created all that trouble during Battle City almost on your own.

Malik: (Shrugging.) I'm not sure how that helps now.

Yami: (Folding his arms.) You're a guardian for my tomb. This should be easy stuff.

Malik: (-_-) How about I stuff my foot up your-

Seto: And as for Yami…

Yami: (O)___(O)

Seto: Yami as I remember you have the millennium puzzle and possess great powers just like Malik am I correct?

Yami: It seems that way. But I'm a spirit so mine are greater. 

Malik: (-)___(-) Not even in you're wildest imagination.

Seto: Yami you are the one who created the cards, the items, and basically have some sort of ancient power that puts you at an advantage of some sort...You're playing the hero here, humor me.

Yami: (Smirking.) I suppose I can't deny my destiny.

Bakura: Weak fool…

Yami: I heard that…

Bakura: You were supposed to.

Seto: Bakura, as I see it you were some ancient Tomb Robber as others have called you, who also possess power from your millennium ring. You've become acquainted with this Shadow Realm thing and 5000 years ago you used to be one of Yami's worst enemies. I'm sure the life you've led will prove helpful to us.

Yami: (Mumbling.) You did kill my priest.

Bakura: I don't remember that.

Yami: (Pulls out Dark Magician Card.) He does.

Bakura: (Sweat drop.)

DMC: You evil albino weasel! The next time I get out of here, I swear that I will personally burn you to-

Yami: (Stuffing it away.) Ahem….

Bakura: (())___(()) Humph he's just sore b/c I beat him in a game some thousand years ago…

Tea: (U____U) Uh-huh…

Seto: As for you Y/M.

Y/M: (Leaning against the wall.)

Seto: Well I don't think I need to explain.

Y/M: Good. Now perhaps you'll shut up and open the door so I can have some fun.

It was Joey's turn to turn the knob this time. With a shaky hand he cracked it open, the squeaks revealing just how old this school really was. 

As they entered the dark building, Tea, Joey, Tristan and the others began to notice just how very different their school looked at night. It seemed very dark and menacing, hiding something that they would soon regret.

Duke: Hey Tr-Tristan?

Tristan: Yeah? (Freaking out.)

Duke: I'm sorry I've been fighting with you over Serenity these past couple of years. She really does like you more than me.

Joey: EW Don't wanna hear it! (Covering his ears as Malik looked at him strangely.)

Tristan: (Shaking his head.) No way, she likes you more. I guess I've just been the jealous one. But hey whatever happens we're friends right?

Duke: (Thinking.) Well…

Tristan: HEY!

Duke: Hey just joking! Yeah sure we're friends.

Bakura: (_) Oh please shut up you're going to make me vomit. 

Y/M: (Over a trash can…puking?)

Tea: (Coughing.) OH that's sick!! Malik!

Malik: (Queasy.) Hey! It sickens me just as much as him!

Yami: Hush! I hear something straight ahead!

Joey: Hey I never realized how big our school is! 

Seto: That's b/c you never took the time to show up.

***Tea POV***

Will they quit arguing!? This really isn't the time! Boy am I scared…this place looks like something straight out of a horror movie! Oh boy, even Yami looks nervous. He hasn't really said anything since we entered. 

Well Joey there looks pretty determined. He's sweating but uh…I think he always does that. Um I can't blame him though. His sister means the world to him. I guess you could say the same for Kaiba. He hasn't talked or mentioned the project he, Bakura and I were supposed to do for a long time now, even before his brother went missing. Now it just seems like he's ready to oh I don't know kick some butt.

Wow…speaking of Bakura I just realized I've been hanging on to his arm this entire time we've been walking!! HOW EMBARRASSING! (o)__(O) OMG! And he didn't say anything? WHY? I don't understand. I know I've been squeezing hard but aside from that I can't believe he even let me near him! Ugh he doesn't seem to care either…he's just staring forward with one of those traditional grim expressions of his. 

Okay Tea get a hold of yourself. On 3, no 5, no 8, yeah 8, let go of his arm…

1

2

3

8!!!!

***Normal POV***

Tea released Bakura's arm from her death like grip quite rapidly. She turned her head down, red as an apple and walked an inch apart, scared he'd say something.

As quickly as Tea released his arm, Bakura's head turned towards her slumped over form. Both eyes gleamed practically right through her as if questioning why she let go so quickly.

Bakura: What's wrong?

Tea: Huh? Oh I didn't…realize I was…holding your arm. 'Yeah right.'

Bakura: (Cocking an eye.) Is that so? Well that's fine but why did you let go so quickly? You're not still at that child-like stage where cooties exist are you? (He asked lowering his voice at the end of his sentence.)

Tea: (Blushing.) N-No! I just thought…I mean…Bakura what are you getting at? (She snapped quite suddenly.)

Bakura: (Frowning.) Perhaps I enjoyed the feeling. (He snapped right back, grabbing her hand quite suddenly in his like a stubborn child.)

Tea: Bakura!

Yami: (Pale.) Ugh….This isn't the time…

Joey: Ya know we can hear ya and see ya perfectly-

Bakura: Shut up!

Joey: Okay…

Tea: (Elbowing him.) Hey!!! Now's not the time Bakura.

Bakura's expression turned to instant anger, fire filling his eyes, as Tea ignored his expression quite simply. Seto cocked his left eye up ready for any further conflict to be caused, by basically stepping in front of Tea if need be. Not that he was worried or anything, I mean why would he be worried for a friend? Wait she wasn't a friend! None of them were!! Were they?

Malik: Oh no. 

Bakura: (Tightening his grip.)

Yami: (Clenching his fists.) 'Don't you dare Bakura.'

Tea: (-)_(-)

Bakura: Joey?

Joey: Yeah?

Bakura: I apologize this one time but it will be the last…

Joey: (X)_(X) Sure…….man….

Everyone: (ANIME FALL!) 

Y/M: You have to be kidding me…(-_-) What a load of bull…

Malik: (Blinking.) 

As Bakura stared back at the many eyes staring straight at him, Duke took this opportunity to talk to Tea quickly.

Duke: Hey how did you do that?

Tea: I broke him. (Smiling.)

Duke: (Freaking out.) O_O YOU WHAT!!!??

Tea: No I'm kidding. I don't know he just opened up a little more to me.

Duke: You mean he likes you.

Tea: (BLUSH.) W-wait w-what???

Duke: (Sigh.) Um never mind. I guess this really isn't the best time to talk about it.

Tea: (-_-) (Annoyed.) No it isn't. 

Duke: (Rubbing the back of his head bashfully.) Okay then…(Walking back behind.)

Bakura: (--_--) I heard that….

Yami: I heard it all. (He mumbled as they approached the flickering light at the end of the hallway.)

Zoeygirl: Okay you guys come on! That wasn't really a cliffie! I mean ya can't really end a chappie without a cliffie of some sort ya know….(-_-) Uh well that's the best I could do let's just say that alrighty then? Um well it isn't going to be long now until the BLOOD MAN IS REVEALED!! (^__^) Yeah I know the name's a bit lame but hey ya use what you can work with. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! See ya! (O__-.)


	19. Ch20 School's Now in Session

New Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O??? Let's say it together….NO!!!

Zoeygirl: Monkeys and Bananas!!! Monkeys and Bananas~!

Seto: (Backing up slowly.) ((O))__((O))

Zoeygirl: WHAT?? It's a song!

Seto: Yes and I'm a poor defenseless innocent boy.

Zoeygirl: (-_-) Funny.

Seto: I thought it was.

Zoeygirl: Okay well…uh I forgot what I was gonna say…but I'm so happy you guys liked the last chappie! (^_^) I know I sound like a broken record but it's true! Thank you SO much! (^)_(^) 

Sb1: (Looks rather pale.) HOLY CRAP! I had no idea that, THAT was the person who I killed until you told me…(LOL!) (^_^) Um sorry I didn't mean to, but nevertheless it was amusing. (^__^)

Silver rose petal4: HEY! I'm glad you're enjoying this! (^_^) I know out of all of them this was like a desperate story but I think it's turned round somewhat. Anyways thanks a lot!

PrincessKara: Hey! Aw thank you so much! I mean I love it when people are being nice it means a lot, but if you're really being truthful then I'm VERY happy ya like it!! (^_^) That's my muse, girl! (Uh just in case ya don't know which ya probably do, muse means inspiration.) (^___________^)

Marik & Bakura lover: Hey glad you're enjoying the story! (^___^) Um but sadly this will be a Bakura/Tea. I'm sorry it's just I like that coupling. But uh if it helps this will be my last Bakura/Tea in a long while. (O_O)

Umiko Morimoto: (^__^) (Sticks finger in mouth innocently.) Is anyone else gonna be kidnapped?…OOHH I don't know…(^__^) MAHAHAHA!!

Corazon Negro: AWWW!! One of my favorite authors!!! AWW you reviewed my fict??? (O_O) Your stories rock!! Hey anyways don't worry about reviewing. I quit pressuring everyone to review a long while ago. I know its time consuming believe me. (*_*)

X- Hey actually I took you're advice. I'm gonna finish this story first b/c well I think it's easier. Though I do have my first chappie of my new story finished! (^_^) Hehehehe yay! Anyways I may not use your idea in this story, but it will come in handy for the next one. (Oh and believe me, I'll give ya full credit!) (^__^)

Pandora: Really good Tea/Bakura and Tea/Malik ficts? Hell yeah! Actually let me see here, Dark Chameleon, kaz (Ryou/Tea & Tea/Bakura) Aikenka, The Unbreakable Jade, Fox Spirit AKA Y.V, Corazon Negro, BakuraNoYami, and karigan are only some I can name at the top of my head. Uh check out my profile, I have them on both fav/, but theirs some I don't have on there that I forgot so yeah. But yep if you need more I can do a bit more thinking. (^_^) Anyways thanks for clearing that up for me earlier, I'll try to ease up on the cliffies! 

Angelkohaku: OH! Okay I see. Well ya see…Yami likes Isis and well Malik's Isis' brother…so yeah its kind of odd with him and all not to mention he doesn't want Yami as a brother in law or anything. (Sweat drop.) Sorry about that. Hopefully that clears some things up.

Amber Myst: Hey! No of course not help yourself! (^_^) Hehehe I'm honored actually. Yep enjoy!! (^))_((^)

********************

Tea: Okay there's the light!

Tristan: Let's be careful. It could be a trap.

Malik: And exactly how have we been careful up to this point?

Tristan: Just some friendly advice. Jeez don't get your panties in a wrinkle.

Seto: (o))_((o) COUGH, COUGH!!

Yami: (Trips.) Tr-Tristan!

Bakura: (Sweat drop.)

Malik: (O_O) 

Tea: Tristan?

Tristan: Yeah?

Tea: You know you're not talking to me this time right?

Tristan: Oh…Oh yeah……OH………ooohhh…oops. Sorry M-

Malik: YOU PENCIL HEAD!!! 

Pow!! 

Malik's knuckle connected with Tristan's jaw in little time. Tristan hit the floor with no more than a peep in response.

Malik: (Folding arms.) Anyone else want to say any smart remarks?

Duke: Serves you right.

Tristan: (Rubbing his cheek.) Thanks a lot BUDDY.

Duke: (Shrugging.) Anytime.

Yami: HUSH! Come on prepare yourselves! On the count of three we walk in!

Bakura: Way ahead of you Pharaoh. (Casually walking past him.)

Yami: HEY! Bakura!!

Bakura: What no Tomb Robber? I believe you actually said my name.

Yami: Well actually I said Ryou's last name but that's beside the point! Don't rush into things!

Bakura: I may do as I please. 

Yami: You can't do as you please!

Bakura: I have been for 5000 years!

Yami: Not really.

Bakura: Really.

Seto: Alright I'll go in.

Everyone: WAIT!!

Seto Kaiba turned the knob without a second thought, as everyone charged into him in hopes to stop his decision. But it was too late. The group piled in right on top of Kaiba, forcing the door open and heaping through the door like an overstuffed closet spilling out.

Seto: (X)_(X) You idiots! Get off!

Tea: The BLOOD MAN! He's sitting right there! Joey look!

Joey: I don't wanna look Tea! (Covering his eyes.) MOMMY!!

Duke: Ow! You sicko!! Joey stop hugging me!! Oh this doesn't look right…(-_-)

Tea: OW! Get off Malik!

Malik: I'm trying as you can see!

Tea: I only see you rear in my face!!!!!!!

Malik: (0-0) (Face Fault.)

THAT'S MY LEG!

WELL THAT'S MY FOOT!

I DON'T CARE WHETHER IT'S A LEG OR A FOOT, GET OFF ME!

OW! HEY THAT'S CONNECTED TO MY SKULL MORON!

WELL DON'T PULL ON MY EARRING!

HEY SOMEONE'S HAND ISN'T WHERE IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE!

OH…HEHEHEHEHE THAT WAS ME.

HUH? (o_o) EWWW PERVERT!!!! (Whack)

OW!! SON OF A BIT-

HEY, DON'T YOU DARE GO ANY FARTHER WITH THAT COMMENT!

WHAT ARE YOU, HER SUGAR DADDY?

A SUGAR WHATTA?

NEVER MIND I FORGOT, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WOULD YOU?

IF SOMEONE DOESN'T GET OFF ME IN THE NEXT 2 SECONDS THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY…

Mr. Baines: Um can I help you?

Everyone: (o_O) WHA-??????

The dog pile standing less than 4 feet away from a slightly lit up desk, peered up at the casually dressed young man. Tea's eyes drooped slightly, mesmerized by the blonde teacher before them.

Noisily and disturbing to Mr. Baines' eyes, the clumped up form untangled themselves standing up one leg at a time.

Mr. Baines: Um hello, what are you guys doing here?

Yami: We should be asking you the same question!!

Yami shot out pointing a stern finger straight at the blonde man's surprised face.

Duke: Yeah what are you doing here? BLOOD MAN!

Tristan: Yeah!

Joey: Double yeah's!

Everyone: YE-……Wait What??

Joey: Uh never mind.

Mr. Baines: (Sweat drop.) Um I work here.

Yami: Oh yes I forgot that.

Bakura: Why so late you liar?

Tea: Bakura!

Bakura: What!?

Mr. Baines: Well it isn't unusual for teachers to come on the weekend or stay out late on a weekday to grade papers, finish grades, and plan daily assignments ya know. It is our job. (He replied, rubbing the back of his head gleefully.)

Tea: I totally agree! (Nodding her head VERY fast.)

Bakura: Easy there Fido.

Tea: (-)_(-) (Turning red.)

Mr. Baines: (O_O) Besides I have more kids than any other teacher in the building, meaning I have twice as many assignments to grade. But may I ask what all of you are doing in here?

Seto: Humph that's confidential. 

Mr. Baines: Is that so? Well you won't take it personal then if I call the police?

Seto: Do as you see fit.

Everyone: KAIBA!!!

Mr. Baines: Listen I don't mind if it isn't illegal…not that trespassing isn't already, but I'm curious…You're not searching for the Blood Man are you? (He laughed out loud.)

Joey: Uh…errr…Hehehehe of course not.

Malik: (Rolling his eyes.) We're doing…another report.

Mr. Baines: (Raising an eye.) OH? On what?

Malik: (Simply.) On Egypt.

Mr. Baines: Is that so?

Malik: Yes that's so.

Mr. Baines: Funny I haven't heard anything from any of the other teachers.

Malik: Well we have a private teacher. (He growled back between clenched teeth.)

Mr. Baines: Is that so?

Malik: (Snapping.) Yes That's So!

Tristan: Easy there Malik.

Joey: Shh Tristan. This is better than Jerry Springer! He can get under Malik's skin better than anyone else.

Mr. Baines: So what do you have to do on the project in that case?

Malik: On Egypt…

Mr. Baines: (-)_(-)

Everyone: (O_O) (Sweat drop.)

Malik: Uh…I mean a report and poster.

Bakura: (Staring back and forth between the two.)

Mr. Baines: The library and computers are closed after hours, why would you come here?

Malik: Because….they have books.

Mr. Baines: So do public libraries.

Malik: I don't care.

Mr. Baines: I do. Besides isn't there a curfew for all of you?

Malik: (Losing his temper.) Isn't there a curfew for you? I didn't hear anything about certain particular people allowed certain privileges! 

Mr. Baines: (Blinking.) Hehehehe guess ya got me there! But the work needs to get done and I'm way behind. Besides I'm usually not frightened so easily.

Malik: Neither am I. (He said not amused.)

Bakura: Malik let it go.

Mr. Baines cocked an eyebrow at the blonde Egyptian boy, letting down his happy smile to a slight frown.

Y/M too raised an eyebrow. Something very familiar struck at his mind like a sign from heaven……or hell… Had he met this man before? It seemed so coincidental. He wondered, what was locked so far back in his memory that he wasn't able to recognize face from face?

Mr. Baines: Listen I think it's time for all of you to go home now.

Tea: We can't!!

Duke: Tea!

Seto: Let her talk. Maybe he will believe reason of truth.

Mr. Baines: What's wrong?

Tea: WE know the Blood Man's in here! We've received notes and it all points to here! (She yelled out, tears falling from her eyes.)

Mr. Baines: Okay calm down. Let's take this a bit slower. Now what's this about the Blood Man being here?

Yami: Some how this concerns us. I mean all of our friends and relatives were kidnapped. Only around us. Now we're running for our lives! 

Seto: Correction…you're running for your lives, I'm here to find my brother.

Mr. Baines stood up, worry crossing over his gentle complexion as he stared from one serious, worried face to the next.

Mr. Baines: Well don't you think you should've gone to the police for this? (He asked somewhat disappointed.)

Tristan: They can't help us right now man! They wouldn't have been able to stop it!

Mr. Baines: I highly doubt that whoever is responsible for this mess is in our school. There's a better chance of him being right in your home or in your closet staring at you between the cracks then at the school with so many people.

Seto: I have a large home……………..

Joey: (X__X) EEEEEEEE!!!

Tea: (Twitch, twitch.)

Duke: (-__-) Nice one buddy.

Mr. Baines: (Sweat drop.) Okay, okay bad example. But do you really think-

Everyone: YES!!!!

Mr. Baines: Alright then. How about we look this school from top to bottom until your satisfied, okay?

Yami: (Folding his arms.)In every room?

Mr. Baines: In every room.

Tea: Until we're happy?

Mr. Baines: (Smiling.) Until you're happy.

Seto: Okay enough of the parenting speech. Let's quit talking and get going!

Mr. Baines: Always the persistent stern one huh Mr. Kaiba?

Seto: (Pausing.) What did you say?

Y/M: (Frowning.) 

Mr. Baines: You strike me as that sort of person. Especially the way you act in my class.

Seto: (Thinking.) Yes I suppose. A teacher such as yourself should be happy in that case.

Mr. Baines: Oh but I am.

Joey: Okay…uh I'm hungry.

Tea: I have a Twinkie in my purse Joey if you want it.

Joey: Jeez Tea ya really know how to pack on da pounds huh?

Tea: (Nervously staring at Mr. Baines.) UH no silly!!! Of course I always carry one for you, you know that!!!

Joey: I do?

Tea: (Pulling Joey forward by the collar.) OF COURSE YOU DO! (She growled.)

Joey: (*)_* UH…y-yeah n-now I r-remember!!

Bakura: Childish apes.

Tea: You know Bakura I don't care what you are or what you can do rather, but 5000 years sometime or another you were an ape too, and wait a minute oh yeah! You're an ape now!

Bakura: (Snarling.) Shut up mortal girl!

Tea: Why don't you shut up mortal boy!

Bakura: (O_O) You-you can't call me mortal, MORTAL!

Tea: I just did mortal!

Yami: You know the teacher's standing right next to the both of you right?

Tea & Bakura: BE QUIET!

Yami: NO WAY MORTALS!

Tea: YOU'RE BOTH MORTALS! This has got to stop you guys!-

Seto: (Clamping a hand over her mouth.) I think that's enough from the both of you. Okay any other fellow human beings have something they want to get out in the open?

Mr. Baines: (Smiling.) I do! I was just wondering if all of you fellow mortals would like to start walking soon. (He said jokingly.)

Seto: (Not amused.) We will.

Mr. Baines: Um…hehe…alright then.

Tea: MMM! (*_*)

Seto: (Removing his hand.) Are you going to be a bit quieter from now on?

Tea: No! I want you to stop touching me every time I get mad!

Bakura: (o)_(O) W…T…F???

Joey: (Slowly pulling Tea away.) Sicko.

Seto: ((@)_((@) (A quite surprised expression.) What did you…say?

Tea: You heard me! At Isis' party you carried me off! Not cool Kaiba!

Yami: Kaiba what's-

Seto: NO! Don't you dare think any of that Yami!

Yami: (Sweat drop.)

Y/M: Okay I'm sick of hearing about Kaiba's romantic life. May we move now?

(LONG Silence…)

Everyone except Seto: (Anime Fall!)

Seto: (-_-) I'm transferring to another school if I ever get out of this. I swear on…my grave.

Joey: Me too! (^_^)

Seto: Can it canine.

***Malik's POV***

Was it dark? Did it scare me? Was this particular Ishtar scared? You bet your ass I am! (*_*) 

(Sigh.) We've been walking for 35 minutes, checking the rooms, looking through closets, heck we even went into the basement! This is ridiculous! Dear Ra where the hell is my sister?! I'm going to burn this joker alive that's all I know…(-_-)

Y/M: 'You know I can hear your thoughts too.'

OH SHUT UP! 

Y/M: (^)_(^) 'My, my what a temper. I suppose I was giving you too much credit as an aibou. You're as pathetic as the other two.'

And you're going back in the rod for the next 4 years if you don't put a cork in it! Besides Y/M you've been holding something from us haven't you? Come on tell! What have you been keeping from us?

Y/M: 'I have no idea what you're talking about…

(Pulling out the millennium rod.)

Y/M: 'Ahem alright. You're teacher seems very familiar to me. I have a feeling we have met before.'

That's it? That's the big secret?..................

Y/M: 'Please you sad distressed mortal, what would you have me say? Even I don't know everything. I'm only out here b/c you said someone was going to suffer. I'd like to be the first who inflicts the pain.'

You're a sick bastard you know that? I'm disgusted that you had to take the form of my body.

Y/M: 'Yes well that makes two of us.'

***Normal POV***

Tea: Hey Joey you've been awfully quiet.

Joey: Yeah well I don't really feel like talking.

Yami: Joey we will find them, don't worry.

Y/M: Yeah…dead hopefully.

Joey: (Trips.) Huh?

Yami: Shut your mouth you dirty spirit!

Y/M: (Shrugging.) I only speak the truth.

Bakura: And a lot of other lies to add onto that.

Tristan: Um does anybody realize Mr. Baines is like right here next to us…still?

Mr. Baines: Oh um…don't mind me. I can see all of you are a bit stressed out.

Y/M: No I'm not.

Duke: Hey this room's empty too.

Malik: Yes so is the janitor's closet.

Mr. Baines: Now believe me I know when someone's going over the edge.

Y/M: I'm not going over the edge weak mortal.

Mr. Baines: Okay whatever you say. But when you're ready to admit you're feelings then-

Y/M: I have no feelings.

Seto: Enough! I didn't come here to listen to some bubbly headed teacher and demented freak argue! Now just check the rooms! The sooner we catch him the sooner this will end tonight!

Tea: You know Kaiba you've been quiet too.

Seto: Oh now you're talking to me? Oh I see, you find that harmless until you find a reason to use that against me too. Humph or are you sexually insulted too?

Tea: (O)_(O) I-I-That's not what I meant Kaiba and you know it. Okay I'm sorry if you-

Seto: You know what? I think you've done enough talking.

Tea: (--_--) Fine be that way.

Seto: I have been for about 10 years now.

Tea: (sweat drop.)

Bakura: (Smirking.) Put you in your place huh Gardener?

Tea: You know you could just not say anything. I would've been fine with that.

Bakura: No of course not woman. I take pleasure in annoying the hell out of you.

Yami: That is enough! Stop arguing all of you! Do you not realize the situation that we are in!? Our loved ones are gone okay? We have become the prey here and nothing more, and what do you do about it? Make smart remarks. That's just brilliant really! 

Bakura: The washed up Pharaoh is right. We must concentrate here.

Yami: Washed up Pharaoh? Who are you talking about you worthless piece of-

Mr. Baines quickly covered Yami's mouth, catching the angry spiky haired Pharaoh completely off guard. 

Yami: MMM!

Bakura: (Sweat drop.)

Mr. Baines: Okay I think that's enough…um Pharaoh…

Yami: Let me talk! My word goes you hear me!?

Mr. Baines: It has always been that way hasn't it?

Yami: Yes it-Wait what was that?

Mr. Baines: (Smiling.) You've always been that way in my class.

Yami: Oh…I thought you meant something else. O…kay I…guess we should keep moving then. 

***Y/M POV***

Hmm how strange. Every remark or comment that comes out of that man's mouth perceives a meaning to something. I don't like it. This man acts way too calm for my liking. None of the others notice it either. His fake smile and those deceiving eyes cannot fool me. No, they rather annoy me. I don't like him. I don't like any of this. My temper's really rather running low right now. Ugh and when I find this copycat…he will pay the ultimate price by my rules. 

As for the rest of these fools, I could care less if they died or not. Even that look-alike of mine can burn in hell for all I care. They ruined my chances of victory all of them! Now it is my turn to…um…actually I forgot…what I was planning to do again? Uh why was I mad in the first place? Yes I know they did something wrong, uh at least to me. Aw shit I forgot! I can't get revenge on anyone without a proper reason. (O)+(O) 

Eh oh well I can take it out on this Blood Man and use one of the idiots excuses for right and justice and all that crap…(^_^)

Hmm what's strange about all of this isn't the bubbly headed moron. No, it seems far more disturbing then that. I feel another presence in this school…one that is up to mischief I believe…even that isn't too surprising. What turns my blood is that it feels like more than one. Bastards…I don't care….I'll kill them all!!!! 

***Normal POV***

Y/M: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Malik: Hey darker half!

Y/M: What is it now mini-me?!!

Malik: (-_-) You're doing it again.

Everyone: (Sweat drop.) (-)_(-)

Y/M: (O_O) Oh….sorry then…

Zoeygirl: Well what did ya think? Eh it was a little more out there but uh…not by much? Hey um just a heads up the Blood Man WILL BE revealed next chappie!! Okay? So any final hints or guesses…well guess away! (^_^)

OH!! I forgot! One final hint! This is the last one and hopefully this'll make up for my cliffies and so forth. Okay ready? 

Most of ya are half right I'll give ya that much, and at the same time you're ALL wrong!!!! (^_^) MAHAHAHAHAHAA!! Okay……that made no freaking sense whatsoever….uh just ignore me. I'm gonna go um…get some fresh air. (-_-) Lord knows I need it……Anyways have a GREAT THANKSGIVING! (^_^) SEE YA!


	20. Ch21 Hell's Door Part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O.OKAY? (^__^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey look at that I'm back again!  
  
(Groans.)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey, hey, hey! Anyways I'm really sorry about the screw up on the chapters and all. I was fixing the name of a chappie and of course I couldn't do it without screwing up the entire thing. (-_-) I am SO taking a computer course next year..Anyways I promised you guys the identity and that's what you guys are getting. Hopefully I won't give you guys a heart attack with this chappie I know you guys are kinda anxious to know who it is. Hey I'm not gonna hold back anymore! (^___^) Um yeah this chappie is gonna have a lot in it so bare with me. Oh yeah, there will be maybe 3-4 more chappies after that but uh that's it. THEN hehehehe then I get to put up my "Baby."  
  
Everyone: (WHF?!) BABY?  
  
Zoeygirl: Yes my baby..hehehehe ya know.  
  
Joey: Ya gonna have a baby?  
  
Tea: (Bonks Joey across the head.) NO JOEY! She means her new story! You know with HIM in it.  
  
Joey: Oh you and HIM.EW.  
  
Bakura: Yeah I'm not to fond of it either.  
  
Zoeygirl: I AM! (Jumps up and down.)  
  
Tea: And Joey you're going to be a main character too!  
  
Joey: Oh cool.wait what? I haven't learned my lines.  
  
Mai: (Snickering.) Oh you won't have to, believe me.  
  
Joey: Oh..wait what does that mean.  
  
Zoeygirl: AHEM you'll find out. Anyways enjoy you guys!  
  
*** POV of Someone***  
  
How can I put this gently.hmm.I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all of it. I can no longer deal with them any longer. At first I thought I was angry. Angry at the way they treated me, angry the way they abused their powers, and especially angry if you could believe it, at the way they treated each other. It just made me sick. It was only a matter of time before I snapped. Now that I have calmed down somewhat I regret nothing. This had to come eventually. Now as they approach the door that I stand behind patiently, listening to their nearing footsteps, I ask myself.Was this all worth it? I wonder if the others would agree.The things that are about to happen I can't say I'm going to regret but it's necessary. I must not back down now. They all had this coming. All of them.  
  
No matter, in the next few minutes it will be too late for me to do anything. It is out of my power, out of my reach. They must be judged and sentenced this time. I guess that sounds somewhat bad but I know this is the truth. They are about to face harsh love in some sad way. I really don't want to hear their screams anymore. I'm sick of it. And to think that this really started in Battle City. It was the same time when I began feeling.was it anger.I know there was anger before this, but what they did I cannot just simply forget because they could care less today. I must test to see whether they have changed, whether they have become something different, whether they must be put to rest or not. As for the others, well I cannot live with them the way they act if so. My fellow VIEWERS would feel the same. Each of them also felt there was a lesson to learn. This lesson may be painful but in the end.we all knew this would be the fate sooner or later. In the end they were only delaying the inevitable.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
Tea: That's all the rooms, there aren't anymore!  
  
Joey: Maybe he's gone.  
  
Seto: Yes and maybe pigs fly.  
  
Joey: What are ya getting at?  
  
Seto: That you're a-Oh forget it I'm not going to bother.  
  
Joey: Ya know Kaiba, if insulting me to make yourself feel better helps then I ain't gonna stop ya. But you're gonna have to stop becoming so insecure sometime.  
  
Seto: (Quiet.)  
  
Mr. Baines: (Raising an Eyebrow.)  
  
Bakura: Holy Mother of Ra, the moron said something smart for a change.  
  
Yami: Joey I'm impressed. Who taught you that?  
  
Joey: Well.you did.  
  
Yami: (Caught off guard.) Me?  
  
Joey: Yeah a long time ago.  
  
Yami stared down at the ground, taking in Joey's soft words little by little. Boy had he changed. He didn't mean to, but now that they were together in the worst possible situation, everything seemed so desperate.  
  
Yami: Joey you're right.Perhaps I too need to take a second glance at myself and trust my own h-  
  
Bakura: I swear if you say heart I'm going to kill you.  
  
Yami: (O)_(O)  
  
Bakura: I'm so sick of you talking about you're damn heart!!! It is an organ you know that right? I've seen it! It pumps blood to the rest of your body that's it!!!  
  
Joey: Na, I'm pretty sure it's da heart.  
  
Yami: I think so too, just ignore him.  
  
Tristan: Uh yeah but if it isn't then what is it?  
  
Bakura: (Losing his mind.) (o_o)  
  
Joey: How about da..brain?  
  
Bakura: You idiots it's your spirit not you're freaking heart!  
  
Seto: Well even if that's so Bakura, it's something you're without now isn't it? (He finally spoke up after a long silence.)  
  
Bakura stared long and hard towards Kaiba with hate ingested eyes. He glanced from one face to other as they stared at him with disappointment and nothing more. Kaiba had never managed to beat Bakura in words, well nothing that had bothered him before but it finally happened. Seto Kaiba nailed him in the chest with that long pause and everyone knew it, even the teacher who stood staring in a different direction, trying his best to ignore the argument that had begun so simply.  
  
Tea: You're wrong Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Am I?  
  
Tea: Yeah I mean Bakura may seem pretty nasty at first and he did.stab that.guy.but on both occasions he didn't realize what he was doing.  
  
Bakura: (Scratching his head.) I didn't?  
  
Tea: (-)_(-) Bakura..stabbed that boy b/c he thought it was the killer. I.really don't know how to deal with that sort of situation now but I know this.Bakura didn't mean to. It's the same with his life. It wasn't his fault the way he grew up. Being treated the way he did you'd turn out that way too, you should know Kaiba. (She said coldly.)  
  
Seto: Humph.  
  
Malik: I for one agree. The insane freakazoid has done many things wrong but so have I. And yet I was allowed a second chance. I believe whether he's lived a tormented life in the millennium ring or not, he still has a spirit.whether he chooses to except it or not-and Y/M if you say anything at all so help me I'm going to-  
  
Joey: So uh Yami is what I said making things worst?  
  
Yami: (His arms folded looking rather serious.) No Joey, I believe you've broken the ice.  
  
Duke: Hey uh teacher here..  
  
Malik: (0_0) Well..we.were..joking?  
  
Mr. Baines: What do you mean by kill someone? (Skeptical.)  
  
Everyone: (Blinking.)  
  
SILENCE  
  
Mr. Baines: Well?  
  
Everyone: (Staring at each other dumbfounded.) OH NOTHING!  
  
Tristan: You know TEACH, (Slang.) we've been in every room I'm almost positive.  
  
Mr. Baines: (Sighing wearily.) I think you're right.  
  
Duke: Maybe it's time to give up.  
  
Joey: No way!!!! I know my sis is in here I just know it!  
  
Yami: Joey.  
  
Joey: Come on Yami ya can't lose hope now!  
  
Yami: Yes I know Joey but.the odds are against us. Remember Tea was only making an educated guess.  
  
Tea: Hey! My guesses are always right when I'm on-  
  
(Blink, Blink.)  
  
Yami: Yes when you're on your what?  
  
Tea: Fear Dotcom??? (Smiling nervously.)  
  
Seto & Bakura: (SWEAT DROP.)  
  
Joey: Come on Yami it's my sis! I know she's just gotta be here!  
  
Seto: I agree.  
  
Joey stared at Kaiba strangely. That's the first time he's heard that before.  
  
Joey: ya do?  
  
Seto: Yes. Having a sibling of my own I know how he feels and I'm not going to give up until I find Mokuba even if I have to go alone. If Joey believes his sister's in here then I don't doubt him, b/c I too know what it feels like to feel a connection with someone you hold close to your heart.  
  
Y/M: Oh that was rich.  
  
Malik: Oh shut up!! I feel the exact same way about Isis as well!  
  
Y/M: (Rolling his eyes.) Dear Ra if any of you begin to cry I cannot be responsible for my actions.  
  
Mr. Baines: Okay um if you're done I'd like to point out one thing.  
  
Tea: Hey he was in the middle of a pretty nice speech there.  
  
Mr. Baines: (U_U) Well, he can finish later. I forgot there may be one more room. It's all the way at the end of this hall. It's the old Science lab.  
  
Tristan: Hey isn't that the one where Joey set that girl's purse on fire with the stuff in the red bottle and.OH! (*))_((*)  
  
Joey: Thanks TRISTAN.  
  
Mr. Baines: (Smiling.) That would be the one. It still has caution tape around it if I remember. If anyone or anything would be anywhere it would be there. No one's been in it since.  
  
Seto: Well why are we standing around here like numbskulls? Let's go.  
  
Y/M: (--))_(--)) Yes let's, I'm about to fall asleep.  
  
The lights flickered on and off the closer they got. A window was cracked slightly allowing the wind to gust in like an uncontrollable surge of ghostly power, urging the dimming group to approach closer.closer to the yellow stripped door that stood right at the end of the hallway. Its chipping wood falling to the ground with every blow of air that came in contact with it. The yellow tape blew softly, rubbing against the rusted knob, like fingernails on a chalk board. The bolts were so loose and untaken care of, that the door pushed itself almost halfway open and then closed wildly again, as if some beast were trying to escape from the other side, clawing to get out! The wind moaned with short breaths as it entered between the cracks of the door, having little room to enter, and so taking with it leaves, dusts, and other particles that entered from outside the school building.  
  
Bakura: (Cocking an eyebrow.) You've got to be F****** joking me.  
  
Everyone: () .....................  
  
Tristan: Ahem.well.there's no way in hell I'm going down there.  
  
Duke: Baby.  
  
Tristan: You go down there then.  
  
Duke: (O_O)  
  
Tristan: Yeah that's what I thought.  
  
Tea: Well um.maybe if we wait something will happen.  
  
Everyone: (Turning their heads slowly towards Tea.)  
  
Tea: WHAT? It could happen.  
  
Mr. Baines: Now kids I think you're being a bit childish don't ya think? Here I'll show you there's nothing here.  
  
The teacher stepped forward carelessly, ignoring the wind as it picked up greatly. This did not escape Y/M's eyes. His insides were churning madly the closer the man stepped towards the door.  
  
"Yes this is it.This is what we've been waiting for."  
  
Mr. Baines: See? There's nothing to fear.  
  
"Fear me."  
  
Bakura: (Pulling Tea back.) Wait.  
  
Mr. Baines: Who said that?  
  
"I did you foolish mortal."  
  
Mr. Baines stepped back slowly and carefully, horror glistening in his eyes. His mouth hung loosely open as were the others as a ghostly thing stepped through the enclosed door, covered from top to bottom in a paling yellow hood.  
  
Malik: I knew it. I knew you'd show yourself again. (He spat, pulling out the millennium rod.)  
  
"OOH I'm so shocked. It isn't a surprise that Gardener would figure out the clues from the midget and his lesser half's conversation."  
  
Yami: You knew?!!! You heard us??!!!  
  
"My dear Pharaoh I know everything. There is very little I'm not aware of now happy to say and yet grieved to know."  
  
Y/M: Okay that made no sense. But now I can have some fun.  
  
"Oh is that so? How can you have fun with something you can't harm hmmm??"  
  
Y/M said nothing. The door clearly showed he could not physically harm him.just yet.  
  
"I am not surprised. I was sick of the game I was playing, so I thought it would be best for all of you to come to me, Yes?"  
  
Yami: GRR I challenge you to a Duel right here right NOW Blood Man!!  
  
"AW Yes the Blood Man word again. Funny how I received such a charming name. Yet I haven't really spilled blood yet. Hehehe well I suppose I should emphasize the word YET. Oh yes a Duel now.Hmm well I'm sorry but I've never been much of a Dueler. Besides this is not what this is about."  
  
Seto: Well why don't you explain to us what this is about and then step out of the way so we can take back our friends.  
  
Tea: 'Did Kaiba just say friends?'  
  
Mr. Baines: Listen the police will come and track you down. It would be in your best interest to turn yourself in.  
  
"You know you're absolutely right. I think I'll march down to the police station right now. I am so ashamed. HAHAHA!!"  
  
Mr. Baines: You know sarcasm isn't necessary.  
  
Malik: I say we end this now! (He snapped pointing his rod towards the hooded thing.)  
  
"Ohh what do you intend to do with that Ishtar boy?"  
  
Malik: I intend to break your ass!  
  
Surprised, Bakura and Yami stepped back with a somewhat proud Y/M looking on from behind.  
  
Joey: Yeah and when he's done with you I'm gonna step in!  
  
Tristan: Me too!  
  
Duke: Me three!  
  
Yami: Face it, you're outnumbered and out-powered! Step down, this is your last chance to save yourself!  
  
"Fool! Don't threaten me!!! I'm the only one here allowed to do that!" As his words spitted through the hallway, a long sleeved finger shot forward straight at Malik's head. Malik, startled by the sudden pointing, let his guard down and before he knew it, he crashed into the wall leaving a piece of the wall to come crashing down on his head. His millennium rod that had been held tightly in his hand the entire time, swung forward in mid air right smack into the gloved yellow hand.  
  
Bakura: MALIK!!!  
  
Y/M stared as the gang ran to Malik's aid in a hurrying fury. Tea and Tristan tried to help him up as he rubbed his bruised head carefully, but so dazed, he fell back down. , Reluctantly, Malik stared up at the stranger, grimacing and snarling at the Blood Man with one closed eye.  
  
Malik: Bastard! I'd like to see you try that again! And give that back it's mine!  
  
Tea: Malik quiet! You're going to provoke him more!  
  
Malik: That's the idea! (He snapped.)  
  
Y/M: What power that creature has..Is he even human?  
  
Yami: How dare you! You'll pay for that!  
  
Joey: Yeah ya can't just throw people around like dat!!  
  
"Hehehehehe I just did. Here I'll show you again Joey Wheeler."  
  
Before Joey could object, a great force knocked him back against a solid object that just so happened to be Tristan.  
  
Tristan: (O_O) OOF!  
  
Joey: AW!!  
  
Tea: Hey stop it!!!!  
  
Duke: Hey are you guys alright?  
  
Joey: Y-Yeah I think. Hey Tristan danks for breaking my fall.  
  
Tristan: (x))_((x) Any..time..  
  
Yami and Bakura had, had enough. In perfect unison, the two once ancient spirits stepped forward, their millennium items glowing with wondrous force around their necks.  
  
"Do you think that you can defeat me so easily? HMMM??"  
  
Yami: I highly doubt it.  
  
Bakura: But with our powers combined we can. (He smirked confidently.)  
  
Yami turned his head slightly to the side in some astonishment at the determined Tomb Robber standing right next to him. He smiled slightly, not allowing anyone to see his appreciation for Bakura's help. Secretly he thanked him.  
  
The Hooded figure frowned noticeably under the lowered hood. His silence spoke for him. He could not do such a task on his own.  
  
"Don't forget about me." A lone voice replied out of the darkness of a corner. The spirits turned their heads as the group turned from where Malik was to the familiar voice. Kaiba was now almost right next to Yami, glaring at the Blood Man with such determination and seriousness, it almost bothered the kidnapper.  
  
Yami: Kaiba what are you doing? (He whispered.)  
  
Seto: We are working in this TEAM thing aren't we?  
  
Yami: (Nodding his head slowly.)  
  
Seto: Then if you don't mind I'd like to participate as well.  
  
Malik couldn't decide from his laying spot who was in a greater amount of shock, Bakura, Yami or the BLOOD MAN! Try as Tea and Duke might, Malik wouldn't budge from the ground. His eyes were plastered on the three figures before him, who had formed a semicircle around the yellow hooded stranger.  
  
Yami, smirking slightly, stepped forward, the other two doing the same.  
  
Tea: Be careful you guys.  
  
Malik: (0_0) Um Tea..  
  
Tea: Yeah Malik? You need some help up?  
  
Malik: No.I need you to retract those claws of yours you have embedded in my s-s-skin..  
  
Tea: (Sweat drop.) Oops.sorry.  
  
Malik: Ooof.  
  
Tea: Um.if you need stitches I'll pay for it OK?  
  
Malik: (-_-) Thanks a lot.  
  
"Not another step forward!!" The Blood Man cried pointing the rod instead of his index finger.  
  
Yami halted, as did Seto and Bakura on his left side.  
  
Bakura: You cannot defeat the three of us with that stolen millennium rod alone.  
  
"I have other powers as you have already witnessed.or should I say Joey and Malik have already witnessed." He chuckled dryly.  
  
Malik: () Rub it in why don't you. (Crossing his arms.) Thief...  
  
Duke: UH.This really isn't the time to be holding grudges Malik.  
  
Tea: Yeah Malik you're fine, suck it up. See, Joey's doing well, he's taking it like a ma-.  
  
Tristan: ((x))___((x)) JOEY...GET.OFFFFF..ME!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: OW! My head hurts! Damn Blood Man idiot!! I need a doctor!!  
  
Malik: (Cocking an eye.) You were saying?  
  
Tea: (-_-) Oh shut up and suck it up!  
  
Blood Man: (--))_((--) SILENCE! Just the same it's only the three of you.I have won.  
  
Y/M: Not quite you imposter! (Stepping up.)  
  
Bakura: What the hell is this, the four Musketeers?  
  
Yami: (Smiling.) All for one and one for-  
  
Bakura: You finish that sentence and you'll be the next to go.  
  
Yami: .....so hostile.  
  
Bakura: Oh stuff it.  
  
Seto: (Sweat drop.)  
  
Y/M: I highly doubt you can handle our combined strength.  
  
The stranger loudly snarled, returning the millennium rod to within his hooded coat. It seemed as if he had been beaten. But not quite yet.  
  
It was now Bakura's turn to take another step forward, with much hate within those undaunted eyes of his. It seemed to the kidnapper that they were closing in on him incredibly too close for comfort.  
  
"I told you not to take another step forward. Are you deaf boy?"  
  
Bakura: Are you blind, or is that stupid thing on your head blocking you're view? I've seen the fear in you. You cannot win.  
  
"Hehehe perhaps not at the moment, but then again your friends are at my mercy." He chuckled pulling out a small remote control.  
  
Bakura: (Blinking.) What's that?  
  
"The answer to your friend's fate. As you know this used to be a laboratory right?"  
  
Yami: Yes, yes, your point!  
  
"As I see it there are chemicals in here, very dangerous chemicals. Aw yes didn't Joey have a small explosion in here? Hmmm it's all coming back now.  
  
Joey's eyes widened in horror, as he raised himself on both unstable legs.  
  
"This remote control is all it takes to light a flame from within. With that said and done all of your friends will be no more, and we will have to start all over so as I may receive new victims. Perhaps it will take numerous trials to prove and make my point."  
  
Yami: (Growling.) And what is that??!!  
  
Seto: Yes you have yet to specify what we have done to you!!  
  
"Silence!!! You're lying has been enough! Now in return for my suffering we can do this in two different ways.I can kill everyone inside this room and start fresh again OR I can take just one of you."  
  
Duke: One of us? For what?  
  
"For the purpose of the others of course. I would like to know how strong you're friendship is, of course if you can find the solution to the problem of my game, than there is no death for any of you. Sadly I was hoping for better results."  
  
Tea: You're a sick person you know that? (She spat out through watery eyes.)  
  
"Yes well, it takes one to know one my dear Gardener."  
  
Y/M: I really don't care in this matter so-  
  
"I realize you don't care and that is why whatever decision you make is not yours. You may die with the others or you may give up your life for them, those are YOUR only choices." The Blood Man cut in, grimly.  
  
Y/M: (Snarling.) HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Yami: I'll go.  
  
Y/M: You-Wait what?  
  
Yami: If you want to take someone take me. Let the others go and never return. (He replied simply.)  
  
Y/M: Fine..  
  
Tea: NO! Yami please don't!  
  
Yami: It is the only way Tea.  
  
Bakura stared at Tea carefully, with a fixed expression that could charm a cobra.  
  
Bakura: No Pharaoh I think you've done enough deeds. Besides its making me sick to my stomach.  
  
Yami: Huh? I don't get what you're saying Bakura. (He replied cocking his head to the side.)  
  
Bakura: It is my turn to be the hero I suppose. (Smirking.) Only this once mind you.  
  
Yami: (Lost for words.) WH-WHAT??!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea stared in utter disbelief at the white haired boy, and for a second her heart skipped a beat. Quickly recovering from her blow, as was the rest of them, she stood up from all fours and ran straight for-  
  
Tea: BAKURA NO!  
  
Yami: (Gasping.)  
  
Tristan: Tea?  
  
Blood Man: 'What is this?'  
  
Tea clung herself to Bakura's chest, wrapping both arms around his waist and crying silently into his shirt, catching the white haired Tomb Robber completely off guard. His eyes stared out in shock, his jaw slowly dropping as he reverted his gaze towards the brown haired girl below him. What-what was she doing?  
  
Yami: (*_*) Tea.  
  
Tristan, Joey & Duke: (Mouth agape.) ....silence....  
  
Malik was speechless to say the least. He stared through a slightly bruised eye still on the ground, still comprehending the past 10 seconds.  
  
Tea: I won't let you do that Bakura. Sorry not this time, you'll have to try that another time. (She said cockily as best she could through sniffles.)  
  
Bakura: Tea I.Tea get off.  
  
Tea: Please Bakura stop it.  
  
Bakura: Tea Get off.  
  
He replied forcefully, dropping his arms to both his sides carelessly, as he stared straight for the ceiling, ignoring Tea completely. Those cold slanted eyes retuned once more, and only Yami and Seto Kaiba could see the hurt and unsure emotions curling up inside him once again.  
  
Bakura: Tea-  
  
Tea: No.if you go then.  
  
Bakura: This is not the time to get mushy.  
  
Y/M: 'I'll say.How sickening. Especially from a guy like that. Ugh I need something to torment.'  
  
Tea: I know.instead of Bakura.Blood Man or whoever you are take me instead!!!!  
  
Bakura: (Stiffening.) What did you say?!!  
  
Joey: TEA NOO! (He cried out, standing up immediately.)  
  
She yelled out, releasing Bakura and facing the hooded man. Yami's concerned expression changed into a facial expression of pure horror! He couldn't, he wouldn't let her!  
  
Bakura: Tea don't be so stupid!! (He snapped out in rage.) I told him to take me and that is it!!!  
  
Tea stood her ground, as the others stared from one person to the next completely out of things to say. The Blood Man on the other hand was completely intrigued. This was starting to prove interesting. Now just a little more and he could.  
  
Seto: Tea stay out of this.  
  
Tea: No way!  
  
Seto: You may not listen to what your boyfriend has to say but you will listen to me. Whatever is to happen to anyone it will happen to me. I will not let anything happen to my brother or.  
  
Blood Man: Or what?  
  
&&&&  
  
Zoeygirl: TADA!! Hehehe just joking. Actually there's a two parter and it's the next one after this one. I put them out at the same time so yep. Anyways I know this was a little more serious But I couldn't really do this without some angst in it so um hope ya liked! See Ya'll people later! (O_- .) 


	21. Ch22 Hell's Door part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Y-G-O.OK???  
  
IT SNOWED!!!!!!  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey I told ya you'd get the identity of the Blood Man right? WELLLL here ya go! (^_^) I put a two parter in here b/c it was seriously long...SO enjoy and uh hehehehe don't kill.me..  
  
OH yeah forgot.this picks up EXACTLY where it left off. So no confusion right? Good..  
  
** *  
  
Yami knew what Kaiba meant even if he didn't come out and say it. The others knew too. It wasn't too hard to figure out from his solemn expression. Joey on the other hand, beaten and bruised, tired and hurt in more ways then one, gaped at the CEO president standing firmly in front of them all, his hands by his sides defenselessly. Was this something Kaiba was doing to earn attention? No Joey didn't think so, for once in his life he didn't see Seto Kaiba was a cold hearted jerk face.well.errr.maybe not THIS time but he did see a possible.friend.  
  
Joey: Hey no way Kaiba, ya can't do dat.  
  
Tristan: J-Joey?  
  
Yami: (Wide eyed.) Joey what are you doing?!!  
  
Seto: (Closing his eyes.) Stay out of this Wheeler. (He warned.)  
  
Joey: Hey Jerk face why don't ya allow someone else to hog da credit for once?  
  
Seto: (Snapping his eyes open.) WHAT?  
  
Bakura: What's the mutt doing? (He asked alarmed.)  
  
Tea: (Frowning.) Being a friend.  
  
Bakura: Hey! What have I told you about using the friend word over and over again?  
  
Tea: (Smiling) No I mean it this time Bakura.  
  
Blood Man: (Smirking.)  
  
Malik: (Speechless.)  
  
Joey: Yeah you heard me right Blood Man! Take me instead!  
  
Seto: Are you insane!? No bad question..YOU Stupid dog get away!  
  
Joey: Hey calm down Fido. Hey you got a brother to take care of, I ain't gonna let ya risk dat too ya know.  
  
Seto: W-what? (Unsure what to say.)  
  
Joey: I said-OOOFFF! (Going down on his knees.)  
  
Tea & Yami: JOEY!  
  
The group watched dazedly as Joey dropped to his knees, his eyes practically bulging out of his eyes. He covered his stomach with both arms unable to breath, and hardly able to speak.  
  
Joey: AW Man...I never got punched like dat before. I wonder..who caught me off.guard.  
  
Malik: I did you moron.  
  
Bakura: MALIK! (He snapped jumping forward.) What are you doing?  
  
Malik stood there with a slight bruise around his arched closed eye, the veins practically sticking out of his arms as he hovered over Joey sternly.  
  
Malik: Enough heroic moves from all of you. Joey if you haven't forgotten you have a sister and a girlfriend and the rest of your family that need you.  
  
Joey: H-HUH? (Still on the ground.)  
  
Malik: Okay you bastard! (He growled) You already took my millennium rod you can take me too!  
  
Y/M: FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!?  
  
Blood Man: Hmm, well-  
  
Tristan: NO WAY! Take me instead! Leave them alone!  
  
Malik: Idiot do you want me to punch you too?  
  
Duke: Then you'll just have to punch the both of us b/c we're not going anywhere.  
  
Tristan: Humph says you.  
  
Duke: Hey think of it this way freaky dude. You get the both of us for the price of one.  
  
Malik: What the hell? Did you not listen to what I just said?  
  
Bakura: Yes we listened clearly. (Smirking.)  
  
Malik: Huh? (Confused.)  
  
Yami: And none of us are backing down. (Staring forward.)  
  
Seto: If one of us goes we all go.  
  
Y/M: What are you all doing? It isn't worth giving up your lives for pathetic mortals.  
  
Tea: You're wrong Y/M it is because everyone behind that door is worth it.  
  
Joey: (Standing up.) And if it means dying for it then, HELL YEAH!  
  
Malik: (Smirking.) I suppose you're right.  
  
Bakura: Well I won't be going with you guys. (Smirking.) I'll see him in hell though. (Pointing to the figure in front of them.))  
  
Seto: Humph the stunts you're pulling now I highly doubt that.  
  
Bakura: Is that so?  
  
Tea: (Grabbing Bakura's hand.) Yeah you're coming with us.  
  
Bakura's eyes softened just a tad. It felt at that moment that a great weight was lifted from his chest. How odd it felt but so.reassuring. He wondered why his aibou, Ryou always smiled. Was this why? Because of his.friends? Ugh what a stupid thought, then again it was amusing.and comforting....and once again it made him feel sick to his stomach.(-_-)  
  
Duke: If you take one,  
  
Tristan: You're taking us all buddy.  
  
Blood Man: Is that so?  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
"Well then.I suppose I HAVE NO CHOICE." The gang held their breaths as they stood side by side one another, bruised, tired, maybe even terrified. But if this is what it meant in order to save the others then.  
  
Yami: Then so be it.  
  
Yami, Bakura, Tea, Joey, Malik, Duke, Seto, and Tristan closed their eyes, prepared for their fate to come. It was all over, they had lost.  
  
Y/M watched from the side lines disgusted to such ends that it made him angry. He wanted to see bloodshed from all of them, he wanted to see hate in their eyes, instead he got.love. That's not the emotion he was expecting in this situation, not even from people like Kaiba or Bakura. Oh how it pissed him off to such ends. They screwed him over once again.  
  
Y/M: Dear Ra the bastards! This is not a proper revenge!  
  
Malik: Come over here! (He yelled grabbing the spirit's arm in a flash.)  
  
Y/M: What are you doing?!! GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY MORTAL! I don't want to- Oh what am I worrying about? Hehehe I am a spirit. I don't care if I get front row seats for this, I'll still live. Fine Malik have it your way. (Closing his eyes.)  
  
The hooded kidnapper turned its huge yellow hood from one face to the other. It seemed as if he had been correct. With a slight chuckle he took a step backward, turned around and headed for the door before him.with not so much as a second glance back.  
  
Seto: Hurry up already, your wasting time here.  
  
(Sweat drop.)  
  
"Hehehe I think you have finally come to understand my point. And for that the truth shall be shown to you." The Blood Man replied almost submissively reassuring.  
  
Tea, with her eyes still closed, furrowed her eyebrows. Exactly what did he mean by that? Was he not going to.GULP do away with them? That's when she and the others heard it. The door to the old laboratory slowly opened, its huge creaking chunk of wood squealing with every inch it passed against the dirty tiled floor.  
  
Joey wanted desperately to open his eyes but for once in his life he was going to ignore his intuition or um.urges.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to open your eyes I'd be much obliged." The cold figure hissed, amused at their shaky expressions.  
  
One by one their eyes opened, holding their breaths in the process. Perhaps they were already dead.  
  
Their watery orbs stared quizzically at the hooded figure blocking an entrance of white light that absorbed the entire room in which he stood in front of. His covered baggy, yellow arms were crossed behind what was supposedly his back, his hood so huge, once again none of them could see within, and the huge door they so wanted to enter was now wide open.Yet the inside was covered in light, probably from their adjustment to the dark and dim flickering lights.  
  
Yami: Hey what's going on here?  
  
"You have passed my test and finally found my meaning that you so scornfully ignored for so long. I have gotten revenge and you have finally understood. That is why.well hehehe why don't you see for yourself."  
  
Bakura: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Joey: Yeah we just want our friends back ya lunatic!!!!  
  
"And here they are." Stretching out an arm towards the doorway, the figure gestured for them to come closer, as he stepped out of the way, allowing their eyes to wander over towards the open room.  
  
And there.  
  
Yami: What THE-  
  
Standing in the entrance just right inside.  
  
Y/M: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??? A JOKE?  
  
Was a spiky haired boy, a smile plastered on his face. He smiled sweetly at the gawking, somewhat dead looking friends that only um.STARED back at him. His arms were crossed behind his back and he rocked back and forth merrily on his heals.  
  
Yami: Y-Y-YUGI???? Are you.....okay?....((x)))_____(((x))))  
  
Yugi: Hello Yami. How are you guys? Yeah I'm fine how about you?  
  
Yami: I'm actually....very tired, but tell.me uh.why are you standing there.like that?  
  
Blood Man: Ugh are you THAT naïve? Surely your eyes cannot deceive you at this point.  
  
Tea: Yugi are you under some sort of mind control or what? Please tell us! (She cried her eyes watering.)  
  
Yugi: Of course not.hehehe actually we were all waiting for you. We were wondering when you guys were gonna make it here. Took you guys a while though.  
  
Everyone: WHAT......((O))_((o))...(Okay.ahem really freaked now.)  
  
Just as Yugi finished his sentence, an image in the back began to focus on their uneasy eyes. Before long they found themselves staring at a couch with a brunette haired girl sitting on it happily-  
  
Joey: S-SIS????????????????  
  
Duke & Tristan: (Jaw hanging open.).....No...way.  
  
On the window sill sat a young blonde woman, with her legs crossed and her smile and malevolent eyes focused on them.  
  
Joey: Hey what da Hell???  
  
Tea: Mai?? (Her voice going up an octave or two.)  
  
Y/M: I hope this isn't what I think it is.(He warned, a new hatred oozing from the pupils within his lustrous eyes.)  
  
Blood Man: (Staring at Y/M.) Oh but it is.  
  
On another nearby couch, was another white haired boy, who was currently deeply enthralled with a book he was reading. He glanced up and waved at the party joyously, closing the book as he sat up. "Hello there chaps."  
  
Bakura: (*))_((*) ....WHAT.THE FU**.?  
  
Tea: Uh...RYOU?  
  
Ryou: Yes?  
  
Tea: Um just checking...(0_0)  
  
Malik: Wait if their here then that means..  
  
Malik barged into the room, his eyes wide with mixed emotion. Well, it seems his senses were right, for there in the farthest corner, serving herself coffee from the coffee table was his sister, paying little to no attention to his sudden appearance.  
  
Isis: Oh hello brother, I didn't even realize you were here.  
  
Malik: REALIZE I WAS HERE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!?  
  
Bakura: (O_______O)  
  
Seto & Yami: (Glancing at each other nervously.)  
  
Mokuba: Hey chill out guy. We're not gonna bite your head off. (He smiled sweetly.)  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Mokuba and then to Seto Kaiba, who had momentarily froze in place. His wild eyes stared at the small boy glancing back up at him. Was this some sort of joke? Is so he was far from amused.  
  
Seto: Okay if I don't get an explanation in the next 3 seconds.heads are going to roll.  
  
"Oh my poor Kaibaboy, won't you please relax? An explanation will come in due time now."  
  
All of a sudden Yami felt cold shivers run up his spine as did everyone else not in on this.Ahem little get together. Their eyes stretched beyond capacity, leaving nothing to their blank faces except.an open jaw?  
  
Seto: YOU! (Pointing.) O_____O  
  
Pegasus: (Pointing to himself.) Me?  
  
Everyone: AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Tea: I think.I'm going to pass out.  
  
Yami: (Still pointing but uh.speechless.) (__)___() No that's not right!  
  
Yami: You?  
  
Yugi: Him.  
  
Shadi: Me.  
  
Y/M: Is there an echo or what?  
  
Shadi: I see it took all of you long enough. (He said sharply tossing the millennium rod back to Malik.)  
  
Malik: Uh.you're giving it back?  
  
Shadi: Well yes you and your group did win after all or should I say pass the test.  
  
Malik: (Standing there, mouth agape.)  
  
Shadi: Well technically it's not yours its--oh never mind.  
  
Malik: (Nervously eyeing Kaiba.) Uh yes NEVER MIND. ((Remember the rod originally belonged to Kaiba. ^_^))  
  
Duke: Why? Why did you guys do this to us???  
  
Mai: Why to see you pee your pants Duke.  
  
Duke: (U))_((U)  
  
Mai: Just joking.  
  
Isis: of course it was entertaining to see you in such fear little brother.  
  
Malik: (Mumbling something EXTREMELY vulgar.)  
  
Yami & Bakura: (Stepping away from Malik.)  
  
Y/M: He didn't learn that from me.  
  
Isis: (-_-) Uh-huh.  
  
Y/M: Listen I've heard enough for a millennium or two. I'm going to sleep this off. (He said disappointed and disgusted with the whole thing.)  
  
Before Isis or Malik or anyone for that matter could object, a great flash shot through the millennium rod, and so Y/M was no where to be found. Of course everyone had a pretty good idea where he was.  
  
Joey: S-so.Mai this.was where you were the.entire time? And you too.Serenity? GULP.  
  
Serenity and Mai nodded smiling at him in response.  
  
Joey: (Dumbfounded.) OI..  
  
Duke: Serenity are you okay?  
  
Tristan: No me you idiot!  
  
Duke: No me!!!  
  
Joey: Get away from my sister.  
  
Serenity: (Frowning.) Haven't you guys learned anything yet? I joined them for that particular reason.  
  
Joey, Tristan, & Duke: JOINED?  
  
Yami: (Freaked.) Is this a cult???????  
  
Yugi: (Sweat drop.) Um.uh no.  
  
Bakura: Is that what you guys did? (He warned, his eyes turning as wild as Seto's now.) This was revenge wasn't it?  
  
Pegasus: Not quite.  
  
Bakura: That's what the letters said!!  
  
Isis: Yes and we didn't lie when we wrote them. (She replied calmly.)  
  
Yami: ISIS! How could you do this to me? I'm the good guy.  
  
Yugi: (Shaking his head.) Yami not this time.  
  
Yami: (Shocked.) Yugi what are you saying?  
  
Yugi: Exactly what I just said.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah-  
  
Seto: (Glaring at his brother coldly.)  
  
Mokuba: Err..(Shutting up.)  
  
Malik stared up at Rishid with a grim expression. Rishid didn't even return his glance. In fact he didn't even look at him. The tall figure only removed the yellow hood from over his head, folded it up, and stuck it under one arm, without even a second glance at Malik.  
  
He'd POSSIBLY expect this from Isis, but from Rishid who had been there for him from day 1..never.it was.almost unbearable.  
  
Rishid: Don't you dare look at me like that. (He warned coldly, catching the gawking Malik off guard.)  
  
Bakura hovered his attention over to the two. Did he hear Rishid correctly? He had never heard the man to talk like that to Malik EVER! Bakura knew that Malik was aware of this too and just as shocked if not more.  
  
Malik: I don't understand. Shouldn't I be the one mad?  
  
Rishid: If you're still asking yourself that question then you have learned nothing. Look around you Malik. Everyone in that room is a victim of you or someone out here's suffering.Except maybe for that white haired man next to the blonde woman.  
  
Pegasus: (Innocently.) Who me?  
  
Seto: (Jaw dropping.) Okay I've had enough heart attacks to last me for the rest of my life, now enough riddles and so forth.I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! So far we have Joey's girlfriend and his sister, Yami's mini-me, Bakura's lighter half, Malik's servant and sister, the bald freak behind me, my little brother, and the other white haired freak all in on this. Now that sounds a bit too strange even for my taste and I don't appreciate being FOOLED IN SUCH A WAY AS THIS!  
  
Ryou: (frowning.) Neither do we.  
  
Bakura: (Furrowing his eyebrows.) Oh please tell me this isn't about pride.  
  
Isis: No this is much more.  
  
Rishid: Yes we were testing you. Since of course none of you were growing up anytime soon or at least mending with reality, we had to perform our own test whether all of you were capable of becoming good people, or living in this world as you do, or letting matters go. (He replied staring at Tristan and Duke.)  
  
Everyone: (Really confused.) Huh?  
  
Rishid: (-_-) In other words we were sick of your arguing and threats to us and everyone else.  
  
"OOHH."  
  
Tea: HEY!  
  
Rishid and the others turned to the rather..ticked off brunette, catching Bakura's attention almost suddenly.  
  
Tea: HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! Why am I caught up into this??? If anyone stresses all of these things it's me and you KNOW IT!! (She screamed, turning beat red.)  
  
Mai: We tried but Tea first of all those guys were ALWAYS around you,  
  
Bakura & Seto: (Sweat drop.) Uh..(Taking one large step back.)  
  
Mai: And then there was your dad.(Shivers.) Heck no were any of us THAT stupid.  
  
Serenity: And besides.um you were acting really strange. We didn't know what was wrong.  
  
Tea: (u_u) Not...fair...Sniff.  
  
Joey: Um so.there's no Blood Man?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Joey: (Recoiling.) Don't yell at me!!! Ya know you guys were being really-  
  
Mai: Really what Joseph Wheeler? (She asked quizzically.)  
  
Malik: So.let me get this straight.there is no real murderer?  
  
Yugi: (Smiling.) Not if you don't count Bakura or Y/M.  
  
Bakura: (Growling.) And all of you were in on this together?  
  
Pegasus: Yep.Of course it wasn't until we kidnapped the person and explained our proposition to them, did they agree to join up. Before then, they were as clueless as the rest of you. Think of it as sort of an intuition.  
  
Bakura: (@_@)  
  
Yami: And.Isis.you started this.whole thing? (Sulking.)  
  
Isis: (Standing up.) Yes Yami I did with a talk with Shadi and Rishid of course. You're behavior at my small dinner party showed me how much all of you needed.to be brought..closer together I suppose.  
  
Malik: (Sniff.) Me.too?  
  
Isis: Sigh, yes you as well Malik.  
  
Yami: But ME? (pointing to himself.)  
  
Isis: I just said that Yami.  
  
Yami: But..I'm Pharaoh!  
  
Tea: (Rubbing her temples.) And.who went through the walls....or do I want to know b/c there was some weird stuff going on there..  
  
Shadi: Well they left that up to me or with my assistance Rishid was able to, like 5 minutes ago. As Mr. Baines I stayed in the shadows secretly using my powers to allow Rishid to enter as he did.  
  
Joey: What about when ya knocked us through da wall? Dat hurt.  
  
Shadi: Well I did that it wasn't Rishid. If you were paying attention you went into the wall not in Rishid's direction, but in mine.  
  
Malik: Oh yeah. (Eyes widening.)  
  
Seto: (Folding his arms.) And all the other run-ins? Was that Rishid too?  
  
Shadi: Myself as well as one other person followed the rest of you to wherever you were heading. Ahem I handled the more.spiritual side to give you guys a better feel for the kidnapper, while somebody else did the kidnapping or wrote the notes or um well I think you do get the point.  
  
Tea: No I don't.but Shadi I am SO going to get you when this is all over!!!! You scared-  
  
Bakura: The shit out of you?  
  
Tea: No that would be you.  
  
Bakura: (Scoffing.) Yes sure. The great Tomb Robber-  
  
Tea: Enough with the Tomb Robber thing! You're not a Tomb Robber anymore jeez!  
  
Bakura: (Both eyebrows raised.) Someone's rightfully in a pissed off mood.  
  
Tea: (Bloody red.) BAKURA!!!  
  
Yami: So.when I sensed a woman that one time it was.  
  
Isis: Oh that was me.  
  
Yami: .....Oh.....(-_-) 'I.snapped at Isis? What in the name of Ra's wrong with me?? She'll never look at me the same now.'  
  
Mai: And I wrote the letters.  
  
Joey: (Pointing an accusing finger.) SO YOU'RE THE AWFUL SPELLER!!!  
  
Mai: (Sweat drop.) What? I thought I did it beautifully.  
  
Bakura: That was the worst crap I've ever read. Made me want to kill someone even more.  
  
Mai: (Smiling.nervously.)  
  
Seto: Yes I think your taking this way too calm. Do any of you understand what they have just done to us?  
  
Tristan: No what?  
  
Seto: They made us look like complete fools.  
  
Joey: Yeah.(He said glaring at his sister and girlfriend.)  
  
Tea: Yeah.(She growled narrowing her eyes at Ryou.)  
  
Joey, Yami, Tea, Malik, Bakura, Duke, and Tristan let their arms drop simply, as their cold wary eyes glared at the small group in front of them. Never in all their life did they hint that much similar anger at once. It sort of bothered the others, even Shadi. One thing was for sure.heads would roll.  
  
BUM, BUM, BUM!!! (^___________________^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Yeah, Yeah maybe that wasn't what you're expecting but oh well. (^_^) Well sorry if I didn't answer any questions I was kinda doing this but um next time definitely! See ya'll later! (O_-.) 


	22. Ch23 Fun & Games

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O.OKAY? (^__^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey there! How are ya? Good I hope! (^__^) Okay I know I must've either ticked people off, confused people, or just.WHAT THE HECK??? Type attitude. But hey um that was the plan. (^_^) I love getting different reactions! But in all seriousness that WAS NOT THE END. I think a lot of people thought that it was. Hehehehe I apologize if it wasn't stated in the last chapter or something.  
  
Oh yeah I almost forgot.SHADI is Mr. Baines. I had a few questions about who Mr. Baines is. Hope that cleared it up. (^_____^)  
  
Esopha: Hey what the heck are you apologizing for??! Okay yeah I know not the best ending or it didn't come off the best but when I ask for honest opinions I don't mean apologizing for it afterwards! I took in your words and agree with what ya have to say. So don't sweat it! (^_^) No it's not my best work and it probably gave a look of WHAT, but I'm glad you told me so I'm not second guessing it all. Hopefully you'll like this Chappie a bit more, I hope. (-_-) Hehehehe no JUST joking! (^)_(^) Actually the Seto part I know was mushy and I meant it to be b/c I mean that's how I'd figure it if they somewhat bonded and their lives were on the line including family members and friends if something wasn't done. So I think at the most extreme he MIGHT do something like that, but yeah. Anyways, (Pat on the back.) For telling me the facts! (^_____^)  
  
ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVED THEM ALLL. (ALL OF THEM!) Do I sound like I'm too perky or what? (Jeez talk about your Novocain. --_--)  
  
Yugi backed away from the door, towards the other side where Isis, Serenity, Ryou and the others were waiting. His eyes stressed the reality of fear for only a brief second, but it was enough for the others to know that they were dealing with some extremely ticked off people.  
  
Yugi: Okay.Y-Yami don't you think you should calm down?  
  
Yami: (O_o) Calm..DOWN? After everything you've done to us.you.want.ME to calm down??!! You're joking am I right? I mean you HAVE to be since you WERE joking about this entire little Blood Man ordeal as well! (He neared closer to the door.)  
  
Yugi: Yami you guys were always arguing, and ahem, a couple other people I'm not naming names were always either seeking revenge or trying to kill someone so we had to do something! (Stepping back further inside the room.)  
  
Yami: Oh so after all this time it was only THEN that you felt revenge was necessary!!! EH!??  
  
Yugi: (Sweating nervously.) N-no.I mean YES! I mean NO! UH.....  
  
Yami: Well which is it my little aibou!!!!!!!!??? (He asked quite un-Yami like.)  
  
Bakura: (Whispering.) Well this is getting creepy.  
  
Malik: (Nodding numbly.)  
  
Shadi: (Clearing his throat.) Well Pharaoh I think-  
  
Yami: DON'T YOU DARE THINK!! (He shot out a finger pointing directly to Shadi.)  
  
Shadi: (Sweat drop.) Excuse...me? (*)__(*)  
  
Yugi: (U_U)  
  
Yami: Your thinking is what got us into this entire mess!  
  
Shadi: But we're not in a mess. You just happened to get quite a scare by your fellow friends.  
  
Joey: Hey baldy!  
  
Shadi: (Cocking an eyebrow.)  
  
Joey: Or should I say Mr. Baines. Why don't ya just put a cork in it already!  
  
Shadi: (-_-) I'm still considered your teacher by the board of education mind you.  
  
Joey: (O))_((O) Uh..  
  
Tristan: Forget this! Come here you little white haired weirdo!!! (He yelled charging for a diluted Pegasus.)  
  
Pegasus stared from side to side before letting out a silent "ME" and pointing to himself innocently Once Again.  
  
Yugi saw the trouble they were in and quickly closed the door, locking it as soon as he heard the click. Mai and Ryou wasted no time pushing the large sofa Ryou was laying on, right in front of the large rickety door, while Serenity stared at the entire scene clueless.  
  
Joey: LET US IN!!  
  
Mai: You need to calm down Joey! (She yelled through the door.)  
  
Joey: I AM CALM!!!  
  
Mai: (Holding her breath.)  
  
Serenity: (Sweat drop.) Uh.Is my brother upset with us?  
  
Mai: No he's just being his stupid self again, showing off.  
  
Serenity: Oh okay.  
  
Joey: (POUNDING on the door.) Stupid??? When I get through this door I'm gonna show you how STUPID I really am!!!!  
  
Mai: Idiot.....(U__U)  
  
Serenity: (Wide eyed.) Maybe..we should let them in.  
  
On the other side, Tristan, Joey and Yami were banging angrily against the old rotting wood. Obviously it did not cross their mind to attack Rishid and Shadi, who were mindlessly standing right behind them. AHEM, of course Tea, Bakura, Malik, and Duke had seen them and now um.were advancing on them.  
  
Rishid: Now Malik.let us sit and talk this over. No need to get flustered over something so demeaning.  
  
Malik: Talk about this eh? Oh but I thought you didn't want to talk to me remember?  
  
Rishid: (Looking from side to side nervously.) I..  
  
Malik: Well why don't you talk this over when you recover!!!  
  
Malik shot out, kicking the taller man square in the shin. Rishid let out a howl of pain before dropping to all fours, his eyes stretching out wider than humanly possible.  
  
Shadi stared at the fallen man in horror, his jaw dropping in an instant. He raised his head slowly, a nervous drop of sweat rolling down his unusually shiny head.  
  
Shadi: (o))_((o) WELL..I suppose we'll talk about this some other time. Goodbye now.  
  
None of the others had a chance to ring his neck, because in the next second he was gone.  
  
Bakura: That sissy bastard!!! And to think I was worried he'd do something if I killed anyone.  
  
Malik: (Eyeing his friend.) But you did.  
  
Bakura: (Covering Malik's mouth.) SHHH!  
  
Malik: (*O)_(O*) MMMMM!!!!  
  
Bakura: (Looking around.) Now, now let's not jinx it okay?  
  
Malik: (---____---)  
  
Oblviouse to anyone, Rishid stumbled on all fours, making his way carefully to a turning point in the hallway. "They need help.all of them."  
  
Isis: ...  
  
Mai: ...  
  
Ryou: ....  
  
Serenity: ..  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Pegasus: Do you think their calm now? I'd like to laugh at them some more. (^_^)  
  
They only stared.  
  
Pegasus: Or not.  
  
Yugi: (Sigh.) Their going to have to listen to us sooner or later.  
  
Isis: You know.the sun's going to be rising soon.  
  
Serenity: Um maybe their asleep.  
  
Ryou: Right they could be!  
  
Bakura: You're going to have to open this door sooner or later!!! (He warned his voice icy cold.)  
  
Yami: And when you do.  
  
Joey: KUPOWEEEE!!!  
  
Serenity and Ryou: (LARGE sweat drop.)  
  
Mai: (Blinking.)  
  
Yugi: (o__O)  
  
Isis: (Rubbing her temples.) Didn't think they would take it so hard.  
  
Pegasus: My, my, do they sound mad. (He replied somewhat merrily.) Hmm, why are you so quiet boy?  
  
Mokuba sat there, just a bundle of black hair. He opened his mouth, about to speak when a voice rang out.  
  
Seto: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT MOKUBA AND I MEAN IT!!! WHEN THIS DOOR FLIES OPEN, YOU AND I ARE GOING HOME FOR A LONG DISCUSSION!  
  
Mokuba: (Nose Bleed.) ()  
  
Pegasus: Oh I see now.Sorry boy, I guess Kaibaboy is still quite sore.  
  
Seto: You're dead you freak of nature!  
  
Pegasus: Oh my looks like I'm dead too. (He smiled.)  
  
Mokuba: (Jaw hanging open as he scooted as far as possibly from ahem, Pegasus.)  
  
Isis: Anyone for some coffee?  
  
Everyone: ME.  
  
Isis: (Placing the cup down.) Then help yourself.  
  
Everyone: ...(Sweat drop.) ....  
  
Isis: We're going to have to wait until they relax.  
  
Tea: I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH A WOMAN DURING THE WRONG TIME OF THE MONTH!!!!!!! (She screamed with sounds of people restraining her in the back.)  
  
Mai, Serenity, & Isis: OHHhhhhh. (They said in unison glancing at each other.)  
  
Joey: Tea put dat down!!!  
  
POW!  
  
Joey: AYIIIEE!  
  
Tea: Don't ever tell me to put things down Joey Wheeler!  
  
Seto: Shut up Gardener- Okay.....that was my shin if you didn't realize it.  
  
Tea: Oh I did!  
  
Yami: Tea leave this to-  
  
(Silence.)  
  
Ryou, Isis, and the others stood impatiently, their ears against the door anxiously awaiting Yami to finish his sentence. This was getting interesting. They were excited to know what would happen next. Or nervous....  
  
Ryou: What's going on-  
  
Everyone: SHHH.  
  
(Silence.)  
  
Pegasus: Well maybe the little brunette finally calmed down. (He said warily.)  
  
Yami: OH DEAR RA SOMEBODY HELPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Tristan: TEA, COME ON PUT IT DOWWWNNNNN!!!!  
  
Duke: OOF!  
  
Tea: Stop ordering me around!!  
  
Malik: Bakura, for Ra sakes hold her!  
  
Bakura: I've been trying for the past 5 minutes idiot!!  
  
Everyone else: (Freaked to say the least.)  
  
Malik: You're not doing a good job!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT B/C I AM!!  
  
Malik: Well why did she just bite my nose you Baka!!!  
  
Bakura: How the hell do I know, maybe that's her way of saying she likes you!  
  
Malik: (Grinding his teeth.) No, the girl likes you!!!!  
  
Bakura: (Growling.) No she doesn't!  
  
Tea: YES I DO BAKURA-oh never mind.  
  
Bakura: (Blinking.)  
  
Malik: (Rubbing his nose.) There, you see?  
  
Pegasus: (Dropping his wine glass.)  
  
Serenity: Okay maybe we should wait just a bit longer.  
  
Everyone: (Nodding.) 5:00 in the morning, there was no sign of life. Isis toddled over to the coffee machine once more her golden necklace rubbing against her neck annoyingly. They hadn't heard a peep from them for an hour and a half.  
  
Ryou: (Laying down.) Maybe, their finally relaxing..  
  
Mai: Yes and maybe pigs can fly.  
  
Ryou: (0_0) Uh I don't think so Mai.  
  
Mai: It was sarcasm Ryou.  
  
Ryou: (Embarrassed.) Oh of course.  
  
Yugi: Well maybe they left. It doesn't surprise me.  
  
Mai: Serenity what do you think?  
  
Serenity was asleep on the floor, need anyone say more?  
  
Mai: (Sweat drop.) OK.  
  
Pegasus: Well maybe they went off looking for Shadi. (Stumbling a bit as he stood up.)  
  
Mai: Easy there on the wine, buddy.  
  
Ryou: Well mates, maybe-  
  
Isis: Maybe their asleep on the floor like Serenity is.  
  
Yugi: You think so Isis?  
  
Isis: I know so Yugi. (She replied simply, standing in the middle of the open door.)  
  
Yugi, Mai, Ryou and a drunken Pegasus stood up and wobbled towards Isis, who stared down at the snoring bodies one after the other.  
  
Serenity: (Rubbing her eyes.) W-what's going on you guys?  
  
"Their asleep"  
  
Serenity: (Stretching.) Oh so was I. So sorry.  
  
Isis: No I mean them. See.  
  
Mai: Well what are we going to do with the buffoons and she-devil here?  
  
Yugi: Um just let them sleep maybe?  
  
Pegasus: (Sipping his wine.) Wait just a second Yugiboy, I have an idea in mind.  
  
Isis: 'Oh Ra help us all.' (Rolling her eyes.)  
  
Yugi: (-_-) I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that.  
  
Pegasus: What, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yes! I mean No-I mean no BOY in that word when you say it.  
  
Pegasus: Okay Yugi-..  
  
Yugi: (Eyeing him annoyingly.) ...  
  
Pegasus: (Staring around innocently.) BOY!  
  
Yugi: HEY! I just told you-  
  
Pegasus: No, you said you didn't want BOY added to your name so I didn't. It is two words if you didn't realize it.  
  
Yugi: ((u))___((u))  
  
Isis: (Rubbing her head.) Okay Pegasus what was your idea please.  
  
Pegasus: Oh yes of course. My plan is this. We take their meager little bodies, place them on the couch inside and we have a nice long talk with them.  
  
Everyone: That's it?  
  
Pegasus: They'll be tied up of course.  
  
"OH okay! That's better."  
  
"Yeah I thought he meant without any restraints."  
  
"Yes me too."  
  
Pegasus: (--_--) Okay if you're quite done now could we finish this up perhaps. I do have a business to run mind you.  
  
One by one, the others began moving the sleeping forms to the room, placing them on the floor and couch, and then bounding their bodies tightly with rope they found in the Janitors closet.  
  
Ryou: Oh I guess I'll carry Tea over.  
  
Mai: Oh no you don't!  
  
Ryou: (o_o) Mai please, I'm not a pervert like some of the others sleeping here.  
  
Mai: Yeah I know Ryou. But trust me I think you should let me. Serenity you can help too!  
  
Serenity: Um sure.  
  
Pegasus: (x_X) OOOF, I think Kaibaboy is packing on a couple pounds here.  
  
Mokuba: (Silent.) ((*___*))  
  
Pegasus: Hey boy, why don't you come over here and give us a hand alright? (He smiled um strangely.)  
  
Mokuba: (-_-) 'Only if you don't smile at me again.' (He thought to himself.)  
  
Yugi: How are they not waking up from any of this?  
  
Isis: (Yawn.) They haven't slept for nearly two days. I'm getting that impression. (She smiled widely.)  
  
Pegasus: You know my dear Mai, you're a striking resemblance to my late wife. How coincidental.  
  
Mai: Get away from me. (-_-)  
  
Pegasus: Okay then. (Walking away.)  
  
Yugi: Well I think that's all of them.  
  
Rishid: Good are they all tied up?  
  
Yugi: Yeah-HEY! I thought you ran off?  
  
Rishid: I hid in your locker.  
  
Yugi: (0_0) Huh?  
  
Isis: Ignore him, let's just close the door and wait for them to stir. Then we can have a nice long-  
  
Joey: HEY WHY AM I TIED UP!!!?? AWWW YAMI HELPPP!!!!  
  
Isis: ..Talk.(-_-)  
  
Everyone: (Jumping a mile up in the air.)  
  
Ryou: I think their waking up.  
  
Malik: Bakura move over, your butt's in my face!  
  
Bakura: No it's not!  
  
Malik: Yes it is!!!  
  
Yami: No Malik he's right it's not.  
  
Malik: Excuse me Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: B/c it's in my face! (Pushing the body back.)  
  
Bakura: Ow, those are my ribs!  
  
Yami: Good.  
  
Seto: I demand that you let me go! Believe me, when I get revenge it isn't pretty!!!! Release me now! MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: (Freaking out.) Uh...  
  
Isis: No Mokuba, your brother can wait just like all the others.  
  
Tea: KAIBA!  
  
Seto: Mokuba I'm not playing. (He shot out icily, as if he were talking to Yami.)  
  
Tea: I'm not either Kaiba! Now move your cape from off my face and then you can complain all you want! I'm almost sure I'm allergic to this fabric!  
  
Seto: Then suck in and hold your breath Gardener my arms are bound.  
  
Tea: A-CHOU!  
  
Seto: Oh great now she coughs to prove her point.  
  
Tea: (Sniffing.) I'm not joking Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: OH for Ra sakes I'll do it!  
  
Tea: AW!!! Bakura what are you doing?!  
  
Bakura: Pulling it off, what does it look like woman!  
  
Tea: WITH your teeth???  
  
Bakura: What? My hands are tied too!  
  
Duke: But who?  
  
"We did." Replied a voice from above. The bound bodies peered up at the shadowed faces hovering over them calmly, a look of seriousness written across their faces.  
  
Mai: Now are you guys ready to talk or what?  
  
They only looked at each other and nodded in return. It was going to be a long morning.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.  
  
Yami: (Sitting on the couch.) Ahem, so let me get this straight, it wasn't until after Isis' party did you decide to pull this thing off, with the help of Shadi, who also wanted to do something like this in hopes to bring us closer...together? 'How pathetic.' And when Isis was brought in on the scheme, so was Rishid. And then it was only shortly after that, that you got Mai in on the scheme as well am I right?  
  
Isis: That is correct.  
  
Yami: And you had Mai write all those awful-Ahem.notes, which is why she went missing from the beginning, b/c you called her asking her if she would like to help, since of course you knew she would love to do something to the GUYS.  
  
Mai: Well yeah.I mean it's great to hear you guys squeal for a change. Besides I'm taking this new poetry class sp I really put in my part huh?  
  
"Crickets chirping."  
  
Mai: (-_-) Your silence is much appreciated.  
  
Serenity: I agree. (Smiling.)  
  
Duke & Tristan: YES ME TOO!  
  
Everyone only stared. (O...O)  
  
Duke & Tristan: What?  
  
Seto: (Cocking an eyebrow.) It just dawned on me. Mai, you were the girl in the car that drove by that day am I right?  
  
Mai: Huh? Oh yeah I was picking up supplies for this room. I mean once you get kidnapped you can't really just walk out in the day time where everyone can see your lifeless body, ya know? (She laughed.)  
  
Ryou: Yeah we stayed here until we knew that there wasn't anyone around which we had Rishid and Shadi to help with mind you. (Smiling sweetly.)  
  
Bakura: (Rolling his eyes.) So you knew about this aibou?  
  
Ryou: Uh not from day one no. Actually the day uh before I got kidnapped was when I received an anonymous call and it went from there.  
  
Bakura: (Mumbling.) Yeah well we'll see where it takes us at home when I stop by the department store and pick up a new bat MIND YOU.  
  
Ryou: (Pulling at his collar.) Hehehe..  
  
Tea: But what about the others like Yugi, Serenity, Mokuba, and Pegasus? I mean were they in on it too?  
  
Serenity: Who, us? Oh no. They had to drag us back here and then explain the entire thing. Actually it was Isis who took me and then she and Shadi rushed me back here explaining everything. It kinda took me by shock I guess and it did make me angry.  
  
Duke: (Glaring.) Yeah I'll bet what a lousy thing to do to us.  
  
Tristan: Hell yeah.  
  
Serenity: But then they reminded me of the constant jibber-jabber between Duke and Tristan, and then my brother always starting fights up with Kaiba over there, well it made me so mad! (She said innocently.)  
  
Tristan & Duke: (Looking rather guilty at the moment.) W. H. A. T..????  
  
Joey: (Standing up.) BUT SIS!  
  
Yugi: Yeah it was the same with me.  
  
Mokuba: Me too, after I realized that of all the people it was Yugi who caught me off guard.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Yugi: (Stepping back.) Uh Kaiba remember, pretend.  
  
Seto: (Glaring grimly.)  
  
Joey: What? But Yugi that person looked really tall. I mean ya had to have been on stilts or something.  
  
Yugi: (_...  
  
Tea: What? What's wrong?  
  
Bakura stared at the brunette, his eyes furrowed and his jaw hanging slightly open.  
  
Tea: WHAT?  
  
Malik: So are we done now?  
  
Isis: (Sigh.) Yes I suppose I'll meet you home, I'm going to clean up some.  
  
Joey: Yeah I'm going. (He mumbled with a jolly Serenity behind him.)  
  
Serenity: Bye you guys!  
  
Joey: Serenity why did ya do dis to me!!?? (He whined just as the door closed.)  
  
They could hear the arguing and bickering even after the brother and sister were halfway down the hallway.  
  
Rishid: I think I shall stay here and assist Isis.  
  
Mai: You don't want to go home?  
  
Rishid: Not while the master is there.  
  
Mai: (Sweat drop.) I see your point babe.  
  
Rishid: 'Babe.?????'  
  
Tea: I think.I'm going to head home too. (She replied shakily.)  
  
Isis: Tea, are you alright.  
  
Tea: No not really. You scared us almost to death.  
  
Bakura: Humph, you're a weak girl.  
  
Tea: That was somewhat random.  
  
Bakura: So is this, we're going home now. (He snapped.)  
  
Tea & Isis: (o))_((o) What?????  
  
Bakura: You heard me. (He mumbled.)  
  
Tea: Oh uh do you mean you want to walk me home?  
  
Bakura: Yes that's what I said.  
  
Tea: (Sweat drop.) O.KAY sure.  
  
Ryou: Well I'll meet you at the house then.  
  
Bakura: You bet your filthy mortal ass you will! We're going to-  
  
Ryou: (Stiffening.) Have a long talk?  
  
Bakura: No. The last time I checked torture didn't involve words..well unless you count the screams.  
  
Ryou: (Swallowing.) S-s-sure.  
  
Duke: Well that was unusual.  
  
Tristan: (Sigh.) Why?  
  
Duke: Tea Gardener being walked home by the evil spirit of the ring.  
  
Tristan: (--..--) Really? I thought anything was possible.  
  
Duke: Well now it is.  
  
With a heavy yawn, Duke glanced once more around him, sighing in frustration.  
  
"I'm going home." He replied all too dully.  
  
"Me too." Tristan spoke up, catching up with dice boy on the run.  
  
Duke: Why are you following me? We're not THAT good of friends.  
  
Tristan: Yeah I know but I just want to make sure you're not following Serenity home.  
  
Duke: (Stops, while Tristan walks by.) H-huh?  
  
Tristan: (Smirking as he stopped too.) Hehehe don't think I've let down my guard.  
  
Duke: (Narrowing his eyes.) She's mine!  
  
Tristan: (Running down the hall.) Not if I get to her first!  
  
Duke: Yeah well we'll see about that King Kong! (Running.)  
  
Tristan: (Red.) And what the heck is that suppose to mean chicken little!!!?  
  
Duke: (Cherry red.) CHICKEN LITTLE!!?  
  
Mai: (Sigh.) I didn't even have time to say goodbye.  
  
Yugi: To who, Duke and Tristan?  
  
Mai: (@_@) No to Joey! He just walked off.  
  
Yugi: Uh I think their really, REALLY mad at us.  
  
Mai: THAT mad huh? How can you tell?  
  
Yugi: B/c Yami's still glaring at me like.that.  
  
Yami: ()  
  
Mai: (Gulp.) Oh..well then. Uh they should get over it I mean it's a weekend day so they'll act as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Yugi: I don't think so. Besides, uh you did hear what Bakura did right?  
  
Mai: (Shaking her head.) No what?  
  
Yugi: He killed some kid.  
  
Mai: (Snow white.) Ohhhhhhhh...well that's not good.  
  
Isis: (Sipping coffee.) Yes Shadi ran off too soon but by tomorrow he will be aware of the events.  
  
Mai: Uh...OH. He's in trouble.  
  
Yugi: (*_*) Uh what about the kid who's actually dead?  
  
Mai: Well what about Bakura?  
  
Yugi: (--_--) Never mind.  
  
Mai: Okay then.  
  
Yugi: Yami ready to-  
  
Yami: I'm not talking to you at the moment. (He stifled, not bothering to look at Yugi.)  
  
Yugi: (Shrugging.) Fine then, suit yourself.  
  
Mai: Psst, Yugi you're just going to shrug it off just like that?  
  
Yugi: Oh he'll get over it.  
  
***At Yugi's House***  
  
"Ahem, Dear Yugi's JOURNAL!  
  
What the hell have you been teaching that kid!? I mean honestly why would you have him pull such a dirty sick trick!? First chance I get maybe now, or maybe years from now I'm going to burn you in the darkest fires of this earth!! Yeah you heard me!!! I hate you, you stupid piece of crumbled paper tied together by some piece of cheap string!!! You keep that aibou up for hours at night while I TRY to sleep!! Don't think I'm not reading you because I am!!!! I'm on to you do you hear me!!!!!!"  
  
Yami pounded the last exclamation point onto the piece of notebook paper, literally breaking the tip of it in the process. With every wrinkle curled into a look of hate, he threw down the pencil and stared down at his handy work. He was satisfied.  
  
Yugi: Oh I see your home, what are you doing?  
  
Yugi peered down over the somewhat surprised Pharaoh, who's eyes wandered to the book and back to little Yugi. Oh boy. (O______O)  
  
Yami: Uh......  
  
Yugi: YAMI THAT'S MY JOURNAL!!!  
  
Yami: It's possessed you hear me!!!!! BODY SNATCHER!!  
  
Yugi: Give that back Yami!!  
  
Yami: No it must burn!!!!  
  
Grandpa: Hey what's going on up here? Where have the two of you been- OOOFFFF!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Out of my way Grandpa, this book needs to burn!!! It has done awful things to Yugi!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami what the heck is the matter with you!!!???  
  
Yami: In the name of Ra it ends today!!!!!  
  
Yugi: (Pausing.) Okay.maybe he is still mad.  
  
Grandpa nodded his head slowly from the ground, a dazed look in his eye and chicks floating wildly around his head.  
  
TA-DAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey WAZ UP!! Okay well I expect at the MOST two more chappies so hope you enjoyed. This took me awhile to write so sorry for it. Anyways by all means this IS NOT THE END!! (^_^) With that said have a pleasant day..Ta-Ta! 


	23. Ch24 A Walk In the Park

Disclaimer: I Don't own Y-G-O.OKAY? (^__^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Finally! I updated! (^_^) Though it may not be the best mind you. (Waggles finger back and forth.) Anyways sorry I've taken so long. I've just been stressed out with my schedule and all but now that I have two weeks off you bet ya I'll be making updates on basically finishing this story up, updating on my pathetic Inuyasha story, (-_-) And adding my ahem "baby." Anyways I'm gonna warn you now, it won't have a good amount of humor but it ain't gonna be angst either, and the coupling isn't going to be one you may like so if ya don't like don't read. (Uh for my new story of course.) It probably won't be for the strictly humor or romance type, though I'm gonna place it under romance. (^_^) Ahem and this will be a 4 way main character thing. Tea, Joey, Bakura and ??? Mystery character. (^_^) Who um you will know of b/c that's who Tea's gonna be with. (Sorry Bakura/Tea fans not this time.) It will be Mai/Joey though, so yeah. And I'm gonna use made-up characters as well, but only a few and they aren't gonna be Marry-Sue's I promise. (^_^) Their just gonna be there I guess. Anyways if you want the main issue of this story or dilemma as Bakura would use it'll be about mainly Joey and mystery guy, so that's the end of that. Anyways you're probably wondering why I'm saying it now rather than in an author's note in the actual story. Well eh I'm lazy and I feel like doing it now. (^_^) Okay?  
  
ONLY A FEW SHOUT-OUTS sadly.  
  
Ayako Kadori: Why thank you. I appreciate that. (It gives that warm feeling inside.) (^____^) Of course I have to admit out of the bunch of the stories I've done, this is probably my least liked one by me. (Think I'm losing my touch.) (-_-) BUT THANKS!!!  
  
ShinakaStar: Hey happy late Thanksgiving to you too!! (^_____^) Hehehe and thanks a lot! Um as for the Kaiba/Tea one, yes I'm still planning to write that but not yet. I plan to write that one probably in spring since this other fict will take me a while. (-_-) But yep that hasn't escaped my mind yet!! (^_______^)  
  
Mintvee: Hey don't worry about it! I've been in that situation before. (Like just now.) (-_-) Hehehe Lol, yeah I feel for the characters too, I think I've been torturing them too much lately. (^-^)  
  
teehee: Who me? Am I the type of person to torture Ryou like that? (Innocently.)  
  
Ryou: Don't answer that..(U_U)  
  
Angelkohaku: EH??? Really??? (O_O) Hmm, and to tell ya the truth I was frowning at this story the whole way through. Eh oh well, people's opinions. Glad ya liked it though!! (^__^) Heeheehee now update Unconditional Hatred for the love of Ra! (Love that story so far.)  
  
ChibiSerenity: Thank ya for the review and thanks for telling me about Bakura. It's nice to know when and where or rather who to improve on. (Stares down at story.) Uh, hope he's not out of character in this one too but I have a sick feeling he is. (((o))_((o)))  
  
Unicornfan: LOL!! Know don't worry about it! I've felt the same way throughout my story, at least this one, NO JOKE! Oh jeez, you people think I'm going to go in a fetal position if you tell me you didn't like it and so on and so on! (^_^) It's really okay it helps!! So it wasn't that good right? Well at least I know I'm not delusional, b/c I feel the exact same way. Thank ya very much Unicornfan, now I know what to improve on. Or uh, actually no I don't, tell me what was bad so that way I can make it better. (^_^)  
  
Esopha: Lol read message to Unicorn. Your comments are MUCH appreciated and that ain't sarcasm. I'm guessing why this story hasn't been AS good as the others are probably b/c I was running out of ideas during my stressed out period. Can't tell ya if this one will be better but hope ya enjoyed! Toodles! (^___^)  
  
Blue Striped Whit Boxers: YOUR ALIVE!!! ^_^) Sorry I don't hear from you as often. But glad to know you're out there. Anyways glad you enjoyed it, hope to hear from ya soon enough!  
  
Tea Fan: Lol!!! Ya know with the fict you updated on and everything? (Nod your head.) Update NOW..(Warning.) Lol just joking!!!!! I know your busy take your time. My way of telling you it's awesome!!  
  
Pandora: Aw don't worry about it. It's fine. (^_^) To be honest I never thought you came out mad but uh oh well. (^__^) OOHH so I guess you caught on to the other hint for my story huh? (Sinks down in her chair.) Hehehehe I think people are gonna not be crazy about it but oh well. Aw yes and as for the Tea/Seto parts you probably caught onto. Well I'm not gonna lie I made those parts a bit stronger but I really wanted to push for a friendship thing, but I guess it came out kind of romantic. (0_0) Oh yeah.A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!  
  
Aikenka: LOL! Glad ya enjoyed it!! Of course I have to say I so admire your ficts so your review was a huge bonus. (I know you've reviewed in the past but telling ya now!) (^___^) Oh and don't worry Yami Malik hasn't disappeared yet.  
  
Oh by the way, wanted to tell ya. If you like Humor big time then you must read fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V's new fict!!!! One of the best humor types I've ever read!!!!!! (^______^) But it is a Rishid story mainly so hope ya like the guy!!! (Uh even if ya don't I think you'd still like this BIG time.)  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The sky was clear, in fact there wasn't a cloud in sight.well not if you didn't count the little one standing right next to the sun. That's what Bakura presumed to be a cloud. In fact he hadn't removed his eyes from the sky the whole way to Tea's house. It started to bother Tea how he went this long without ever looking down. Somehow she had managed to almost walk into a pole, trip over a crack on the sidewalk, and nearly miss a stop sign. Bakura paid no attention. He merely stared up as if he had never seen light before.  
  
Tea: Ow.  
  
She mumbled underneath her breath, rubbing her scraped elbow.  
  
Bakura: Perhaps next time you will pay more attention to the path in front of you and less attention on me. (He said bitterly out of the blue.)  
  
Tea stiffened. He hadn't said a word since they left. It kind of scared her suddenly, causing her body to jump at the most; a couple inches off the ground.  
  
Bakura: Te, what a waste of human flesh.  
  
Tea: Hey why are you being so bitter!? You're the one who offered to walk me home so don't go snapping at me!  
  
Bakura: I was simply making conversation.  
  
Tea blinked somewhat dumbfounded as he brought his eyes back down and turned his head halfway back to her. For a second he looked like Ryou. His eyes were wide and maybe sore from staring up at the sun and sky for so long. The wrinkles around his nose and on his forehead were momentarily gone, and believe it or not Tea took him seriously.  
  
Tea: Oh. Uh I forgot threats and rude remarks are your idea of a conversation.  
  
Bakura: Correct. (He said placing his hands lazily into his pockets.)  
  
Then there was that odd silence again as they approached the park, the graveyard being only feet away.  
  
Bakura: Humph, I haven't been in that graveyard since Battle City. How fortunate. (He smirked turning his head to Tea.)  
  
Tea shivered, gripping onto her mangled purse that had survived the entire ordeal.  
  
Bakura smirked for a little while longer obviously expecting Tea to pick up on his hints, but when there was no answer his smirk dropped down to a small frown.  
  
Bakura: Well?  
  
Tea: Huh? Oh um, well-  
  
Bakura: Forget it. (He blew it off turning his face away.) You're idea of a walk in the park is just that, a walk in the park. I find graveyards quite comforting in the daytime. The spirits are at ease I think. But besides you're still shaken up by the whole ordeal, not surprising. (He mumbled dryly.)  
  
Tea: Well aren't you?! I mean this entire thing was a joke by our friends!! Well uh my friends at least.  
  
Bakura: No I'd rather say I'm more pissed than scared at the moment, but I am in no mood to talk about it nor do I want to seek revenge at the moment so drop it. I'm sick of this entire conversation. (He barked, turning his body back down to the sidewalk towards Tea's neighborhood.)  
  
Tea: Uh why did you want to walk me home let alone go in a graveyard Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Humph I don't know. I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind. (He replied simply closing his eyes.)  
  
When there was no response to his answer, Bakura open his shut orbs, turning around to face the girl, a new look of annoyance on his face. Surprisingly the girl wasn't there, and he had to step back for a minute to understand what the hell just happened.  
  
Bakura: Woman where are you?!! Woman!!! Tea!  
  
Tea: Hey what are you doing?!! Are going to stand there all day like a rotten egg roasting in the sun or what!!!  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, in confusion as he removed his hands, from their pockets. His head motioned towards the entrance to the graveyard where Tea had long since passed. She had to be no less than 30 yards down, waving back to him as he stood there, like a deer in headlights.  
  
Bakura: What the hell? Did she run all the way down there?  
  
Tea: Hey come on!!! I think my great grandfather's burial is back here!  
  
Bakura was officially confused. He still had a lot to learn about the human society of today's world nonetheless Tea herself.  
  
Bakura: BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID-Oh never mind.  
  
Tea: What was that? (She yelled back.)  
  
Bakura only shrugged and walked lazily by the tall black gates. He hoped to catch up to Tea and ask her what the hell was she doing but the girl only stood for a brief moment, half waiting for him to come in and then she took off down the path.  
  
Bakura: Hey wait a minute!!! Where the hell are you going!!!? I thought you were tired and shaken up!!!! (He yelled in total confusion.) Where the hell is she going?!! Ugh such insolence!  
  
Tea: Come on!!  
  
Bakura couldn't be the calm cold one anymore. Now he just wanted to keep up with the energetic brunette, who had more mood swings then his grandma, who he believed no one could ever surpass.  
  
Bakura: (Shivering.) Ugh, what an awful thought.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Bakura reached the sight of the tomb stones. They were all old and worn down but obviously the place had been taken care of. The trees were just beginning to lose their leaves, the birds and crows were chirping carelessly around, hopping from one tomb stone to the next. The bugs, or what was left of them, were taking their last breaths as they scrambled to the few remaining flowers that lightened the area. The bright sun shown down from above, warming the entire place with rays that didn't leave a shadow to linger alone.  
  
Bakura eyed the area, searching for Tea anywhere. It wasn't that big, he thought, but then again who knows where she ran off to. As his eyes scanned the area, he couldn't help but notice the flowers and bouquets placed on the foot of the Tombs. He watched, almost mesmerized, when a bee landed on a perfectly golden rose, the last fresh one left in a bunch.  
  
Bakura: Hmm, these people are younger than me by a few thousand years, and yet they are long since dead. They have lived out their lives the way maybe some of them saw fit. Their spirits are free. (He whispered to himself looking down at his pale hand.) While me, I stand here after 5000 years finally mortal but with no hope of ever doing as I wish. Curse this curse. (He spat looking straight up.)  
  
It was only by sheer coincidence that he spotted Tea, neatly arranging a couple lilies she found, upon her great grandfather's mound. She hummed a simple tune while fixing the flowers as she saw fit. It puzzled Bakura to see her on all fours, in the dirt doing such a thing for a dead man's resting place whom she probably barely knew. Yes similar things were done in his time, but he still found it foolish. At the same time he couldn't help but smirk slightly. She was so carefree even after the events that just happened earlier that morning. Besides, she might've enjoyed dancing from what he learned about her, but she couldn't keep a beat if her life depended on it.  
  
Bakura: Perhaps next time you won't be so hasty on making you own decisions.  
  
Tea: Huh? (Popping her head up.) Oh I see you're here now. Took ya long enough.  
  
Bakura: (Sweat drop.) WHA-??? You know you're a very weird girl. (Lowering his voice.)  
  
Tea: Ooohhh nice insult Bakura.  
  
Bakura: It was the truth. (He said somewhat annoyed, while folding his arms.) What the hell are you doing anyways? (He asked suddenly, uncomfortable with the happiness she was displaying.)  
  
Tea: I realized I haven't paid my respects to my great grandfather in maybe 9 years, so since it was on the way. (Shrugs.) Besides it was where you wanted to go right?  
  
Bakura: Yes but-  
  
Tea: Okay then. Well we're here. And you were right about one thing. It really is beautiful here in the daytime. You would've never expected it to be like this. In my opinion it outdoes any park we have around here.  
  
Bakura lost his nerve as he dropped his arms in a sudden second. He stuttered in his attempt to inhale, merely staring at the girl with uncertainty.  
  
Bakura: 'What in the name of Ra happened to her???' (He asked himself, with a half look of fear in his eyes.)  
  
Tea: (Blinking.) Well? Don't ya think?  
  
Bakura: I suppose. (He mumbled, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to regain his dignity.) Alright you've had your fun let's go! I do have other things to do besides baby-sit you.  
  
Tea: Well you didn't have to walk me home Bakura. (She replied again standing up and dusting herself off.) Jeez, I don't know Bakura. When it comes to mood swings I may have more of a variety than you, but yours are as sudden as Shadi popping up out of nowhere.  
  
Bakura: (Clenching his fists.) What did you say!!?  
  
Tea knew a good way to counter his nasty moods. Actually it was the first time she'd ever try it, but she discovered if your as serious with him as he is with you at that moment, and you don't back down, you can catch him off guard and basically confuse him.  
  
Bakura: What the hell is that suppose to mean!!! (He snapped, his hair spiking slightly.)  
  
Tea: Exactly what I said Bakura, NOW DON'T SNAP AT ME!!!! (She yelled back, her glare becoming quite obvious to Bakura.)  
  
Bakura did indeed let down his guard. He had never seen her do that to him before when he ACTUALLY mean business. Was he listening right or was he half asleep from this entire thing?  
  
Bakura: Did you.just yell at me? (He whispered.)  
  
Tea: Uh, I think. But I mean it. You don't have to yell and get nasty all the time. I mean you're not like a spirit anymore. I mean sure you have a millennium item but I mean that's it, no biggie.  
  
Bakura opened his mouth, about to speak when a voice cut him off.  
  
"Well Bakura I suppose you have lost yet another match haven't you?"  
  
Tea & Bakura: Huh?  
  
Tea and Bakura whirled around in all directions, when at last it landed on a tall man clothed in robes, atop of a bench that stood next to an old Sakura tree.  
  
Bakura: Shadi. (He spat, his body stiffening.)  
  
Shadi: Yes well I was hoping you would all calm down and I suppose this is as good as it is going to get yes?  
  
Tea: We'll see about that. (She mumbled under her breath.)  
  
Shadi: I heard that. (He mumbled back.)  
  
Tea: (o)))_(((o)  
  
Bakura: Humph. (He looked away.)  
  
Shadi: Only cowards look away Tomb Robber, and up to this point you have been good at not doing such a senseless thing.  
  
Bakura eyed him once more, his head narrowed somewhat down as if he were a tiger about to pounce on its prey. Hey, he even let out a slight growl that needless to say, kind of enthralled Tea. (^_^) She smiled to herself, but only for a second. A vision lingered into her mind and she finally understood why Shadi was here.  
  
Tea: Is it b/c of the boy he killed?  
  
If Bakura's eyes could look any wilder it would've been that second. His spiky white hair went on edge, blowing to the right briefly as he stared at Tea.  
  
Bakura: Tea!! &&*THGK&*(&YIHIL&*!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea had no idea what he had just said or rather screamed at her about but she figured it was in Egyptian and he only used it if it were that serious or maybe if he were that angry. So rather saying anymore, she only backed down and winced slightly at her sudden misuse of words.  
  
Shadi: No Bakura she is right or why else would I appear to you like this? Don't blame her for asking. Deep down she knew you would have to come to terms with what you have done, so here I am prepared to judge you for your crime.  
  
Bakura shook uncontrollably. He was so angry and yet not ready to go, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel or respond.  
  
Tea squeaked aloud lightly. This was so sudden! And besides it was an accident and he didn't mean to!!! He was only protecting her, as weird as that sounded. (-_-)  
  
Yet at the same time, the image of the kid probably the same age as her, dead on the ground was going to haunt her forever. She didn't have time to cry right then and there. Now she could only watch helplessly as Shadi pulled his millennium items out, never removing his piercing eyes from Bakura's standing body.  
  
Tea: Wait!! (She cried out.)  
  
Shadi turned to look at her briefly, but reverted his concentration back on Bakura.  
  
Shadi: Bakura, once evil spirit, Tomb Robber, I do not need these millennium items today to determine what your fait will be.  
  
Bakura turned to look up at the sky, a little brown bird traveling towards the lingering cloud, free as anyone was ever going to get. Maybe this would be the last time he would see it. And maybe now would be the last time he would feel the beating of a real heart he had so long ago had.  
  
Shadi: There is no doubt in my mind that you are-  
  
It was time to go. After thousands of years, torment, souls taken, deaths he had caused, and destruction that could've been prevented, it was going to end. He couldn't help but smirk somewhat. How suddenly this would happen, and of all the places, it was where he felt most at home. At the grave site.  
  
Shadi: Innocent.  
  
Bakura: I know. (Relaxing.) WAIT WHAT?????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Tea: (Anime Fall!)  
  
Bakura: (Mouth agape.) ((O))_____((O)) WHAT THE FU**??  
  
Shadi: (Blinking.) What? What is it now?  
  
Bakura: I'm supposed to be guilty of committing a crime! I killed some skateboard guy!!! Dear Ra you said it yourself if I killed anyone---are you on drugs?  
  
Shadi: (Sweat drop.) Nevertheless you were trying to save your friends, and it was a sheer reaction and nothing more.  
  
Bakura: But a perfectly fine kid is now dead??? And, you have no problem with that?  
  
Shadi: No.  
  
Bakura: (o))__(O)) (If someone could look anymore lost it really would be him.)  
  
Shadi: Besides if I can make you mortal don't you think I can bring some kid back to life?  
  
Bakura: Te, you don't have that sort of power. (He snapped in disbelief.)  
  
Shadi: Believe what you like but it's the truth.  
  
Tea: So Bakura can stay? (She asked.)  
  
Shadi: (Nodding.) As long as he does nothing REALLY illegal then yes.  
  
Bakura stared at Tea, who was standing now next to him, quizzically.  
  
Bakura: Since when did you care? (He asked, his millennium item shining somewhat through his shirt.)  
  
Tea: Who says I do? (She teased, sighing in relief.)  
  
Bakura tilted his head to the side quite suddenly, giving her an odd look.  
  
Shadi: Well um that's all I have to say. I really doubt any of you will ever see me again. Uh tell the others that Mr. Baines will no longer be at school. As for the media, as of tomorrow the awful events will be no longer remembered in anyone's minds except yours and the others.  
  
Tea: Oh yay!! The fair's tomorrow!! YES!  
  
Bakura: (Shaking his head.) I see you're still very upset about the whole ordeal.  
  
Tea: Oh shut up the fair's tomorrow! (She squealed in delight.) YAY!  
  
Bakura: (Sweat drop.) Yes, Yes, I know that already.  
  
Shadi smiled at Bakura, his expression was truly priceless. It occurred to Shadi that Bakura really did not know how to deal with this girl, and it was just the medicine for him.  
  
Without warning, Shadi disappeared, with not so much as a goodbye. Not that his presence was really known anymore anyways.  
  
Tea: Oh come on Bakura smile, you really should be happy.  
  
Bakura: Quit smiling like that. You shouldn't be so happy, it makes me sick.  
  
Tea: I'll quit smiling if you make the effort to smile. (She said happily.)  
  
Bakura looked disgusted, but without so much as a yes, he tried.  
  
Tea: So are you-  
  
Bakura: Happy?  
  
Tea: (@)_______(@) Uh..  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Tea: (Backing up.) Uh how about you don't smile?  
  
Bakura: (Twitching his nose in regret.) Humph, I told you. Now quit smiling.  
  
Tea: No problem. (She said looking away.) OOhh creepy.  
  
Bakura: (Wincing.) I heard that.  
  
Tea: Hey wait a minute what about that guy's friend that saw everything?  
  
Bakura: Huh? Oh yes Shadi you'll have to deal with-Hey where the hell is he?  
  
Tea: (-_-) Sigh, jeez.  
  
Boy 1: Hey man you home? I have the cool game I gotta show you.  
  
Boy 2: (Dropping his Dueling cards.) (*))________((*)  
  
Boy 1: Hey dude what's up with you?  
  
Boy 2: Z-Zack??? Holy shit?!! He's come back from the dead!!!  
  
Boy 1: (WTF?) Hey what's wrong with ya man?? You're not doing that white crap to fry your brain are ya?  
  
Boy 2: Uh. (Pushing a bag of a white powder under the couch.) 'Not anymore.'  
  
Boy 1: Hey so you cool now?  
  
Boy 2: Uh can you wait a minute dude, I gotta make a call.  
  
Boy 1: (Clueless.) Sure man.  
  
Standing up, the boy, fingered through his phone book until he stumbled across the correct name he found. With shaking fingers he typed the number in.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
Voice: Hello?  
  
Boy 2: Uh Doctor Jayne? Uh I gotta talk to you. It's about those hallucinations again.  
  
Voice: Yes? What about them?  
  
Boy 2: You know my friend that died and everything?  
  
Voice: How are you dealing with that son?  
  
Boy 2: Oh uh I guess good. He's at my house right now and I guess we're gonna play a game is that okay?  
  
Voice: ()_____()  
  
Boy 2: Doctor you there?  
  
Voice: (No answer.)  
  
Boy 2: (-_-)  
  
Boy 1: Hey ya got any cheese puffs left!!!? (He screamed from the kitchen.)  
  
Boy 2: See, told ya!  
  
Voice: (()  
  
Zoeygirl: THE END!! Hehehe no not quite, there's one more chappie to go! Okay? Yeah I know this was a bit more serious but then I realized there wasn't a romance chapter pursue, between Bakura and Tea. Well anyways this story isn't going to end with Tea and Bakura falling absolutely in love and then happily ever after, and the same with the other characters. It's only going to reveal the first step to a budding relationship which you'll have to let your imagination do the rest of the work for you. Eh I thought it would be a different type of romance I guess. Anyways I should be able to get the next chapter up by Saturday at the latest. (^_^) Anyways...  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!(^_______________^)  
  
Joey: Merry Kwanza!!!  
  
Mai: Joey you dummy!  
  
Joey: What??  
  
Bakura: Idiot.  
  
Yugi: Hope you guys have a safe season!!!  
  
Yami: Kaiba.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Everyone: (-_-)  
  
Seto: Fine. Goodbye.  
  
Everyone: (*_*)  
  
Zoeygirl: (O_O) Uh right. Anyways see ya guys later! (O_-.) 


	24. Ch25 Burger World!

Disclaimer: Do I own Y-G-O???? Hehehehehe, I don't think so. (^_^)  
  
Zoeygirl: Hey everyone. Uh I'm really sorry for the delay! (*_*) Really I am! I've been gone for a few days and forgot to write a note, then well work has been swamping me to the point where I couldn't even get to the computer, and then there was the case where I've been REALLY sick. (O_O) Anyways um sorry for that. Uh not much else to say really. (^_^)  
  
Angel Rosz: Hey glad ya enjoyed it. (^___^) Uh as for the characters. Well I just wasn't going to make it as deep in romance as I might've intended at first. (Shrugs.) Don't know why. Anyways I went Friday and we didn't have school Monday or Tuesday. (^__^) We're sorta lucky that way I guess. Hehehehehe.  
  
Unicornfan: Yeah I guess I have to agree. I've burnt myself out on this story. Really doesn't interest me the same way anymore but oh well, sigh its over now. ((^)_((^) Anyways um glad ya kinda enjoyed it and thanks for the honest criticism! (^___^) Always appreciated. Uh for the MSN thing? Are you sure it was me? I don't have one. Uh then again I think I tried to get on or attempted or something and I was messing with all these things. Uh the only thing I can say is uh, sorry? Hehehehe yeah guess I don't use it after my failed attempt to. (*_*)  
  
Uh anyways thank ya so much to each and every one of ya! (^__^) For reviewing of course. Sorry I kinda cut the shout-out parts short but I'm still really tired and its been kinda tiring to write. (Still sick, still home. -___-) BUT hope you enjoy! (^_^)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the puddles from days before glistened in the sun like shimmering diamonds. It was a perfect Sunday, one that everybody was enjoying. People were out and about running their errands, going to the annual fair, and enjoying this marvelous and unusually hot weekend day. It was amazing that not a single person remembered the past events. It was as if it never happened. Well there were a few who were given the privilege to remember their fright and others who reminisced on their prank. The pranksters sat on one large round table at Burger World, while the other less fortunate ones in the entire ordeal chose to sit as far away as possible from their so-called friends.  
  
Tristan's face was a look of sheer boredom and nothing more. His eyes traveled up to Serenity sitting at the opposite end but traveled back to his fries in a matter of milliseconds. (-)_(-)  
  
If Tristan appeared bored than Duke looked as if he were about to die of boredom. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat every 2 minutes as everyone else hadn't spoken a word to each other since they ordered their food. Inside he wanted dearly to grab Serenity and haul ass to the annual fall fair, but then again his other half never had such an embarrassing moment as what he went through. How could he forgive any of them? (=_=)  
  
Malik was becoming quite annoyed as Duke sighed for the 500th time. He began counting quietly to himself to relieve the anger building up inside him. As he did so he could feel his Yami teasing him, mocking him, and pushing his way out. Sorry it didn't work that way, besides the true form of Y/M was in his rod. Yet Malik's patience for anyone had grown thin and he was about to release his Yami just for the hell of it. (~_~)  
  
"Don't you dare." Grumbled Yami as he eyed the guardian of his tomb skeptically, twirling what appeared to be a half bitten fry carelessly around his finger. On a mood of 1-10 Yami was definitely a 10. The Pharaoh had never been so pissed off in his life and by his own host too! Now the little midget was blaming him for Grandpas black eye as well! It wasn't his fault that Grandpa got in the way! It wasn't his fault his arms were swinging all over the place in a hustle and his hands just happened to be curled into fists! Nothing was his fault! Vengeance would be his. (@_@)  
  
Tea stared back and forth between the boys nervously. Everyone was in an uncomfortable silence and she worried something bad would come out of this. She merely munched on her burger, careful not to make any sudden moves in front of this tiresome bunch. But as she remembered the two days ago incident, a new wave of fury clouded her mind, and a sudden change of mood would engulf her. The thought of it turned her face raspberry red, causing her to only take larger bites of her sandwich and ripping it away from the rest of her burger like a savage animal. (*))_((*)  
  
"Dis sucks." Replied Joey staring at the table where his other friends were. His eyes showed worry yet hostility, a mixture of emotions he could not decide upon. Yugi was his friend and for what he did he wanted to ring the guys neck and hold him at the top of some poll by his underwear the little brat!! But then again his girlfriend was there too and so was his sister. 'They should all burn!' Half of his inner conscience told him. And Ryou, the little sniveling white rat! He would pay they would all pay!!! Then again uh, he really didn't want to add to the predicament they were already in, as he glanced at the faces around him. (o_O) Besides he couldn't dis on his sister.  
  
"Uh Tea ya look like a killer beast. You okay?" Joey asked breaking the silence once again.  
  
"If she chooses to eat like a savage beast then let her. It is her decision you idiot. Besides I understand that look on her face." Bakura practically snarled, speaking for the first time since they sat down. If Yami was a 10 then Bakura was a 50. He sat beside Tea, who he had come with in the first place, and before him were 5 malted milkshakes. The one time spirit was fascinated by this wonderful taste of a treat from the moment he put his eyes on it, and was hardly able to eat or drink anything else, but now he didn't feel like doing too much at the moment. The pure sight of the OTHERS practically drove him mad, turned his eyes red, and changed his personality to that of an uncontrollable demon. The entire table coughed nervously every time he growled to compress his rage. Most if not all were afraid any minute now he'd jump up from the table and tear their limbs apart. Most of them were relieved that it was he and not Y/M they were worrying about. From the information Malik had given them on his other half, heaven knows what he'd do if he was just let out of his imprisonment! (_)  
  
Seto Kaiba and Mokuba had yet to show their faces around. No one had spotted them since the night before. Duke heard Mokuba was grounded for 5 years by his own BROTHER TOO! And he wasn't allowed out to play for even longer. Kaiba on the other hand, satisfied with the punishment, had returned to his normal lifestyle, forgetting such an awful joke before ever entering his home.  
  
All in all, a lot of wounds had yet to be healed, while at the other table it was already forgive and forget.  
  
Serenity: What do you suppose their talking about?  
  
Mai: I don't think anything. The last one to open their mouth was Bakura who I think shut Joey up before. Their only staring and then glaring and then uh, snarling.  
  
Ryou: (o_O) Oh my I think their still mad. And here I was hoping we could all eat together.  
  
Yugi: (Sigh.) Uh I don't know. See Yami tried to burn my journal when he got home, and when he couldn't do that he tried to do a ritual and sacrifice it to one of his Gods, uh while he was angrily chanting and shooing me away from getting my journal back, Grandpa cut in and was hit in the eye by Yami's curled fist.  
  
Mai: (Eyeing him strangely.) Yami? Hmmm that doesn't sound like something Yami would do.  
  
Yugi: Well I guess he wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
Mai: But all that on accident? I don't think so. I mean seriously.  
  
Serenity: But did you get your journal back?  
  
Yugi: Um, (Major sweat drop.) Only after I said it had Isis' cooties on it. Then he started just um staring at it and he wouldn't give it back!  
  
Everyone: (O)))__(((O)  
  
Mai: What about you Ryou? I noticed Bakura spends more time with his supposed enemies then he does with his host, which I thought was the only thing that really mattered.  
  
Ryou: Well um guess not. (He blushed as he watched Tea and Bakura next to each other.)  
  
Serenity: OOHH he didn't hurt you like he said did he?  
  
Ryou: Well actually he didn't get home until hours later, and by that time he was too tired to even insult me. It was sort of strange.  
  
Mai: I'll say! I'm sorry Ryou but I was about to call the morgue.  
  
Ryou: Oh um thanks Mai.  
  
Yugi: MAI!  
  
Serenity: (Sigh.) Listen this has got to end now! I know a way to get a couple of them to loosen up, but the rest will have to be up to you.  
  
Ryou: (Raising an eyebrow.) Really?  
  
Serenity: Yeah! (^_^) And I'm going to take them to the fair too!  
  
Before Yugi or any of the others could object, Serenity was up and over at the other table, her arms squeezed tightly behind her, and a sweet butterscotch smile spread from one ear to the next.  
  
Serenity: Hey there!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, & Mai: (0))_________(((0) (Their food dangling in mid-air, their jaws hanging open.)  
  
Tea: Serenity? Um h-hi.  
  
Bakura pulled on Tea's sleeve unappreciatively, giving her a cold hard stare.  
  
Bakura: Don't talk to the enemy! She's one of them.  
  
Tristan & Duke: SERENITY!  
  
Both of them jumped up and surrounded the girl like faithful lapdogs.  
  
Malik: What the hell? (Throwing down his burger.) You sad excuses for human beings!  
  
Joey: What are ya doing over here sis?  
  
Serenity: Oh will you guys stop being pooheads and let it go? Its over, it was our turn to get a little bit of revenge for ourselves. What's done is done and no one in this city remembers a thing. So how about we go to the fair?  
  
Malik: Just ignore her.  
  
Yami: You would say that to anyone wouldn't you? (He replied grouchily.)  
  
Malik: Put a sock in it grandpa killer!  
  
Yami: (O_O) (Appalled.) WHO TOLD YOU THAT!? It's a lie I tell you!!! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!  
  
Tea: (Rolling her eyes.) Um I'm going to stay here but I'll see you there later! (She said cheerfully, pushing the bad thoughts from her mind.)  
  
Joey: See sis, no one wants to go. (He said moodily.)  
  
Serenity: Is that so? Tristan? Duke?  
  
Tristan & Duke: WE'LL TAKE YOU, WE'LL TAKE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Serenity was out the door in a flash, as two men dragged her away. Everyone could only sweat drop, as their mouths twitched unsurely as to what just happened.  
  
"Hey Joey." Whispered a voice from behind.  
  
Joey looked up into the bright violet eyes of the blond woman. In response, he puffed out his cheeks, turning red in the face, and looked away. The rest only stared at him, wondering how long he could resist Mai's heavenly charms.  
  
Mai: Um I noticed we didn't talk last time and well, I was wondering if you and I want to go to the fair. (She replied most un-Mai like.)  
  
Bakura eyed Joey, urging him not to give in for once.  
  
"Women are just trouble boy." He spat narrowing his eyes at the rather pissed off looking woman hovering over the both of them.  
  
Tea: Bakura!  
  
An elbow whammed right smack into his rib cage, as he let out a howl in pain, sending his eyes back to the red abyss.  
  
Bakura: Dammit woman, why the hell did you do that!!!????  
  
Tea: B/c you've got a big mouth for someone who likes to keep to himself! (She yelled back, shocking each and every one of them.)  
  
Malik stared at the two his jaw hanging open as a piece of shredded burger flopped from his mouth. Mai made a look of disgust at the Egyptian boy, but said nothing as she could see why this didn't seem right. Since when did Tea bark such commands, and let alone to Bakura! Did she want to die that bad?  
  
What seemed to shock them even more was the fact that Bakura said nothing else! He just grumbled and picked at his food!  
  
Mai: Uh, well Joey? (She said slowly, here eyes still on the odd couple.)  
  
Joey didn't say anything and Mai got the hint he wanted nothing more to do with her. Backing up one foot behind the other, Mai headed for her own table.  
  
Mai: Sure, sure, I mean I was only asking. You can pout all you want Joseph Wheeler. (Her voice hinting signs of hurt, that Yami could quickly pick up on.)  
  
Joey: Will they have food?  
  
Mai stopped in her tracks and stared at the boy's back. "Um of course."  
  
Joey: Well then what are we waiting around here for!? (A huge smile on his face.)  
  
Mai didn't have time to respond. Jumping from his seat, Joey took Mai's hand in his and tossed her entire body onto his back, marching merrily out the door.  
  
Mai: JOEY!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! (Bright red.)  
  
Joey: Think of dis as pay back. (He smiled.)  
  
And then there were four. Tea, Malik, Yami and Bakura. They only looked at each other.  
  
Bakura: (Throwing his food down.) Dear Ra!! We're supposed to be mad at them! You're all weak babies! If it was just me I would've cut their throats long ago!  
  
Ryou: (Chuckling.) Sure Yami. You've become all talk.  
  
Bakura peered up daring Ryou to say anymore, but not before a hand came down on his head.  
  
Tea: Down boy.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys!  
  
Bakura: You would have more sense in arming yourselves before approaching this table.  
  
Tea: Oh come on Bakura the fair sounds like fun! Just forget it, there's nothing else we can do so just let it go. Besides, Shadi let ya off the hook.  
  
Bakura pondered the thought for a minute, shrugged, stood up, placed his hands lazily in his pockets and walked out the door.  
  
Sighing, Tea stood up too. "Guess that's my cue to follow." She smiled, grabbing her purse.  
  
Malik: (Confused.) Are you two some kind of couple?  
  
Tea: Um, well, I don't really know. (Going beat red.)  
  
Malik: (Blinking.)  
  
Yami: I'll take that as a yes. (Raising his eyebrows unsurely.)  
  
Malik: Hahaha!!!!!!! (The thought was enough to send tears in his eyes, only until he received a glare.) Oh sorry. I didn't think you were serious. (Blinking.)  
  
Tea sent Malik a few more glares before following after the white haired knuckle case, her face still boiling red.  
  
Malik: O-KAY then. I think I've had all I can take. You know what?  
  
Yami: Hn?  
  
Malik stared at his millennium rod dazedly.  
  
Malik: Screw this. Yugi, Ryou want to go to the fair? I've never been to one before.  
  
Yugi: Sure! We'd be happy to take you.  
  
Ryou: Yes I was hoping you guys would like to go.  
  
Yami: If you don't mind I'm going to stay here.  
  
Malik: Quit being such a wench and come on. (Folding his arms.)  
  
Yami: (Cocking an eye.) No really I think I'm going to stay here a bit longer.  
  
Yugi: (Frowning.) You're not still mad, are you? (He whispered.)  
  
Yami forced a slight smile out, and shook his head. "No, I just think I want to be alone for a bit that's all. Perhaps I will see you there later."  
  
Yugi stood silent, unsure whether to believe him or not.  
  
Yami: No really Yugi. I could never actually stay mad at you like that. Besides if I felt like it, I could give you a wedgy for the deeds you've done but perhaps your right, we did deserve it. I will talk to you later.  
  
Yugi smiled, following Ryou and Malik out the door. He understood but said nothing.  
  
Whatever the case, this gave Malik a quick chance to make a phone call, one that he was going to regret.  
  
Malik: Dear Ra, if I ever do this again I'm going to need more therapy, that or medicine. (O_O)  
  
Ryou and Yugi remained silent as Malik finished his call on his cell phone.  
  
Yami twirled another fry, sipped at his drink once more and sighed. He stared down at his millennium puzzle as if finding some sort of answer. This seemed pointless. Had everyone come to peaceful terms except him? What was he supposed to do now?  
  
"Well I see the great Pharaoh looks quite troubled from my point of a view." A familiar voice replied, as Yami's eyes darted up!  
  
Zoeygirl: BUM, BUM, BUM!!! No not the end. Actually I had to break the chapters down into two. I have no idea why b/c I wasn't able to put the whole thing out. Anyways just think of it as one I guess. (^_^) 


	25. Ch26 Fair Fun!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Y-G-O. Nope, Nope!  
  
Zoeygirl: Um for some odd reason I had to break this in half though it was supposed to be one chapter. Uh sorry for the inconvenience. I'm not sure what happened. If anybody could tell me if there is a number limit to the amount of words it would be GREATLY appreciated. Anyways sorry again and enjoy! (^_^)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Yami's eyes stretched from side to side as he stared at the one who he had fallen in love with apparently. Isis stood in the entranceway to Burger World, her clothing a little more updated, but the jewelry, eye make-up and hair style remaining very much the same.  
  
Yami stood up and approached her, unsure what to say or why this seemed such a shock.  
  
Yami: Isis. What are you doing-  
  
Yami was cut off instantly by a pair of exotic lips placed upon his mouth. They were brief, and removed themselves as quickly as they had arrived, but it was all Yami needed to know.  
  
Isis: Now Pharaoh. Will that answer your question?  
  
Yami said nothing, only expanding his eyes bit further apart, his heart suddenly beating close to its limit.  
  
Yami: Isis. (He said seriously.)  
  
Isis frowned somewhat but regained a quiet and mature composure once more. "Yes Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami: Please call me Yami. I'm not your superior at this day and age nor will I ever be. I will be yours.  
  
Isis' face unexpectedly and strangely lit up, a fairly bright smile changing her smooth complexion. "Of course Yami."  
  
Yami: Now have you ever been to a fair?  
  
He asked grabbing her hand, and leading her to the way out.  
  
Isis giggled, undaunted by Yami's unnatural behavior.  
  
Isis: No, I can't say that I have.  
  
Yami: Hmm. (Processing the thought seriously.) Well, neither have I. Let's go!  
  
Isis: (Sweat drop.) O-KAY then.  
  
The day went on marvelously, and everyone could be found, yep you guessed it! At the fair. The smell of popcorn, cotton candy, nachos and pig ears scented the air. The sound of children laughing, crying, complaining and singing was enough to drive a human mad! Only could a recognizable face here and there be made out through the crowd.  
  
Bakura: Get out of my way before I separate your head from your neck! (He snapped.)  
  
Man: Excuse me mister? (VERY large man.)  
  
Bakura: (Glaring up.) You heard me!  
  
Tea: Um sorry sir, he gets a bit cranky after he eats. Hehehehe. (Laughing nervously.)  
  
Bakura: Easy for you to say, I'm cranky all the time.  
  
A kid hopped by, spilling a few drops on the Tomb Robber as the man continued on his way.  
  
Bakura: Watch it! Tea is this supposed to be fun?!  
  
Tea: UH yeah.  
  
Kid: Hey watch where ya going old man!  
  
Bakura: (O)_((o) OLD MAN???!! I'll show you how fast this old man can run you sniveling mortal brat!  
  
Tea stared horrified as Bakura took off through the lines of people, towards the kid who spilled the lemonade on him earlier.  
  
Tea: OMG he's really going to kill him! Um Bakura!!!! BAKURA! REMEMBER WHAT SHADI SAID!! (Running after him.)  
  
Joey: S-so Mai? Uh ya wanna go on da Ferris wheel or something?  
  
Mai: Sure why not. Hey why are you stuttering like that?  
  
Joey: Eh, I thought you were gonna be mad at me after I gave ya da cold shoulder and all.  
  
Mai: Well, I guess I sort of deserved it.  
  
Joey: (o_O) REALLY? Well-  
  
Mai: Don't push it Joseph Wheeler!  
  
Joey: (Grinning from ear to ear.)  
  
Mai: Hey isn't that Serenity, Duke, and Tristan?  
  
Tristan: I'M TAKING HER THROUGH THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!  
  
Duke: NO ME!!!  
  
Tristan: BITE ME BACKSTABBER!  
  
Scrunch!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: (O)_(O)) OW! YOU BIT ME!!! YOU INSANE BAKA! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU~!?  
  
Duke: (Calmly) Well, you said bite you. I thought you really meant that.  
  
Serenity: (Sigh.) Um couldn't we all just go?  
  
Tristan: (-_-)  
  
Duke: (___)  
  
Zoeygirl: OKAY then. (O_o) That is it! THE END! Nothing more said! Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope ya guys enjoyed it and well that's the end of that. (Finally.) (-__-) Anyways ba-bye! 


End file.
